When We Were Young
by asveff
Summary: Historia de cómo Ana y Christian se conocen en la escuela y van desarrollando una relación. Poco drama, no hay engaños. Historia inspirada por tbeans3 con su fic High School Better. Los personajes son de E. L. James.
1. Chapter 1

Estimados lectores, este Fic tiene un poco de cada historia que he leído. Espero que les guste y dejen Reviews. Es mi primera historia así que sean buenos, se aceptan críticas que sean con respeto o ideas y sugerencias, me interesa mucho que entre todos vayamos construyendo esta historia. ¡Disfruten!

 **La mayoría de los personajes son de E. L. James**

* * *

15 de agosto de 2016

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Hoy comienza mi último año de preparatoria en la Escuela Privada de Bellevue, normalmente nada nuevo ocurre, la mayoría de los estudiantes vivimos en el área y nos hemos conocido en reuniones sociales a las que asistimos con nuestros padres, es decir, por doce años hemos visto prácticamente las mismas caras.

Soy un chico bastante introvertido, no me gusta hablar de mí, fui adoptado a los 4 años y, por las pesadillas y las marcas que tengo en mi cuerpo, no fueron los primeros mejores años, debido a ese trauma sufro de hafefobia. Para un joven hormonal de 18 años no es algo bueno, prefiero mi mundo privado a que alguien me toque por accidente. ¡Moriré virgen!

Mis padres son Carrick y Grace. Tengo un hermano mayor, Elliot, que está por terminar su carrera en MIT y una hermana menor, Mía, que está en segundo año de preparatoria. Mis hermanos también son adoptados, pero ellos eran recién nacidos, así que solo tienen buenos recuerdos. A pesar de todo me siento afortunado, los Grey me acogieron desde pequeño y no han hecho nada más que comprenderme y darme cariño, incluso cuando yo creía que no lo merecía.

Pasé por un estado de depresión cuando tenía entre 14 y 15 años, descubrí la bebida y algunas otras drogas ilícitas y por un tiempo me dieron un respiro al olvidar las horribles pesadillas y pensamientos que tenía, hasta que mis padres descubrieron que se perdían botellas de alcohol en casa y que mi mesada la estaba gastando en eso; me quitaron todo tipo de recursos, incluso estuve dos meses en una clínica de rehabilitación. Fue ahí que comprendí que no debía enfocarme en el pasado si no en el presente, en esta familia que me ama y respeta mis límites y me ayuda cada vez que los necesito. Gracias a mi familia salí de la depresión y la autodestrucción, estaba casi todo bien, excepto mi fobia, pero ya no me preocupaba, asumí que era algo con lo que tenía que vivir.

Cuando estaba por cumplir 16 años, tuve otro trauma. Mi madre me pidió que pasara a recoger unas cosas que estaban en casa de su "amiga" Elena Lincoln, a mi me quedaba cerca de la escuela, así que obedeciendo a mi madre fui. Cuando llegué a casa de la señora Lincoln ella solo llevaba puesta una bata de baño, se me hizo muy raro, me dijo que la acompañara a buscar las cosas que tenía en otra habitación, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me llevó a una habitación roja, llena de látigos e instrumentos de tortura -aún se me enfría la sangre al recordarlo-, en ese momento se quitó la bata, pude ver todo su cuerpo desnudo, se me acercó para besarme. "No me toque… no me toque, por favor", fue todo lo que pude decir y salí corriendo a mi auto.

Al llegar a casa le conté a mis padres, mi papá llamó al señor Lincoln, fuimos a su casa y les mostré la habitación, llamaron a la policía y requisaron todo el lugar y encontraron fotos y videos de la señora Lincoln con jóvenes de más o menos mi edad. Yo no ví las fotos, pero mi padre dijo que la señora Elena torturaba adolescentes y que eso le daba placer.

La señora Lincoln sigue en prisión, tiene una condena de 50 años por pedofilia y mi padre, que es abogado, se las arregló para que no pudiera reducir la condena bajo ninguna circunstancia. Mi madre, que es pediatra buscó a cada uno de los niños de las fotos para hacerles un chequeo médico. Desde entonces mis padres y el señor Lincoln iniciaron una fundación llamada "Coping Together", que ofrece terapia a jóvenes víctimas de abusos sexuales y ayuda a padres con problemas de droga y alcohol -como mi madre biológica- para que se rehabiliten y ofrecerles un futuro mejor. Lo malo que todo eso no hizo más que aumentar mi fobia a ser tocado.

Estoy llegando a la escuela, mientras me estaciono veo a Ethan y a Kate. Ethan es el mejor amigo de mi hermano y su hermana es su amor platónico, es guapa, pero nada mi tipo, lo cual es bueno para la fraternidad entre hermanos. Durante la secundaria, por petición de Elliot, Ethan ha sido un escudo humano para mí. Va siempre atento a que nadie me toque por accidente o intencionadamente.

Bajo del auto y voy hacia ellos.

-Hola Kate, Ethan -hago un gesto con la mano, ellos saben de mi fobia y siempre han respetado los límites.

-Hola Christian -dicen al mismo tiempo, la diferencia es que Ethan no dicen nada más y Kate sigue hablando-. Puedes creer que este sea nuestro último año, por cierto ¿cómo está Mía?, ojalá pronto pueda venir a clases-. Mi hermana está con influenza, así que se perderá los primeros días de escuela.

-Sí -digo- en lo que se recupera soy su esclavo, así que mientras antes mejor.

Mientras vamos de camino a la oficina principal Kate muy emocionada le grita a una chica que está por entrar también.

-¡Ana!, ¡Ana!, por acá.

La chica se acerca con la cara enrojecida por la vergüenza de haber llamado la atención y noto que es guapísima con su melena café y unos ojos azules hermosos y saluda a Kate y a Ethan con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo afectuoso. No puedo si no sentir celos de Ethan en este momento, que besó y abrazó a la chica como si nada.

-Christian, esta es nuestra amiga Anastasia Steele. Su padre está renovando todos los muebles en nuestra casa y luego seguirá con la boutique de mamá, se están quedando con nosotros ya que son de Montesano, así que Ana se transfirió a nuestra escuela, también es su último año. Ana, este es Christian Grey, nuestro amigo de Bellevue del que te hablé-. ¿Le habló de mí, qué le habrá dicho?

-Hola Anastasia, mucho gusto -y es todo lo que puedo hacer, como quisiera darle la mano a esta chica tan guapa, pero no puedo.

-Hola Christian -dice ella con una sonrisa sincera- por favor, llámame Ana, también es un gusto conocerte -nos quedamos mirando unos momentos, yo con ganas de no olvidar nunca su rostro hermoso y ella… ella me mira como si yo fuera un enigma, vaya, si supiera.

-Bueno, vamos por nuestros horarios -interrumpe Ethan- no queremos llegar tarde el primer día.

Entramos en la oficina principal y comparamos nuestros horarios. La primera clase es de Precálculo con Ana e Ethan, luego Literatura Inglesa con Ana. El tercer periodo es de Computación Avanzada con los tres y luego Ethan y yo tenemos Teoría de la Música. Tenemos una hora para almorzar y luego tenemos Ana y yo clase de Salud juntos, el sexto periodo tengo Fundamento a los Negocios Avanzado y la última hora es otra vez con los tres clase de Deportes.

Nos despedimos de Kate y nos vamos a nuestra clase de Precálculo. Me doy cuenta que Ana es igual de callada que Ethan y yo, eso me agrada, no es un silencio incómodo. Llegamos a la sala y yo como siempre me voy al fondo del salón y me siento en el asiento del rincón, es mi mecanismo de defensa para que nadie me toque de manera desprevenida por la espalda. Ethan y Ana me siguen, como siempre Ethan se sienta al lado mío y por primera vez, quiero que sea otra persona que se siente a mi lado. -Vamos Christian, no te hagas ilusiones, ni siquiera le puedes dar la mano para saludarla- pienso mientras Ana toma el asiento delante de mí.

Tocan el timbre y entra el profesor. Nos entrega los libros con los que vamos a trabajar, explica un ejercicio y nos da la hora para que resolvamos 10 ejercicios más, el que termina los entrega y queda libre el resto de la clase. Mientras el profesor explicaba yo resolví 5 de los ejercicios, y terminé de los primeros, siempre se me dio bien todo lo relacionado con números. Además, me apuré de más esta vez para observar a la pequeña chica sentada frente mí. En toda mi vida nunca me había pasado esto, querer sentir el tacto de alguien de verdad solo para ver qué se siente, menos observarla de esta manera, no entiendo qué me pasa, siento un cosquilleo raro en el estomago cuando la miro.

Disfruto de la vista cuando Ethan me interrumpe.

-Christian, ¿Qué resultado te dio la 3?

-23.

-Maldición, me da 25.

-Deja revisar -compruebo mi ejercicio y estoy seguro de mi respuesta- deja ver el tuyo -le digo y me doy cuenta de su error. Le explico qué hizo mal y corregimos el ejercicio.

-Gracias, Christian, esto de los números no se me da nada bien -me dice avergonzado.

-De nada, cuando quieras -respondo con una sonrisa. En eso Ana se da vuelta.

-Disculpa no quiero molestarte, pero veo que eres bueno con los números, ¿me puedes explicar una vez más el ejercicio 3?

-Sí, claro -contesto quizás demasiado pronto y con un entusiasmo mayor al necesario ya que sus mejillas se enrojecen. Tal vez ella también siente ese cosquilleo raro en el estomago, me pregunto.

Así transcurre la hora, explicándole a Ana y a Ethan, logramos terminar sus ejercicios justo antes de que termine la clase. Suena el timbre y salimos de la sala.

-¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu otra clase, Christian? -pregunta Ethan. Siento mis mejillas un poco rojas, Ana va a pensar que no puedo caminar solo.

-No, estoy bien gracias, voy con Ana y así no te atrasas -digo mirando al techo avergonzado, sé que Ethan no lo hace con mala intención.

-Está bien -responde-, nos vemos luego, ve con cuidado -vaya, parece como si fuera un niño pequeño a punto de cruzar la calle solo por primera vez.

-¿Vamos? -le digo a Ana- yo me sé el camino.

-Sí, te sigo -dice tímidamente. Vamos Grey, aprovecha el tiempo, están solos.

-Si necesitas tutorías en precálculo yo puedo ayudarte, si quieres.

-No quiero ser una molestia.

-Sería un placer -digo casi sin pensar.

-Gracias -me dice una vez más con las mejillas enrojecidas- te aviso cuando podemos reunirnos. No quiero incomodar a los Kavanagh.

-Puede ser en mi casa.

En eso llegamos al salón y tocan el timbre, una vez más me voy al fondo, al rincón, Ana me sigue y esta vez se sienta a mi lado.

-Si a tus padres no les molesta, acepto tu ayuda -me dice aún más roja. Qué color más bonito el de sus mejillas pienso. Cálmate Christian pienso una vez más.

Entra la profesora y nos entrega el listado de libros que tendremos que leer durante el primer cuarto, conozco la mayoría de los libros por nombre, pero no los he leído.

-¿Te gusta la Literatura Inglesa? -me pregunta.

-No mucho la verdad, pero me falta este crédito para terminar con Inglés -veo que sonríe, qué sonrisa más bella.

-A mí me pasa eso con Precálculo- dice riendo. En eso habla la maestra.

-Para esta clase quiero que en esta hoja que les entregaré marquen los libros que han leído y luego abajo en el espacio en blanco, escriban un pequeño ensayo sobre cualquier tema que les haya llamado la atención en cualquier libro que hayan leído, no tiene que estar necesariamente en la lista. Deben comenzarlo ahora y entregarlo mañana. Además deben comenzar a leer el primer libro de la hoja que les entregué primero, dentro de dos semana haremos una actividad relacionada con la lectura.

Vaya, hay de todo en el listado, desde el Dr. Seuss a Shakespeare. Del listado de 25 marco 8, cuando miró a Ana, veo que ha dejado solo 2 sin marcar.

-Wow, esta vez creo que yo necesitaré ayuda- digo impresionado. Mira mi hoja y se ríe.

-Cuando quieras te enseño a leer, Grey -me dice en broma. Yo también me río, vaya que dulce sentido del humor.

Comenzamos a escribir nuestro ensayo hasta que termina la hora, tendré que terminarlo en casa, porque no me convence del todo, veo que Ana suspira mientras guarda sus cosas. ¿Qué la hará suspirar?

El resto de clases antes del almuerzo son más de lo mismo, pequeñas conversaciones entre medio, nada relevante, aunque se me hace difícil concentrarme pensando en esos ojos azules. Llega la hora del almuerzo, Ethan y yo nos vamos al casino, compramos nuestro almuerzo y buscamos a Kate y a Ana que tenían clase juntas.

-¿Qué tal si este fin de semana vamos al cine, el sábado?- dice Kate.

-Bien por mí -dice Ethan-, siempre que no veamos nada romántico -se me viene a la mente la imagen de Ana y yo sentados juntos, yo abrazándola mientras vemos la película y compartimos palomitas.

-Sí, vamos al cine -digo entusiasmado- Elliot viene este fin de semana y de seguro Mía ya está recuperada.

-Sí, ojalá -dice, Kate-. ¿Qué dices Ana?

-Este fin de semana viene un amigo de Montesano, si no les molesta que venga con nosotros no tengo problema -me tenso, ¿qué amigo?, quizás es algo más, pero me doy cuenta que no se puso roja cuando habló de él, en cambio cada vez que nuestros ojos se encuentran se sonroja. Me da un poco de esperanza.

-Claro que no es problema -dice Kate-. Bien todo arreglado, durante la semana nos ponemos de acuerdo.

Nos vamos a la siguiente clase, la tengo con Ana. Mientras vamos de camino al salón no puedo evitarlo y le pregunto.

-¿Quién es ese amigo que viene a visitarte? -lo digo quizás en un tono más brusco de lo que quería.

-Oh, José -dice sonriendo tiernamente, me tenso-. Es mi amigo de la infancia, nuestros padres son viejos amigos y José y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, es mi mejor amigo -no digo nada más y no quiero escuchar más, qué rayos me pasa. Vamos Grey, recién la conoces, no esperes ser el centro de su universo.

-¿Ethan es tu mejor amigo? -me pregunta.

-No, bueno, sí -titubeo- es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, lo conozco hace tiempo, pero yo soy un poco reservado, él me ayuda… con algo -digo avergonzado-, es un buen amigo en todo caso.

-Ya veo, no puedo esperar a conocer a tus hermanos el sábado, Kate habla muy bien de los hermanos Grey -dice sonriendo.

No aguanto más y mientras entramos al salón y me dirijo al fondo, como siempre, le pregunto.

-¿Es tu novio, verdad? José -digo casi indignado.

-¿¡Qué!? No, él es como mi hermano, además… -no dice nada, algo iba a decir y cambió de idea- nada, no importa, ya lo verás tú mismo el sábado -luce avergonzada.

-Lo siento -le digo- no sé por qué pregunté de esa manera, no es de mi incumbencia.

-No pasa nada.

Entra la enfermera que da la clase de salud con una caja en la mano, la deja sobre su escritorio y vuelve a salir, vuelve rápidamente con otra caja.

-Bien clase, los primero que vamos a hacer en este periodo es hablar de reproducción -vaya mi suerte, pienso, justo con la primera chica que encuentro atractiva me pasa esto, miro de reojo a Ana y está más roja de lo que la he visto en toda la mañana, bueno, por lo menos es incómodo para ambos-. Hoy veremos cómo se hacen los bebés.

La siguiente hora la pasamos viendo un video de cómo Pepito y Pepita se conocen, se van a la cama y luego un espermatozoide se va nadando al óvulo… blah, blah, blah…. Cuando termina el video la enfermera nos dice que mañana empezaremos a tomar conciencia de la reproducción.

Tocan el timbre y salimos de la sala. Ana y yo nos miramos y ambos nos reímos con una risa nerviosa, vaya que incómodo.

-Nos vemos en Deporte -le digo- ¿sabes llegar a tu próxima clase?

-Sí, Kate me marcó cómo llegar en el mapa de la escuela.

\- Bien, nos vemos.

La siguiente hora pasa lentamente, muy lentamente, me gustan los negocios, eso quiero hacer en el futuro, adquirir empresas y mejorarlas para sacar ganancias, pero hoy, lo que más quiero es ver a Ana, aún no entiendo qué me pasa este día, y la manera que reaccioné al escuchar de su amigo. Creo que llamaré a Elliot apenas pueda, necesito un consejo.

Cuando al fin termina esta hora me voy a los vestidores a ponerme mi ropa deportiva, Ethan ya está ahí a medio vestir. Me espera y salimos juntos al gimnasio. La veo entrando por la puerta y contengo la respiración, lleva unos shorts y una camiseta ajustada de deporte, puedo ver sus piernas delicadas y la forma de sus pechos, no puedo apartar la vista. Afortunadamente me distrae el silbato del profesor.

-Chicos, a la pista de correr. Darán cuatro vueltas, cuando terminen harán 40 abdominales, al terminar pueden descansar.

Comenzamos a correr los cuatro juntos, yo soy un poco más rápido que ellos pero trato de ir más lento para observar a Ana y su figura esbelta, sus caderas son perfectas, ¿cómo se sentirá su piel suave en mi mano...?, y esta vez siento cómo se endurece mi entrepierna. Vaya, ¡cálmate Grey!. No puedo concentrarme.

-Voy a apurarme un poco -digo a Ethan para distraerme y no me vean excitado.

-Okay, trataré de seguirte.

Mientras me apuro trato de ajustarme un poco la erección, con pantalones deportivos se nota mucho, vaya, nunca me había pasado algo así, en un par de oportunidades chicas se me han insinuado y no eran feas, pero nunca me llamaron la atención y siempre Ethan ha estado para que no se me acerquen mucho, no puedo creer cómo he reaccionado.

Termino las 4 vuelta y hago los 40 abdominales, cuando voy terminando llega Ethan.

-Hey Christian, volaste, no pude alcanzarte -dice jadeando.

-Lo siento, olvidé que venías detrás. ¿Las chicas? -pregunto.

-Les debe quedar una vuelta aún, ya sabes que Kate no le gusta correr y seguro Ana la espera.

Ethan hace sus abdominales y nos vamos a sentar a las gradas, en eso vemos que llegan las chicas y hacen sus abdominales. Una vez listas se dirigen a las gradas con nosotros.

-Ethan -dice Kate con cara pícara cuando están cerca- recuerdas el año pasado cuando teníamos salud y nos tocó juntos y la enfermera repartió condones para todos.

-Desgraciadamente sí recuerdo Kate, no hay nada peor que ver un video de cómo se hacen los bebés con tu hermana menor- dice Ethan mirándome con asco. Ana y yo nos reímos.

-¡Hey! Menor por 3 minutos solamente, pero sí que asco -seguimos riéndonos Ana y yo, recordando lo incómodo de la clase de enfermería.

El profesor toca el silbato una vez más y da por terminada la clase. Nos vamos a los vestidores y nos cambiamos de ropa. Salimos al pasillo a esperar a las chicas. Cuando por fin salen nos dirigimos a los estacionamientos. Me despido de los tres con un gesto de la mano y me subo a mi auto. Veo que Ana sube al auto con Kate e Ethan, enciendo mi auto y me voy. Debo conducir 20 minutos aproximadamente para llegar a mi casa, para utilizar el tiempo pongo mi celular en manos libres y marco a mi hermano.

-Hola hermanito, ¿qué tal el primer día? -dice mi siempre entusiasta hermano mayor.

-Bien Lelliot -nos reímos. Cuando pequeño no diferenciaba entre Elliot y Lelliot y lo llamaba así-. Te llamo porque hoy me pasó algo…

-¿Qué pasó, Ethan dejó que te tocara alguien? Él sabe que no, ya hablaré con él, no te preocupes -vaya que alterado, Ethan debe tenerle miedo, por eso me cuida tanto.

-No Elliot, escucha, conocí a una chica, es amiga de "tu Kate" e Ethan.

-Bien y, qué pasa.

Silencio de mi lado…

-Christian qué pasa, me estás asustando.

-Elliot, creo que me gusta.

Silencio por su lado...

-Hermano estás ahí, no me dejes hablando solo.

-Aquí estoy, a ver, dime, ¿por qué crees que te gusta?

-Porque no dejé de pensar en ella en todo el día y cuando estaba con ella, no podía apartarle la vista y luego en Deporte…- bacilo un poco antes de seguir- ella llevaba unos shorts y una polera ajustada y bueno… ya sabes, lo que le pasa a un chico… -maldición, espero que mi hermano me tome enserio y no se burle.

-Bueno Christian, si te gusta y quieres progresar con ella quizás deberías empezar por decirle lo de tu fobia e ir avanzando de a poco, ya sabes que a las chicas les gustan los abrazos y esas cosas y a la edad de ustedes ya están grandes para tener intimidad, lo mejor es que seas sincero.

-¿Y si encuentra que estoy loco? -digo con miedo.

-Bueno hermano, debes correr el riesgo si de verdad te gusta, nada nos haría más felices que verte compartir tu vida con alguien.

-¿Vendrás el fin de semana verdad? -pregunto antes de que diga algo más incómodo y es que mi familia también piensa que tendré una vida célibe-, si vienes la conocerás, Kate está planeando una ida al cine.

-Si mi Kate está planeando una ida al cine, no me lo pierdo por nada, hermanito. Nos vemos el viernes por la noche y hablamos, ya sabes que puedes llamarme siempre.

-Gracias Lelliot, nos vemos. Hablamos.

Creo que mi hermano tiene razón, seré sincero con Ana, se ve que es una chica inteligente, no creo que me juzgue.

Llego a casa a eso de las 2:30, mamá y papá están trabajando así que me voy directo a ver a mi hermana, entro a su cuarto y veo que está dormida, salgo sin meter ruido para no despertarla. Me voy a mi dormitorio y enciendo mi computador, busco en Facebook Anastasia Steele y ahí está sonriendo en su foto de perfil y sale abrazando a un hombre de unos 40 años, seguramente es su padre. Me armo de valor y le envío una solicitud de amistad. Apago el computador y comienzo a hacer mis tareas. Cuando termino voy a ver a Mía.

Mi hermanita está viendo una película en Netflix y llora como si fuera un funeral, sonrío tiernamente cuando la veo en ese estado.

-¿Cómo estás pequeña? -le digo.

-Mejor, hoy solo me duele un poco el cuerpo y tengo mucho sueño -dice mientras se limpia las lágrimas.

-¿Qué ves?

-Home, de Rihanna y James Parson, vela conmigo.

Me tiro al lado de ella en la cama. Estoy más concentrado en no pensar en Ana que en la película, que es de monitos por cierto.

-Oye Mía, el sábado Kate quiere ir al cine, irá ella, Ethan, Elliot, Ana, José, tú y yo, ¿qué te parece?

-Sí, me mandó un mensaje para contarme, Lily también va -no me gusta Lily, siempre me come con la mirada y me intimida, además no es guapa- ¿Quiénes son Ana y José? -interrumpe Mía mis pensamientos.

-Ana es amiga de Kate e Ethan, la transfirieron de Montesano y es su último año. Cuando vuelvas a la escuela la conocerás, es muy simpática tenemos varias clases juntos, -trato de decir indiferente-. Y José es amigo de Ana -digo un poco resentido.

-Que bien, espero que mamá me deje ir pronto a clases llevo una semana sin ver el sol.

-Mía, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sí, claro.

-Si le gustaras a un chico, cómo te gustaría que se acercara a ti.

-Me gustaría que fuera él mismo cuando este conmigo y que tuviera detalles como abrirme la puerta, etc, y quizás que me lleve regalos peluches, flores, chocolates, ya sabes, cosas que me hagan recordarlo, que sea atento conmigo.

-Atento, detallista, ser tú mismo, bien. Gracias Mía.

-¿Por qué preguntas, te gusta un chico?

-Mía, que no soy gay.

-Solo me aseguraba -ríe.

-Pero por qué preguntas.

-Solo curiosidad, hermanita.

Nuestra madre se asoma por la puerta para ver cómo estamos y me dice que la cena está casi lista y que papá está por llegar, así que voy a lavarme las manos, luego bajo a buscar una bandeja con la cena para mi hermana y vuelvo a sentarme a la mesa. Recuerdo las tutorías de Precálculo.

-Mamá, papá, hay una chica que necesita ayuda en Precálculo, yo me ofrecí a ayudarla, ¿puede venir aquí? -Ambos se miran incrédulos, mamá habla primero.

-Claro hijo, qué bien que ayudes a tus compañeros -dice con entusiasmo-, ¿cuándo vendrá?

-No lo sé aún, apenas empezamos así que puede que sea la otra semana o no lo sé, les aviso.

Seguimos hablando de cosas pequeñas, un poco del trabajo de ambos, cuando estamos por levantarnos de la mesa, me acuerdo de lo que dijo Mía.

-Mamá, te molesta si mañana corto unas flores del jardín, son para un proyecto -le digo esperando sonar convincente.

-Claro, cariño, las que quieras.

-Gracias mamá. Iré a correr un poco y luego me iré a dormir.

Me gusta correr en las tardes cuando el sol comienza a esconderse, así me siento cansado y puedo dormir un poco más en la noche, que generalmente es muy corta, suelo tener pesadillas horribles que no me dejan dormir, normalmente me voy al cuarto de Mía y me acuesto en el suelo para seguir durmiendo un poco más, sabiendo que hay alguien más en la habitación, y si está Elliot me voy a su dormitorio.

Termino de correr, me doy una ducha, me pongo pijama y reviso el computador antes de acostarme, Ana aún no acepta mi solicitud de amistad. Me acuesto, lo último que recuerdo antes de dormirme son unos ojos azules que me miran y que ven mi alma llena de miedo.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por sus visitas, espero que pronto se animen a dejar reviews. El único que me dejaron era de un 'guest' y no pude responder personalmente, así que tú, que te tomaste el tiempo de escribirme, ¡muchas gracias!, alegraste mi día.

 **La mayoría de los personajes son de E. L. James**

* * *

16 de agosto de 2016

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Despierto con el sonido irritante de la alarma del celular, la apago y caigo en cuenta. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que desperté por la alarma y no por una pesadilla?, creo que nunca. Anoche pude dormir de corrido y me siento realmente descansado, no puedo creerlo, dormí sin pesadillas, soñé con ojos azules y mejillas enrojecidas. Hoy volveré a verla, hoy será un buen día.

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Estoy contenta de poder asistir a esta nueva escuela, aunque extraño a José aquí puedo tomar algunos cursos más avanzados que me sirven para la universidad. Además, todos son muy amables y Kate e Ethan son muy divertidos.

Mi papá es carpintero y está trabajando para los padres de ellos renovando todo lo que tenga madera en su casa. Como vivimos lejos, en Montesano, nos ofrecieron vivir en un pequeño chalet junto a ellos en lo que dura su trabajo y yo pude transferirme a la escuela privada de Bellevue gracias a mis buenas notas y a la ayuda del señor Kavanagh.

Somos solo mi padre y yo, aunque en realidad Ray es mi padrastro. Antes era mi padrino y el mejor amigo de mis padres, ambos eran militares. Cuando yo tenía un año mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto, Ray estaba inscrito como mi tutor legal, me adoptó y desde entonces yo soy Anastasia Steele. Ray vendió la casa de mis padres y la mayoría de sus posesiones y las puso en un fideicomiso al que accederé a los 18 años, con eso podré vivir cómodamente un par de años y pagarme la universidad. Me gustaría tener recuerdos de mis padres, pero Ray siempre me habla de ellos y nuestro hogar en Montesano tiene montones de fotos de ellos por todos lados, es casi como si de verdad tuviera memoria de ese tiempo.

Antes de entrar a clases Kate me habló de sus amigos en Bellevue, los hermanos Grey. Elliot que es el mayor es su amor 'platónico', por fotos he visto que es muy guapo, es rubio de ojos verdes y tiene físico de deportista, aunque Kate dice que lo mejor es su sentido del humor, pero como él va a la universidad se ven poco y por sus fotos en Facebook Kate dice que es todo un cabrón, siempre sube fotos en bares con chicas diferentes, lo que la hace pensar que él no siente lo mismo por ella, aunque se han besado varias veces e incluso han llegado a segunda base.

Luego está Christian, él tiene hafefobia, no le gusta que lo toquen, es lo que me dijo Kate, que evitara todo contacto físico con él. No le vi ningún problema a esto hasta que lo conocí ayer, es alto y esbelto, su pelo es de un castaño cobrizo y sus ojos son grises, ¿dónde está el problema?, en que sí que me gustaría poder tocarlo, sentir su tacto, cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago, nunca me había pasado. Me han gustado un par de chicos, pero no quedó en nada y nunca sentí esa sensación antes.

Él es muy simpático, pero reservado, ofreció ayudarme con Precálculo, lo que es muy bueno porque no se me da nada bien. Me pone muy nerviosa verlo hoy, no quiero que se sienta incómodo conmigo. Anoche soñé con él, es la primera vez que sueño con un chico. Es la primera vez que creo que me gusta de verdad un chico.

Mía es la menor y es la mejor amiga de Kate, al parecer hacen todo juntas y este verano no se han visto porque Kate estuvo de vacaciones en Bora Bora y los Grey se fueron a Europa, al regresar Mía se enfermó y no han podido verse, pronto la conoceré en la escuela.

Mientras espero que Ethan y Kate estén listos para irnos a la escuela conecto mi celular a Internet y reviso si tengo alguna notificación, tengo una solicitud de amistad de Christian. La acepto. Kate me llama para irnos. José traerá mi auto este fin de semana y ya podré irme sola, aunque me da un poco de vergüenza llegar en mi escarabajo a una escuela llena de autos deportivos último modelo. Luego José tomará un bus para regresar a Montesano.

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Hoy llegué un poco antes a la escuela con la esperanza de ver a Ana un poco más. En mi mochila tengo guardada la rosa rosada que corté de nuestro jardín, se la daré cuando estemos solos, quiero hacerme su amigo y quién sabe si algo más. Tranquilo Grey, la conoces hace dos días.

Estoy esperando en mi auto a que llegue. Reviso mi celular para matar el tiempo, tengo un mensaje de Elliot y una notificación de Facebook.

 ***Buenos días hermanito, cuidado con las erecciones* -E**

Ya sabía que en algún momento iba a pesarme haberle contado.

 ***Bueno días. Gracias por el consejo, Lelliot. :$* -C**

Veo la notificación y Ana ha aceptado mi solicitud. Le envío un mensaje.

 ***Gracias por aceptar mi solicitud, nos vemos en clases. :)* -C**

Bajo del auto ya que faltan 10 minutos para que comiencen las clases, veo llegar el coche de Ethan, me acerco a saludar y ahí está ella.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué tal?

-Hola -me responden a la vez.

-Entremos, no queremos llegar tarde -Ethan siempre con el reloj en mano.

La mañana transcurre sin mayores avances que ayer, pequeñas charlas entre clase y clase. A la hora de almorzar nos ponemos de acuerdo para el fin de semana.

-Les parece juntarnos a las 12 en el centro comercial, comemos algo y vamos al cine -dice Kate.

-Sí, es buena hora -digo- me gusta comer temprano -no soporto sentir hambre-. Elliot llega el viernes, por cierto, está encantado de ir -Kate se sonroja un poco, pero se recupera pronto.

-Bien, parece que tenemos un plan entonces -dice aplaudiendo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Qué llegue pronto el fin de semana! -Ethan dice exasperado-, llevamos apenas dos días y ya tengo deberes atrasado -todos le damos la razón.

Miro la hora y veo que falta poco para que termine el almuerzo. Miro a Ana para ver si ya terminó y su bandeja está vacía.

-Ana, nos vamos a clases, ya falta poco para que termine la hora de almuerzo.

-Eh... claro- dice un poco desprevenida-. Nos vemos luego -le dice a los hermanos Kavanagh, tomamos nuestras bandejas, la dejamos con las demás y salimos camino a la sala de clases.

-¿Ana?

-Sí, Christian -me gusta como dice mi nombre.

-¿Sabes lo que es la hafefobia?

-Sí.

-¿En serio? -digo sorprendido.

-Sí, es el miedo a ser tocado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No es común que la gente lo sepa -se pone roja.

-Kate me habló de eso -dice mirándose las manos. No digo nada, debe creer que estoy loco, maldición-. Sé que tú tienes esa fobia, Christian. Kate me lo dijo para que tuviera cuidado de no incomodarte, solo eso.

-Lo sé..., los Kavanagh siempre me protegen, no es eso lo que me molesta.

-¿Qué te molesta? -siento la frustración en su voz.

-Que pienses que soy un bicho raro -respondo en un susurro, esta vez soy yo el que se mira las manos-, no me importa que el resto lo piense, pero que tú lo pienses sí me importa.

-No pienso que seas un bicho raro, Christian. Es una enfermedad -me dice también en un susurro, pero esta vez me mira a los ojos.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a la sala de clases y nos sentamos.

-Tengo algo para ti, Ana -me mira con intriga, saco la rosa de mi mochila y se la entrego.

-Gracias, que linda -dice con sorpresa mientras la olfatea y se enrojece.

-Es rosada como el color de tus mejillas -le digo también poniéndome rojo-, la corté de nuestro jardín. -Me sonríe tímidamente-. Considéralo un regalo de bienvenida, Ana. -Mi Ana, pienso. ¡Mi Ana!, de dónde ha venido eso, no es tuya Grey, aún no, por lo menos.

Entra la enfermera en la sala y comienza a hablar sobre los métodos anticonceptivos para evitar embarazos y cómo prevenir enfermedades venéreas, vaya, una vez más noto que Ana y yo estamos colorados. Luego de hablar de pastillas anticonceptivas, inyecciones, condones y otras cosas que no recuerdo nos dice que el único método 100 % efectivo ante ambas cosas es la abstinencia, noto que casi toda la clase se ríe menos Ana y yo, que estamos aún más rojos. Me pregunto si ella aún es virgen, o de seguro como sabe de mi fobia, no se rió porque sabe que no debo tener nada de experiencia con las chicas. Y siento un calor en el pecho al pensar en otro hombre tocándola íntimamente.

-Como sé que muy pocos optan por la abstinencia, y queremos controlar los embarazos juveniles, saquen un condón cada uno de esta caja, para que siempre estén preparados. Se pasan la caja y todos van sacando, un compañero, creo que su nombre es Jack saca un puñado y los guarda en su bolso, varias niñas alrededor se ríen con una sonrisa tonta, Ana y yo sacamos igual, por no ser menos.

Tocan el timbre y nos despedimos con la promesa de vernos en deportes.

En deporte tuvimos que correr 5 vueltas a la pista y hacer 50 abdominales. Apenas el profesor dio la instrucción corrí lo más rápido que pude para no ver a Ana y sufrir la misma vergüenza de ayer, le dije a Ethan que no se preocupara por seguirme que yo me las arreglaba para tener mi espacio para correr. Fui el primero en terminar y me senté en las gradas a esperar. Cuando el profesor tocó el timbre nos fuimos todos a cambiar y al salir veo que Ana lleva la rosa en la mano. Me fui feliz a mi casa. Aunque antes debo hacer una parada.

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Cuando llegamos a casa de los Kavanagh me despedí de Kate e Ethan y me fui a mi chalet. Me sorprendió el detalle de Christian, y me encantó, aunque no sé qué pensar de eso, no debería sacar conclusiones creo, me dijo que era solo de bienvenida.

Saco mis apuntes y hago mi tarea, no quiero atrasarme esta semana para poder disfrutar el fin de semana con José. Termino pronto y antes de preparar la cena para papá y para mí enciendo el computador.

Tengo un mensaje de José y otro de Christian.

 ***Hola enana, todo listo para este finde, llego el viernes en la tarde, espérame con comida. Te quiero.* -J**

 ***Hey guapo, ya sabes que siempre hay comida en mi casa. Te estaré esperando, ya tenemos panorama. Te extraño.* -A**

José es mi mejor amigo, es como el hermano y la "amiga" que siempre quise, es súper gay, me pareció muy cómico que Christian pensara que es mi novio, lo más probable es que esté más atraído por él que por mí. Aunque nada le gusta más que las cámaras fotográficas.

Abro el mensaje de Christian.

 ***Gracias por aceptar mi solicitud, nos vemos en clases. :)* -C**

No puedo evitar sonreír, le respondo.

 ***Gracias a ti por la invitación, si Facebook lo dice, creo que ya somos amigos. Gracias por tu regalo de bienvenida, me encantó. :D* -A**

Ya que estoy aquí, pongo música y mientras suena "Adventure of a lifetime" de Coldplay me voy a su perfil. Tiene pocos amigos y la mayoría son familia. Su foto de perfil es un helicóptero y tiene un álbum de fotos de aviones, helicópteros y barcos -los hombres y sus juguetes- pienso. Otro que dice Europa 2016, fotos de él y su familia en Inglaterra, Francia, Italia, España, vaya y yo que no conozco ni Estados Unidos. Los Grey sí que han viajado. Luego de ver todas sus vacaciones de los últimos años Nueva York/California 2015, China 2014, Brasil/México 2013, Bora Bora 2012, Miami 2011. Creo que acabo de ver "la aventura de la vida" de Christian. Enfócate Ana, pareces psicópata. Estoy por cerrar todo cuando me entra un mensaje.

 ***Bueno, si Facebook dice que lo somos no podemos contradecirle, ya es oficial. Me encanta que te haya encantado mi pequeño regalo de bienvenida, solo un detalle para una bella chica. ;)* -C**

 ***Qué galán señor Grey, parece que estuviera coqueteando conmigo* -A**

 ***No lo parece, señorita Steele, lo estoy. Nos vemos, nena* -C**

Okay, ¿qué fue eso, deliberadamente ese Adonis está coqueteando conmigo… ¡conmigo!?. No puedo esperar que llegue mañana. Me paro y voy a preparar la cena, Steele, no te hagas ilusiones. Se conocen hace dos días.

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

¿De dónde ha salido eso? Tengo el pulso acelerado, de verdad reconocí que estoy coqueteando con ella. Vamos Grey, puede que hasta tenga novio y te metas en un lío, más lento por las piedras, ni siquiera puede tocarte. Me quedo unos minutos viendo sus fotos, no tiene mucho publicado en Facebook, un par de fotos de paisajes y de libros, solo un álbum que dice 'De Pesca Con Papá' y un par de fotos en las que está etiquetada que se ven bastante profesionales, veo que las subió el tal José Rodríguez, vaya, al parecer Ana es su musa inspiradora. Ya hombre, ella dijo que son solo amigos, hermanos casi, además ambos dicen en sus estados que son solteros.

Apago el computador y me voy donde Mía que está viendo el guardaespaldas de Kevin Costner, me burlo de ella cuando comienza a cantar 'I Will Always Love You'.

Cuando llega mamá revisa a Mía y la da oficialmente de alta.

Papá llega justo cuando estamos sentándonos a la mesa.

-Hola princesa Mía que gusto verla en la mesa con nosotros.

-Rey Carrick, es todo un honor compartir la mesa con mi familia -pongo los ojos en blanco.

Desde que tengo memoria mi papá y mi hermana son la princesa y el rey y literalmente mi hermana es la princesa de la casa.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela Christian? -me pregunta papá.

-Bien -respondo- todo normal.

-¿Cortaste las flores, cariño? -dice mamá.

-Sí, solo corté una rosa nada más -digo tratando de poner cara de indiferencia, aunque al parecer no lo logro porque Mía me mira como sospechando algo.

-Christian, hoy llegaste más tarde que ayer -rayos Mía, ¿cómo lo notó si estaba dormida ayer cuando llegué?

-Sí, es que pasé al centro comercial a comprar un libro que necesito para literatura -me puse un poco nervioso, pero es verdad compre Orgullo y Prejuicio, entre otras cosas…- Elliot llega el viernes -trato de cambiar de tema-, ayer hablé con él.

-Mi tesoro, como lo extraño- mamá siempre exagera, lo vimos el fin de semana que pasó.

Terminada la cena, salgo a correr, pensando en Ana, en los próximos días pondré mis temores a un lado, si quiero seguir con esto debo ser valiente, aunque no me agrada la idea de que Mía esté ahora cerca para ver lo que hago o no. Me doy una ducha, me pongo pijama y a la cama, espero que esta noche sea como la anterior. Libre de pesadillas y llena de mi Ana. Me duermo con una sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Un nuevo capítulo está aquí! Les recomiendo que al leerlo tengan una pestaña abierta en Youtube.

Muchas gracias a mi 'guest' secreto/a por sus bellas palabras de aliento y a mareia83 por escribirme y ser mi primer follow.

Gracias a **Yiruma** , **Coldplay** , **Demi Lovato** y **Katy Perry** por crear la música que me inspiró en este capítulo.

 **La mayoría de los personajes son de E. L. James**

* * *

17 de agosto de 2016

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

-¡MÍA, YA ME VOY, NOS VEMOS EN EL ALMUERZO!¡NO LLEGUES TARDE! -le grito a mi hermana, vamos en autos separados porque ella tiene práctica de porrista luego de la escuela.

-¡OKAY CHRISTIAN, NOS VEMOS!

La mañana transcurre casi igual, Ana y yo hemos intercambiado miradas cómplices y una que otra sonrisa cuando nos sorprendemos en el acto, espero que los otros no hayan notado nada. No hemos podido hablar en privado, las clases han estado cada vez más intensas. Lo bueno es que con mi Ana quedamos de tener nuestra primera tutoría el jueves porque el viernes tendremos un control.

Al llegar la hora de almuerzo, Ethan y yo repetimos nuestra rutina de siempre, esta vez se nos unen Mía y Lily. Esta última intenta sentarse a mi lado justo en el momento que llegan Ana y Kate.

-Hey Ana, siéntate acá -le indico mi lado y le suplico con la mirada, siento que todos me observan. Me hace caso-, luego te explico -digo en un susurro para que solo ella me escuche.

Kate presenta a Ana con Mía y Lily. Como las amigas no se habían visto, comienzan a ponerse al día. Quiero a mi hermanita y Kate me cae bien, pero no se callan nunca, además sus conversaciones sobre maquillaje, ropa y estrellas de Hollywood son de lo más aburridas. Noto que Ana tampoco se siente a gusto con la conversación frívola que están teniendo durante el almuerzo, por lo poco que la conozco sé que preferiría tener una conversación sobre libros antes que hablar de maquillaje.

Al fin llega la hora de irnos a clase nuevamente.

-Ana, tengo algo para ti -rompo el silencio que había desde el almuerzo. Me mira con sorpresa. Le entrego una caja de bombones que compré ayer-. Espero que te guste el chocolate.

-Gracias… -duda un poco y arruga la nariz, ¿qué pasa, no le gustó?-, me encanta el chocolate, Christian, pero no entiendo por qué me traes otra vez un regalo.

-Este es un regalo por que ya somos amigos oficialmente -digo con timidez- acéptalo, por favor -trato de sonreír.

-Bueno, lo acepto, pero con una condición, dice muy seria.

-Esta bien -respondo con nerviosismo, veo que sonríe y me calmo un poco.

-No es nada grave, Christian, cálmate, solo me pregunto por qué la urgencia de que me sentara a tu lado en el almuerzo hoy -sonrío aliviado.

-Verás -le explico- Lily me intimida, siempre me está comiendo con los ojos y me pone nervioso, ella no sabe de mi fobia y me da miedo que me toque por querer coquetear conmigo.

-Así que te pone nervioso -noto resentimiento en la voz.

-No en un nervioso bueno, es un nervioso malo -digo rápidamente- no es como la expectación que siento contigo -nos miramos por un momento directamente a los ojos, los de ella brillan y sé que los míos en este momento también lo hacen.

-Vaya señor Grey, ¿está coqueteando conmigo? -sonríe, recordando nuestro pequeño chateo coqueto de ayer.

Antes de poder contestar suena el timbre y entra la enfermera con nada más ni nada menos que con plátanos y condones.

-Esta clase será práctica, aprenderán la manera correcta de poner un condón.

¡TIERRA TRÁGAME, POR FAVOR!

Al terminar la clase, debo reconocer que fue de lo más instructiva.

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Estoy en los vestuarios cambiándome para Deportes, hoy ha sido un día interesante. Mañana Christian y yo estudiaremos juntos, luego me pidió que me sentara con él para almorzar, y en clases aprendimos el modo correcto de poner un condón, siendo sincera, pasada la vergüenza inicial, la clase fue de mucha ayuda, cuando llegue el momento no quisiera pasar vergüenzas por que ni Christian ni yo sabemos usar uno… ¡Un momento!, dije ¿Christian y yo? Veo que Kate me mira con intriga.

-¿En qué piensas Ana?, pareces un tomate.

-E... en nada Kate, la clase de salud se ha vuelto interesante, eso es todo. -hago un intento de sonrisa. Kate se ríe.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, tranquila Steele, nada puede ser más incómodo que tener esa clase con tu hermano -me guiña un ojo y sonrío aliviada.

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Antes de despedirnos Ana y yo quedamos de acuerdo para mañana, como aún no tiene su auto se irá conmigo a casa para estudiar y aunque insistió en que su padre la iría a buscar más tarde la convencí de que yo la iría a dejar.

Siempre me ha gustado la música, tuve clases de piano y de canto desde pequeño y haciendo habilidad de mis talentos adquiridos le daré una sorpresa a Ana. Conduzco rápido para aprovechar el tiempo que estaré solo en casa mientras Mía está en la escuela.

Al llegar Mía, ya he terminado de practicar y he hecho mi tarea, me voy a mi cuarto y enciendo el computador. Nada ni nadie podría borrar mi sonrisa cuando veo el estado de Ana en Facebook:

 _En este momento mi corazón_ _ **chocolate**_ _por ti ;)._

Mi Ana pienso, y comento en su estado:

 _Ya sabes lo que dicen: "Todo lo que necesitas es amor. Pero un poco de chocolate de vez en cuando no hace daño"._

Casi al instante le da me gusta a mi comentario, cuando pienso que no dirá nada me llega un mensaje por chat.

 ***Muchas gracias, están exquisitos* -A**

 ***De nada, debo reconocer que me compré una caja para mí :D. Mi favorito es el amargo relleno de menta, ¿cuál es el tuyo?* -C**

 ***Me encantó el de naranja, aunque el relleno de crema de frutilla me gustó mucho también. ¿Dónde está esa chocolatería?* -A**

 ***En el centro comercial, el sábado vamos si quieres ;)* -C**

 ***Sí, por favor :)* -A**

Golpean mi puerta, es mamá, la cena pronto estará lista.

 ***Debo irme, mis padres llegaron y vamos cenar. Nos vemos mañana señorita Steele.* -C**

 ***También estoy por cenar, hasta pronto señor Grey. x* -A**

Bajo con una sonrisa en el rostro pensando en esa pequeña 'x', nos sentamos a cenar. Le digo a mis padres que mañana tendré tutoría con mi compañera y evito la mirada de Mía que afortunadamente no comenta nada. La cena se nos va planeando que haremos el domingo. Cada domingo que Elliot puede venir a casa es nuestro día familiar, vienen mis abuelos y tratamos de hacer actividades diferentes. Esta semana nos iremos de picnic en el barco de papá.

Desde que conocí a mi Ana hace tres días, duermo como un bebé, he vuelto de correr y estoy listo para acostarme, pero antes abro mi caja de bombones y me como un chocolate con naranja. Otra noche más que me duermo con una sonrisa y pensando en ella.

* * *

18 de agosto de 2016

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Terminó el día escolar, ahora me iré con Christian a su casa para estudiar, mañana tenemos un control de Precálculo y él se ofreció a ser mi tutor. Ethan quería unirse, pero tiene práctica de volleyball -en secreto no quiero que Ethan se nos una- y Kate es porrista al igual que Mía y Lily, querían convencerme para presentarme a las pruebas, pero solo porque no se han dado cuenta que tengo dos pies izquierdos.

Salgo de los vestidores y ahí está mi Adonis de ojos grises y pelo cobrizo esperándome.

-¿Vamos, Ana?

-Vamos, Christian.

Al llegar a su auto me abre la puerta, me subo y está impregnado de su olor, me encanta.

Se sube por el lado del conductor y conecta su iPod, empieza a sonar un piano mientras avanzamos hacia su casa, reconozco la pieza es 'Kiss The Rain' de Yiruma.

-Me encanta esa melodía -digo.

-A mí igual, es de mis favoritas, de hecho Yiruma es mi pianista contemporáneo favorito -sonríe mientras habla de música- me gusta tocar sus piezas en el piano.

-¿Tocas bien?

-Sí, tomé clases de piano y canto desde pequeño. Era una exigencia de mi madre. Elliot toca la guitarra y Mía el Cello.

-Me siento como Elizabeth Bennet- digo avergonzada.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque parece que mi única habilidad es leer.

-De seguro tienes talentos escondidos, que por cierto me gustaría descubrir- veo que se sonroja y yo igual.

Cambia la música, suena Coldplay y sonrío.

-Bueno Christian, te presento a mi banda favorita -comienzo a cantar 'Hymn for the Weekend' junto a Chris Martin y Beyoncé, Christian se suma.

Cantamos casi todo el camino a su casa, coincidimos en el gusto ecléctico por la música.

Llegamos a su casa, más bien mansión, y me lleva a la biblioteca donde Christian tiene una pizarra lista para explicarme lo que no entiendo. Estoy concentrada casi todo el tiempo, pero a veces me pierdo observando su boca, cómo se sentirán sus labios, siento que me sonrojo un poco, saco esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y vuelvo a poner atención. Voy resolviendo ejercicios y Christian me corrige cuando me equivoco, hasta que ya no cometo errores recién se da por satisfecho.

-Excelente señorita Steele, ahora tiene permiso de acompañarme a disfrutar de una sorpresa que tengo para usted.

Me extiende su mano, los dos estamos aguantando la respiración. Una corriente pasa entre nosotros cuando la tomo y veo que sonríe más para sí que para mí, me imagino lo difícil que debe ser para él. A la vez me pregunto a qué se debe su fobia.

Me lleva a la sala de estar donde hay un gran piano de cola, se sienta y me indica que me siente a su lado, veo un poco de temor en sus ojos, estaremos muy cerca en este pequeño banco.

-Tranquilo, no te tocaré -sonríe nervioso y asiente, respira profundamente cuando me siento a su lado y luego se dirige a mí.

-No soy muy bueno expresándome anastasia, mi familia lo entiende y no me presionan, las palabras generalmente están en mi mente pero no en mi boca, pero contigo necesito decirlo. Con esta canción espero decir un poco de lo que vengo sintiendo desde que te conocí, se voltea y comienza a tocar y a cantar para mí.

" **Two Pieces - Demi Lovato"**

There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play  
 **Hay un chico, perdió su camino, buscando a alguien con quien jugar  
** There's a girl in the window tears rolling down her face  
 **Hay una chica en la ventana, lágrimas corren por su rostro  
** We're only lost children, trying to find a friend  
 **Solo somos niños perdidos, tratando de encontrar un amigo  
** Trying to find our way back home  
 **Tratando de encontrar nuestro camino de regreso al hogar**

We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you  
 **No sabemos a dónde ir, así que sin más, me perderé contigo  
** We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right  
 **Nunca nos desmoronaremos, porque calzamos perfecto, calzamos perfecto  
** These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away  
 **Estas nuves oscuras sobre mí, llueven y se van  
** We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like  
 **Nunca nos desmoronaremos, porque calzamos perfecto, como  
** Two pieces of a broken heart  
 **Dos piezas de un corazón roto**

I know where we could go and never feel let down again  
 **Sé dónde podríamos ir y que nunca nos decepcionen otra vez  
** We could build sandcastles, I'll be the queen, you'll be my king  
 **Podríamos construir castillos de arena, yo seré el rey y tu serás mi reina*  
** We're only lost children, trying to find a friend  
 **Somos solo niños perdidos, tratando de encontrar un amigo  
** Trying to find our way back home  
 **Tratando de encontrar el camino de regreso al hogar**

We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you  
We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right  
These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away  
We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like  
Two pieces of a broken heart

Now I can lay my head down and fall asleep  
 **Ahora puedo recostar mi cabeza y domir  
** Oh, but I don't have to fall asleep to see my dreams  
 **Oh, pero no tengo que dormirme para ver mis sueños  
** 'Cause right there in front of me (right there in front of me)  
 **Porque justo ahí, frente a mí (justo ahí frente a mí)  
** There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play  
 **Hay un chico, perdió su camino, buscando a alguien con quien jugar**

We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you  
We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right  
These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away  
We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like  
We fit together like  
Two pieces of a broken heart

There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play

 _*Esa parte dice yo seré tu reina y tu serás mi rey, lo cambié desde la perspectiva de Christian, obviamente._

Termina de tocar y se voltea a verme. Puedo ver la sinceridad en esos ojos grises, no sé qué decir, es lo más lindo que han hecho por mí, y el significado en la letra. En cámara lenta veo como su mano se acerca a mi rostro y toca mi mejilla, solo entonces me doy cuenta que caían lágrimas por mis ojos.

-Mi intención no era hacerte llorar, Ana -dice con una leve sonrisa.

-Son de alegría -y muevo mi cara para que mi mejilla quede reposando en la palma de su mano, el me acaricia con sus dedos largos, dedos de pianista- fue hermoso Christian -no sé qué más decir, quiero decir mucho, pero en este momento tan bello, el silencio se siente mejor, disfrutar de su tacto...

-¿Puedo hacer lo mismo Christian, tocar tu rostro? -veo el pánico en su rostro por un momento, cierra los ojos y cuando los abre, noto su mirada más calmada, no dice nada, solo asiente. Muevo lentamente mi mano y acaricio su mejilla, el hace lo mismo conmigo, no sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así. Nos interrumpe el ruido de la puerta, nos separamos bruscamente en el momento exacto en que Mía entra en la sala de estar.

-Ana, no sabía que estabas aquí -dice sonriendo.

-Christian me está ayudando con Precálculo digo -veo un intercambio de miradas entre hermanos.

-¿Te quedas a cenar Ana?, pronto llegará mamá.

-Lo siento no puedo, debo llegar a preparar la cena para mi papá.

-¡Qué mal!, ¿para otro día quizás?

-Seguro -se retira.

-¿Estás lista para que te vaya a dejar? -dice Christian.

-Sí, voy a buscar mis notas a la biblioteca y listo.

El trayecto a casa de los Kavanagh es corto, vamos en silencio, pero no es un silencio incómodo, nada lo es con Christian, creo que ambos estamos intentando retener la memoria del hermoso momento que tuvimos. Al llegar veo una leve sonrisa en su cara, en que estará pensando.

-Así que cocinas, Ana.

-Sí, desde que aprendí a encender la cocina que preparo la comida en casa.

-¿Algún día cocinarás para mí? -se sonroja un poco, pero sonríe, en esto era lo que pensaba.

-Con gusto señor Grey -digo- pero ahora debo cocinar para el señor Steele, así que mejor me voy, porque se pone de mal humor cuando tiene hambre -me río y el también.

Estoy por bajarme del auto cuando una vez más posa la palma de su mano en mi mejilla

-Hasta mañana, señorita Steele.

-Hasta mañana, señor Grey.

Bajo del auto con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Al llegar a la puerta del chalet, me despido otra vez con un gesto de la mano y cierro la puerta.

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

No caigo en mí de felicidad, no solo le gusto el detalle de la canción, sino que además nos dimos la mano y toqué su rostro y luego ella tocó el mío y no sentí miedo ni dolor, solo sentí un cosquilleo, como electricidad. Para cualquiera eso puede ser un mini paso, para mí es un gran salto, ni siquiera mi madre ha tocado mi rostro con sus manos.

Cuando llego, mamá ya está en casa supervisando la cena.

-¿Cómo les fue hijo?, Mía dijo que Ana es adorable -mm… mamá quiere información.

-Muy bien mamá, estudiamos mucho para mañana. Y por cierto, es la chica más adorable que he conocido -me dirijo a mi cuarto antes de que pueda decir más, sé que no esperaba esa respuesta pero sé que debe estar feliz por mí, este fin de semana creo que daré de qué hablar en mi familia.

Enciendo el computador antes de hacer el resto de tareas que me quedan, sonrío al ver un mensaje de mi Ana.

 ***Christian, antes de comenzar a preparar la cena quiero agradecerte por una hermosa tarde. Al igual que tú, no siempre encuentro las palabras para expresarme en el momento justo, así que esta canción lo dice por mí. Lo que siento desde que te conocí. x* -A**

Viene adjunto un link de Youtube, lo abro y es 'Unconditionally' de Katy Perry. Además me escribió la letra más abajo.

 **"Unconditionally" - Katy Perry**

Oh no, did I get too close?  
 **Oh no, ¿me acerqué mucho?  
** Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?  
 **Oh, ¿casi veo lo que realmente hay en el interior?  
** All your insecurities  
 **Todas tus inseguridades  
** All the dirty laundry  
 **Todos los trapos sucios  
** Never made me blink one time  
 **Ni una sola vez me hicieron pestañear**

Unconditional, unconditionally  
 **Incondicional, incondicionalmente  
** I will love you unconditionally  
 **Te amaré incondicionalmente  
** There is no fear now  
 **Ahora no hay miedo  
** Let go and just be free  
 **Déjalo y solo sé libre  
** I will love you unconditionally  
 **Te amaré incondicionalmente**

Come just as you are to me  
 **Ven tal como eres para mí  
** Don't need apologies  
 **Sin necesidad de disculpas  
** Know that you are worthy  
 **Debes saber que vales la pena  
** I'll take your bad days with your good  
 **Me llevaré tus días malos con los buenos  
** Walk through the storm I would  
 **Caminaré a través de la tormenta, lo haría  
** I do it all because I love you, I love you  
 **Todo lo hago porque te amo, te amo**

Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally

So open up your heart and just let it begin  
 **Así que abre tu corazón y déjalo que comience  
** Open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart

Acceptance is the key to be  
 **La aceptación es la clave para ser  
** To be truly free  
 **Para ser realmente libre  
** Will you do the same for me?  
 **¿Harás lo mismo por mí?**

Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
And there is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)  
I will love you (unconditionally)  
I will love you  
I will love you unconditionally

En cuatro días Ana ha visto mis miedos y ha logrado hacer conmigo más que cualquier otra persona, sé que es solo una canción, pero ya llegará el día en escuche esas dos palabra 'te amo' salir de su boca, por ella dejaré ir el miedo y seré libre.

 ***Sí, por usted señorita Steele, haría lo mismo.**

 **Sí, sigo coqueteando con usted. ;)* -C**

Bajo a cenar con la perspectiva de un futuro luminoso, lleno de mi Ana y a sabiendas que seré observado desde cerca por mi familia. Me conocen lo suficientemente bien como para no llenarme con preguntas y lo agradezco, más ahora, no estoy preparado para compartir a Ana, es mi Ana, después de todo, no de ellos.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Muchísimas gracias a los que han comenzado a seguir mi historia! Ya saben que toda idea o sugerencia es muy bien recibido. Espero que les guste este capítulo.

Como siempre, **la mayoría de los personajes son de E. L. James**

* * *

19 de agosto de 2016

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Otra noche que duermo como un bebé gracias a Ana. Soñé con ella, no recuerdo qué, pero desperté feliz.

Fue un día ajetreado en la escuela, comenzamos con el control de Precálculo, luego analizamos el modo de pensar de las mujeres por el año 1813 en Literatura. En computación iniciamos un proyecto: crear una revista utilizando nuestros conocimientos en Word. En historia de la música estamos preparando una exposición sobre compositores de música clásica contemporáneos.

En el almuerzo Ana y yo volvimos a sentarnos juntos, esta vez a propósito. Intentaba rozar su mano con la mía, sentía el calor de su piel, no hablamos casi nada, solo compartimos miradas y roces de mano, más que suficiente para mí. Hemos comido más rápido de lo normal hoy, casi como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo, la miro de reojo y ella a mí, nos comunicamos sin palabras.

-Ana, vamos, recuerda que tenemos que comenzar con el proyecto de salud -trato de sonar convincente.

-Sí, vamos, quiero estar bien preparada -su voz suena bien pero esta colorada, sonrío pensando lo mala que es para mentir.

Cuando salimos de la cafetería y nadie nos mira tomo su mano, y nos vamos juntos al salón de clases, ambos con una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro.

-Espero que no tengamos que hacer nada vergonzoso esta vez -digo y reímos.

-No creo que haya nada peor que lo de ayer.

-¿Cuándo llega tu amigo de Montesano? -creo sonar neutral.

-Hoy en la tarde -dice sonriendo.

-¿Es fotógrafo? -me sonrojo por delatarme-. Vi que tienes fotos muy profesionales tomadas por él -su sonrisa se ensancha aún más, con orgullo creo, trato de no molestarme.

-Solo amateur, me ha tomado algunas fotos pero prefiere los paisajes, cuando salimos de pesca puede estar horas y horas intentando tomar una foto con la iluminación y el encuadre perfecto.

-Ana, ¿segura que no es nada más que tu amigo? -Okay, me escuché más irritado de lo que pretendía.

-Christian, ¿acaso crees que te daría la mano o coquetearía contigo si tuviera novio?, me ofende un poco que pienses eso -creo que esta molesta-, pero si tanto te importa -continúa un poco más dócil- te contaré un secreto… -vacila un momento- José es gay -suelta de sopetón-, está mal que te lo diga, no acostumbro a sacar del closet a mi mejor amigo, aunque no está precisamente dentro debo decir -respiro súper aliviado.

-Ana, no pretendía ofenderte, lo siento, hablé sin pensar, aunque debo reconocer que saber que el amigo de la chica que me gusta es gay es un gran alivio.

-¿La chica que te gusta? -sonríe mirándome a los ojos.

-Sí, la chica que me gusta, me gusta mucho… -no aparto la mirada.

-Tú también me gustas mucho, Christian -y sin previo aviso acaricia mi rostro como ayer, y no me incomoda para nada.

Se comienza a llenar la sala y tocan el timbre, la enfermera llega con materiales, dijo que debíamos trabajar con nuestra pareja de banco y que con los materiales que quisiéramos construyéramos una especie de nido o cuna, el lunes nos dará más detalles. Fue una buena escusa para tocar nuestras manos, cada vez me es más fácil y dentro mío sé que mi Ana no quiere hacerme daño. Con una caja pequeña logramos hacer una cunita que llenamos de algodón y forramos con tela celeste, ya que según la enfermera debe ser para colocar algo delicado dentro.

Si bien he mejorado con lo que es el tacto, no confío en mis hormonas y repito mi rutina semanal de comenzar a correr antes de ver a Ana, y es que ella ha despertado sensaciones en mí, lo hormonal que pude ser en un tiempo lo cambié por alcohol y drogas, ahora estoy reviviendo la etapa. Ya vamos en 8 vueltas y 80 abdominales. La próxima semana empezaremos con otra actividad.

Luego de cambiarnos salimos al estacionamiento. Tomo a Ana del brazo para que quedemos atrás del grupo, siento su calor y ese cosquilleo otra vez en mi mano.

-Hoy llega mi hermano de Boston, no creo que me conecte a Facebook, pero pensaré en ti hasta que te vea mañana, tomo su mano y se la beso -sonríe tímidamente. Su piel se siente suave en mis labios-. Nos vemos mañana.

-Nos vemos mañana Christian, también estaré pensando en ti -se sonroja.

Ya he hecho mi tarea y he investigado lo necesario para estar preparado para la próxima semana, tengo todo listo para tener un fin de semana relajado, bajo a la cocina a buscar algo para tomar. Gretchen -la ama de llaves- está cocinando, mamá aún no llega, cojo rápidamente un jugo de naranja y voy a ver a Mía, no está en su cuarto. La encuentro en la piscina tomando sol y hablando por celular, no tengo ánimo de escuchar sus frivolidades por teléfono así que subo un momento a mi cuarto y abro Facebook.

No hay nada interesante, de todas maneras aprovecharé el tiempo antes de que comience a llegar el resto de mi familia.

 ***Hola señorita Steele, me vi con algunos minutos de sobra y como siempre la tengo en mi mente paso a saludar, cuento los minutos para vernos mañana. Que tengas una buena tarde. ;)* -C**

Me recuesto en la cama por unos momentos y no me doy cuenta cuando me quedo dormido.

-¡Chistian, levántate!. La cena está lista -escucho a lo lejos.

-Hmmm -no quiero abrir los ojos.

-Hey dormilón, despierta, ¿desde cuándo mi hermano pequeño duerme siesta? -es la voz de Elliot. Abro los ojos, veo que ya está comenzando a esconderse el sol, me siento desorientado, no recuerdo haber dormido siesta alguna vez-. Bajemos a cenar, Christian -dice con una sonrisa.

-Ya voy, iré a lavarme las manos y la cara.

Cuando bajo ya están todos sentados a la mesa y me miran con una expresión extraña.

-¿Qué tal tu siesta hijo? -pregunta mamá.

-Bien -respondo- no sabía que estaba tan cansado.

-¿Si descansaste? -dice papá, sé a lo que se refiere.

-Dormí estupendamente -reconozco. Mamá sonríe, Mía me mira con su cara de pregunta, trato de ignorarla.

-¿Qué tal el vuelo, Elliot? -pregunto.

-Horrible, papá me hizo viajar en clase económica y tuve que hacer conversación con una anciana que venía al lado mío, quedé de tener una cita con su nieta -Mía y yo nos reímos.

-Ya tendrás tu propio dinero y viajaras solo en primera clase -dice papá y Elliot rezonga.

-¿Cómo van las clases? -pregunta mamá

-Aburridas -responde Elliot

-Difíciles -se queja Mía

-Interesantes -digo yo.

Respondemos todos a la vez, nos reímos una vez más.

-¿Cuándo comienzan las postulaciones a la universidad, Christian? -pregunta papá.

-La próxima semana, tengo cita con mi consejero el martes.

-¿Ya sabes dónde quieres postular?

-Sí, a Harvard y a Princeton, igual postularé a la Universidad de Washington por si acaso.

Por suerte, luego Mía comienza a hablar de su nuevo hobbie de la semana, así que dejan de prestarme atención a mí, aunque me siento constantemente observado por mi familia no sé por qué.

Al terminar la cena Elliot y yo vamos a correr un rato.

-Y, ¿cómo van las cosas con Ana?

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?... Mía -me respondo solo- bastante bien -digo-. No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar mucho, pero hemos hecho avances.

-Ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí -dice sincero.

-Gracias Lelliot. Y ¿tú cómo vas con Kate?

-Ya sabes que es complicado, no quiero amarrarme con ella sabiendo que estamos lejos y pronto ella se irá a la universidad y yo volveré a Seattle, no quiero amarrarla a ella tampoco en una relación y mientras tanto disfruto la vida y le doy un poco de Elliot a las chicas bellas de Boston. Además tenemos cuatro años de diferencia queremos cosas distintas.

-Eres un cabrón Elliot, ¿qué pasaría si Kate se enamora?

-Naaah -dice, aunque veo la preocupación en su rostro-. Mañana nos vamos en autos separados por cierto, luego del cine me iré con Kate por ahí…

-Como quieras -pongo los ojos en blanco.

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

José llegó justo para cenar, nos abrazamos, saluda a mi padre y nos sentamos a la mesa.

-¿Cómo van tus clases en Montesano, José? -pregunta papá.

-Muy aburridas sin Ana.

-¿Y tú Ana, cómo estuvo la semana?

-Agotadora, apenas llevamos una semana y parece un mes y la semana que viene comienzan las postulaciones a la universidad.

-Aún quieres irte lejos de mí al otro lado del país p... a-ana -dice José en broma y me río, estuvo a punto de decirme perra frente a mi padre.

-Ese es el plan José, tu quieres irte a Nueva York aparte, así que no te quejes. De todas maneras pienso postular a la Universidad de Washington además de Harvard, aunque confío en mis buenas notas, así tengo un plan B.

-Lo que quiera mi Annie está bien para mí- dice mi papá sonriendo.

Luego de servir el postre mi padre nos da las buenas noches y se va a su cuarto.

-Ana, cuéntamelo todo, ¿quién es Christian Grey y qué significa ese estado de Facebook?.

-Oh, es el chico más guapo que he visto en mi vida y me regaló una flor y una caja de bombones.

-Y ya se lo agradeciste -pregunta con maldad.

-Por Dios, José, sabes que no soy así, de hecho tenemos un problema. Debes saber esto porque mañana lo vas a conocer. No puedes tocarlo.

-¿Cómo, acaso es un creído? Ana, te mereces algo mejor.

-No José, él tiene una enfermedad, se llama hafefobia, le da miedo que lo toquen.

-Nunca había oído semejante cosa. ¿Y cómo se supone que vas a tener una relación con alguien que no quiere que lo toques?- sonrío para mí.

-Bueno verás, él sí quiere que lo toque -me sonrojo-, solo que aún no está preparado, estamos trabajando en eso.

-Okay, por tu cara veo que te gusta, nunca te había visto así por un chico, Steele.

-Es que no es cualquier chico José, ya lo conocerás mañana. Por cierto, ¿a qué hora debes irte?

-Alrededor de las 6 porque el domingo prometí ir a pescar con papá y ya sabes que significa levantarse a las 5 de la mañana. Por lo menos lograré algunas fotos de amaneceres -se ilumina su rostro cuando habla de fotografía. Extrañaba a mi amigo y su simplicidad.

* * *

20 de agosto de 2016

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Luego de desayunar mamá y papá se fueron a un almuerzo para no sé qué fundación, es casi su rutina de todos los sábado. Estoy terminando de arreglarme para salir al centro comercial. Nos iremos todos por separado porque Mía irá por Lily y Elliot tiene una cita con Kate. Estoy un poco nervioso, sé que tendré las miradas de Mía y Elliot todo el tiempo sobre mí. Golpean mi puerta.

-Pasa -digo, es Elliot.

-Hey, ya me voy, pasaré a buscar a Kate a su casa.

-Okay, nos vemos en un rato -veo que me extiende una caja para que lo tome-, por si acaso hermano, siempre preparado -me guiña un ojo y se va. Son condones, por Dios. No los veo necesarios aun, pero no están demás, los guardo en mi velador.

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Estamos en el jardín de los Kavanagh esperando a Ethan cuando vemos entrar un jeep, enfoco la mirada y reconozco a Elliot, seguramente viene a recoger a Kate.

-¿Quién es ese guapetón? -pregunta José.

-Creo que es Elliot Grey, el hermano de Christian.

-Si Christian es igual de guapo que él eres una perra afortunada, nena -me río.

-La verdad Christian es más guapo, -digo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso no se parecen mucho, y Mía tampoco, es raro.

Kate sale de la casa, nos saluda de lejos con la mano y se sube al auto, veo que se dan un rápido beso en los labios y se marchan. A los pocos minutos sale Ethan y debo darle un codazo en las costillas a mi amigo para que se calme.

-Ana preséntame inmediatamente a ese modelo de revistas -me dice susurrando.

-Vamos, Ethan no es gay.

-Ana, mi radar nunca falla, estoy seguro que sí -no puede ser pienso. Nos acercamos a Ethan.

-Ethan, este es mi amigo José Rodríguez. José, él es Ethan Kavanagh.

Se dan la mano y por un momento me siento incómoda al ver la mirada de ambos. Hago un mal tercio aquí...

-Nos vamos -digo, para romper el momento.

-Sí, claro -dice Ethan-. No queremos llegar tarde.

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Soy el primero en llegar, diviso a lo lejos a mi hermano y Kate, vienen caminando abrazados y riendo, me ven y se acercan, tomo nota, pronto Ana y yo podremos andar así.

-Hola Kate -saludo.

-Hola Christian, qué guapo te ves de gris, resaltan tus ojos -un cumplido, no lo esperaba, ojalá Ana piense lo mismo.

-Gracias Kate, tú siempre estás guapa -digo cordialmente.

Las siguientes en llegar son Mía y Lily, al acercarse noto la mirada de Lily sobre mí con toda la intención de saludarme.

-Ayuda…-le susurro a Elliot.

-Lily -dice él-, tanto tiempo -la abraza para llamar su atención y aparte la mirada de mí, uf…

-Miren allá vienen Ana, Ethan y José -interrumpe Kate, tal vez no le gusto el abrazo.

Llegan dónde nosotros, Ana y yo intercambiamos miradas, está guapísima con un vestido azul, noto que se sonroja cuando nota que la repaso con mis ojos.

Hacemos las introducciones de rigor, Elliot abraza a Ana y José como si los conociera de toda la vida, cuando nadie está mirando me guiña un ojo, me río para mis adentros.

Sí, José es alto, aunque no tanto como yo, moreno de ojos cafés, siempre está sonriente, es como una especie de Elliot pero moreno y sí, es súper gay, y por lo visto no le saca los ojos de encima a Ethan que no está nada incómodo, y le presta las mismas atenciones al parecer. Vaya, estoy un poco contrariado, no es que me moleste ni nada, solo que nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que Ethan era gay. Bueno cada uno con lo suyo, de hecho soy el único que se ve sorprendido ante tal hecho, Elliot que es el mejor amigo y kate su hermana estás encantados con José.

Decidimos comer algo en Applebee's, Elliot pide una cerveza y el resto sodas y jugos, afortunadamente puedo sentarme con toda tranquilidad entre Elliot y Ana. Ordenamos mientras fluyen conversaciones. Mía y Lily quieren convencer a Ana de irse de compras luego de la película, Ana dice que debe volver a casa porque tiene que leer un libro para la próxima semana, noto que se sonroja, sé que está mintiendo, además por su nivel de conocimiento en clases sé que ha leído Orgullo y Prejuicio tantas veces que podría recitarlo de memoria.

-¿No te gusta ir de compras? -digo despacio, solo para ella.

-Ese tipo de compras no -dice igual de despacio, me gusta ir a librerías y comprar un bueno libro o ir al supermercado o a una chocolatería -sonríe-, pero ropa, no gracias.

-José debe volver a Montesano aparte -dice levantando la voz-, debo ir a dejarlo al terminal de buses.

-Oh, ¿tienes que irte hoy? -pregunta Ethan a José.

-Sí, debo levantarme temprano mañana, tengo un día de pesca por delante.

-Yo puedo ir a dejarte, así Ana no se atrasa en sus deberes -ofrece Ethan. José le sonríe y debo dejar de mirar porque siento que estoy interrumpiendo un momento íntimo.

-Tuve que aguantar eso todo el camino al centro comercial- dice bajito Ana que me estaba mirando.

-Ethan -digo-, como tú llevarás a José no te preocupes por Ana, yo la llevo a su casa -siento una vez más la mirada de todos sobre mí, miro de reojo a mi hermano que está sonriendo.

\- ¿Quién sabe cómo se ríe el ojo? -dice este tomándolos a todos por sorpresa.

-Ni idea -contesta Mía rápidamente.

-Ojojojojo -responde Elliot. Todos nos reímos de su estupidez, consiguió cambiar la atención, una vez más me salvó.

-Gracias -le susurro y le regalo una sonrisa a mi hermanita por cooperar.

-De nada pequeño Christian -dice Elliot por lo bajo y Mía me sonríe de vuelta.

Terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos al cine, luego de una pequeña discusión sobre qué ver, nos decidimos por 'Capitán América: Guerra Civil', así los chicos tenemos acción y las chicas abdominales, o por lo menos eso dijo Mía para convencer al resto.

Al salir del cine comentamos un momento la película y pronto Mía y Lily se despiden para empezar con sus compras. Elliot y Kate se van quién sabe dónde. Ethan le dice a José si es buena hora para irse y sin pensarlo dos veces le dice que sí, se despiden de Ana de un abrazo y de mí con un gesto de la mano. José le guiña un ojo a Ana y se va con Ethan. Quedamos Ana y yo, solos.

-Al fin solos -le digo sonriendo.

-Ha sido un día interesante -me dice.

-Sí, dímelo a mí, conozco a Ethan desde que tengo memoria y no sabía que era gay

-No lo conozco hace tanto, pero no lo hubiera sospechado, aunque creo que todo el resto sabía.

-Sí, noté lo mismo.

-Ven -le tomo la mano y entrelazamos nuestros dedos, ambos sonreímos-. Voy a mostrarte el palacio del chocolate...

* * *

La salida en grupo se transformó en cita. Pronto tendremos más avance en la historia. El lunes subiré el próximo capítulo. Recuerden dejarme un Review y sigan esta historia.

Buen fin de semana a todos.


	5. Chapter 5

Espero que les guste el capítulo. Muchas gracias a Garu0212 y a AleCz por sus hermosos reviews.

 **La mayoría de los personajes son de E. L. James**

* * *

20 de agosto de 2016

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

-Ven -le tomo la mano y entrelazamos nuestros dedos, ambos sonreímos- voy a mostrarte el palacio del chocolate.

Bajamos al primer piso del centro comercial, siempre tomados de la mano, llegamos a la chocolatería Féte.

-Pide lo que quieras, Ana.

-Hmmm… lo que quiera... -ríe- no me des esa opción con el chocolate, Christian -vuelve a reír. Me encanta su risa, es un sonido hermoso, río con ella.

-Bueno, pidamos juntos, ¿te parece? -asiente.

Seleccionamos un surtido de chocolates para compartir entre los dos, llenamos la caja más grande y salimos de la tienda con nuestra compra.

Suena mi celular y veo que es mi madre.

-Aló, ¿mamá?

-Hola Christian, te llamo porque Mía me avisó que se quedará con Lily esta noche y Elliot no llegará a cenar. Papá y yo cenaremos en casa de los abuelos Trevelyan, si quieres te unes a nosotros o en el refrigerador hay comida de ayer que puedes calentar en el microondas.

-No hay problema mamá, aun no estoy en casa, ya me las arreglo yo solo, nos vemos más tarde.

-Bueno, hijo. Nos vemos -colgamos.

-¿Tienes que volver pronto a casa, Ana?

-No en realidad, dejé listo antes de salir para que papá se calentara la cena.

-Si quieres podemos ir a mi casa y degustar los chocolates, no hay nadie. Solo si tu quieres.

-Vamos.

Al llegar a casa nos vamos a la sala de estar.

-¿Quieres ver algo? -le digo-, ¿quizás una película?

-No, venimos de ver una, mejor hablemos, ¿te parece?

-Okay, pondré un poco de música de fondo -mientras conecto mi iPod y selecciono música de ambiente, Ana abre la caja de chocolates y toma uno, me siento a su lado, me da a probar el chocolate en la boca, muerdo un pequeño bocado y ella se come la otra mitad.

-Mmm, delicioso, es de café.

-No es mi favorito -dice Ana arrugando un poco la nariz- elige tú uno -me ordena y obedezco. Tomo uno y le doy a probar.

-Este sí está exquisito, chocolate de leche con trozos de maní.

-Sí, me gusta, ya lo he probado, es el favorito de mamá.

Seguimos probando y pienso en lo cómodo y natural que resulta todo con Ana.

-Siento que te conozco de toda la vida, pero a la vez sé muy poco de ti -le digo.

-Me pasa lo mismo, me siento cómoda contigo y a la vez eres todo un misterio.

-Lo sé, soy difícil de leer, ni mi familia puede descifrarme la mayoría del tiempo.

-¿Vamos a ser sinceros entre nosotros? -pregunta.

-Ana, quiero que sepas todo de mí. Incluso los detalles horrendos que no quisiera recordar.

-¿Tan malo es, Christian, el motivo por el que no te gusta que te toquen? -asiento-. No debes sentir ninguna presión conmigo -continúa-, no tienes porque decirme si no quieres.

-Sí quiero -respondo con sinceridad y frustración a la vez-, pero es complicado.

-Deberíamos comenzar con preguntas más fáciles.

-Me parece bien. Yo empiezo. ¿Tienes hermanos o más familia a parte de tu padre?

-Soy hija única, Ray nunca rehízo su vida ni tuvo más hijos después de adoptarme. Aunque tiene una hermana, que es mi tía, es toda la familia que tengo.

-¿Eres adoptada? -digo con sorpresa.

-Sí, mis padres biológicos murieron en un accidente cuando yo tenía un año, Ray era mi tutor legal y me adoptó.

-Tenemos más en común de lo que parece.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo también soy adoptado, mis hermanos también lo son.

-Eso lo explica -dice para sí.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que Mía, Elliot y tú sean tan diferentes físicamente -dice-. Bien, mi turno, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

-Eso es muy fácil, el azul, como el de tus ojos -suelta una risita.

-Y tu color favorito antes de conocerme -me río por un momento, luego respondo con seriedad.

-Creo que el gris, no por mi apellido por cierto, nunca tan fanático, era el color constante en mi vida antes de ti, ni muy en la oscuridad, tampoco nunca 100 % en la luz.

-¿Estabas triste? -dice contrariada.

-Se podría decir de esa manera.

-No lo entiendo Christian, mira a tu alrededor, lo tienes todo y luego eres muy inteligente y se nota como tus hermanos te protegen, aun en las cosas más mínimas.

-Lo sé, Ana, créeme que lo sé, pero son las marcas de mi pasado las que no me permiten estar 100 % en la luz.

-¿A qué te refieres?- hazlo Christian, pienso.

-Creo que ya pasamos la parte de las preguntas fáciles.

-Lo siento, no tienes que decir nada, perdón.

-Tranquila, quiero hacerlo -respiro profundamente y comienzo mi historia-. Bien Ana, has escuchado la expresión, 'hijo de puta', ese soy yo, Ana -digo con amargura-. Mi madre biológica era una prostituta adicta al crack, no tengo muchos recuerdos, pero en las noches, mientras duermo, vienen a mí en pesadillas. Lo más malo que recuerdo es al proxeneta que tenía. ¿Continúo?

-Solo si tu quieres Christian, estoy aquí, no me iré a ninguna parte -dice exactamente lo que quiero oír.

Desabotono mi camisa y la dejo en el sofá.

-Las marcas que ves las hizo el proxeneta de la puta adicta al crack cuando yo no tenía más de cuatro años, en mi pecho y en mi espalda, que tu propia madre no te proteja, la sensación de vacío y de no ser querido... y tener las marcas que te lo recuerdan -una lágrima comienza a caer por la mejilla de Ana-. No llores por favor, no quiero la lástima de nadie.

-Lo siento Christian, no quiero incomodarte, pero mis lágrimas no son de lástima, si no de empatía, veo tu dolor y quiero transformarlo en alegría. ¿Qué sientes cuando alguien te toca?

-Primero siento que todo se oscurece y luego quema, es vivir todo otra vez.

-¿Y cuándo nos damos la mano o toco tu rostro?

-Ha sido todo muy nuevo para mí, Ana, es diferente contigo, siento un calor que no quema, acogedor por decirlo así y electricidad creo que sería la sensación, cada vez que hacemos contacto.

-¿Puedo intentar algo?, apenas no te sientas cómodo paro, solo debes decírmelo -dice.

Mi pulso se acelera, no te hará daño Christian -me digo-, déjala. Asiento. Acerca su rostro a mi pecho, me tenso, pero no me muevo y besa una de mis cicatrices, por un momento siento pánico y veo la oscuridad acercarse, pero es reemplazada por ese ya familiar cosquilleo, me mira.

-¿Continúo? -Asiento nuevamente.

Besa cada una de mis cicatrices del pecho y la espalda y cada vez es más fácil, se lleva la oscuridad. Cuando termina, se para frente a mí, veo la preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Estás bien, Christian?

No contesto, quiero más de esto, me estoy volviendo adicto al tacto de Ana, tomo su mano por la muñeca y la acerco a mi pecho, la poso justo en mi corazón, no hay oscuridad, no hay dolor, solo el cosquilleo, siento cómo mi corazón late en su mano y sé que es con ella donde pertenezco, la chica que se está llevando todos mis miedos. Nos miramos directamente a los ojos, suelto su muñeca y tomo su rostro con mis manos, ella deja la suya en mi pecho y con la otra entrelaza sus dedos en el pelo de mi nuca, nos acercamos más y nuestro labios por fin se tocan, es un beso tímido y casto que va tomando ritmo a medida que nuestras bocas se conocen, mi lengua busca la suya y la sensación es indescriptible, mis manos exploran su espalda y sus caderas, siento como empuña su mano en mi pelo tirando de él suavemente. Cuando nos apartamos estamos los dos retomando el ritmo de la respiración, sonreímos.

Me pongo mi camisa y abrazo a Ana, la atraigo contra mi pecho y huelo el aroma de su cabello, mi Ana, en tan poco tiempo ha logrado perforar todos los escudos.

-¿Tienes hambre? -digo rompiendo el silencio-, mamá dijo que en el refrigerador hay comida para calentar.

-Sí, mucha, aunque igual podríamos cocinar algo.

-Me parece una idea mucho mejor.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina, le muestro a Ana la despensa y decidimos hacer algo rápido.

-¿Tú cocinas, Christian?

-Absolutamente no -respondo con sinceridad.

-Hasta hoy señor Grey, hoy aprenderás a preparar pasta -habla en serio.

Ana prepara la mesa mientras me da las instrucciones. En lo que hervía el agua en una olla, torpemente he picado pequeños trozos de tomate, y los coloqué en una sartén donde se están cociendo lentamente. Ya hervida el agua echó un poco de aceite y sal y deposito la pasta dentro, revuelvo como me dice Ana para que no se peguen y algunos minutos después Ana dice que ya están lo suficientemente cocidos, con un colador dejo escurrir el agua y sirvo los espaguetis en los platos, luego sobre ellos vierto la salsa.

Espero que Ana se sirva primero, para ver qué tal.

-Mmm… están deliciosos, Christian, ves que fácil es.

-Debo reconocer que nunca pensé que terminaría cocinando este día -digo, nos servimos todo mientras hablamos sobre las postulaciones a la universidad, resulta que queremos ir a la misma, ya me imagino arrendando un departamento para nosotros.

Encuentro helado en el congelador, tomo dos cucharas y comenzamos a comer en el mismo envase, con Ana todo es tan natural, me da de su cuchara y yo le doy de la mía. Nos reímos del chiste sin gracia de Elliot. Hablamos de Ethan y José. De su pasión por los libros y de mis planes por ser un empresario. Le cuento que me gustaría aprender a volar un helicóptero y ella me cuenta que su sueño es escribir un libro.

Lavamos la vajilla y todo lo que ensuciamos, cuando terminamos de limpiar la tomo en mis brazos nuevamente, se siente tan bien.

-Sabes, ese fue mi primer beso, y nunca pensé que lo daría, siempre creí que moriría virgen de todos lados -río, Ana me mira... ¿seductoramente?.

-Bueno señor chef se ganó su segundo beso -nos volvemos a besar, esta vez no con tanta timidez, con mis manos acaricio su espalda, luego sus caderas, sus manos también hacen lo suyo, ya no tiene miedo de tocarme ni yo de que me toque, siento mi entrepierna que comienza a endurecerse en su estomago, me separo, sé que ella también lo sintió.

-Lo siento digo, debería tener un poco más de auto control -digo avergonzado.

-No tienes porque tener vergüenza, es normal -dice de lo más tranquila.

-¿Ana, tú…, ya haz… tienes experiencia…? -vaya no puedo decirlo, no sé si quiero oír la respuesta.

-No Christian, también soy virgen, aunque había besado a un par de chicos antes, pero nunca así -también es inexperta como yo, es solo mía, mía y de nadie más.

Siento un auto llegar.

-Vamos -le digo- sea quien sea, está a punto de conocer a mi novia.

-¿Tú novia?

-Sí, mi novia, si tú quieres, obviamente -lo piensa un momento.

-Claro que quiero, Christian -me sonríe y nos damos un pequeño beso, la tomo de la mano y vamos al vestíbulo. Son mis padres.

-Mamá, papá -los saludos. Ambos están mirando con ojos como platos al ver que tengo a Ana tomada de la mano.

-Ana, te presento a mi madre la doctora Grace Trevelyan-Grey y a mi padre Carrick Grey.

-Mamá, papá, esta es Anastasia Steele, mi novia -digo sonriendo mientras paso un brazo alrededor de su cintura -veo lágrimas asomarse por los ojos de mi madre.

-Mamá no llores, por favor.

-Lo siento hijo, pero estoy muy feliz -Ana sonríe y se acerca a ella, se dan un pequeño abrazo.

-Es un gusto conocerla señora Grey.

-Dime Grace, por favor y, el gusto es todo mío.

Mi padre y Ana se dan la mano y se sonríen.

-Anastasia, es un placer conocerte.

-Igualmente y por favor, llámenme Ana.

-¿Ya cenaron? Puedo preparar algo -dice mamá.

-Ya comimos, mamá.

-Christian preparó espagueti -dice Ana.

-¿Qué? -dicen al mismo tiempo.

-Ana me dio las instrucciones y yo prepare la cena -digo sonriendo-, incluso hice salsa de tomate para acompañar.

-Y le quedaron exquisitos -dice mi Ana con orgullo. Nos miramos sonriendo.

-Ya es tarde, debo ir a dejar a Ana a su casa.

-Por su puesto hijo, vayan con cuidado -dice papá.

Voy por la caja de chocolates que dejamos en el sofá, cuando vuelvo mamá está abrazando a Ana nuevamente.

-Te esperamos pronto Ana -oigo que le dice gracias al oído y le da un beso en la mejilla, papá le da un apretón de manos.

-Ha sido un placer Ana, eres bienvenida cuando quieras.

-Gracias Grace, señor Grey, nos vemos pronto -dice ella.

-Vuelvo pronto -digo a modo de despedida.

Tomo a Ana de la mano y nos vamos.

-¿Tu papá estará despierto, Ana? -digo cuando estamos por llegar.

-Seguro que sí, ¿por qué?

-Porque me gustaría que me presentaras como tu novio si tú quieres, no quiero tener que escondernos de nadie -me regala una sonrisa.

Siento que mi celular vibra.

-¿Quieres ver qué me llegó, por favor? -digo, mientras voy manejando por la entrada de los Kavanagh.

-Okay -dice y toma mi celular, ve la pantalla de inicio. Noto que se sonroja.

-Te llegaron varios mensajes, el primero es de Elliot que dice:

 ***Así que con novia hermanito, espero que pronto uses el regalo que te di* -E**

Me mira con cara de pregunta.

-¿De verdad quieres saber? -digo avergonzado.

-Solo sí quieres decirme.

-Me regaló una caja de condones -suelto sin darle más vueltas. Ana ríe.

-Bien, que bueno que sabemos usarlos -nos reímos juntos, nada es incómodo con mi Ana.

Me estaciono frente al chalet de Ana, notamos que el auto de Ethan no está, vaya, parece que hoy el amor anduvo en el aire.

-¿Sigo leyendo o quieres verlos tú?

-Sigue, por favor -no hay nada mas hermoso que escuchar su voz.

-Mía dice:

 ***Oh por Dios Christian, sabía que era en serio, ahora sí que tendrás que prepararte para mi interrogatorio hermano, no te salvas de esta, te quiero* -M**

-Mamá sí que es rápida para entregar las noticias -comento.

-El abuelo Trevelyan dice:

 ***Campeón, siempre supe que no morirías virgen* -T**

-¡Oh por Dios!, Ana, mi familia no es siempre así -digo a modo de disculpa.

-Christian, tu familia está feliz por ti, y yo estoy feliz por nosotros, no te disculpes -me regala otra sonrisa.

-¿Qué hay de ti, no tienes ningún mensaje o llamada? -revisa su bolso y saca su celular, sonríe al ver la pantalla.

-Okay, como tú me dejaste leer tus mensajes, es tú turno -me pasa su celular.

-Tienes uno de Kate, dice:

 ***Ana, Elliot me dio la noticia, pensé que eran ideas mías lo que noté toda la semana, veo que no, estoy segura que irán en el anuario como la pareja más tierna, de eso me encargo yo, tienes mucho que contarme, Steele.* -K**

-Sí que seremos tema de conversación -dice Ana entretenida.

-Tienes otros de José -continúo-, vaya como vuelan las noticias, dice:

 ***Oh Dios mío, te dije que eras una perra afortunada, feliz por ti, Kate le contó a Ethan, que por cierto irá a pescar con papá y conmigo mañana, mis fotos estarán más bellas que nunca, te quiero* -J**

-¿Perra?, -le digo un poco impactado.

-Así me demuestra su amor José -dice como si nada, si a ella no le molesta...-. Christian, es hora de hablar con mi papá.

-Vamos, señorita Steele.

Entramos, el padre de Ana está sentado frente al televisor viendo la repetición de un partido de fútbol.

-¡Annie!, ¿cómo te fue? -dice sin voltear la mirada.

-Bien papá, quiero presentarte a alguien -por fin voltea y me ve.

-Christian, este es mi padrastro, Ray Steele. Papá, él es Christian Grey.

-Señor Steele, un placer -le extiendo mi mano, estoy preparado para el contacto, me da un fuerte apretón y continúo-, hoy le pedido a Ana que sea mi novia y ella aceptó, sin embargo, es importante para nosotros tener su permiso, señor.

Ray no dice nada por un momento creo que esta analizando la situación, me mira y luego mira a Ana, ella asiente con una sonrisa.

-Bien Christian, confío en el buen juicio de Ana y si mi hija ha dicho que sí me queda solo decirte que sé utilizar armas de fuego y puedo rastrearte en cualquier parte del mundo, si algo llega a pasarle a mi Annie, no tendrás una vida fácil, aparte de eso, me da gusto conocerte -dice sonriendo. Respiro 'aliviado' -. ¿Hace cuánto se conocen?

-Una semana papá, vamos juntos a la escuela y Christian es mi tutor de Precálculo.

-Así que tutor..., ya tendremos más tiempo de conocernos joven. Ustedes ya son grandes, solo les pido que se cuiden y piensen dos veces las cosas antes de hacerlas. Me voy a descansar- con eso apaga el televisor y se retira a su cuarto.

-Fue mejor de lo que esperaba- digo.

-Papá es de pocas palabras y siempre va al grano.

-Debo irme -digo-, me imagino que la inquisición de mamá y papá me esperan en casa.

-Está bien. Voy a dejarte al auto.

Nos dirigimos al auto, antes de subirme la apoyo contra él y nos besamos una vez más, cada vez más apasionadamente y otra vez parece que mi pene pensara por sí mismo.

-Lo siento otra vez -le digo a Ana.

-Está bien Christian, es halagador saber que es por mí -se sonroja-, además, no creas que a mi no me pasa nada. Pero vamos de a poco.

-Gracias Ana, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Antes de irme intercambiamos números de celular, le doy un beso, acaricio su rostro y me marcho.

Pensé que al llegar a casa estaría la inquisición, pero veo que decidieron darme la noche para disfrutar el momento, subo a mi cuarto, me doy un baño y me voy a dormir, antes enciendo el computador y cambio mi estado en Facebook de soltero a en una relación con Anastasia Steele, aunque no aparecerá hasta que ella lo confirme. Apago el computador antes de empezar a recibir notificaciones nuevamente de mi familia. Le envío un mensaje a Ana.

 ***Gracias por el día más feliz de mi vida hasta ahora, buenas noches, besos. Sueña conmigo* -C**

Responde al instante

 ***Gracias a ti. Siempre sueño contigo. Buenas noches. xx* -A**

Me duermo, una vez más pensando en ella y en cómo se puede ser tan feliz en tan poco tiempo.


	6. Chapter 6

Este capítulo es un poco más corto de lo acostumbrado, pero espero que les guste. Disfrútenlo. Se aproximan saltos en el tiempo y pronto llegará el drama, solo sigan leyendo. Todo review es bien recibido, y aún sin reviews muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer mi historia.

 **La mayoría de los personajes son de E. L. James**

* * *

21 de agosto de 2016

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Despierto con el silbido de la tetera, papá debe estar preparando el desayuno, me doy una ducha y me visto, reviso mi celular y tengo un mensaje de Christian.

 ***Bueno días hermosa, la señal no es muy buena cuando salimos a navegar en el yate de papá así que te hablo en la noche, cuando llegue a casa. x* -C**

Respondo sabiendo que no recibirá el mensaje hasta más tarde.

 ***Señor Grey, esperaré con ansias su llamado. ;) x* -A**

Voy a la cocina, papá preparó pan tostado con queso derretido, Ray no es amigo de la cocina, pero sabe preparar un sandwich por lo menos.

-Buenos días papá.

-Bueno días Annie, ¿té? -me ofrece.

-Sí, por favor.

Lo noto un poco nervioso, extraño en él.

-¿Pasa algo papá?

-Nada grave hija, tenemos que hablar, siéntate por favor -hago como él dice-. Antes de que digas algo, quiero que sepas que esto no es más fácil para mí que para ti. -Oh no ya sé donde va con esto-. Nunca antes te vi muy interesada en chicos y Christian es tu primer novio -sonrío ante tal hecho-, así que es ahora que me veo con la obligación de hablar de esto contigo. Sé que pronto tendrás 18 años, yo también los tuve, Annie, y sé cómo piensan los jóvenes, llegará un momento en que ustedes querrán, ya sabes -se mira las manos- tener intimidad, solo te pido que sean responsable, soy muy joven para ser abuelo aún -ahí, lo dijo todo, al grano como siempre.

-Papá…, gracias. Sé lo difícil que debe ser para ti. Te prometo que seremos responsables cuando llegue el momento, yo tampoco quiero ser madre tan joven si eso te tranquiliza -me sonríe.

-Y bien, cuáles son tus planes para hoy- así sin más cambiamos de tema...

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Mis abuelos ya están acá junto a mis padres, doy los buenos días, todos me miran y me sonríen cuando me siento a la mesa a desayunar, debe ser por la sonrisa estúpida que yo también traigo en la cara. Elliot baja con cara de haber dormido poco o nada, pero siempre sonriente. Desayunamos tranquilos, justo cuando pienso que nadie dirá nada, llega Mía de casa de Lily. Saluda a mis abuelo y comienza...

-Oh por Dios Christian, tienes que contar absolutamente todo, cómo y dónde fue, ¿se besaron?, ¿puede tocarte? Lily está de muerte y la mitad del equipo de porristas también. Y Ana es tan dulce, es perfecta para ti.

-Ya Mía, respira -dice Elliot-, deja al chico en paz..., y... ¿cómo fue campeón?

¡Maldición!…, todos en la mesa me observan, no es que no lo esperara, pero acaso no merezco un poco de privacidad. Recuerdo lo que dijo Ana, solo están felices por mí.

-Okay -digo resignado-, ya que estamos todo aquí…, ayer le pedí a Ana ser mi novia luego de contarle por qué no me gusta que me toquen -escucho un gritito ahogado de mi madre, pero lo ignoro-, y sí nos besamos y aparentemente no me molesta que me toque -oigo otro gritito ahogado esta vez de mamá y Mía-, aunque no hemos hecho nada, por Dios, cómo pueden pensar eso tan pronto, recién estamos conociéndonos y ya no me pregunten más, suficiente.

-Chicos, dice mamá, vayan a buscar sus cosas, abríguense que hace frío -uf, por lo menos se conformaron con eso.

-Los quiero en el embarcadero en 20 minutos -ordena papá.

Voy por mi chaqueta. Recuerdo que una vez que estemos mas lejos de la costa la señal del celular es horrible así que le envío un mensaje a Ana.

 ***Bueno días hermosa, la señal no es muy buena cuando salimos en el yate de papá así que te hablo cuando llegue a casa. x* -C**

Guardo mi celular y salgo de mi cuarto al mismo tiempo que Elliot y Mía, caminamos hacia el embarcadero, nos subimos, papá enciende el motor y comienza a navegar su juguete, siempre me ha gustado la navegación, lo ayudo con lo que puedo.

Cuando estamos lo suficientemente lejos papá, el abuelo Elliot y yo nos sentamos en la orilla a pescar. Mientras Elliot cuenta una anécdota de la universidad me pregunto qué estará haciendo Ana. Mi hermano termina de contar su historia, y papá asegura su caña de pescar y se acerca a mí.

-Christian, ¿podemos hablar un momento? -que extraño, pienso.

Me lleva a una pequeña oficina que tiene a bordo.

-Hijo, siempre pensamos tu madre y yo que en algún momento lograrías superar tu fobia, y nos alegra que el momento haya llegado tan pronto. Ahora, estoy en mi deber como padre de aconsejarte, sé lo que es tener 18 años, yo también fui joven por eso quiero que cuando llegue el momento hijo seas responsable, tu madre y yo no queremos ser abuelos aún -oh por Dios, no me esperaba tener 'la charla' ahora, aquí-. Además Christian, y esto también se lo dije a tu hermano en algún momento, si embarazas, ya sea Ana o cualquier otra chica, los privilegios se acaban, no habrá más mesada y olvídate de la universidad. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, señor.

-Bien, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte hijo, decir esto es mi deber como padre solamente. Cuando tengas tu carrera, te cases, luego piensa en los hijos, les queda mucho por vivir.

-¿Gracias..., supongo?, papá, aunque no se si estoy preparado aún para tener, ya sabes, relaciones sexuales, Elliot ya me proveyó de protección -me pongo colorado y papá igual.

-Bien, que bueno que tu hermano se preocupe por tu bienestar. Ya sabes hijo, que siempre puedes confiar en mí -asiento.

-Gracias papá.

-Vamos a ver si han pescado algo.

Nadie tuvo éxito con la pesca, afortunadamente no dependíamos de ella, mamá llevo comida suficiente.

Después del almuerzo jugamos cartas, apostamos 10 dólares cada uno, el abuelo es 60 dólares más rico.

Empieza a oscurecer cuando llegamos al embarcadero, Elliot y yo ayudamos a los abuelos a bajar, no se quedan a cenar así que nos despedimos.

Siento mi celular y es un mensaje de esta mañana de Ana, sonrío.

 ***Señor Grey, esperaré con ansias su llamado. ;) x* -A**

Antes de bajar a cenar le respondo rápidamente:

 ***Hola novia, ceno y te hablo. :D* -C**

Luego de cenar nos despedimos de Elliot que viaja de vuelta a Boston, papá lo va a dejar al aeropuerto. Subo a mi cuarto y llamo a mi Ana.

-¿Aló, Christian? -cómo extrañé su voz.

-Hola, Ana. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, extrañándote -puedo sentir que se sonroja y sonrío.

-Ya sé, yo igual, me he acostumbrado a verte todos los días.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día? Yo lo pasé leyendo.

-Interesante… -respondo- mis hermanos me interrogaron y papá me dio 'la charla' -escucho su risa.

-Mi papá también me dio la charla.

-Oh..., wow. Ana, debes saber que no tienes ninguna presión, vamos de a poco como dijimos anoche.

-Lo sé, Christian.

-Será mejor que nos durmamos -digo muy a mi pesar-, será una semana ajetreada.

-Sí, tu escuela es muy exigente, pero ha sido la mejor decisión de mi vida,

-Oh Ana, benditos sean los Kavanagh. Buenas noche novia.

-Buenas noches novio, nos vemos. Ah por cierto, ya es oficial en Facebook -dice riendo.

-Si Facebook lo dice..., hasta pronto, nena.

Colgamos. Preparo mi mochila para mañana, me doy una ducha para sacarme la sal del cuerpo y a la cama, ya no tengo miedo de dormir, espero con ansias soñar con mi Ana.


	7. Chapter 7

**La mayoría de los personajes son de E. L. James**

* * *

27 de agosto de 2016

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Hoy Ana y yo cumplimos una semana de novios, semana que fue muy interesante y agotadora, es difícil concentrarse cuando estás feliz, en una par de oportunidades los profesores me llamaron la atención porque estaba soñando despierto, pero quién no soñaría despierto con la chica que tengo, la más bella, dulce y hermosa mujer que he visto en la vida y es mía.

Esta semana llenamos nuestras postulaciones a la universidad, ahora solo falta esperar que nos lleguen las cartas de aceptación o rechazo. Ambos queremos Harvard, pero como sea, yo sé que seguiré a Ana donde ella vaya, separarme de ella sería muy doloroso.

En salud descubrimos el lunes que el pequeño nido que confeccionamos era para nuestro 'hijo', una cáscara de huevo que tuvimos cuidar durante toda la semana, confeccionarle ropa, dibujarle una cara, evitar que no se quebrara obviamente y darle un nombre. El nombre de nuestro pequeño huevo es Blip, más bien era, no sé de dónde sacó ese nombre Ana, pero me gustó. Como sea, lo importante es que Blip sobrevivió, escribimos un ensayo sobre la paternidad responsable y luego de eso con gusto lo destruimos, ya somos libres, si algo necesitábamos para reafirmar 'la charla' era eso.

A modo de celebrar nuestro pequeño aniversario de una semana y de conmemorar a Blip le regalé un peluche a Ana que bautizamos como Blip Segundo, -este será más duradero que el huevo- y ella me preparó cupcakes de chocolate para celebrar.

Durante la semana visité su casa después de clases y ella la mía, hicimos deberes juntos y en un par de oportunidades cenamos juntos. Entre medio de todo eso nos besamos y nos besamos y nos besamos. Que Ana me toque ya no es problema para mí, es más, después de tanto beso y pequeños toqueteos en nuestras partes íntimas, voluntarios e involuntarios, creo que pronto utilizaremos el regalo de Elliot.

* * *

3 de septiembre de 2016

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Mi novio es el mejor del mundo. Para celebrar estas dos semanas me llevó de picnic a un parque cercano a su casa en Bellevue. Rodeados de naturaleza disfrutamos de unos deliciosos jugos naturales que Mía preparó. Además llevamos diferentes quesos para degustar y juntos preparamos una tarta de frutilla con crema pastelera que nos servimos con gusto.

Yo le regalé una foto mía que José tomó enmarcada en un cuadro plateado y sobre la foto escribí 'Tú Ana'.

Sentados sobre una manta nos besamos, en algún momento me encuentro sentada sobre sus piernas, siento su erección, y siento también mi excitación. Ya había sentido antes a Christian, pero nunca estando sentada sobre él, tan cerca de mi entrepierna. Nos deseamos, pero no sé cuando sea el tiempo correcto para llegar a más. Sé que esto es serio, dependo de él como él de mí, pero aún siento que es muy pronto.

* * *

10 de septiembre de 2016

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Hoy es mi cumpleaños número 18, Ray me prepraró el desayuno y me regaló un hermoso perchero de madera con delicados tallados de flores, es un bello detalle, me encanta la simplicidad. Además dijo que oficialmente puedo acceder a mi fideicomiso, nunca me ha importado el dinero, de hecho a veces me siento un poco abrumada en casa de los Grey, pero es bueno saber que puedo asegurar mi educación.

Vamos de camino a casa de Christian, ya que a petición de Mía y Christian, ahí celebraré junto con su familia, José, Kate, Ethan y los señores Kavanagh. Tendremos una pequeña barbacoa y luego las chicas y yo haremos una pijamada en casa de los Grey, Mía había invitado a Lily pero ella se excusó, me siento aliviada, no me gusta que ponga incómodo a mi novio y aunque sé que Christian no se fija en ella para nada, siento un poco de celos de que otra se coma a mi chico con lo ojos.

Bajamos de la camioneta de papá y nos acercamos al patio trasero, junto a la piscina. Está decorado con globos rosa pálidos y un cartel dice 'Feliz Cumpleaños Ana'. Entre el pequeño grupo al primero que busco, obviamente, es a mi novio, pero no lo veo por ninguna parte.

Todos me saludan alegremente, en poco tiempo, la gente reunida aquí se ha convertido en parte importante de mi vida y la de Ray. En medio de abrazos y buenos deseos de pronto llega Christian con un gran ramo de rosas rojas.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi Ana -dice con una gran sonrisa- y felices tres semanas.

-Gracias Christian, son hermosas -le devuelvo la sonrisa y nos besamos brevemente.

No podía haber pedido un mejor cumpleaños. Disfruto del día, nos reímos de las locuras de Elliot y José, me complace ver que él e Ethan siguen juntos, aunque no han oficializado nada, José dice que no quieren ponerle nombre a su relación mientras vivan lejos, pero está muy feliz e incluso los señores Kavanagh lo aceptan con agrado. Mientras José, siempre con su cámara en mano nos toma fotos a todos congelando este hermoso día, me pregunto cómo habrá sido para Ethan decirle a sus padres que era gay. Recuerdo cuando José llorando me lo dijo y la verdad era muy obvio, yo lo abracé y le dije que a mí no me importaba si le gustaban los chicos o las chicas, él es mi amigo y lo quiero tal cual. Cuando se lo dijo al señor Rodríguez era un manojo de nervios, pero su padre al igual que yo le dijo que él siempre lo supo, que la vida sería un poco más difícil para él, pero que como su padre siempre lo apoyaría, fue un momento hermoso. Pero Ethan es muy masculino y reservado, habrá sido un shock más grande. Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando veo a Grace acercarse con mi torta.

Luego de que me canten Feliz Cumpleaños y de comer pastel los señores Kavanagh y mi padre se retiran, pronto también Grace y Carrick nos dan las buenas noches y se van a su cuarto. Christian, Elliot, José e Ethan se quedan jugando basketball en el patio, luego Ethan y José se irán a bailar. Elliot debe estudiar para un examen que tendrá la próxima semana. Christian aprovechará el resto de la noche para leer Drácula ya que Mía no lo dejó participar de su pijamada.

Nos encontramos en el cuarto de Mía, estamos sentadas sobre su cama mientras nos hacemos la manicura.

-Kate, -dice Mía- ¿cuándo Elliot y tú darán la noticia de que son novios, llevan saliendo años y aún no somos oficialmente cuñadas?

-Cuando seamos novios se los diremos, ya sabes que tu hermano tiene problemas con el compromiso y yo no sé si estoy lista.

-No lo entiendo, miren a Christian y Ana, se conocieron, se hicieron novios y ya son inseparables, ¿qué esperan ustedes?

-Es más complicado que eso Mía -dice Kate-, Elliot está la mayoría del tiempo en Boston, luego yo entraré a la universidad, quizás cuando coincidamos en la misma ciudad.

-¿Ana, si tú y Christian quedan en universidades diferentes se separarán? -pregunta Mía.

-Oh, mía, no lo creo, aunque en nuestros planes está irnos juntos a la universidad por ahora -ni siquiera me he planteado la posibilidad de ir a lugares diferentes.

-Oooh, son tan tiernos -dice con mirada soñadora.

-¿Steele, y ya lo han hecho? -dice Kate.

-¿Hecho que? -de qué habla, me pregunto.

-Vamos Ana, no te hagas, ayúdame un poco. ¿Tú y Christian ya han tenido sexo? -oh, eso, mi cara está escarlata.

-Eeh… no, aún no, no sé si estemos listos -no me siento muy cómoda teniendo esta conversación en presencia de Mía, aunque veo que está interesada por saber, después de todo creían que Christian moriría virgen.

-Mmm… -dice Kate, me analiza con la mirada-, no sé que esperan, se nota que están locos el uno por el otro.

Me quedo pensando un momento, qué estamos esperando, Kate tiene razón, quizás debiéramos intentarlo…, ¿estaremos listos? Mía me saca de mis pensamientos…

-¿Y tú Kate?, Elliot y tú en todos estos años ya lo habrán hecho -dice pícaramente.

-Oh Mía, que mente más sucia, como puedes hablar así de tu hermano mayor y tu mejor amiga -se hace la ofendida pero ríe, las tres reímos.

-¡Kate, Vamos…! -insiste Mía.

-Está bien..., claro que sí, un montón de veces, tu hermano es muy buen amante -dice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eww, demasiada información -dice Mía con cara de asco, yo me río.

-Tú querías saber, Grey... yo solo respondí.

-Ya sé es mi culpa, lo siento.

Cuando nuestras manos y uñas están perfectas según Kate y Mía, nos dirigimos a un pequeño Home Theatre en casa de los Grey, decidimos ver los Juegos del Hambre y tenemos una acalorada discusión sobre quién es 'Team Gale' y quién es 'Team Peeta', solo se termina cuando decidimos que no vale la pena pelear por hombres y nos decidimos por el 'Team Katniss'.

Vamos en la mitad de la película y las chicas están comenzando a dormirse en el sillón. Si bien he disfrutado de la fraternidad entre chicas extraño a Christian más aún sabiendo que está tan cerca. La película termina y me pesan los párpados, las chicas se durmieron hace algún rato.

-¿Ana, estás despierta? -escucho a Christian hablando por lo bajo.

-Sí -respondo en el mismo tono, me levanto y voy donde él que me estrecha en sus brazos y me besa.

-No podía dormir sabiendo que estabas tan cerca -me dice acercándome aún más a él. Sonrío.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo, es la primera vez que vamos a dormir bajo el mismo techo.

-Ven… -me guía hasta su cuarto. No había estado aquí antes.

Sonrío al ver que no es muy diferente de su página de Facebook. Las paredes son celestes y tiene carteles de aviones, helicópteros, barcos y yates en ellas. En otro sector tiene fotos de sus vacaciones que también he visto en Facebook aunque hay algunas más de él cuando pequeño, en Disneyland, Cataratas del Niagara, esquiando en Aspen, entre otras. Su rostro siempre fue hermoso, aunque puedo ver el miedo en su mirada de pequeño, saco esos pensamientos, sé que a Christian no le gusta que piense en eso.

En una esquina tiene un mueble con una pequeña colección de autos. Los tiene separado por marcas, la colección más grande es la de la marca Audi.

-¿Coleccionas autos? -asiente y sonríe de una manera que no había visto antes, casi como un niño.

Tiene un escritorio con un par de libros encima, veo que son de economía, al lado está su laptop. Su escritorio tiene dos columnas de repisas donde tiene CD's.

-¿Quién tiene CD's en estos tiempos, Christian?

-La mayoría son regalos de mi abuelo, aunque algunos los compré hace varios años, de vez en cuando los escucho, gran parte son de música clásica, me ayudan a concentrarme para estudiar o intento sacarlos en el piano.

Hay dos puertas, una es del baño y otra es de su armario. Junto a su cama tiene una pequeña mesa de noche, sonrío al ver mi foto ahí junto a Drácula. Su cama es de dos plazas y tiene puesta sábanas grises y encima un cobertor negro.

Por un momento me siento nerviosa y tengo un pequeño escalofrío, estar aquí en su cuarto, solos, me recuerda la conversación con Kate. Christian siente mi nerviosismo.

-Tranquila, Ana, solo quería mostrarte mi cuarto -me dice suavemente- aunque... me gustaría probar algo, si tú quieres. -Asiento sin preguntar qué, porque dentro mío sé lo que quiere y sé que es un paso que él debe dar antes de llegar a más.

Echa hacia atrás las tapas de la cama y se recuesta, toma me mi mano y me tira hacia él y nos tapa con con las mantas.

Estamos frente a frente, nos miramos a los ojos…

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

No puedo creer lo mucho que he avanzado, estamos aquí, en mi cama, mirándonos a los ojos. Lentamente acorto la pequeña distancia que tenemos y la beso, ella responde, nuestras lenguas se unen y con mi mano toco sus muslos, ella tira suavemente del pelo de mi nuca -me encanta que haga eso-, cuando siento una vez mi entrepierna dura paro, deseo esto, pero no aquí, Ana merece que su primera vez sea única, no en casa de mis padres con toda la familia presente, además aún no hemos acordado hacerlo.

Estamos recobrando la respiración y nos sonreímos.

-¿Christian? -me encanta cuando dice mi nombre y cuando lo dice así como si alguien más fuera responder, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que soy realmente yo, que esta conmigo y no es sueño.

-¿Sí, Ana? -digo aún sonriendo.

-Te quiero, Christian -dos pequeñas palabras que significan tanto para mí.

-Oh Ana, yo te quiero aún más -nos damos un pequeño beso.

-Creo que estoy lista, Christian.

-¿Lista para qué?

-Para ser tuya, para que hagamos el amor -sus mejillas se enrojecen.

-¿Estás segura Ana?, sabes que nunca te presionaría.

-Lo estoy, sé que es contigo con quien quiero estar, lo sé, apenas hemos estado juntos tres semanas, pero lo que siento por ti es…, es..., Christian, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti -siento como si mi pecho estallara de alegría.

-Ana…, yo siento lo mismo, me haces tan feliz -nos besamos apasionadamente, beso su cuello y mientras una mano toca sus caderas con la otra toco sus senos, ella de un leve gemido, con una mano aprieta mis bíceps y la otra está en el elástico de mi pijama.

-Ana -jadeo- aquí no, hoy no.

-Oh, claro que no, Christian, lo siento me dejé llevar -se sonroja.

-Tranquila nena, sé que soy irresistible -reímos- pero nuestra primera vez debe ser especial. No aquí. Ahora mejor durmamos antes de que no podamos parar.

Con eso acerco su espalda a mi pecho y paso un brazo por debajo de su cuello y el otro reposa en su estomago. Mientras me acaricia tiernamente y yo absorbo el aroma de su pelo nos quedamos dormidos.

11 de septiembre de 2016

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

-¡Christian! ¡Christian! ¡Despierta! -escucho a lo lejos unos susurros.

Balbuceo algo antes de abrir los ojos, me duelen un poco por la entrada de luz a través de las cortinas y veo a mamá. Oh mierda.

-¿Mamá? -digo en voz baja

-Christian, ¿qué hace Ana en tu cama, hijo?

-Mamá solo dormíamos -digo un poco nervioso-, le mostré a Ana mi cuarto anoche y nos quedamos dormidos, eso es todo, por un momento creo que esta enfadada pero luego veo que nos mira casi con ternura, y me doy cuenta que aún estoy abrazando a Ana.

-Okay hijo, confío en ti. El desayuno estará en media hora, ¿alguna preferencia?

-A Ana le gustan los panqueques -respondo inmediatamente.

-Panqueques, bien… -vuelve a sonreír…, no se va-. Hijo, Ana es buena para ti -dice casi con orgullo.

-Lo sé -respondo y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Me quedo despierto observando a Ana dormir, es la cosa más dulce y hermosa y quiere ser mía. Sonrío y en eso veo que abre sus hermosos ojos azules. Es la primera vez que amanecemos juntos.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Buenos días Ana, estás en mi casa en mi cuarto.

-Oh, creo que me desoriente un poco. Buenos días Christian -me sonríe y le doy un pequeño beso de buenos días.

-Debemos bajar a desayunar en unos 20 minutos le digo, puedes usar mi baño yo utilizaré el del pasillo, nos vemos abajo.

-Bueno -responde aún somnolienta. Paso por encima de ella hacia mi armario, saco una toalla, ropa limpia y salgo para darle espacio. La caballerosidad ante todo.

Ahora soy un chico con una misión, primero debo hacer feliz a mi Ana y segundo, su primera vez debe ser memorable.

* * *

Gracias por leerme, y por los reviews que me dejan que alegran mi día.

Me pidieron que dijera qué días subiré la historia, por el momento subo capítulos de lunes a viernes, ante cualquier eventualidad o bloqueo mental no se preocupen tengo capítulos avanzados, por cierto, este que acaban de leer me costó porque no quería ir al grano tan rápido, espero no defraudar a nadie.

También para que no se aflijan les cuento que sufriremos un par de capítulos, pero solo eso, lo juro, no me gusta escribir drama, menos sin sentido, pero hay que darle un poco de emoción a la historia. Este fic se llama así por una razón que ya comprenderán y es el clímax de esta historia que ya está escrito. Sigan leyendo y entenderán.

Como siempre digo todo review es bien recibido. Gracias una vez más por su tiempo. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Me costó mucho este capítulo, no es mi fuerte escribir lemmons, pero era un paso que había que dar en la historia. Espero que sea de su agrado. Recuerden que todo comentario, crítica, sugerencia o saludo es más que bien recibido.  
Como sugerencia tengan a mano Youtube y recomiendo ver el hermoso video de la canción principal de este capítulo 'Love Someone' de Jason Mraz.

 **La mayoría de los personajes son de E. L. James**

* * *

23 de septiembre de 2016

 **Punto de vista de christian**

Esta semana Ana y yo cumplimos un mes juntos, ¿qué puedo decir?, soy afortunado. Mi vida dio un giro al conocerla y es como si por primera vez estuviera viviendo de verdad. Los avances que he tenido desde que somos novios son casi increíbles para mi familia. Un día de la nada antes de ir por Ana para irnos a la escuela me despedí de mamá con un abrazo y besé su mejilla, creo que nunca la había visto llorar así, estaba más emocionada que cuando le dije que tenía novia. Ahora abrazo a mi familia todo el tiempo, Ana me enseñó que no quieren hacerme daño, no tengo nada que temer.

Mi chica y yo somos un equipo, estudiamos juntos, yo la ayudo en precálculo y ella me ayuda con la lectura, siempre tiene una perspectiva diferente de cada libro que lee. Hacemos nuestros deberes todas las tardes después de clases. Aún no nos llegan cartas de las universidades, estamos ansiosos por saber sus respuestas, no sé qué pasará si nos aceptan en lugares diferentes o solo yo quedo en Harvard, mi padre no me dejaría rechazar esa oportunidad, aunque soy positivo al respecto.

Luego de la conversación que tuvimos Ana y yo el día de su cumpleaños cada vez se ha hecho más difícil controlarnos, pero hemos esperado la ocasión apropiada para tener un momento de intimidad y estar tranquilos.

No queríamos mentirle a nuestros padres, tampoco es como que no lo estén esperando, pero vamos, no es tan fácil decirle a tu suegro o a tus padres que pasarás la noche en un hotel con su hija o con mi novia, cualquiera sea el caso. No iba a recoger a Ana en su casa y decirle a mi suegro 'nos vemos mañana, ahora me voy con su hija a hacer el amor por primera vez', ¡el tipo sabe usar un arma!, me lo dejó más que claro... Así que con ayuda de Mía, Ray cree que Ana se quedará en mi casa en una pijamada de chicas, mientras que mis padres creen que estoy en Montesano con Elliot, Ethan y José.

Ahora bien, Ethan si está en Montesano con José, pero Elliot, también aprovechando, se fue con Kate. Mía tiene su pijamada con medio equipo de porristas y eso nos deja a Ana y mí solos y relajados. Aunque el hecho de que nuestros amigos sospechen no nos calma tanto, pero por ahora disfrutamos del momento.

Hablamos poco en el camino al hotel. ¿Qué se puede decir en un momento así?, tal vez mi noche romántica se vea un poco afectada por no tener el factor sorpresa o espontáneo, pero mi chica se merece lo mejor y lo que tengo planeado sé que le va a encantar. Pongo un poco de Coldplay en el auto, su banda favorita y dejamos que la música se lleve un poco del nerviosismo.

Son casi las 7 de la noche cuando llegamos al Four Seasons, le entrego mis llaves al vallet junto con una propina y le abro la puerta a Ana, entramos tomados del brazo al hotel.

-Buenas noches señor, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? -pregunta una recepcionista con una sonrisa cuando nos acercamos al mesón de entrada.

-Tengo una reservación a nombre de Christian Grey -digo con voz segura. Busca en la pantalla.

-Reservación a nombre del señor Christian Grey, habitación 306, necesito su tarjeta de crédito -le entrego mi tarjeta y ella nos entrega las llaves de la habitación-. Un botones le indicará el camino -señala a un joven un poco mayor que nosotros que llegó al lado nuestro.

Nos saluda con una gesto de la cabeza mientras nos pregunta amablemente si necesitamos ayuda con nuestros bolsos, ambos decimos que no. Lo seguimos hasta el ascensor.

Nos deja en la puerta de la habitación y se despide. No es una suite, pero hay espacio suficiente para moverse.

Cuando entramos, Ana sonríe al ver que hay una mesa preparada con nuestra cena y velas decoran el lugar, sé que a ella le gustan esos pequeños detalles más que haberla traído a un gran hotel. Siento el nerviosismo que hay en el ambiente, quizás si dejamos de pensar en lo que va a pasar nos calmemos. Por hacer algo busco en un pequeño refrigerador qué hay para beber.

-¿Quieres tomar algo, Ana?. Hay sodas, agua mineral, cerveza y vino.

-Agua mineral con gas está bien, a no ser que tú tomes algo más fuerte.

-Mmm… agua mineral será, yo no tomo Ana.

-¿No tomas en el sentido de aún no tienes 21 años? -pregunta.

-No, verás, no te he contado esto porque no había salido a colación la verdad, hace algunos años tuve problemas con el alcohol y las drogas, por eso no tomo -por un momento temo haber estropeado la noche.

-Oh..., bien, es bueno saberlo -me da un pequeño beso, no sé cómo pero siempre es capaz de ver mi miedo-. Sigo aquí christian, no me iré a ninguna parte -me sonríe.

-¿Te parece si cenamos antes que se enfríe? -pregunto y asiente.

Corro un poco su silla para que se siente, antes de hacer lo mismo conecto mi iPod a unos parlantes en la habitación y comenzamos a servirnos la cena escuchando 'Canon en D Mayor' de Kevin MacLeod, tengo toda una playlist preparada para esta noche, quizás esta pieza ayude a calmar los nervios.

Hablamos muy poco, solo comentamos la comida de vez en cuando, sé que Ana está nerviosa, yo también lo estoy.

-Estás muy callada Ana -le digo mientras cambia la música a 'Maybe' de Yiruma.

-Lo sé..., lo siento, estoy nerviosa Christian, eso es todo -se sonroja.

-No te disculpes Ana, yo también lo estoy. ¿Sabes que no tenemos que hacer nada hoy verdad? -digo con sinceridad, me mira a los ojos y me sonríe, se para de su asiento y se acerca a mí, instintivamente corro mi silla hacia atrás y se sienta sobre mis piernas, rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y yo la tomo por la cintura.

-Te amo, Christian.

-Te amo, Ana.

Nos besamos lenta y tiernamente. Cuando cambia la música nos separamos para respirar.

Love is a funny thing  
 **El amor es una cosa peculiar  
** Whenever I give it, it comes back to me  
 **Cada vez que lo doy, se me es devuelto  
** And it's wonderful to be  
 **Y es maravilloso  
** Giving with my whole heart  
 **Darlo con todo mi corazón  
** As my heart receives  
 **Mientras él recibe  
** Your love  
 **Tu amor**

-Bailemos -le digo a Ana.

Nunca he sido muy buen bailarín. Como nunca toleré que me tocaran no pude tomar clases como mis hermanos, pero Mía me dio unas pequeñas lecciones la semana pasada y sé que José le ha enseñado un poco a Ana.

Nos paramos, extiendo mi mano para que la tome con la suya y lo hace posándola suavemente.

Oh, ain't it nice tonight we've got each other  
 **Oh, acaso no es lindo que nos tengamos el uno al otro esta noche  
** And I am right beside you  
 **Y estoy justo a tu lado  
** More than just a partner or a lover  
 **Más que solo una pareja o un amante  
** I'm your friend  
 **Soy tu amigo**

La guío para que su espalda quede en mi pecho y nos mecemos al ritmo de la música mientras canto en su oído. Con un poco de fuerza tiro de ella y con un giro quedamos frente a frente.

When you love someone  
 **Cuando amas a alguien  
** Your heartbeat beats so loud  
 **Tu corazón late tan fuerte  
** When you love someone  
 **Cuando amas a alguien  
** Your feet can't feel the ground  
 **Tus pies no pueden sentir el suelo**

La cojo por la cintura y ella posa sus manos en mis hombros y nos deslizamos por el pequeño espacio de la habitación al ritmo más rápido de la música mientras nos sonreímos.

Shining stars all seem  
 **Parece que todas las estrellas brillantes  
** To congregate around your face  
 **Se congregan alrededor de tu rostro  
** When you love someone  
 **Cuando amas a alguien  
** It comes back to you  
 **El amor se te devuelve**

Tomados de las manos damos vueltas, siempre al ritmo de la música movida y suave a la vez, el rostro de Ana parece iluminado por sus ojos y su sonrisa, sé sin necesidad de un espejo que mi cara expresa lo mismo.

And love is a funny thing  
 **Y el amor es una cosa peculiar  
** It's making my blood flow with energy  
 **Está haciendo que mi sangre fluya con energía  
** And it's like an awakened dream  
 **Y es como soñar despierto  
** As what I've been wishing for, is happening  
 **Como si todo lo que he deseado, estuviera sucediendo  
** And it's right on time  
 **Y justo a tiempo**

Vuelvo a impulsarla y da un pequeño y hermoso grito de emoción cuando lo hago, sonrío, esto es lo que queríamos, estar relajados, cuando vuelve a mí la envuelvo en mis brazos y ella con sus manos acaricia mi cuello y mi pelo.

Oh ain't it nice this life, we've got each other  
 **Oh, acaso no es linda esta vida, nos tengamos el uno al otro  
** And I am right beside you  
 **Y estoy justo a tu lado  
** More than just a partner or a lover  
 **Más que solo una pareja o un amante  
** I'm your friend  
 **Soy tu amigo**

Aún bailando busco su dulce boca, en algún momento dejamos de movernos. Pierdo el hilo de la letra y solo Ana llena mi mente. Baja su manos y toma las mías, las aprieta fuertemente, separamos nuestras bocas y reposamos nuestras frentes en la del otro mirándonos fijamente a los ojos.

De pronto cambia la canción, suena la voz de Adele cantando 'Make You Feel My Love', y como una orden para nosotros, nuestras bocas se unen, nuestros pies no se mueven pero nuestras bocas sí bailan al ritmo lento de la música, se mueven con una pasión que no nos habíamos permitido antes, nos acercamos al borde de la cama.

Con manos torpes y tratando de no parar de besarla desabotono su blusa, se la quito y la tiro al suelo, luego ella sigue con mi camisa y sus manos recorren mi pecho desnudo. Beso su cuello y nos reímos tímidamente cuando trato de desabrochar su brasier y me toma mucho tiempo, finalmente lo logro y veo sus pecho desnudos, son perfectos. Toco uno de sus pezones con la punta de mis dedos y reaccionan ante mi tacto endureciéndose, Ana da un pequeño gemido, la miro un instante a los ojos como pidiendo permiso y bajo, su pezón libre lo pongo en mi boca y lo acaricio con mi lengua y mis labios, muy despacio, casi con adoración y suavemente lo muerdo, su respiración se vuelve más violenta y sonrío al saber que es por mí. Cambio a su otro pezón y Ana empuña una mano en mi pelo.

Vuelvo a su boca por un instante, me saco los zapatos y luego me arrodillo frente a ella, le quito los suyos y desabotono su pantalón, Ellie Goulding llena la habitación con 'Love Me Like You Do', esta vez con manos más seguras, los bajo junto con sus bragas mientras beso su ombligo y el hueso de sus caderas, siento el calor que emana de ella, me levanto y Ana busca la cremallera de mis pantalones, se sonroja al ver mi erección y con timidez la toca, doy un pequeño gemido cuando su mano entra en mis boxers y recorren mi extensión, cuando termina de quitarme la ropa interior la recuesto gentilmente en la cama.

Llevo mi mano a su entrada y la toco, oigo esta vez un gemido más fuerte que sale de su boca, con mis dedos siento su humedad y lentamente inserto en ella uno, arquea un poco su espalda y un pequeño grito sale de su boca. Siento como su estrechez me envuelve, inserto otro dedo, trata de ahogar sus gemidos mordiendo su labio inferior y eso me excita aún más. Saco mi dedos de ella y busco la caja de condones, saco uno, rompo la envoltura por la esquina y me lo pongo.

Mientras Michael Bublé canta 'Close Your Eyes' me acomodo sobre ella y mirándonos a los ojos nos besamos y entro en ella lentamente, siento como se rompe una barrera en su interior y escucho el pequeño grito ahogado que da en mi hombro y sus dedos afirman con fuerza mi espalda.

-¿Estás bien? -digo preocupado y con una voz ronca que no parece la mía.

-Sí, solo dame un segundo, por favor.

Me quedo inmóvil, tal vez lo hice mal y le hice daño.

-Continúa..., despacio -susurra luego de unos segundos.

Comienzo a sacar y meter a un ritmo lento, beso su cuello, sus manos acarician mi espalda y una pierna de ella aprisiona mis glúteos, ambos gemimos ante tantas sensaciones nuevas. Nuestras respiraciones comienzan a acelerarse.

-Un poco más rápido, Christian.

Obedezco. Comienzo a moverme más rápido, mientras ahogamos nuestros gemidos en besos, y siento como se estremecen sus entrañas, arquea su espalda y me muevo más rápido sabiendo que está cerca del orgasmo, yo también lo estoy, absorbo la sensación de su estrecho canal que aprieta mi miembro y siento un calor que me envuelve y termino junto con ella, nos besamos y acariciamos nuestros rostros, aun estoy dentro de ella mientras nuestras respiraciones se van calmando. Salgo de ella con cuidado, me quito el condón, le hago un nudo en la punta y lo tiro al suelo, al lado de la cama.

Nos cubrimos con las sábanas mientras seguimos desnudos recostados, Ana dibuja pequeños círculos en mi brazo y yo acaricio su cintura.

-Te amo Ana -digo y beso su pelo.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor -sonrío al escuchar sus palabras.

Finalmente el cansancio y el estrés del día nos vencen y nos quedamos dormidos en los brazos del otro.

* * *

24 de septiembre de 2016

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Despierto de un hermoso sueño para ver algo aún más hermoso, los ojos azules de Ana me miran con una sonrisa.

-Bueno días amor -me dice con su dulce voz.

-Buenos días -sonrío-, ¿disfrutabas de la vista?

-Siempre -responde.

-¿Cómo estás? -Elliot dijo que podía ser un poco un incómodo para las chicas después de haber tenido su primera vez.

-Estoy bien, un poco adolorida, pero no es malo, me siento… diferente.

-Yo igual me siento diferente -digo sincero-, lo siento si te hice daño.

-No me hiciste daño, solo me tomó unos segundos acostumbrarme a la sensación.

Con timidez y sonrojándome un poco le pregunto.

-¿Si te gustó?

-Oh, Christian, fue la mejor noche de mi vida, gracias por hacerla tan especial, te amo.

-Es lo que te mereces mi vida, también fue la mejor noche de la mía. Sabía que iba a disfrutarlo pero fue mucho más que eso, nos conectamos amor, fue hermoso -nos besamos tiernamente.

Ya que está un poco adolorida no quiero presionarla a hacer más y ofrezco pedir el desayuno, pero me dice que aún no.

-Tengo una idea mejor -dice mi chica.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿qué idea sería esa? -pregunto esperanzado.

-Bañémonos juntos... -me regala una sonrisa tímida.

-Sus deseos son órdenes, señorita Steele.

Lentamente salimos de la cama, Ana se dirige al baño y aprecio su desnudez, es tan hermosa, no cambiaría absolutamente nada en ella. Me pierdo un segundo en mis pensamientos cuando siento el agua correr y su voz.

-¿Vienes?

-Sí -respondo mientras entro al baño y a la ducha junto con ella.

El agua cae sobre nuestras cabezas, tomo una esponja y jabón y la paso masajeando su delicada piel, por todo su cuerpo. Ana repite la acción en mí. Salimos de la ducha y nos secamos mutuamente.

-Quiero intentar algo -dice en voz baja. Asiento.

Con su mano Ana toma mi semi erecto miembro y y empieza a moverse, doy un gemido de excitación mientras comienza a endurecerse en su mano.

Se arrodilla frente a mí y le da pequeños besos a mi pene para luego metérselo en la boca, cierro los ojos, esto es demasiado.

-Oh Ana, se siente tan bien -siento su sonrisa.

Con su lengua rodea mi glande y succiona, comienza a mover su boca, veo mi pene aparecer y desaparecer en ella, siento como toco el fondo de su garganta. Ana no para, ejerce una pequeña presión con los dientes a través de sus labios mientras me toma en su boca.

-Ana, si sigues me correré en tu boca -digo poco caballerosamente y con voz apenas audible. No para.

-Oh Dios, Ana -siento mis piernas débiles, no aguanto más y tal como se lo advertí termino en su boca. Se traga mi corrida y se para frente a mí con una sonrisa en el rostro- eso fue… fantástico -le digo y me inclino para besarla, siento mi sabor en su boca.

-¿Lo hice bien?

-Te digo, fue fantástico…. Ven, es hora de poner a prueba mis habilidades orales -la guío a la cama.

Una vez recostada la beso profundamente y voy bajando por su cuello, sus pechos, su estómago. Sostengo sus muslos para abrirle las piernas y tener acceso. Con mi nariz toco sus labios vaginales absorbiendo su aroma, luego con mi lengua trazos pequeños círculos al rededor de su clítoris. Siento como tensa sus piernas mientra gime y levanta un poco la espalda.

Puedo comprobar como cada segundo su excitación se vuelve mayor, su humedad me llama, y mientras sigo atendiendo su clítoris inserto dos dedos en ella.

-Christian, más rápido -dice mientras con su mano agarra mi pelo y hace presión.

Siento el orgasmo estallar en ella mientras grita mi nombre con los ojos cerrados. Rápidamente busco un condón y me lo pongo y está vez entro de golpe, ambos gemimos. Comienzo a moverme rápido.

Cuando siento que su cuerpo vuelve a tensarse alrededor de mi miembro la embisto profundamente y su calor me envuelve nuevamente, tengo mi propio orgasmo y caigo rendido sobre ella por unos momentos mientras recobro las fuerzas. Salgo de ella, me quito el condón y me acuesto a su lado, le doy pequeños besos en su cuello.

-Señor Grey, sus habilidades son espectaculares -nos reímos.

-Ahora que ya lo hemos hecho, no sé cómo tendré suficiente de ti, Ana.

-Lo sé, encontraremos la manera. Además en menos de un año nos iremos juntos a la universidad.

Tener a Ana todo el tiempo para mí, mi Ana...


	9. Chapter 9

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews del capítulo anterior, la verdad no esperaba que fueran tan positivos. Son lo que me inspira a seguir. Y gracias también a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer.

OJO con las fechas en este capítulo, disfrútenlo.

 **La mayoría de los personajes son de E. L. James**

* * *

20 de febrero de 2017

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Ana duerme desnuda en mis brazos, no quiero despertarla, pero pronto llegará Ray y no le gustaría encontrarnos así. Desde nuestra primera vez, que por cierto fue tan especial, hemos buscado cada momento solos para hacer el amor. Será que somos jóvenes o que nos amamos demasiado, pero pareciera que no nos saciamos de nosotros. Más ahora que Ana está tomando pastillas anticonceptivas y el no usar condón hace más adictivo el contacto de nuestra piel.

En casa de mis padres es complicado porque Mía siempre anda revoloteando, aunque aprovechamos a concho sus horas de práctica con las porristas, pero en casa de Ana, creo que no hay lugar donde no hayamos hecho el amor, aunque decir 'hacer el amor' es llegar a un acuerdo de términos porque ahora que tenemos más experiencia hemos tenido sexo más duro, pero eso no quita que sigamos siendo tiernos casi siempre, por ejemplo hoy fue extra especial porque cumplimos seis meses juntos, seis hermosos y perfectos meses juntos.

En diciembre, durante las vacaciones de invierno, y como todos los años nos fuimos a Aspen con mi familia, obviamente invitamos a Ana y a Ray, sin embargo, mi suegro se fue durante las vacaciones a Montesano, él tiene sus propias tradiciones con el padre de José como pescar en hielo, por ejemplo, lo que nos dio un poco más de libertad a Ana y a mí. Pero sí estuvo con nosotros en año nuevo.

Kate, Ethan y José también se nos unieron por un par de días, se fueron para las fiestas a celebrar con sus padres, José, al igual que Ana no quería pasar frío como todos los años así que se quedó en casa de los Kavanagh. Parace que Ethan y él van tan en serio como Ana y yo, aunque aún no le ponen nombre a su relación.

Para navidad le regalé a Ana una fina cadena de oro con mi nombre que usa todo el tiempo. Me encanta verla en su cuello, así todos saben a quién le pertenece. Ella me regaló un set armable de aviones para agregar a mi colección de autos.

En año nuevo, como hacen todas las parejas, nos besamos cuando dieron las doce de la noche y disfrutamos de los fuegos artificiales. Además fue el primer año nuevo que me abrazan para darme buenos deseos. Estoy seguro que las fiestas pasadas quedarán marcadas en los eventos importantes de la familia Grey.

Estoy sumido en mis pensamientos cuando oigo la puerta de un auto cerrarse, ¡mierda!, me levanto rápidamente y me visto lo más veloz posible.

-Ana, llegó tu papá -le digo- vístete rápido mientras lo distraigo un poco.

Salgo del cuarto de Ana, tomo una revista que está en la mesa de centro y me siento en el sillón en el momento exacto en que Ray entra.

-¡Christian! -me saluda-, ¿aún por acá?

-Sí, tuvimos muchos deberes hoy -sí… deberes conyugales, pienso.

-¿Dónde está Ana?

-En el baño, ya viene -respondo automáticamente, siento su mirada en mí pero no dice nada, se acerca a la cocina y pone la tetera en el fuego.

-¿Qué hay para cenar? -oops, nada, eso pasa porque lo hicimos toda la tarde, pero cuántas veces se cumplen seis meses de relación, me digo. Piensa rápido Grey.

-Pensábamos pedir una pizza para cenar, Ana no tuvo tiempo de preparar nada -sonrío para mis adentros, eso es verdad, creo que hoy tuve un exceso de histamina.

-Está bien… -vuelve a mirarme esta vez con cara de no nací ayer, Grey-, llamaré enseguida, tengo hambre.

Al fin Ana aparece, afortunadamente se tomo el pelo en una coleta porque generalmente después de tener sexo su pelo suelto pareciera que le grita al mundo todo lo que hicimos.

Camina hacia a Ray y le da un beso en la mejilla mientras él está al teléfono y vuelve para sentarse a mi lado.

-Christian -dice en mi oído- tienes la revista al revés… -¡mierda!, pienso mientras reímos por lo bajo.

Cuando llega la pizza ya ha pasado el pequeño momento de tensión. Mientras comemos tenemos una amena conversación sobre la remodelación de la boutique de la señora Kavanagh. Ray es un apasionado por su trabajo, Elliot ha visto la calidad de sus diseños y dijo que lo contratará cuando comience con su empresa.

Como siempre, Ana va a dejarme al auto, nos besamos un momento, no quiero irme, han sido tan pocas las veces que hemos podido despertar juntos, pero pronto podremos hacerlo en nuestro propio lugar, aun no llegan las cartas de respuesta, pero como siempre somos positivos.

-¿Ana, cuando seamos un poco mayores, trabajemos y todo eso, sí te vas a casar conmigo verdad? -digo y ella suelta una risotada, ¡se está burlando de mí!

-¿A qué viene eso señor Grey?

-A que sería increíble que fueras la señora de Christian Grey, o ¿tú no quieres casarte conmigo? -digo haciendo un puchero.

-Mentiría si dijera que no he fantaseado con eso, pero aún falta mucho amor -dice sonriendo.

-Lo sé, solo quería asegurarme -sonrío al pensar en Ana como mi esposa.

-Buenas noches futura señora Grey -le doy un último beso.

-Buenas noches mi amor.

Me subo al auto y me voy a mi casa.

* * *

6 de marzo de 2017

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Fue un día agotador en la escuela, tuve que dar tres exámenes y me he dormido tarde toda la semana estudiando. Ana va manejando mi auto a su casa, estoy muy cansado para hacerlo yo.

Cuando bajamos del auto el señor Kavanagh sale de la casa grande y se acerca a nosotros.

-Hola Christian -saluda amablemente-. Ana, esto llegó en la mañana para ti, estaban mezcladas con nuestro correo, lo siento -dice con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Gracias -dice Ana tomando los sobres.

Nuestras caras son de sorpresa cuando vemos las insignias de las universidades que postulamos, nos miramos expectantes.

Recuerdo que yo también estoy esperando una respuesta, marco el número de mi casa y contesta Gretchen.

-Gretchen habla Christian, ¿habrá llegado correo para mí hoy?

-Sí, joven.

-¿Cartas de universidades?

-Sí, una dice Harvard y la otra Princeton y... también le llegó una de la Universidad de Washington.

-Gracias Gretchen -cuelgo.

-Vamos a mi casa Ana, a mí también me llegaron, así las abrimos juntos.

-Está bien.

Estamos parados junto al piano, las cartas reposan sobre él. Miramos los sobres...

-Tenemos que hacerlo en un momento Ana, mejor ahora que estamos solos, así luego solo damos la noticia.

-Okay -dice con un hilo de voz.

-Bien, ¿la de Washington primero? -asiente.

Rompimos nuestros sobres y lentamente desdoblamos las hojas.

 _Estimado Señor Grey,_

 _Es un agrado informarle que usted ha sido aceptado…_

Miro a ana y asiente con una sonrisa.

-¿Princeton? -dice.

-Okay.

Repetimos el procedimiento.

 _Estimados Señor Grey,_

 _Agradecemos que considerara nuestra institución para empezar con sus estudios superiores. A nuestro pesar debemos informarle que las plazas para la carrera de Política y Negocios están llenas. Sin embargo, usted se encuentra en nuestra lista de espera…_

Oh…, miro a Ana

-Lista de espera -digo un poco decepcionado-, ¿tú?

-Aceptada -dice sonrojándose.

-Está bien -le digo- no importa siempre puedo quedarme en casa, ¿seguimos?

Nos tardamos un poco más, esta es la definitiva, y la que más estamos esperando, desdoblo el papel.

 _Estimados Señor Grey,_

 _Es un agrado informarle que tiene una plaza disponible en nuestra institución…_

¡Sí!, pienso, tengo miedo de mirar a Ana, levanto la cabeza y está sonriendo

-¿Sí? -le digo.

-¡Sí! -responde y la tomo en mis brazos. Nos iremos juntos a Boston, mi chica y yo a Harvard.

Llamamos a nuestros padres para darles la noticia y le envío mensajes a Elliot y Mía. Mi madre en cosa de minutos organiza una pequeña cena de celebración con Ray.

* * *

18 de junio de 2017

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Salimos de vacaciones hace una semana, oficialmente estamos matriculados en Harvard y pronto debemos comenzar a empacar. Con la ayuda de Elliot ya tenemos un pequeño departamento a 15 minutos de la facultad. No puedo esperar para tener a Ana solo para mí.

Ayer fue la cena anual de Coping Together. La disfruté como nunca antes. Años pasados solo me quedaba sentado conversando lo justo y necesario con mis abuelos mientras mis padres hacían de anfitriones. Este año estaba todo nuestro grupo de amigos en la misma mesa más Lily, pero yo me he vuelto experto en ignorarla y Ana igual, aunque he notado que cada vez que Lily me mira Ana se vuelve más cariñosa aún. Me encanta cuando se pone celosa, aunque no sé de qué.

Por primera vez participé en la subasta del primer baile, no iba a permitir que mi novia bailase con alguien más así que antes de que el maestro de ceremonias comenzara hablé con mi abuelo.

-Abuelo, tengo tu apoyo si me sale competencia, ya sabes que a veces se sobrepasan un poco.

-Claro campeón -dice y me guiña un ojo.

-Gracias abuelo -nos damos la mano cerrando el trato.

Y tal cual, tuve una pequeña competencia, como lo sospeché, unos gemelos como de 12 años por Dios, creo que Smith es su apellido, querían quitarme a mi chica. Logré ganar por tres mil dólares gracias a la ayuda del mi abuelo.

José e Ethan pagaron dos mil por Mía, era una sorpresa que tenían para ella, y es que Ethan y José sí que saben moverse. Dieron todo un show el primer baile al bailar juntos los tres como todos unos profesionales.

Lo más divertido fue cuando un chico que no recuerdo bien su apellido, creo que era Johnson pagó cinco mil dólares por Kate. Elliot estaba de muerte y no siguió participando de la subasta. Que aprenda, pensé yo, ya que no le gusta el compromiso, ahora que sufra.

Y bien, hoy es mi cumpleaños número 19, mamá preparó un almuerzo para mí y Ana me hizo un pastel de chocolate.

Mis padres junto con mis abuelos me regalaron un auto nuevo, un Audi A3 que debo retirar en Boston. No es precisamente el R8 que quiero, pero ese ya me lo compraré yo cuando sea millonario. Ray me regaló una repisa a medida para mi nueva colección de aviones que Ana acaba de ampliar al regalarme un set nuevo para armar.

* * *

1 de agosto de 2017

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Estamos en el aeropuerto esperando abordar nuestro vuelo. ¡Por fin! Extrañaremos a nuestras familias, no cabe duda, sobre todo después de haber compartido tanto con ellos, pero estamos ansiosos de comenzar este momento juntos, nuestro primer departamento o como Ana lo llama nuestro primer 'nido de amor', mi Ana y sus nombres.

Tenemos un par de semanas para acomodarnos bien, luego tenemos una semana de inducción y nivelación y comenzaremos las clases.

Las vacaciones se pasaron volando, con Elliot volviendo a Seattle y nosotros mudándonos a Boston no salimos a ninguna parte, pero sí nuestra casa de transformó en el centro de acopio, nos reunimos casi todos los días en la piscina y organizamos juegos, fue un verano genial con los amigos, como ha sido todo en mi vida desde que Ana llegó.

Ray está buscando un lugar en Seattle ya que trabajará con Elliot, aunque por el momento está en Montesano en lo que Elliot termina de hacer todo el papeleo.

Ethan se tomará un año sabático y se irá a Nueva York con José que estudiará Fotografía y Cine. El señor Kavanagh aceptó con la condición de que semanalmente escribiera un artículo sobre 'La Vida de un Joven en Nueva York', Ethan no quiere seguir una carrera en periodismo como Kate que estudiará en la Universidad de Washington, pero aceptó, no tenía otra alternativa.

Como Kate se quedará en Seattle mi hermano por fin le pidió ser su novia oficialmente, no sé quién estaba más feliz, Kate o Mía.

Por parlantes nos avisan que comencemos a abordar. Aquí vamos con mi Ana, comenzaremos una nueva aventura. Además, este mes cumplimos 1 año de relación, tengo una gran sorpresa para ella.


	10. Chapter 10

Me encantó escribir este capítulo, así también espero que les guste a ustedes. Recuerden dejar sus comentarios que siempre son bien recibidos. ;)

 **La mayoría de los personas son de E. L. James**

* * *

19 de agosto de 2017

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

No cabe duda que hay ciertas cosas que solo se conocen en la pareja al vivir juntos, por ejemplo, que a Christian le guste andar descalzo en casa y ensucie las sábanas o que deje la toalla mojada sobre la cama y ni hablar de la tapa del baño.

Pero fuera de eso, poder dormir toda la noche a su lado y despertar junto a él vale la pena. Llegar a casa después de un largo día y que me tenga preparado un baño o que me traiga flores o chocolates solo por que sí no tiene precio, sus detalles sobrepasan cualquier pequeño defecto.

Me encanta que le guste estar en casa y bailar a solas conmigo más que salir a divertirse. Prefiere escuchar música relajada y leer sus libros de economía.

Ahora está sentado en una esquina del sillón leyendo la sección económica del diario y yo estoy recostada con mi cabeza en sus piernas leyendo sobre la vida de William Shakespeare mientras disfrutamos de la 9° Sinfonía de Beethoven. Nada podría ser mejor.

* * *

20 de agosto de 2017

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Nunca había compartido el baño con una mujer de manera permanente, siempre he tenido el mío privado y es increíble la cantidad de pelo que se le cae a esta mujer cuando se baña o cuando se cepilla, parezco aspiradora a veces. También hay cosas que no entiendo cómo por ejemplo que Ana nunca encuentra las llaves o su billetera o que lleve una cartera gigante a la universidad llena de cosas mientras que yo solo llevo un par de cuadernos, un lápiz y algo para comer.

Sin embargo, esos detalles son nada en comparación a dormir junto a ella y despertar viendo esos hermosos ojos azules cada día. Tampoco se comparan a que al llegar a casa en las tardes tenga lista la cena para mí. Me encantan también sus pijamas sexys que no le duran nada puestos y que Blip Segundo siempre decore nuestra cama.

No hay nada mejor que pasar un día tranquilos leyendo, escuchando un poco de música y bailando en la sala de estar de nuestro pequeño hogar.

Hoy cumplimos un año juntos y no cambiaría absolutamente nada, sé que con ella quiero estar por siempre, a pesar de que aún somos jóvenes estoy seguro que nunca habrá nadie más para mí y es que simplemente no tengo ojos para nadie más.

Estas semanas hemos salido de casa muy poco, prácticamente solo a la universidad y al supermercado. Ella es suficiente para mí y yo soy suficiente para ella, pero hoy es una ocasión más que especial. Estoy esperando que Ana termine de arreglarse para ir a cenar, estoy muy nervioso por esta noche, pero sé que todo saldrá bien. Se asoma por el marco de la puerta y si no fuera por que estoy nervioso la tomaría aquí mismo.

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Literalmente se me hizo agua la boca al ver a Christian con su traje gris, corbata del mismo color y camisa blanca con colleras, se ve tan maduro y seguro de sí mismo... y delicioso. Yo llevo un vestido negro sencillo con escote en 'V' en el pecho y en la espalda. y tacones del mismo color que estilizan mis piernas. Ambos nos comimos con la mirada, será una cena interesante.

Mientras maneja lo noto algo nervioso, sus nudillos se empalidecen cuando aprieta el manubrio con fuerza, aunque es cosa de siempre en él ponerse así cuando tiene planes, quiere que todo salga a la perfección. Llegamos al restaurante L'Espalier.

Estamos por terminar el plato principal y Christian no deja de mirar el reloj, no sé si es un acto de nerviosismo, si tiene otros planes para después de la cena o si quiere llegar pronto a casa y desnudarnos, me inclino por lo último, aunque normalmente intentaría tocarme por debajo del mantel y hoy no ha movido sus manos de la mesa. Tal vez sí tiene otro planes, como sea me está poniendo nerviosa. Terminamos y el mesero retira los platos.

-Christian, para de mirar el reloj, me estas poniendo nerviosa -le digo.

-Oh, lo siento -dice y veo un poco de sudor en su frente, toma un poco de agua mineral.

-¿Estás bien amor?, estás muy raro.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente -dice más seguro, toma aire y se para de su asiento repentinamente.

Da un paso para quedar frente a mí y casi en cámara lenta veo como se agacha y posa una rodilla en el suelo. ¡Oh por Dios!

Saca una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo de un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, toma mi mano y me mira directamente a los ojos. El restaurante queda en silencio cuando Christian comienza a hablar con voz clara y segura.

-Anastasia Rose Steele, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Te amo más de lo que puedo expresar con palabras, eres y siempre serás mi único amor y mi vida. ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa, te quieres casar conmigo?

Suelta mi mano y abre la pequeña caja que contiene un hermoso anillo de platino con un diamante en el centro y cuatro más pequeños alrededor formando una especie de flor.

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Aquí estoy, con una rodilla en el piso mirándola directamente a los ojos y sosteniendo el anillo de compromiso que compré con los ahorros de mi vida y un poco de ayuda del abuelo Teo. No sé si todos están en silencio o se taparon mis oídos. Sé que no me he quedado sordo cuando por fin habla.

-Sí Christian, nada me haría más feliz que ser tu esposa -dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pongo el anillo en su dedo, me paro y la envuelvo en mis brazos, nuestro pequeño público aplaude mientras nos besamos.

El mesero llega con el postre, nos felicita y se retira.

-¿Sabe futura señora Grey? -digo de manera seductora en su oído-, tengo una idea mejor para el postre.

-¿Qué idea sería esa señor Grey? -pregunta con voz inocente.

-Empieza con sacarla de ese vestido y termina con usted en la cama.

-Christian..., pide la cuenta y sácame de aquí -ordena y yo obedezco, ¡esa es mi chica!

Apenas cierro la puerta detrás mío al llegar a casa la ataco con mis labios y manos, la he deseado desde que salimos de casa más temprano.

Ana me libera de mi chaqueta, me toma por la corbata y literalmente me arrastra al dormitorio. Rápidamente me quito el reloj, las colleras, la corbata y los zapatos mientras ella se quita sus tacones.

La tomo por la espalda, mientras le beso el cuello introduzco mi mano por su escote, no lleva brasier, mi erección toca su muslo.

-Futura señora Grey, sin brasier… mi polla y yo lo aprobamos -digo con un susurro en su oído y le muerdo despacio la oreja mientras pellizco sus pezones. Gime de placer.

Se da vuelta, desabotona mi pantalón que cae al suelo, baja mis boxers y comienza a masturbarme con una mano.

-Oh, Ana… -no digo más porque con su otra mano me toma por el cuello y guía mi boca a la suya, nos besamos con lujuria.

Mientras sigue con mi miembro en su mano bajo el cierre de su vestido. Termino el delicioso contacto para sacarla de él y dejarla desnuda, la empujo despacio a la cama, me saco la camisa por la cabeza sin abrir los botones y me abalanzo sobre sus pezones, juego con ellos en mi boca por varios minutos.

-Oh Christian, por favor... -sonrío ante su súplica.

-¿Por favor qué, futura señora Grey? -respondo inocentemente.

-Te quiero dentro mío ahora.

-Nos proponemos complacer futura señora Grey.

Le quito sus bragas con rapidez, le abro las piernas y juego unos segundo con su clítoris.

-¡Ahora, Christian! -demanda y se muerde el labio inferior, me encanta que haga eso.

Mientras vuelvo a su boca me acomodo en su entrada y doy una embestida, ambos gritamos.

-¿Eso quería futura señora Grey?

-Sí, fuerte y duro -sonrío.

Salgo casi por completo de ella y la vuelvo a embestir tal como me lo pidió, 'fuerte y duro', lo hago una y otra vez, Ana gime en mi cuello y aprieta mis nalgas con una mano mientras tira de mi pelo con la otra.

Su cuerpo comienza a tensarse y arquea la espalda, deslizo mi mano por el hueco que se forma y comienzo a darle más rápido. Grita mi nombre cuando se viene y me corro yo también dentro de ella.

Atrás quedaron esos días en que nos tocábamos con timidez.

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Me encanta hacer el amor con Christian, su ternura, dulzura y como me demuestra cuánto me quiere, pero oh por Dios, como me gusta cuando saca la bestia salvaje en su interior, que me posea como si no hubiera un mañana. En realidad no hay nada que no me guste de él y estamos comprometidos. Este hombre maravilloso que en este momento me abraza casi con adoración va a ser mi marido.

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

-¿En qué piensas, amor? -pregunto mientras estamos abrazados.

-En ti -sonrío al escuchar su respuesta.

-¿Y qué es lo que piensa de mí, futura señora Grey?

-En lo afortunada que soy porque voy a casarme con un hombre tan maravilloso.

-Yo soy el afortunado, mi vida -la beso con ternura y hacemos el amor lentamente.

* * *

10 de septiembre de 2017

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Despierto de pronto y con un jadeo cuando siento la lengua de Christian jugar con mi clítoris y un dedo dentro mío.

-¿Christian..., hace cuanto rato... estás... haciendo esto...? -cierro los ojos cuando mete otro dedo y comienza a moverlos en círculos.

-Apenas unos cinco minutos futura señora Grey.

Sin más preámbulo saca los dedos de mi vagina, se los mete en la boca, los chupa y luego se inclina para besarme mientras lentamente entra en mí.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor -dice cuando llega al final y comienza a moverse mientras nuestras bocas y lenguas se unen…

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Hoy ha sido un día de aquellos inolvidables. Cuando le pregunté a Ana si quería hacer algo especial en su cumpleaños dijo que solo deseaba estar en mis brazos, y lo que mi Ana pide, mi Ana recibe.

La desperté con lo que ella y yo llamamos 'El despertador Grey'. Luego con la ayuda de Mía por FaceTime le preparé panqueques para desayunar, mi hermana tuvo que madrugar por la diferencia de horarios, pero estaba feliz de ayudar. No me quedaron nada mal, solo un poco deformes, pero sabrosos.

Me encargué de que a las 2 pm de acá nuestros amigos y familiares se conectaran por Skype y FaceTime para entre todos cantar Feliz Cumpleaños, con las voces de ellos saliendo de los celulares, iPads y nuestros computadores Ana apagó sus 19 velas. Antes de terminar la conexión todos piden ver una vez más el anillo de Ana, cada vez que hablamos por videoconferencia tiene que mostrarlo, no los culpo, este no tan humilde joven tiene buen gusto.

Luego bailamos mucho, entre tanta canción tenía que estar nuestra favorita 'Love Someone' de Jason Mraz, recordando nuestra primera vez hace casi un año.

Para la cena preparé mi especialidad -en realidad es lo único que sé hacer- spaghetti, aunque con ayuda de mi madre preparé salsa Alfredo para acompañar, eso es diferente.

-¿Pasta? -dice Ana-. Hoy no es jueves -me molesta.

Los días jueves solo tengo una clase en la mañana, mientras que Ana sale tarde de la universidad, un día de esos, pensando que mi chica tendría que llegar a preparar la cena se me ocurrió sorprenderla con lo único que me queda bien, desde ese día, los jueves cocino yo.

-Preparé una salsa nueva, no molestes -digo sonriendo.

La tomo por los hombros y la siento a la mesa donde he puesto los cubiertos y un par de velas. Sirvo los platos, bajo las luces y me siento a comer con ella. Mientras comemos de nuestros platos también nos vamos dando comida en la boca, por alguna razón siempre compartimos la comida, lo hacemos desde que degustamos chocolates juntos por primera vez. Hacemos lo mismo con el postre, nuestro favorito, helado de chocolate con trozos de nuez y almendra.

Al terminar lavo lo que ensuciamos y Ana va secando. Somos muy buen equipo. Cuando hasta la última cuchara de postre está limpia, mi futura esposa me abraza y me besa.

-Gracias amor, fue un día inolvidable.

-Futura señora Grey, su día aún no termina. La tomo en mis brazos como a una novia y la llevo a nuestro dormitorio…

* * *

9 de octubre de 2017

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Hoy es un día común y corriente en el nido de amor de los Grey-Steele.

Ana está escribiendo un informe en el computador mientras yo analizo datos en una hoja de cálculo sentado en el sillón. Mientras observo la hoja pienso en cuanto me encanta verla concentrada, se ve sexy, sé que ella también me observa cuando estudio porque se muerde el labio inferior, de hecho, cuando tenemos exámenes importantes estudiamos en habitaciones separadas para evitar la tentación.

El sonido del teclado para de forma súbita. Ana ha parado de escribir, dejo de observar la hoja y llevo mi vista hacia ella, me está mirando. Se levanta del escritorio e instintivamente dejo la hoja en la mesa que está al lado y abro mis brazos para ella. Algo tiene en mente.

Se sienta en mis piernas y recuesta su cabeza en mi pecho, acaricio su pelo e inhalo su olor.

-¿Qué pasa amor? -digo un poco preocupado.

-Quiero casarme contigo -dice en mi pecho.

-Lo sé, por eso tenemos esto -digo sonriendo y dándole un pequeño beso en su anillo de compromiso.

Levanta la cabeza y posa sus manos sobre mis hombros, acaricia mi pelo con sus dedos mientras la afirmo por la cintura. Me mira a los ojos.

-No me entiendes, quiero casarme contigo ahora, no quiero esperar más -proceso un momento sus palabras.

-Ana… ¿qué? -¿qué?, pienso a la vez que lo digo.

-Que me quiero casar contigo, mi amor. Me quiero casar contigo ahora. No quiero ser más la futura señora Grey, quiero la señora Grey, de Christian Grey.

-Amor, yo igual, pero no es tan fácil, nuestras familias están lejos y mi papá dejaría de pagarme la universidad, no trabajamos, además yo quiero darte una boda digna de una princesa.

-Vivimos como casados Christian, hacemos todo juntos, somos un equipo y no sé si alguien amará tanto como nosotros nos amamos, si el problema es el dinero yo tengo suficiente en mi fideicomiso o no me importaría que solo tú y yo lo supiéramos hasta que sea un buen momento de decírselo a nuestras familias y por sobre todo no quiero una boda de princesa, solo me importa casarme con mi príncipe.

-Ana, ¿estás hablando en serio?, porque si esto no es una broma de mal gusto me caso ahora ya contigo.

-Hablo en serio, Christian, no bromearía con algo así, no quiero esperar más.

-Ponte un vestido mujer -le digo y nos paramos a cambiarnos ropa.

-Necesitamos dos testigos -dice cuando estoy arreglándome la corbata.

-¡Mierda!, termina de arreglarte, voy a hablar con los vecinos.

Dos horas más tarde estamos desnudos en el sillón, Ana sobre mí, no alcanzamos a llegar a la cama. Y a quién le importa. Tengo en mis brazos a mi esposa.

-¡No puedo creerlo Ana, eres mía, oficialmente mía! -digo con voz de soñador.

-Y usted señor Grey es mío.

-¿Crees que podamos mantener el secreto amor?

-Sí, nuestras familias están tan acostumbradas a vernos juntos que no habrá diferencia, solo que tú y yo sabremos que somos marido y mujer -sonrío al escucharla.

-¿Qué te poseyó hoy día?, de haber sabido habríamos hecho esto antes -se ríe, me encanta su risa.

-Lo he pensado desde hace un tiempo y hoy te vi sentado, concentrado, pero a la vez no podías dejar de pensar en mí, y yo estaba ahí, concentrada pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en ti y lo supe mi amor.

-¿Cómo sabías que pensaba en ti?

-Por que cuando piensas en mí sonríes con cara de estúpido amor -nos reímos ante tal declaración.

-Mmm… pero soy tu estúpido -digo divertido.

-Mío -me besa.

-Mía -la beso.

-Vamos a la cama amor, hay que consumar nuestro matrimonio en cada superficie de nuestro nido de amor.

Nos vamos a la cama por primera vez como marido y mujer. Como el señor y la señora Grey, aunque Ana no se cambiará el nombre hasta dar la noticia, para mi siempre ha sido mi señora Grey.


	11. Chapter 11

Las cosas se podrán muy interesantes los próximos capítulos, pronto pararán los saltos en el tiempo, pero es importante que ocurran en mi historia para avanzar. Muchas gracias por leer, seguir y dejar reviews. Disfruten.

 **La mayoría de los personajes son de E. L. James**

* * *

10 de octubre de 2018

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Estoy en la biblioteca de la universidad esperando a Ros. Es una de las personas más geniales e inteligentes que he conocido, tiene un instinto asesino para los negocios.

Este segundo año me he aburrido un montón en la universidad, no siento que esté aprendiendo nada nuevo. Hay clases a las que no asisto y aún así sigo teniendo las mejores calificaciones. Así conocí a Ros, terminó de estudiar en junio y se quedó un semestre más como ayudante de un profesor. Un día luego de terminar un examen se acercó a mí.

-¿Grey, verdad? -dice con rudeza.

-Sí -confirmo con el mismo tono.

-Me he dado cuenta que vienes poco a esta clase y aún así obtienes las mejores calificaciones.

-Sí, ¿y...? -¿a dónde quiere ir a parar?

-Entonces tenemos dos opciones: estás haciendo trampa o eres un genio.

-Si solo tengo esas dos opciones, creo que es lo segundo -digo con confianza, sonríe ante mi respuesta.

Después de eso nos hemos reunidos durante dos meses analizando y creando una propuesta de negocios para una pequeña empresa de telecomunicaciones en Seattle que si sigue por el camino que va está destinada al fracaso, hoy es un día decisivo, Ros debería tener el último balance con las cifras finales y si todo va según el plan podremos ver pronto ganancias.

-Hola, Grey -dice cuando llega a mi lado sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué hay Ros, lo tienes? -pregunto ansioso.

-Sí, los resultados son buenos para nosotros, si nos apuramos podemos hacer una oferta y comprar por un precio mínimo.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Tengo que mostrarte el balance, pero debe ser en privado, estamos en periodo de _'Top Secret'_ , Grey. Tenemos información clasificada, no quiero que esto se nos vaya de las manos por descuidados.

-Bien, yo vivo a 15 minutos caminando, vamos a mi casa -asiente.

Caminamos rápido y en silencio, Ros no es del tipo de hablar trivialidades. Mientras vamos ocupo mi mente en cosas placenteras, tengo imágenes de ayer, Ana y yo celebrando nuestro primer aniversario de matrimonio. Sí que lo pasamos bien, descubrimos todo un nuevo uso para la comida…, me encanta descubrir con mi esposa cosas nuevas. Mis pensamientos tienen repercusiones directa en mi entrepierna, 'cálmate, Grey, Ros va a pensar que eres un pervertido', pienso.

Cambio el rumbo de mi mente.

Fue un año genial, y eso aún queda corto. Dicen que el primer año es lo más difícil, pues para nosotros, fue maravillo. Si bien Ana ha estado más ocupada este semestre con sus estudios, siempre tiene tiempo para mí, nunca discutimos y compartimos todo. Bueno, solo hemos discutido una vez, nuestra primera y única pelea hace más o menos un mes y medio atrás.

-¿Ana, estás bien?, estás con la mente en otro lado. Te estaba diciendo que mañana no iré a clases.

-Lo siento, amor. ¿Por qué no irás? -pregunta distraída.

-No importa, dime qué pasa Ana, me estás preocupando.

-Estoy con atraso -oh…

-Sería un pésimo momento para tener un bebé -es lo primero que sale por mi boca.

-No me digas, ¿eso es lo que tienes para decirme Christian? -vaya, qué es ese tono en su voz, solo estoy siendo sincero.

-Es la verdad Ana, estoy comenzando a armar mi negocio, tú estas ocupada estudiando, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a tener un bebé?, justo ahora todo mi tiempo se va en todo eso, no puedo buscar un trabajo si estoy armando mi negocio e ir a la universidad a la vez, agrégale un bebé. Es mal momento.

-Oh por Dios Christian..., ¡cállate! -¿Que me calle?

-¿Cómo que que me calle? -digo ofendido.

-Estoy asustadísima y lo único que tienes para decirme es que no es buen momento, ¿qué se supone que significa eso, que si estoy embarazada y es mal momento para ti te vas a a ir o peor quieres que aborte?, ¿qué se supone que tengo que pensar?, por eso, mejor cállate- con eso se para y se va al baño.

-¡Ana, no te vayas!, ¿y qué pasó con las pastillas? -digo más alterado.

-Nada es 100 por ciento seguro Christian, lo sabes bien -me responde y sigue su camino.

Pasan unos minutos y aún no sale del baño. Mierda..., me siento como el peor marido del mundo mi Ana solo quería mi apoyo y yo hice todo lo contrario. Me voy al baño, veo que está sacando un tampón.

-Me acaba de bajar -dice con la voz quebrada y comienza a llorar.

-Nena, lo siento -me arrodillo frente a ella y la abrazo-, entré en pánico, debería haberte apoyado en seguida -digo mientras solloza en mi cuello.

-Tenía tanto miedo..., yo tampoco quiero embarazarme aún, sé que no es buen momento, no era necesario que me lo recordaras.

-Perdóname, te juro que si algo así vuelve a pasar, me comportaré como un hombre y no como el imbécil que viste recién, lo siento.

Esa ha sido nuestra única discusión.

-¿Falta mucho? -pregunta Ros devolviéndome a la realidad.

-No, estamos aquí, al doblar la esquina del parque -digo. Hemos caminado rápido, estamos por llegar a casa.

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Estoy esperando a que Christian llegue de la universidad, ha sido de esos días que no he dejado de pensar en él y es que después de ayer he tenido todo el día ganas de repetirlo. Tengo lista la cena y me he puesto un pijama de satín rosa pálido que a Christian le encanta, espero que no dure mucho puesto.

Cuando escucho la llave en la puerta con un pequeño salto me lanzo a su cuello y rodeo con mis piernas su cintura mientras nos besamos, la cena puede esperar, pienso, pero él corta el beso.

-Amor, no estamos solos.

Solo ahí me doy cuenta que hay una mujer en la puerta con una sonrisa incómoda, ¡rayos!

-Ana, esta es Ros, Ros mi prometida, Ana.

-Mucho gusto -decimos.

¿Ros es mujer?, siempre pensé que era un hombre por como Christian hablaba de ella.

-No tardaremos nada, amor. Solo revisaremos unos datos.

-Está bien -le sonrío, aunque siento que se arruinó mi velada.

Se acercan al pequeño escritorio en nuestra sala de estar y encienden el computador, veo que Ros conecta un pendrive y Christian posa una mano en la mesa y otra en el hombro de ella.

'Oh…', pienso, Christian nunca hace eso con nadie que no sea yo o por lo menos nunca he visto que lo haga con otra persona.

-¿Quieren algo para tomar? -pregunto tratando de sonar segura de mí misma.

-Yo no amor, gracias. ¿Ros?

-No gracias, estoy perfectamente -dice sin despegar la mirada del ordenador.

-Okay -respondo pensado que yo también estaría perfectamente con la mano de mi marido sobre mí. 'No pienses así', me regaño, no quiero ser la esposa celosa.

Sin decir nada tomo el libro que estaba leyendo y me lo llevo al dormitorio para continuar mientras Christian termina sus asuntos, no sentí sus pasos seguirme cuando entré en la habitación, antes de recostarme en la cama me abraza por la espalda y besa mi cuello.

-No esté celosa señora Grey -me susurra al oído con una voz seductora que me derrite.

-¿Celosa yo? -diego haciéndome la desentendida.

-Me encanta cuando te pones así pero no tienes porque estarlo amor -dice otra vez en mi oído y me besa el cuello-, es más..., el celoso soy yo, Ros es lesbiana.

-¡Oh! -es todo lo que digo, me siento estúpida.

-Exacto mi vida, ahora dame unos minutos, termino con ella y me encargaré de este pequeño trozo de tela que lleva puesto señora Grey -con eso vuelve a la sala de estar.

Ahora entiendo el alivio que sintió Christian cuando le dije que José es gay.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo con Ros?, no entendí de qué hablaban -digo mientras estamos abrazados en la cama.

-Tenemos una propuesta para una empresa en Seattle -noto un poco de amargura en su voz.

-¿Por qué lo dices así, no se supone que es algo bueno?

-Sí, pero no tengo el dinero para comenzar, he pensado hablar con el abuelo pero no quiero deberle tanto, papá no me prestaría porque si hago esto tendría que dejar la universidad y un banco no me daría un crédito en este momento.

-¿Cuánto dinero necesitas?

-100 mil dólares.

-¿Estás seguro que eso quieres hacer, dejar la universidad y comenzar ahora tu propio negocio?

-Sí Ana, ya no aprendo nada nuevo, estoy aburrido en la universidad y quiero empezar a trabajar, mientras antes sea eso más rápido podremos dar la noticia de nuestro matrimonio.

-Yo tengo ese dinero.

-Ana, no. Ese es tu dinero.

-Nuestro dinero Christian.

-¿De verdad harías eso por mí?

-Yo haría todo por ti mi amor -es la verdad.

-Tendría que irme a Seattle, Ana.

-Lo sé, lo resolveremos, podemos viajar, además no es que te vayas inmediatamente o sí.

-No, Ros puede irse antes y preparar las negociaciones, puedo irme después y viajaremos, haremos esto funcionar, sé que me irá bien en los negocios, amor, no tomaría este riesgo si no confiara en lo que estamos haciendo.

-Está dicho entonces, mañana vamos al banco -digo con resolución.

-Gracias amor, voy a llamar Ros inmediatamente -dice sonriendo.

Busca sus boxers y se levanta de la cama tomando su celular y empieza a marcar, cuando va en la puerta se detiene, se devuelve, deja el celular en el velador, se saca los boxers y dice:

-A la mierda Ros, primero le haré el amor a mi esposa -ese es mi marido, siempre soy su prioridad.

* * *

7 de enero de 2019

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Ayer volví a Boston, terminaron las vacaciones de invierno y hoy comienzan las clases. He regresado sola, hace un mes atrás mi marido cerró el trato que tanto le emocionaba y su sueño de siempre se está haciendo realidad. Estoy muy feliz por él, pero ya lo extraño.

Durante el periodo que pudimos estar juntos en Seattle buscamos un pequeño departamento que por el momento servirá de oficina para él y Ros y un par de ingenieros que están ayudando con la plataforma inicial en lo que encuentran un lugar más apropiado para Grey Enterprises Holdings.

* * *

11 de enero de 2019

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Ha sido una semana muy larga, me he quedado hasta más tarde en la biblioteca de la universidad para no extrañar tanto a Christian, no lo he logrado. Estoy llegando a casa,abro la puerta y ahí está él, esperándome.

-¡Christian! -es todo lo que digo antes de abalanzarme sobre él y de que ataque mi boca.

-Ana, te he extrañado tanto... -susurra en mi oído.

-Yo igual mi vida, ha sido una semana eterna… -digo entre jadeos.

-Lo sé, te preparé la cena… -sonrío, extrañé sus detalles esta semana.

-Cenemos luego, ahora quiero que me haga el amor, señor Grey.

-Nos proponemos complacer, señora Grey.

* * *

8 de junio de 2019

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Oficialmente terminó el semestre en la universidad, segundo año fue agotador y haberlo terminado sin la presencia constante de Christian es todo un logro, no hay momento en que no piense en él.

Estoy llegando a Seattle, voy por mi maleta y me dirijo a tomar un taxi.

-¿Necesita transporte, señora Grey? -escucho su voz detrás mío, me doy vuelta y sin importar la gente a mí alrededor me arrojo a sus brazos. Hace un mes que no nos vemos.

-Vámonos amor, antes de que te quite la ropa aquí mismo -dice mi siempre dispuesto marido.

Me sorprendo cuando me lleva al Four Seasons en vez del departamento.

-¿Un hotel? -pregunto extrañada.

-Lo siento, nena -me dice mientras nos dirigimos a la habitación-, haremos una parada aquí. Nuestro departamento aún es oficina y no quiero espantar a Ros con nuestros gritos -dice bromeando-. Ya tenemos un piso lleno en un edificio cercano, pero con Ros tenemos el departamento como centro de reuniones, en algunos meses, si todo sigue como vamos podremos comprar un edificio y tener todo dominado desde un solo lugar.

Llegamos a la habitación y sin nada más que decir comenzamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Estamos abrazados en la cama mientras Christian me pone al día con la empresa, ha logrado tanto, de a poco se está haciendo reconocido y según las cifras Ros dice que dentro de un año será millonario o seremos millonarios.

* * *

13 de agosto de 2019

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Pasaron demasiado rápido las vacaciones, pero fueron bien utilizadas, no solo vi a mi marido, también pudimos ver a nuestras familias y amigos, los extrañaba, a veces es fácil dejarse llevar por nuestra burbuja y olvidarnos del resto del mundo, necesitaba salir con las chicas.

Como Christian ya se está haciendo reconocido habló con su padre, al principio no se tomó bien que dejara la universidad, pero luego de que le mostrara cómo ha crecido su empresa en menos de un año, se calmó un poco y dijo que confiaba en sus decisiones.

Aún no le contamos a nuestras familias que estamos casados, no se dio el momento y queremos que sea algo especial.

* * *

13 de octubre de 2019

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Christian debería haber llegado ayer, pero perdió el vuelo, así que llegará hoy, celebraremos nuestro segundo aniversario de matrimonio, he preparado una cena romántica en casa y estoy esperando que llegue, insistió en que no lo fuera a buscar al aeropuerto.

Tengo todo preparado cuando golpean a la puerta, abro y ahí está mi apuesto marido con un ramo de rosas en sus manos y una sonrisa, no sé cuál de las dos cosas me gusta más, creo que lo segundo.

-Feliz aniversario, señora Grey.

-Feliz aniversario, señor Grey -nos besamos.

El último año no ha sido fácil, pero hemos hecho que funcione, por mucho que Christian ame lo que hace me ama más a mí y me lo demuestra siempre, estar lejos solo ha reafirmado nuestro amor. Nos extrañamos con locura, pero cada vez que nos vemos es especial.

-Quiero que compremos otro departamento en Seattle -dice mientras estamos acostados frente a frente.

-¿Qué tiene de malo el que tenemos?

-Mi jefe de seguridad dice que no es seguro.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, al parecer soy famoso en Seattle ahora, he tenido que lidiar con paparazzis los últimos meses.

-Toda una celebridad, señor Grey -trato de bromear, pero veo que está preocupado.

-Ana, no quiero que vayas por ahora, yo vendré aquí, no quiero que se enteren de lo nuestro y luego no te dejen tranquila, son desesperantes, he considerado contratar seguridad privada, pero no sé si será para tanto.

-Okay amor, si eso es lo que quieres -noto cómo se relaja.

-Tengo visto un lugar cerca del nuevo edificio de la empresa, quiero que lo apruebes, la próxima semana tengo una cita con el corredor de propiedades, te aviso y lo ves por FaceTime.

-Bueno amor.

* * *

6 de abril de 2020

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Estoy dándome una ducha antes de irme a la cama con un libro en lo que espero la llamada de mi marido, todos los días me habla, nos contamos nuestro día y me da las buenas noches. No he ido a Seattle en varios meses, pero Christian ha tratado de venir más seguido.

Salgo de la ducha y veo que mi celular parpadea, tengo un mensaje.

 ***Te extraño mi amor, cuento las horas para verte el fin de semana. Te hablo apenas llegue a Escala* -C**

Sonrío al ver su mensaje, estos pequeños detalles son los que han permitido que sigamos igual de enamorados después de casi cuatro años de conocernos, el tiempo ha pasado volando. Este año cumpliremos 22 años y 3 de casados. En junio terminaré mi tercer año de universidad y para el cumpleaños de Christian hemos decidido dar la gran noticia a nuestra familia.

Le escribo una respuesta rápida.

 ***Yo te extraño más, estaré esperando tu llamado. Te amo. x* -A**

Me pongo mi pijama, tomo el libro y leo. Algunos minutos después suena mi celular, veo que es Christian, aún es temprano para su llamada, pero contesto de buena gana.

-Hola, mi amor -digo.

-Ana -dice casi con alivio, que extraño.

-¿Está todo bien Christian?, llegaste temprano a Escala.

-Está todo bien, solo quería oír tu voz, aun estoy en el trabajo. ¿Segura que estás bien?

-Sí Christian, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Por nada, solo te extraño demasiado, mi amor -sonrío.

-Yo igual mi vida.

-Tengo que irme nena, te llamo en un rato, solo quería escucharte un momento. Te amo.

-Hablamos amor -cortamos.


	12. Chapter 12

Por favor, no me odien.

 **La mayoría de los personajes son de E. L. James**

* * *

6 de abril de 2020

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Son las 16:55 hrs., mis trabajadores comenzarán a retirarse pronto. Yo igual me retiraré aunque seguiré leyendo informes un par de horas más cuando llegue a Escala, no me molesta trabajar, sirve para mantener mi mente ocupada y no extrañar tanto a mi esposa. Sabríamos que no sería fácil, pero la sensación de vacío que siento cuando no está es horrible, aún cuando hablamos todo el día y nos enviamos mensajes y correos electrónicos. Es más, aprovecho este instante de tranquilidad para enviarle un mensaje.

 ***Te extraño mi amor, cuento las horas para verte el fin de semana. Te hablo apenas llegue a Escala* -C**

Golpean la puerta de mi oficina.

-Adelante -es Andrea, mi asistente.

-Señor Grey, llegó un paquete para usted -me pasa un sobre amarillo y grueso.

-Gracias Andrea, ¿algo más?

-Solo debe firmar estos documentos para mañana -me deja una carpeta en el escritorio, la abro, firmo un par de papeles y le entrego los documentos.

-Gracias Andrea, puedes retirarte. Nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana señor Grey.

Suena mi celular y abro de forma despreocupada el sobre, lo volteo sobre mi escritorio al mismo tiempo que reviso mi celular y no presto atención al contenido porque es un mensaje de Ana.

 ***Yo te extraño más, estaré esperando tu llamado. Te amo. x* -A**

Sonriendo, echo un vistazo al contenido del sobre…, la sonrisa escapa de mi rostro.

Fotografías de Ana y yo en Boston decoran mi escritorio, caminando tomados de la mano, en el supermercado, entrando a nuestro departamento, sentados en un parque, besándonos, abrazados. Ana sola caminando en la acera con un par de libros en la mano, entrando al departamento, hablando por celular...

¿Qué mierda es esto? Veo un sobre de carta entre las fotos, con manos temblorosas lo abro. Escrito con letras de periódico leo:

 _Christian,_

 _Mi vida ha sido un infierno por tu culpa. Lástima que encontré tu punto débil, tu novia pagará las consecuencias._

 _Atte. Tu Peor Pesadilla_

Aprieto el botón de mi intercomunicador, mi respiración está agitada y mis manos aún tiemblan, suena un par de veces antes de que Andrea responda, aún no se va.

-Comunícame con Welch inmediatamente -digo con brusquedad.

-Sí, señor Grey -responde.

Apenas suena mi teléfono contesto.

-¿Welch, estás en la empresa?

-Sí, señor.

-Ven inmediatamente a mi oficina, es una emergencia.

Golpean la puerta y entra Welch, creo que mi rostro pálido lo dice todo. Se acerca a mi escritorio y toma el papel que aún sostengo en las manos, lo lee detenidamente y observa las fotos.

-Señor, debo hacerle unas preguntas -asiento.

-¿La señorita es…?

-Señora, es mi esposa, Welch, nadie sabe que estamos casados y nadie debe saberlo -veo la sorpresa en su rostro.

-Entiendo su preocupación. Señor, se lo he dicho antes, pero creo que ahora es urgente que contrate seguridad privada para usted... y su esposa -asiento una vez más.

-¿Dónde está ella en este momento?

-En Boston, estudiando.

-¿Ha hablado con ella recientemente? -se me enfría la sangre.

-Solo por mensaje -respondo y sin dudarlo ni un segundo más tomo mi celular y marco su número. 'Cálmate Grey, cálmate', me repito.

-Hola, mi amor -escucho su dulce voz, respiro aliviado.

-Ana -no me salen las palabras.

-¿Está todo bien Christian?, llegaste temprano a Escala.

-Está todo bien -logro sonar más calmado- solo quería oír tu voz, aún estoy en el trabajo. ¿Segura que estás bien?

-Sí Christian, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Por nada, solo te extraño demasiado, mi amor -Welch mira el techo ante mi muestra pública de afecto.

-Yo igual mi vida.

-Tengo que irme nena, te llamo en un rato, solo quería escucharte un momento. Te amo.

-Hablamos amor -cortamos.

Mi mente comienza a funcionar otra vez y exploto.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESTO WELCH?! -golpeo la mesa de mi escritorio.

-Señor, lidiamos con amenazas todo el tiempo -dice calmado.

-¡AMENAZAS A MÍ, A LA EMPRESA, NUNCA A MI ESPOSA. ENCUENTRA AL MALDITO RESPONSABLE DE ESTO, WELCH. NADIE DEBE ENTERARSE DE QUE ESTOY CASADO, RASTREA TODO LO QUE PUEDAS Y ELIMINA LA INFORMACIÓN QUE ME INVOLUCRE CON ANA Y ENVÍA INMEDIATAMENTE SEGURIDAD, QUE LA SIGAN DÍA Y NOCHE. ES IMPORTANTE QUE ELLA NO NOTE NADA, NO QUIERO PREOCUPARLA -sé que estoy gritando, descargándome con la persona equivocada, pero tengo miedo, si algo le pasa a Ana me muero.

-Sí señor, le recomendaría que por el momento evite visitar a su esposa o ella a usted hasta tener más información -le doy una mirada asesina, pero asiento.

-Puedes retirarte -digo fríamente.

-Señor -dice a modo de despedida y se marcha.

* * *

10 de abril de 2020

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

He evitado toda la semana las conversaciones largas con Ana, sé que notaría mi preocupación y quiero que esté tranquila, no le he dicho aún que no iré el fin de semana, sé que se molestará. Debería estar por llegar al aeropuerto en Boston cuando recién tomo valor y marco.

-Christian, voy saliendo al aeropuerto -dice enseguida.

-No Ana -¡maldición!-, verás… estoy en Seattle.

-¿En Seattle, perdiste el vuelo?

-No..., no podré ir, tengo que prepararme para una reunión -¡mentiroso!

-¿Y ahora me avisas?

-Lo siento Ana, fue de último minuto y olvidé avisarte antes -no puedo seguir hablando, mi voz comienza a temblar-, tengo que irme, te llamo luego.

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Christian ha estado raro toda la semana desde su llamada del lunes, cuando me habla es cortante y noto que algo le preocupa, quizás ha tenido problemas en el trabajo. Hoy llega de Seattle y sabré qué le preocupa. Estoy por salir a buscarlo al aeropuerto cuando suena mi celular.

-Christian, voy saliendo al aeropuerto -digo enseguida.

-No Ana, verás… estoy en Seattle.

-¿En Seattle, perdiste el vuelo? -no sería la primera vez.

-No, no podré ir, tengo que prepararme para una reunión.

-¿Y ahora me avisas?

-Lo siento Ana, fue de último minuto y olvidé avisarte antes, tengo que irme, te llamo luego.

Estoy un poco molesta, mi marido nunca elije su trabajo antes que a mí, de todas maneras trato de calmarme, es primera vez que esto pasa, tampoco es para tanto, aunque recuerdo lo distante que ha estado durante la semana.

Me quedo dormida esperando su llamada.

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

No soy capaz de volver a llamar, tengo tanto miedo, la única persona capaz de calmarme es ella y no la pondré en riesgo, no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Cuando estoy por llamarla ocurre otra vez, Welch llega con un maldito sobre amarillo, ya no recibo correspondencia directamente, toda pasa antes por el departamento de seguridad.

-Señor, creo que querrá ver esto -me pasa una hoja.

Es otra carta, escrita con letras de diario:

 _Christian,_

 _Te gustará ver lo que le pasa a tu noviecita._

 _Atte. Tu Peor Pesadilla_

Arrugo el papel en mi mano.

-Venía con esto, señor -me pasa otro papel.

Es una foto de Ana editada, cuando la veo creo que voy a vomitar, Ana está con los ojos vendados y sus manos y pies están atados.

-Saca esto de mi vista Welch -me siento enfermo-. ¡Qué mierda!, ¿aún no sabes de dónde vienen estas amenazas y qué quieren de mí?, no piden dinero no dicen nada.

-Señor, no hemos podido localizar a ningún sospechoso. Esto parece solo un acto de venganza señor, ¿tiene usted algún enemigo del pasado, algo que pueda ayudarnos a encontrar una pista?

-No Welch te lo he dicho, esto no tiene sentido para mí, que Sawyer y Reynolds no se separen de mi esposa.

* * *

12 de abril de 2020

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

La llamada demoró dos días en llegar, y duró solo unos minutos, en parte fue mi culpa, pero vaya..., estaba molesta.

-Hola nena

-¿Hola nena, en serio Christian?, dijiste que me llamarías hace dos días -no escondo mi enojo y frustración.

-Lo siento he estado muy ocupado.

-¿Lo sientes?, bueno ahora la ocupada soy yo, no puedo hablar -corto.

Quien se cree que soy, soy su maldita esposa, el celular vuelve a sonar no contesto, me envía un mensaje.

 ***Amor, lo siento mucho, yo también te extraño, este fin de semana iré, te lo prometo.* -C**

Sigo molesta, pero respondo

 ***Haz lo que quieras, te vienes en taxi del aeropuerto.* -A**

¿Por qué estoy tan molesta?, no es como que fuera habitual en él. Sí sabes por qué Ana, prefirió el trabajo a ti y luego se demora dos días en devolverte una llamada, ¿qué rayos pasa en Seattle?. Sé que no me está diciendo la verdad.

Aún me queda un año de estudio, luego volveré también y todo será diferente, sé que ambos estamos frustrados por la distancia.

* * *

18 de abril de 2020

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Christian llega el sábado en la mañana en un taxi, quiero discutir un rato, lo extraño tanto y esto no se puede repetir, pero a penas veo su rostro olvido todo, me saluda con una pequeña sonrisa, si lo siente, de verdad me extraña tanto como yo, es solo el trabajo me repito y sin decir más nuestra burbuja vuelve a rodearnos y hacemos el amor.

* * *

19 de abril de 2020

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Noto que observa cada movimiento que hago, me sigue por todo el departamento, mira mi rostro detenidamente, ¿qué le pasa?

-Christian para de acosarme un rato -digo casi divertida por su manera de actuar.

-No puedo -dice-, quiero aprenderme cada mínimo detalle de tu rostro -lo que dice es muy romántico, pero la manera en que lo dice me aterra.

-Lo dices como si no me fueras a ver nunca más -veo una sombra oscura en su mirada, ¿qué no me estás diciendo?

-No amor, es solo que te extrañé mucho y con eso volvemos a hacer el amor.

* * *

15 de mayo de 2020

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

-Ana, no puedo viajar mañana

-Oh, ¿quieres que vaya?, hace tiempo que no voy ni he visto a Ray -digo esperanzada.

-No, no seré buena compañía, tengo mucho trabajo Ana, y hay muchos paparazzis aquí, te aviso si puedo ir el otro fin de semana, tengo que irme, adiós.

Así sin mas me cortó.

* * *

16 de mayo de 2020

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Ray llega al medio día, es una sorpresa.

-Christian dijo que extrabañas a tu padre Annie, así que me envió con una misión -Ray saca una caja de bombones, de nuestros bombones y solo vienen mis favoritos, suspiro.

-Gracias papá, es bueno verte -digo sonriendo por el detalle de mi marido.

* * *

1 de junio de 2020

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

 _Christian, se puede saber qué tanto haces en Seattle, te llamo y no me respondes, te envío mensajes y me respondes con monosílabos, ya me estoy hartando._ Es el mensaje en mi buzón de voz, una vez más no respondí su llamada.

Ana está molesta y con justa razón, he ignorado sus llamadas por dos semanas, no puedo sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de ella atada. Siguen llegando amenazas, estoy cansado, casi no he dormido, he vuelto a soñar con mi infancia, es hora de hacer algo.

Le envío un correo a Sam, mi encargado de relaciones públicas.

 _Sam,_

 _Agenda un día para dar todas las entrevistas que he estado evitando, asegúrate que solo sean preguntas relacionadas con la empresa, la única pregunta personal que quiero es sobre mi estado civil, exige que cada medio me pregunte eso._

 _Hazlo lo antes posible,_

 _Christian Grey  
_ _CEO GEH_

 _cc-Andrea_

* * *

12 de junio de 2020

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

No sé qué pensar de todo esto, mi marido me está ignorando. ¿Qué tan ocupado o cansado puede estar como para no hacerme un llamada decente?, no desconfío de él, no podría, ¿o sí, y si conoció a alguien y no sabe como terminar con esto?, no, no pienses así Ana, solo de pensarlo mi corazón se aprieta. Pienso en la sorpresa que tengo para su cumpleaños, he esperado dos meses para dársela... Suena mi celular, es él.

-Ana, lo siento -dice apenas contesto, no sé si quiero escuchar sus disculpas por teléfono.

-¿Qué sientes Christian? -quiero una explicación.

-No poder ir...

-¿Qué más? -sé que estoy siendo ruda, pero estoy dolida.

-Por no contestar, por no llamarte, por no ir a verte, lo siento -siento el pesar en su voz.

-¿Christian, qué pasa? -mi voz es casi una súplica.

-Ana... -vacila- solo tengo mucho trabajo..., si te hace sentir mejor pronto seremos millonarios, nena -¿qué clase de broma de mal gusto es esta?

-Estás loco Christian, cómo puede pasar por tu cabeza el pensamiento de que ser millonarios me hará sentir mejor si no te he visto en casi dos meses y ni siquiera hemos tenido una conversación decente.

-Ana… yo… -no dice nada.

-Ya me cansé de tus lo siento Christian, la próxima semana estás de cumpleaños, Grace esta preparando una fiesta para celebrar, nos vemos allá y hablaremos, sea lo que sea lo que te está reteniendo, y no me digas que es trabajo, se va acabar, me oyes, ¿acaso ya no me extrañas? -digo sacando de mi boca lo que más temo.

-Oh Ana, te extraño tanto que duele, pero… -otra vez no continúa.

-¿Pero qué? -silencio- Christian, te amo, pero en este momento lo único que quiero es que te vayas a la mierda -corto y tiro el teléfono lejos.

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Después de un día largo dedicado a dar entrevistas y con la cabeza llena de culpa por traicionar a Ana con lo que acabo de hacer la llamo, está molesta y dolida. 'Oh mi amor, perdóname', pienso. Luego de una pequeña discusión Ana dice que vendrá a Seattle por mi cumpleaños, ¡mi cumpleaños!, lo había olvidado por completo. Llamo a Welch.

-Welch, Ana llega Seattle el fin de semana, asegúrate que viaje en primera y que Sawyer tenga pasaje en el mismo vuelo, ojalá en el asiento trasero y compra el asiento del lado de Ana también, ten un SUV listo para seguirla apenas se suba a un taxi, eso es todo. Corto antes de que pueda decir algo.

* * *

17 de junio de 2020

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Llego a Seattle, me tiemblan las piernas, siento que algo malo se acerca, lo veo venir a una velocidad imparable. Mañana es su cumpleaños, estaremos en Bellevue y no habrá tiempo de hablar ahí, debe ser hoy, más que estar harta de las excusas de trabajo lo extraño, ¿acaso él a mí no?, tomo un taxi y me voy al edificio, mi atento marido no me fue a buscar, luego pienso en que cambió mi pasaje a primera clase, aún tiene detalles conmigo.

Al llegar al edificio de Grey Enterprises Holdings sonrío al ver lo que a logrado Christian, este es su sueño, tal vez si está muy ocupado, 'no Ana, no tiene justificación', me doy ánimos.

Llego al mesón de entrada y hablo con la recepcionista. No le avisé que vendría aquí, no tengo una cita.

-Buenas tardes -me saluda- ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

-Necesito hablar con el señor Christian Grey -digo con un poco de nerviosismo en la voz.

-Tiene cita señorita…

-Steele, Anastasia Steele, no tengo cita, puede informarle por favor que estoy abajo, él me atenderá.

-Espere un momento por favor -veo la duda en su rostro.

Llamaría yo misma a Christian, pero no estoy tan segura si responderá mi llamada.

-Señorita Steele, puede subir -me entrega una identificación de visitante-, el último ascensor a la derecha, piso 20.

-Le doy las gracias, tomo mi maleta y me dirijo al ascensor que me indicó.

Cuando llego al piso 20, hay otro mesón con dos rubias, cada una tiene un Mac en frente y un manos libre en la oreja. La más cercana al ascensor se para y me pide que me siente un momento, me ofrece algo para tomar, rechazo su ofrecimiento cortésmente. Vuelve a su escritorio.

Unos minutos más tarde la otra rubia me dice que Christian me atenderá dentro de 10 minutos. Mientras espero veo varias revista con la hermosa cara de Christian en la portada, siempre se queja de los paparazzis, no me dijo que daría entrevistas. Una portada en particular llama mi atención por su titular 'Millonario, soltero y apuesto', la tomo en mis manos, busco el artículo y lo leo, habla de cómo a tan corta edad logró tanto éxito, etc., etc., nada llama mi atención hasta que llego al final.

-Y bien señor Grey, siendo tan joven y tan lleno de atributos nos imaginamos que su corazón debe estar ocupado.

-No suelo hablar de mi vida privada, pero no, mi corazón está libre, soy soltero.

La fecha de la publicación es de hace tres días.

La revista resbala de mis manos y cae en el suelo, mi mente esta en blanco, no venía a empezar una discusión, solo a hablar y verlo, saber que está bien, pero esto es la gota que rebalsó el vaso, como puedo me recompongo y tomo la revista en mi mano otra vez.

Un hombre alto y corpulento vestido con un terno negro sale de la oficina que está al fondo, lleva un sobre amarillo en la mano, tiene una mirada preocupada, cuando me ve, me observa unos segundos y luego camina al ascensor.

-El señor Grey puede recibirla -me indica la segunda rubia- acompáñeme por favor.

Tomo la maleta con la mano libre, en la otra llevo la revista. Ahora mis piernas no tiemblan de nerviosismo, estoy furiosa, camino lentamente y entro en la oficina de la que venía saliendo el hombre de negro. Ahí está mi marido en una gran oficina sentado en su escritorio con Seattle a sus espaldas, oigo que se cierra la puerta atrás mío, no levanta la cabeza para verme. Ni siquiera se molesta en pararse para saludarme. Es más no dice nada.

-¿No vas a saludarme? -pregunto con indignación.

-Hola -dice mirando su escritorio.

-¿No vas a mirarme?

Silencio… Con mi mejor puntería lanzo la revista que tenía en mi mano a su escritorio.

-¿Se puede saber qué significa esto Christian?

Ve la revista, sigue sin levantar la mirada.

-No significa nada, Ana.

-¿Nada, Christian?

-Mírame a la cara y dime si no significa nada, Christian -hace un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

Cuando pienso que no dirá nada salen las palabras mas dolorosas que he escuchado en la vida...

-Necesitamos un tiempo, Ana -¿Qué…?, me siento débil, esto debe ser una pesadilla.

-Tú estás con tus estudios, yo estoy ocupado aquí, necesitamos un tiempo -dice otra vez, como si escucharlo una vez no fuera lo suficientemente doloroso.

-¿Un tiempo?, ¡un tiempo!, si a penas nos vemos, Christian. ¿Un tiempo para qué?, ¿ya no me amas? -digo no queriendo obtener respuesta.

Solo hay silencio por su parte.

-Ya no me amas… -esta vez no es pregunta, es afirmación-. ¿Hay alguien más?

-No ana -responde inmediatamente-, tú no entiendes.

-¿Qué no entiendo, Christian? -pregunto con ironía.

-Esto, la responsabilidad que tengo, el bienestar de mis trabajadores depende de mí, esto es su sustento y el de sus familias.

-¿Y tu familia qué?

Silencio...

-Ana, es por nuestro bien.

-Nuestro bien..., yo nunca pedí esto Christian -digo señalando a nuestro alrededor.

-No entiendes Ana, no puedo… -no continúa la frase.

-Lo que no entiendo Christian es en qué momento dejé de ser el centro de tu universo… es el fin, así de fácil, ni siquiera me has mirado -vuelve a decir no con la cabeza mientras mira a la nada.

Recuerdo el regalo que le tenía para mañana, ahí mismo en el suelo me arrodillo y abro la maleta, saco la carpeta con el documento, me acerco a su escritorio y lo dejo a su lado.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Christian -digo en un susurro.

Me volteo y salgo de su oficina con la esperanza de que me siga, después de todo dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Bueno yo la perdí ese día, eso y mi corazón se quedaron en esa oficina, con él. No puedo llorar porque ya no siento, le envío un mensaje a Ray, le digo que estoy en Boston, que no podre viajar y me devuelvo al aeropuerto, tomo el primer vuelo de regreso.

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Llegue a escala tarde, luego de que Ana se fuera me sumergí aún más en el trabajo. Hay una nota en la mesa junto con un paquete, es de Gail. Busco licor, sé que hay en alguna parte, nunca le he dicho que no tomo y de todas maneras no está de más tener para la visitas que nunca tengo por cierto. Encuentro una botella de whisky, tomo un vaso, saco dos hielos y lleno un cuarto de él. Lo sostengo en mi mano, lo observo, sin tomar me dirijo a mi cuarto con el vaso en una mano y la carpeta que me dio Ana junto con la nota y el paquete en la otra.

Evité ver que era, sabía que si lo hacía me quebraría, no me imagino qué es, pero si es de Ana debe ser perfecto, como ella. Ahora aquí está entre mis manos, en la privacidad de mi cuarto. Dejo el paquete y la nota en la cama, aún sostengo el vaso, poso la carpeta en mis piernas y saco el documento.

 _ **Certificado de Cambio de Nombre**_

 _En la ciudad de Boston en el estado de Massachusetts, se certifica, con fecha 6 de abril de 2020, el cambio de nombre de quien fuera la señorita **Anastasia Steele** -nombre de soltera-. Queda desde hoy establecido legalmente su nombre de casada como la señora **Anastasia Grey.**_

¡No, no no! El vaso que estaba en mi mano termina hecho pedazos al estrellarse con la pared y el líquido se derramó por todos lados, no me importa. Tratando de distraer mi atención tomo la nota de Gail 'Señor Grey, llegó esto para usted', abro el paquete y veo la caja de Cartier, son nuestras argollas de matrimonio, íbamos a dar la noticia el día de mi cumpleaños, lo olvidé por completo, tomo la pequeña argolla de Ana en mis manos y leo la inscripción _'Incondicional A y C'_ , siento el desgarro en mi pecho y no puedo evitarlo más, lloro, lloro como un niño y ahogo mis gritos en la almohada, la perdí, la dejé irse, pero debo protegerla, es la mejor manera...

* * *

18 de junio de 2020

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Llego al departamento, nuestro primer departamento, veo las fotos, siento su aroma aún aquí, me voy a mi cuarto y lloro desesperadamente, abrazo a Blip Segundo, ahogo mis gritos en él, esto no tiene sentido, algo no cuadra, pero ya no importa, el mismo hombre que hizo mi vida tan feliz me acaba de romper el corazón, cómo se puede seguir así, me preguntó si habrá visto mi regalo.

* * *

20 de agosto de 2020

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Hoy sería nuestro aniversario número cuatro del día que le pedí a Ana ser mi novia, de nuestro primer beso, de la primera vez que alguien me tocó, la primera vez que cenamos juntos, del día que mi madre lloró por mi felicidad..., me duermo como cada noche pensando en ella. Sería el tercero desde que le pedí matrimonio.

Desde que fue oficial que lo nuestro terminó las malditas pesadillas han vuelto con fuerza, he despertado con mi pecho ardiendo y luego recuerdo que está todo en mi cabeza, son solo malos recuerdos, son solo malos recuerdos me repito, son solo malos recuerdos..., lo repito una y otra vez hasta volver a dormirme.

Veo a Ana a lo lejos, apenas lo hago mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza, de pronto veo que cae al suelo, corro, pero mis piernas son de cemento, cuando por fin llego a ella no puedo tocarla y está pálida, la mirada fija en algo que no ve.

¡NO, NO. POR QUÉ!

Despierto por mis propios gritos, me duele el pecho, mi respiración está descontrolada, tomo mi celular y llamo a Sawyer, no sé que hora es, tampoco me importa. Responde al segundo pitido. No es primera vez que hago esta llamada.

-Señor.

-¿Has visto a Ana?

-Desde que llegó de la universidad no ha salido.

-Necesito que revises si está bien ahora mismo.

-Sí señor, lo llamo en seguida.

Luego de unos minutos eternos suena mi celular.

-Señor, la señorita Steele está dormida en su cama, en este momento la observo por una abertura en la cortina.

-¿La ves respirar?

-Sí señor, su pecho se mueve -corto.

No puedo seguir durmiendo, me voy a mi oficina a trabajar.


	13. Chapter 13

Un pequeño 'regalo' hoy. Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior ;).

 **La mayoría de los personajes son de E. L. James**

* * *

31 de mayo 2021

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Debería estar feliz, el próximo mes termino mi carrera, pero 11 meses atrás olvidé lo que era sonreír o sentir cualquier emoción.

Aprendí a dar una sonrisa falsa a la gente. Después del cumpleaños que nunca se celebró todos nuestros amigos y familiares sospecharon que algo andaba mal.

No he visto a los Grey, solo Kate viajó en una ocasión a verme y no hablamos de él, Kate quería darme la noticia de que se casa el próximo año con Elliot. Me pidió ser su dama de honor junto a Mía, cuando me lo pidió instintivamente me llevé la mano a mi cuello donde llevo el anillo qué él me dio colgado de la cadena que antes llevaba su nombre, es el único recuerdo que me he permitido dejar, no podría separarme del anillo. Sentir el metal frío contra mi piel me recuerda que no fue un sueño, que existió.

Mi padre me visitó de sorpresa para las fiestas en diciembre, ha sido el único con el que he llorado, cuando lo vi en la puerta del departamento me arropó en sus brazos y lloré hasta que no me quedaron lágrimas, fue mi compañía, por un par de días no hablamos nada, pero mi padre que siempre va al grano necesitaba saber algo.

-¿Te lastimó, Ana? -agradezco que no diga su nombre.

-No físicamente papá.

-Vimos sus entrevistas, lo que dijo, no sabíamos nada, lamento que estuvieras sola, te juro que si lo veo en la calle lo mato.

-Papá, no hagas nada. No es su culpa -¿no es su culpa?, lo sigo defendiendo después de tanto tiempo.

-Por ti Ana no iré a buscarlo -fue todo lo que hablamos de él.

A veces siento como si hubiera enviudado, un día no pude soportarlo más y toda su ropa que dejó acá terminó en la basura, las fotos que decoraban nuestro hogar están guardadas en algún lugar.

* * *

14 de junio de 2021

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

 ***Voy con Kate y Ray a Boston, es la graduación de Ana, pensé que te gustaría saberlo* -E**

No respondo nada, estoy informado, Sawyer me lo dijo, ¿qué puedo hacer?, las amenazas pararon luego de las entrevista, la última carta que llegó fue hace casi un año, el día que todo terminó, decía: _bien jugado, pero pronto encontraré tu próxima debilidad y esta vez no podrás hacer nada_. No he recibido más cartas en casi un año.

* * *

5 de noviembre de 2021

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Estoy en Nueva York con Ethan y José, generalmente siento que hago un mal tercio, pero mis amigos han tratado de distraerme, lo agradezco. Kate, Elliot y Mía vienen viajando. José presentará su primera exposición fotográfica. Luego él y yo nos iremos un par de meses a Europa, Ethan está estudiando aún y no lo acompañará.

¿Estoy huyendo? Sí.

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

 ***Mía, Kate y yo vamos a Nueva York, José presentará sus fotos. Acompáñanos* -E**

* * *

7 de febrero de 2022

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Otra vez estoy en este departamento sola, mi amigo y yo recorrimos gran parte de Europa, no fui de gran compañía, pero José pudo disfrutar tomando fotos. Lamentablemente había que volver, no sé si vuelva a Seattle, no he buscado trabajo acá y ya es hora, lo que me quedaba de mi fideicomiso lo utilicé en el viaje.

* * *

18 de junio 2022

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Debo ser masoquista, solo a mí se me ocurre volver ayer el día más doloroso de mi vida y hoy... hoy es su cumpleaños. Estamos tan cerca... ¿pensará en mí aún?

Estaba trabajando en Boston, pero me llegaron unas ofertas de trabajo de dos editoriales en Seattle, eso más el matrimonio de Kate y Elliot el próximo mes y los ruegos de mi padre me hicieron volver.

Vendí su auto y terminé el contrato de arrendamiento en Boston, encontré un pequeño lugar en Seattle, cerca de una de las editoriales en las que tengo entrevista.

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

 ***Ana está en Seattle permanentemente, pensé que querrías saberlo. Por cierto, Feliz Cumpleaños* -E**

La única información nueva del mensaje de mi hermano es que me recordó la porquería de día que es y la porquería de día que fue ayer.

* * *

5 de Julio 2022

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

-Señor, su hermano está aquí, quiere verlo -dice Andrea por el intercomunicador.

-Dile que estoy ocupado, Andrea.

Sin esperar una respuesta Elliot abre la puerta de mi oficina, no lo he visto en más de dos años, se ve molesto.

Me paro de mi escritorio, él viene hacia mí con la intención de abrazarme, doy un paso atrás, 'no me toques', pienso. Ve mi cara de terror, no dice nada, me saluda con un gesto de su rostro.

-Toma asiento -le indico un sillón en mi oficina para situaciones menos formales, jamás se ha utilizado.

-¿Cómo estás? -me pregunta contrariado y sé que está dolido, él pensaba que había pasado la época de la hafefobia, bueno ¡sorpresa!, yo también.

-Bien -digo por costumbre.

-Se nota -dice con sarcasmo-, ¿hace cuánto no duermes?

No es primera vez que me lo preguntan, las ojeras me delatan, solo duermo un par de horas cada día, es lo que las pesadillas demoran en llegar, creo que ambos estamos recordando al Christian que se iba a dormir al piso de su habitación en las noches buscando compañía cuando una pesadilla no lo dejaba. Aunque estas son otras pesadillas, en estas el amor de mi vida se me va.

-¿Sabes que me caso a final del mes?

Asiento, me llegó hace un mes la invitación, instintivamente me llevo la mano al pecho, donde siempre llevo la caja de Cartier.

-No has confirmado -dice.

-No sé si pueda ir.

-¡Mierda Christian, es mi maldito matrimonio! -dice alterado, es raro no verlo sonreír.

-Trataré.

Se levanta de su asiento, he evitado a mi familia porque no quiero que vean la bestia que soy sin Ana y porque no quiero que sean blancos de amenazas.

-La familia envía saludos -dice y sale por la puerta.

* * *

30 de julio de 2022

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

La ceremonia y fiesta es en casa de los Grey, como si no pudiera ser esto mas doloroso, yo soy Grey y nadie lo sabe, nadie lo sabrá jamás.

Agradezco que nadie pregunte, me saludan con cariño, veo la preocupación en sus rostros pero nadie comenta nada, el vacío que él dejó en mí no fue único, su familia no lo ha visto, todos están expectantes por su presencia si es que se presenta. No confirmó que vendría, eso me tranquiliza.

La ceremonia comienza, estoy parada detrás de Mía, somos damas de honor. Ethan y José son los padrinos de Elliot. Mi mirada esta fija en los novios. En un momento siento escalofríos en mi piel, me siento observada, giro un momento mi cabeza y al fondo, parado en una esquina está él con su mirada fija en mí. ¡No!


	14. Chapter 14

Luego de escribir el primer capítulo del fic escribí este, he ido haciendo pequeñas modificaciones a medida que la historia avanza y que voy tomando más ritmo en esto de la escritura. Espero que disfruten al leerlo y que me dejen sus comentarios, si bien no todos dejan reviews estoy impresionada por la cantidad de visitantes que tengo, muchas gracias a todos por darse el tiempo de leer.

 **La mayoría de los personajes son de E. L. James**

* * *

30 de julio de 2022

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Calculé llegar cuando la ceremonia estuviera comenzando, de esa manera puedo quedarme en el fondo sin que nadie note mi presencia y evito que me saluden, no creo que me quede a la celebración, estoy contento por mi hermano y Kate, pero yo no tengo nada que celebrar.

Llego al lugar preparado para la ceremonia en el patio en casa de mis padres, tal como lo planeé, todos miran a Kate y Elliot y nadie se fija en mí, observo a la muchedumbre desde atrás por solo unos segundos porque pronto encuentro mi objetivo.

Sabía que estaría aquí, solo que no esperaba verla ahí, parada junto a Mía como dama de honor. Se ve tan hermosa, mi mirada se queda fija en ella, no escucho lo que habla el reverendo, el mundo desapareció para mí apenas la vi y como si la llamara con la mente gira su cabeza y me ve, su expresión es casi de terror, solo yo lo noto, solo por unos segundos nuestras miradas se unen y muy pronto para mi pesar se recompone y mira a los novios, yo no puedo apartar la mirada de ella.

Me quedaré solo para poder verla un poco más. Mi conexión se interrumpe cuando Elliot besa a Kate y todos aplauden. Pronto son rodeados por familia y amigos felicitándolos y dándoles buenos deseos. Vuelvo a mi búsqueda, la encuentro al otro extremo, evitando a la muchedumbre, Ray se le acerca, veo que hablan un momento, le da un pequeño abrazo y se queda parado junto a ella, como un escudo, ninguno me mira.

Finalmente Elliot y Kate avanzan por el pasillo al salón preparado para la fiesta, me ven y listo para el contacto le doy un apretón de manos a él y a Kate que me mira con cautela y cierto resentimiento, no presto atención.

Luego de un incómodo saludo a mi familia en el que evité cualquier clase de contacto pasamos al salón, encuentro a Ana fácilmente, está sentada en la mesa principal junto a mi hermana, los novios, Ethan y José.

En otra mesa están los señores Kavanagh, mis padres, mis abuelos y otra pareja de ancianos, asumo que son los abuelos de Kate e Ethan. No conozco a nadie en mi mesa, excepto a Taylor que no se separa de mí.

Pronto el ambiente se torna bullicioso, todos comen y ríen, por mi parte no toco mi plato, las personas en mi mesa me miran con curiosidad, seguro saben quién soy, mi cara sale siempre en diarios y revistas, a la vez sé que piensan que soy un bicho raro, no hablo con nadie y si alguien me ha dirigido la palabra no lo he notado, mi mente solo tiene espacio para una cosa en este momento. Solo la miro a ella, y lo hago sin ningún disimulo, quiero tener una imagen suya fresca en la mente y memorizar una vez más su hermoso rostro.

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Me ha observado durante toda la cena, ¿por qué?, no es como que le importara, si fuera así me habría ido a buscar.

Su familia y nuestros amigos más cercanos están tensos, no les ha hablado más que solo para saludar. Nadie sabe qué hacer o decir porque nadie sabe tampoco qué pasó entre nosotros, se enteraron por sus entrevistas a la prensa que estaba soltero y nada más. Ojalá yo supiera qué pasó, nunca he encontrado una explicación.

Apenas Ray lo vio al terminar la ceremonia se dirigió a mí, le dije que estoy bien, aunque lo único que quiero es salir corriendo, pero es el día de dos de mis mejores amigos, no puedo arruinarlo.

No habla con nadie en su mesa, no ha tocado su comida y parece cansado, tiene ojeras en su rostro, pero fuera de eso está igual de apuesto. Trato de no detener la mirada en su dirección, pero es difícil tenerlo tan cerca y luchar contra mi voluntad, ¿es mucho pedir querer tener una memoria fresca de su rostro?

Pronto comienzan las parejas a bailar, apenas me quedo sola en la mesa Ray se sienta junto a mí.

-Papá, estoy bien, disfruta de la fiesta.

-Annie, podemos irnos cuando quieras.

-No, ¿por qué habría de hacer eso? -trato de hacerme la indiferente-. Además no puedo hacerle eso a Kate y Elliot. Ve a conversar con tus amigos, en un rato más bailaré con José.

-Está bien. Si me necesitas estoy con los Kavanagh -con eso me deja sola- y una vez más mi vista se desvía en su dirección.

 **Punto de vista de Ana y** _ **Christian**_

 _Estaba sentada con Ray luego de que todos se pararan para bailar, veo que él se levanta y se dirige a hablar con los señores Kavanagh, queda sola en la mesa. Sola…, está sola… y sin poder contenerme más y poseído por una fuerza que escapa a mi voluntad me paro de mi asiento._

Christian se levanta de su asiento y por alguna razón yo también lo hago, nuestras miradas por fin se juntan, camino hacia él atraída como por una fuerza de imán, mi cabeza exclama peligro, pero el resto de mi cuerpo no le obedece en este momento y mientras mis pies se mueven comienza una música lenta.

 _Comienzo a caminar hacia ella, que también se levanta, nuestras miradas hacen contacto, se acerca a mí, voy atraído pareciera por la fuerza de un imán, sé que no debería, daría mi vida por que no la lastimen, pero el cuerpo no me obedece. A medida que nos acercamos una melodía triste suena en el salón._

Everybody loves the things you do  
 **A todos les encanta las cosas que haces  
** From the way you talk to the way you move  
 **Desde la maneras que hablas a la manera en que te mueves  
** Everybody here is watching you  
 **Todos aquí te están mirando  
** 'Cause you feel like home  
 **Porque te sientes como el hogar  
** You're like a dream come true  
 **Eres como un sueño hecho realidad**

Estamos a un metro del otro, ahí se detuvieron mis pies. Miro su rostro hermoso, su cuerpo ha cambiado un poco, está más ancho asumo por el ejercicio, cuántas lo habrán tocado en estos años, después de todo es un hombre, es joven, apuesto, inteligente y reconocido, quito ese pensamiento doloroso de mi mente, sus ojos grises me miran, sus ojeras se acentúan, veo miedo en él, ¿verá el dolor en los míos?. Lleva puesto un esmoquin negro, y sé que por mi parte ni aunque tuviera toda la voluntad del mundo podría siquiera mirar a otro hombre como lo miro a él.

But if by chance you're here alone  
 **Pero si por casualidad estás aquí solo  
** Can I have a moment before I go?  
 **¿Puedo tener un momento antes de irme?  
** 'Cause I've been by myself all night long  
 **Porque he estado sola toda la noche  
** Hoping you're someone I used to know  
 **Esperando que seas alguien a quien solía conocer**

 _Nos separa un mísero metro de distancia. Está tan hermosa como siempre, lleva puesto un vestido color vino que resalta su figura, le llega un poco más arriba de la rodilla, puedo ver sus piernas esbeltas. Los años le sientan bien, sus pechos y caderas me llaman, cuántos habrán disfrutado de la suavidad de su piel, después de todo es una mujer joven, hermosa, divertida e inteligente y siento horribles celos al imaginarla con otro y sé que para mí nunca habrá nadie más. Sus ojos azules ven dentro mío, ¿verá el miedo en mi interior?, yo veo dolor en los suyos._

You look like a movie  
 **Te ves como una película  
** You sound like a song  
 **Suenas como una canción  
** My God, this reminds me  
 **Mi Dios, esto me recuerda  
** Of when we were young  
 **Cuando éramos jóvenes**

En cámara lenta veo como se acerca acortando la pequeña distancia que nos queda, siento el efecto deja vu cuando lentamente su mano se acerca a mi rostro, mi mejilla descansa en la palma de su mano, siento su calor, siento el cosquilleo en mi mejilla, quiero cerrar los ojos y absorber el momento, pero tengo miedo de que al abrirlos esto sea solo un sueño.

 _Las piernas me pesan cuando me acerco a ella, estoy aquí a su lado tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, necesito tocarla, saber que no es un espejismo, lentamente llevo mi mano a su mejilla, tal como lo hice la primera vez, toco su rostro, siento su calor, hace tanto que no toco a nadie, reconozco el cosquilleo que solo ella me hace sentir. Por favor, que esto no sea un sueño._

Let me photograph you in this light  
 **Déjame fotografiarte en esta luz  
** In case it is the last time  
 **En caso que sea la última vez  
** That we might be exactly like we were  
 **Que podamos ser exactamente como eramos  
** Before we realized  
 **Antes de darnos cuenta  
** We were sad of getting old  
 **Que estábamos tristes por envejecer  
** It made us restless  
 **Nos preocupaba  
** It was just like a movie  
 **Fue casi como una película  
** It was just like a song  
 **Fue casi como una canción**

Suelta mi rostro y toma mi mano, me dejo guiar. Me lleva a la pista de baile, me toma por la cintura con su mano libre y reposo la mía en su hombro, bailamos al ritmo lento de la música, nunca apartamos la mirada. En este momento sé que él es lo único que necesito para vivir, su calor, su compañía, todo él, Christian Grey, mi marido, el resto del mundo no existe.

I was so scared to face my fears  
 **Estaba tan asustada de enfrentar mis miedos  
** Nobody told me that you'd be here  
 **Nadie me dijo que estarías aquí  
** And I swear you moved overseas  
 **Lo juro, te mudaste afuera  
** That's what you said, when you left me  
 **Eso me dijiste, cuando me dejaste**

 _Siento las miradas sobre nosotros cuando la llevo a la pista de baile y no me importa, la tomo por la cintura mientras bailamos, la tengo en mis brazos, me mira a los ojos, me siento vivo otra vez, su calor y compañía es todo lo que necesito en este momento, ella es mi vida, es el centro de mi universo, toda ella, Anastasia Grey, mi esposa, el resto del mundo no existe._

You still look like a movie  
 **Aún te ves como una película  
** You still sound like a song  
 **Aún suenas como una canción  
** My God, this reminds me  
 **Mi Dios, esto me recuerda**  
Of when we were young  
 **Cuando éramos jóvenes**

Me acerca más a su cuerpo, tenemos una mano entrelazada justo a la altura de nuestros corazones, reposo mi cabeza en su pecho y él inhala el olor de mi pelo, su otra mano esta en mi espalda, aferrándome con fuerza, mi otra mano rodea su cintura.

 _Mi Ana, la aferro más a mi cuerpo, mi corazón late a la altura de nuestras manos entrelazadas, inclina su cabeza y la deja reposar en mi pecho, inhalo el aroma de su pelo mientras la mantengo apretada a mí con fuerza y su brazo rodea mi cintura._

Let me photograph you in this light  
 **Déjame fotografiarte en esta luz  
** In case it is the last time  
 **En caso que sea la última vez  
** That we might be exactly like we were  
 **Que podamos ser exactamente como eramos  
** Before we realized  
 **Antes de darnos cuenta  
** We were sad of getting old  
 **Que estábamos tristes por envejecer  
** It made us restless  
 **Nos preocupaba  
** It was just like a movie  
 **Fue casi como una película  
** It was just like a song  
 **Fue casi como una canción**

Sé que al terminar este baile deberé dejarlo ir, él así lo quiso, pero una chica puede soñar, es mi marido después de todo, lo lloraré una vez más y seguiré adelante, como lo hice aquella vez, él puede irse y ser feliz con quien quiera, yo por mi parte sé que soy solo suya, lo he sido desde que lo conocí.

When we were young  
When we were young  
When we were young  
When we were young

 _Por protegerla nos hice infelices a ambos, nunca le di una explicación y una parte de mí me dice que es tarde, que ya la perdí, nunca tuve el valor de ir por ella, dejé que mi miedo fuera más grande que nuestro amor._

It's hard to admit that  
 **Es difícil admitir que  
** Everything just takes me back  
 **Todo me lleva tiempo atrás  
** To when you were there  
 **Cuando tú estabas ahí  
** To when you were there  
 **Cuando tú estabas ahí  
** And a part of me keeps holding on  
 **Una parte de mí sigue resistiendo  
** Just in case it hasn't gone  
 **En caso que aún no se haya ido  
** I guess I still care  
 **Creo que aún me importa  
** Do you still care?  
 **¿A ti aún te importa?**

Está mal lo que estoy haciendo, pagaré pronto las consecuencias cuando nos separemos otra vez, pero me niego a creerlo, tenerlo aquí hace que estos dos años se borren, la manera en que me mira me dice que aún hay esperanza. ¿La hay?

It was just like a movie  
It was just like a song  
My God, this reminds me  
Of when we were young

When we were young  
When we were young  
When we were young  
When we were young

 _Daría mi vida porque no la lastimen, pero ahora que la tengo aquí en mis brazos, no podría sobrevivir una separación otra vez, tengo que recuperarla, no se negó a bailar conmigo, me ha dejado sostenerla en mis brazos, quizás aún hay esperanza._

Let me photograph you in this light  
In case it is the last time  
That we might be exactly like we were  
Before we realized  
We were sad of getting old  
It made us restless  
Oh I'm so mad I'm getting old  
It makes me reckless  
It was just like a movie  
It was just like a song  
When we were young

La música termina y vuelvo a la realidad, mi cabeza sigue en su pecho, pero ya no nos movemos. Siento las miradas del salón sobre nosotros, sin necesidad de detenerme a observar sé que lágrimas caen por el rostro de Grace, sé que mi padre tiene sus puños apretados, que Carrick aprieta la mandíbula y que nuestros amigos no saben qué pensar, pero no me importa eso ahora, no quiero esto ahora, no necesito esto ahora, quiero volver a la burbuja, nadie más que nosotros dos existe, casi como si leyera mi mente Christian me guía fuera del salón.

 _La música para y soy consciente de la realidad, sé que nos observan y que nadie entiende nada, siento la tensión en el ambiente, pero no me importa, no quiero afrontar esto ahora, solo mi Ana importa, solo ella y yo existimos ahora, debo sacarla de aquí y la guío fuera del salón, al salir Taylor me sigue, me volteo a hablarle._

-Taylor, disfruta de la fiesta, estaré en la casa.

-Sí, señor Grey.

Sin detenernos me lleva dentro de la casa a su antiguo cuarto, cierra la puerta y gira el seguro, nos miramos unos segundos, sus labios comienzan a moverse, pongo mi mano en su boca, no quiero tener esta conversación ahora, quiero que este momento dure, aunque luego tenga que sufrir las consecuencias.

 _La llevo sin detenernos a mi cuarto, cierro la puerta con seguro, nos miramos unos instantes, sé que debo decir algo, comienzo a mover mis labios para hablar, pero posa su mano en mi boca para callarme y en cambio habla ella._

-Por favor, no digas nada... -dice en un susurro-, solo..., solo... hazme el amor -es una súplica, es necesidad, es todo lo que necesito oír.

-Nos proponemos complacer, señora Grey.

Nuestras bocas se unen primero con cierto temor, saboreando el momento, luego nuestras lenguas se tocan con desesperación, nuestras manos exploran, saben lo que hacen, conocen nuestros cuerpos.

 _Sin apartarme de su boca busco el cierre de su vestido y comienzo a bajarlo lentamente, cuando nos separamos para respirar rápidamente se lo quito, no lleva brasier, ataco con mi boca uno de sus senos, que responden al tacto de su dueño, con mi mano pellizco su otro pezón, sus manos se entrelazan en mi cabeza y la oigo gemir, oh qué hermoso sonido._

Cuando cree que le ha dado suficiente atención a mis senos vuelve a buscar mi boca, tomo la chaqueta de su esmoquin y la tiro junto a mi vestido, desabotono su camisa, caen al suelo las colleras de sus muñecas, beso su cuello, da un pequeño escalofrío cuando llego a su pecho, pero no me aparta, beso cada una de sus cicatrices y busco el botón de su pantalón. Veo su excitación, los bajo junto con sus boxers y apenas lo hago él baja mis bragas.

 _Me quito el reloj y cae en alguna parte, estamos completamente desnudos. Sin necesidad de comprobarlo con mis dedos sé que está lista para mí, no hay tiempo de más preámbulo, la necesito ahora ya, tomo sus labios con mi boca nuevamente y la guío hacia mi cama, la punta de mi erección choca con su entrada, la miro directamente a los ojos y ella a mí, y entro en ella lentamente. Ambos gemimos, entierra sus uñas en mi espalda cuando llego al final, estoy en casa. Comienzo a tomar ritmo mientras con besos ahogamos nuestros gemidos. Sé que no duraré mucho, ha pasado tanto tiempo que explotaré pronto, me apuro en mi ritmo, siento sus entrañas contraerse. Ella también está lista, cierra los ojos absorbiendo el placer._

-Ana, por favor, mírame -obedece.

 _Mirándonos mientras entro y salgo de ella una y otra vez llegamos juntos al orgasmo, grito su nombre y ella el mío, termino dentro de ella y caigo rendido a su lado, no sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así, abrazados, ella juega con mi pelo, yo beso su cuello, aún hay música afuera, en algún momento comenzamos de nuevo, como siempre con Ana, todo es tan simple, cómodo y natural._

 _Seguimos acostados, envueltos el uno en el otro, sé que no está dormida porque su mano no para de acariciarme. Dibuja pequeños círculos en mi pecho._

-¿Christian? -dice en un susurro con su suave y dulce voz y en ese tono de comprobar que no es un sueño.

-Sí, mi vida -respondo con suavidad.

-Te extrañé, mi amor.

-Oh Ana, yo te extrañé aún más.

 _Nos besamos y comenzamos otra vez._

 _En algún momento siento que su respiración toma un ritmo lento y calmado, cierro mis ojos y también me duermo en un profundo sueño junto a ella._

* * *

Gracias a tbeans3 por dejarme utilizar un poco de sus ideas en este fic. ¡Thank you, you were my inspiration!

Si leen en inglés les recomiendo leer su fic High School Better.


	15. Chapter 15

¡Disfruten! ;)

 **Los mayoría de los personajes son de E. L. James**

* * *

31 de julio de 2022

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Ana está en el piso, no está respirando, está sobre un charco de sangre, sus ojos se apagan, mis pies pesan, no puedo correr más rápido, no puedo llegar junto a ella, no pude protegerla, su cuerpo yace en el cemento frío.

¡Nooo!, grito en mi sueño, ¡nooo, Ana, mi amor, nooo!

-¡Christian, despierta, despierta!

Abro los ojos, estás oscuro, estoy bañado en sudor, ¿dónde estoy, en mi cuarto…, qué edad tengo, fue todo un sueño...?, y ella está aquí, en mis brazos.

-Ana -digo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquilo, fue solo una pesadilla -dice con suavidad.

Pongo mi cabeza en su pecho y escucho el latido de su corazón.

-Ana…, Ana…, Ana... -repito una y otra vez.

Con sus dedos acaricia mi pelo mientras me calma, me quedo dormido en su pecho.

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Un rayo de luz que se cuela por la ventana me despierta. Christian aún duerme en mi pecho. Los acontecimiento de ayer llegan con claridad a mi mente y decir que me arrepiento de lo que pasó sería la mentira más grande del mundo, pero ¿ahora qué?, quizás debiera irme antes de que despierte, quizás esta vez si vaya a buscarme, pero no soy capaz de moverme, tal vez estoy soñando y nada de esto pasó más que en mi mente, no sería la primera vez que sueño conque estoy en sus brazos otra vez.

No, me quedaré y esperaré una explicación, sea para bien o para mal, quizás este es el cierre que necesitamos, tengo que saber qué pasó, me niego a pensar que dejó de amarme, me siento tonta al aferrarme a mis esperanzas, pero es mi marido después de todo.

Un par de golpes fuertes en la puerta me sacan de mis pensamientos y Christian despierta sobresaltado, levanta su cabeza de mi pecho y una vez más nuestras miradas se quedan unidas.

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Golpean fuerte la puerta, despierto bruscamente, levanto mi cabeza que aún está en el pecho de Ana. Está despierta, nos miramos a los ojos.

-¡Christian! -es la voz de mi madre-, cuando quieras baja a desayunar, sé que estas ahí o si prefieres duerme, te hace falta.

Sin apartar la vista de Ana respondo.

-Okay mamá, gracias.

Seguimos mirándonos...

-¡Anastasia Steele, sé que estás ahí -es Ray- vamos a hablar jovencita. Christian, no te salvarás de mí esta vez!

Creo que los golpes en la puerta fueron de él, sin dejar de mirarme Ana responde.

-Okay papá, luego hablamos.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, solo nos miramos a los ojos, la luz natural que entra comienza a ser más intensa, la necesito y no quiero perder más tiempo, me inclino para besarla, responde a mi beso al comienzo pero luego se aparta.

-No -dice.

¿No? Nunca me había dicho que no. Volvemos a mirarnos por un momento, me inclino otra vez y la beso, una vez más responde, pero pronto vuelve a separarse.

-No -dice nuevamente.

Mi respiración se agita, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¿qué mierda? Vuelvo a inclinarme, esta vez corre la cara. ¿Acaso es muy tarde, la he perdido?, insisto otra vez y vuelve a esquivarme, no entiendo.

-No Christian, por favor no.

-Ana..., te necesito, por favor...

-Necesito una explicación, Christian.

-Ana, mi amor… -suplico una vez más.

Se sienta en la cama, yo hago lo mismo.

-Necesito saber Christian..., he sufrido tanto, te esperé y nunca fuiste por mí, nunca me seguiste, me rompiste el corazón, me pediste un tiempo y pasaron dos años. No le pediste un tiempo a tu novia o prometida, soy tu esposa. No fuiste capaz de mirarme a la cara, rompiste lo que teníamos después de todo lo que vivimos, después de todas las promesas de amor eterno... -sus palabras son cuchillos en mi pecho.

-Fue para protegerte, Ana -digo finalmente.

-¿Protegerme de qué? -sus ojos azules me miran con intensidad.

-De que te hicieran daño, amor. Recibí repetidamente amenazas, cartas, imágenes de nosotros, editaban fotos con tu cara torturándote, tenían itinerarios de todo tu día, te estaban siguiendo.

-¿Quién iba a querer hacerme daño a mí y por qué, Christian? -pregunta con incredulidad.

-No lo sé Ana, según las cartas yo hice la vida de esta persona miserable, Welch nunca encontró nada, revisó cámaras de seguridad, visitó las oficina de correo, localizó las direcciones en los sobres y era de gente que jamás nos había visto en la vida, lo comprobamos con las cámaras, nunca habían estado en esas oficinas, nunca hallamos a nadie siguiéndote, era como un fantasma.

-¿Por eso dijiste que eras soltero y dejaste de visitarme?

-Sí, lo hice para alejar sospechas, no sabes lo culpable que me sentía cada vez que daba una entrevista, pero ese era mi pensamiento, que te estaba protegiendo.

-Debiste haberme dicho, no confiaste en mí.

-No quería preocuparte amor, yo mismo estaba aterrado -se mira las manos, acaso no me cree-. Ana, mírame -digo con frustración-. No saber de dónde venía la amenaza y estabas tan lejos, no podía protegerte, no podía estar contigo porque empeoraría las cosas, las pesadillas volvieron, estabas molesta conmigo, tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto o iba a volverme loco, si algo te pasaba por mi culpa Ana, no lo habría soportado.

-¿Y si algo hubiera pasado mientras estábamos separados?

-Sabía que estabas bien.

-¿Cómo?

-Tenías seguridad las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana amor, nunca te dejé desprotegida.

-Si estaba siendo vigilada ¿por qué separarnos, entonces?

-Por que no quería arriesgarme Ana, arriesgarte y cuando nos separamos terminaron las amenazas. ¡Tienes que creerme Ana! Jamás he dejado de amarte, no hubo día en que no pensé en ti.

-Te he extrañado tanto… -su voz apenas audible es un reclamo.

-Amor..., lo sé y lo siento tanto, yo también te he extrañado con locura, no sabes cuánto he luchado por no llamarte ni aparecerme en tu puerta, he corrido todas las mañanas por afuera de tu departamento y cada tarde he pasado en el auto después del trabajo con la esperanza de verte, nunca tuve suerte.

-¿Y qué pasa ahora? ¿Cómo debo continuar sin ti ahora?

-No amor, no debes, no quiero separarme de ti otra vez, no lo soportaría.

-¿Cómo confío en ti, Christian, cómo puedo saber que a la siguiente amenaza no volverás a asustarte y encerrarte en ti?

-Ana, te amo, eres mi vida. No puedo hacer que vuelvas a confiar en mí de la noche a la mañana, pero te lo demostraré cada segundo amor, solo dame una oportunidad.

-Yo también te amo -me ama aún-, pero debes prometerme que si vuelve a pasar algo así no me lo ocultarás, Christian.

-Te lo prometo Ana, nada nos separará mi vida, no podría vivir sin ti otra vez.

Estamos sentados en la cama con nuestras espaldas en el respaldo, tapados con las sábana, luego de unos instantes Ana pasa una pierna por sobre las mías, estoy entre sus rodilla, estamos de frente.

-Ahora sí bésame mi amor, hazme tuya otra vez.

-Sus deseos son órdenes señora Grey.

Así, sin más, nos besamos con pasión, mi erección comienza a crecer en su entrepierna mientras mis manos recorren su espalda y las de ella aprietan con fuerza mis bíceps, cuando estoy lo suficientemente duro sin dejar de besarnos me ubico en su entrada, Ana comienza a subir y bajar, ella lleva el ritmo, me aprieta en sus piernas, contrae sus músculos y aumenta la presión -doy un grito de placer- con mis dientes muerdo suavemente su labio inferior, gime en mi boca.

Va aumentando el ritmo, inclino mi cabeza y devoro sus pezones mientras tira de mi pelo. Nuestros cuerpos se reconocen, se sienten seguros. Luego el suyo comienza a tensarse sobre mí, la afirmo con la fuerza de mis brazos y la embisto desde abajo, ambos gemimos con fuerza, cualquiera que pase por el pasillo podría oírnos en el silencio de la casa, no nos importa.

Vuelvo a repetir la acción pero esta vez dejo que caiga sobre mí, se siente tan profundo de esta forma. Ana grita mi nombre.

Nos miramos a los ojos, ella vuelve a tomar el ritmo y un momento después siento su calor envolverme, gime en mi cuello y lo besa.

-Te amo -le digo y termino dentro de ella.

Después de recuperar la respiración se levanta y rompe nuestro contacto íntimo, pero sigue acurrucada sobre mí, en mi pecho. Luego de lo que pudieron ser horas habla.

-¿Y ahora qué, amor?

-Mmm… ahora la seguridad se pondrá estricta. Viviremos en Escala, el lugar está equipado para protegernos hasta de un apocalipsis zombie.

-Bien, aunque usted parece ser el señor zombie que necesita dormir -dice y reímos.

-Debemos decirle a nuestra familia que estamos casados y el mundo va a enterarse mi vida, no quiero mentir más sobre mi estado civil.

-Esa es la mejor noticia me abraza con fuerza.

-Debes estar preparada, no solo por futuras amenazas, los paparazzis me preocupan, por eso debes hacer caso a tu seguridad.

-Está bien..., y hablando de amenazas, Ray no es tu fan número uno es este momento, amor, prepárate -me dice en serio.

-Bueno, supongo que me lo merezco…

-Pero no digamos nada hoy, preparemos algo especial en algunos días, hoy disfrutémoslo nosotros -sugiere.

-Como quiera señora Grey.

La tomo en mis brazos y la dejo a mi lado separándola de mi pecho, por un momento la dejo sola en la cama, busco la chaqueta de mi esmoquin, saco la caja de Cartier que siempre llevo conmigo y vuelvo a la cama.

-Ahora señora Grey -digo abriendo la caja-, hay que cerrar el trato.

Tomo su mano y deslizo la argolla por su dedo, Ana toma la otra y hace lo mismo conmigo, luego busca en su tobillo una cadena de oro, no me di cuenta que la tenía anoche, la desamarra y colgando de ella está el anillo de compromiso, deja la cadena en el velador y se pone la sortija sobre la argolla de matrimonio.

-Listo -dice sonriendo-. Mío -dice y me besa, sonrío.

-Mía -digo y le hago el amor una vez más.


	16. Chapter 16

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, siempre es un placer leerlos. Les dejo un nuevo capítulo continuando con este día de reconciliación.

 **La mayoría de los personajes son de E. L. James**

* * *

31 de julio de 2022

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Abro los ojos, en algún momento nos quedamos dormidos otra vez, me levanto con cuidado de la cama para no despertar a Ana y busco el reloj y mi celular, son casi las una de la tarde. Seguramente la familia está por almorzar. Me dirijo al baño y comienzo a llenar la tina, le envío un mensaje a Taylor.

 ***Necesito a Sawyer y Reynolds, deberían estar cerca de la propiedad, esperarán contigo en Bellevue, y necesito ropa informal e interior para mí y para Ana -su talla es S-, un par de converse para cada uno -38 para ella-, negras de preferencia, ve al lugar más cercano, no tardes. También una docena de rosas rojas.* -C**

Pasan solo algunos segundos.

 ***Enseguida.*-T**

-¿Christian? -escucho la voz preocupada de mi amada.

Salgo del baño para ver a Ana sentada en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?

-Nada..., no te vi y me asusté.

-No me voy a ninguna parte amor, ven, démonos un baño -la tomo en mis brazos y la dejo en la tina, me meto junto a ella, con un poco de jabón nos limpiamos mutuamente como tantas veces hemos hecho.

Por ahora estamos sumergidos en nuestra burbuja, mañana es lunes, por primera vez en dos años no quiero tener el trabajo en la mente y luego recuerdo SIP, si haremos pública la noticia de nuestro matrimonio Ana debe saberlo.

-¿Amor? -le digo a Ana mientras la tengo entre mis piernas y la abrazo por la espalda.

\- ¿Qué pasa mi vida?

-Estaba pensando que mañana podrías faltar al trabajo, quedarnos en casa…, recuperar el tiempo perdido… -digo en su oído.

-Mm… es una idea tentadora, pero apenas llevo un mes trabajando en SIP.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-Eso, que apenas llevo un mes, no puedo pedir permiso para quedarme en la cama contigo.

-Si puedes mi vida, yo te doy permiso.

-Perfecto, deja decirle a mi jefe que mi marido me dio permiso de faltar, eso lo arreglará todo -dice con ironía y yo sonrío.

-Estoy seguro que Roach no le diría que no a la esposa de su jefe -Ana se gira para mirarme.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Christian? -pregunta con seriedad.

-Prométeme que no vas a molestarte -digo con un puchero.

-Prometo que si me molesto será por motivos justos, no negociaré más 'Jefe' -sonrío divertido.

-Quería invertir en editoriales para traerte a casa con una justificación, según los estudios de Ros dos nos convenían, SIP era la más rentable, pero moví algunos hilos para que ambos lugares te enviaran solicitudes, les bastó ver Harvard para no preguntar nada, pasaste todas las entrevistas y te decidiste por SIP, así que yo igual, no tuve nada que ver con tu contratación amor, solo me aseguré de que te ofrecieran un trabajo como editora. Así que como verá soy el jefe de su jefe señora Grey, usted es la jefa de su jefe y puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana. Es más ese era mi plan, te iba ascender de a poco hasta que llegaras a ser Gerente General en algunos años.

-¿Cómo es que nadie sabe de esto en SIP?

-Porque yo no lo he autorizado, implementé el mismo sistema de seguridad que tengo en GEH para mantenerte segura amor, tu oficina y cada lugar donde te mueves tiene cámaras, ni un banco está tan protegido como tú, si se daba la noticia, primero iba a ser incómodo para ti y te hubieras ido probablemente de Seattle y segundo porque si se enteraba la persona que nos estaba amenazando iba a resultar sospechoso que trabajaras para mí y comenzarían las amenazas otra vez.

-Christian… no sé cómo tomar esto, yo solo quiero leer libros, no toda una editorial y menos estar a cargo.

-Lo seguirás haciendo amor, será un cambio paulatino. No te molestes, por favor, fue la manera menos obvia que encontré para tenerte cerca y protegida -digo haciendo otro puchero.

-No estoy molesta, estoy en shock. Retomaremos la conversación en otro momento, ahora tengo hambre.

-¿Hambre de qué, señora Grey? -ríe ante mi pregunta, me encanta su risa y no está molesta.

-Creo que de comida señor Grey.

-Que bueno, yo igual, hay que reponer energías.

Golpean la puerta.

-Su encargo, señor -dice Taylor.

-Gracias Taylor, eso es todo -respondo desde el baño.

Dejo a Ana en la tina, me pongo una toalla en la cintura, abro la puerta rápidamente y tomo las bolsas y el ramo de flores, los dejo sobre la cama y vuelvo al baño.

Ana ya está saliendo, tomo otra toalla y comienzo a secarla mientras le doy pequeños besos a su piel.

-¿Chirstian, qué soñabas anoche? -me pregunta mientras la envuelvo en la toalla y comienza a secarme.

-No necesitas saberlo -respondo evitando su mirada.

-¿Por qué, han vuelto tus pesadillas de antes?

-Sí, pero no era eso Ana, ojalá fueran esas pesadillas.

-Dime Christian, no tienes por qué afrontar las cosas solo, nunca habías tenido una pesadilla durmiendo conmigo.

-Era contigo Ana -digo en voz baja- siempre es contigo… -miro el suelo.

-Eso no es muy halagador que digamos -dice tratando de bromear.

-Te veo a lo lejos, estás sola y de pronto caes al suelo, quiero llegar a ti y no puedo y cuando por fin lo logro es tarde Ana… -busco su mirada- tengo miedo -digo finalmente. Ana toma mi rostro con sus pequeñas manos.

-Son solo sueños, Christian, no va a pasar nada, no quiero que tengas miedo -asiento, no puedo decir más.

De la mano salimos del baño y entramos al dormitorio.

-¿Flores? -dice sonriendo cuando ve el ramo en la cama.

-Flores -afirmo y le entrego el ramo dándole un pequeño beso.

-¿Ropa? -digo enseñándole las bolsas.

-Ropa -contesta y nos reímos por el estúpido intercambio de palabras

Nos vestimos con lo que trajo Taylor, jeans y una polera polo negra para mí. Ana lleva jeans con una blusa celeste, converse negras para ambos. Una vez que estamos listos abro la puerta de mi habitación, entrelazamos nuestros dedos y juntos nos dirigimos al comedor.

Al bajar la escalera está Taylor con Sawyer y Raynolds en el vestíbulo, me saludan con un gesto de la cabeza, luego hablaremos.

Escuchamos las voces de mis padres, Mía y Ray en el comedor y sonidos de platos y cubiertos. Paramos antes de entrar, le doy un pequeño beso a Ana en los labios y seguimos.

Apenas nos vieron dejaron de comer y se hizo el silencio. Lo que pasa después es todo muy rápido. Ray y mi padre se paran de su asiento con velocidad, no tengo tiempo de reaccionar, sin darme cuenta estoy en el piso, mi madre grita y me duele el rostro, veo que Ray se inclina nuevamente con el puño preparado. Estoy más en shock por el hecho de que me tocara que por otra cosa, trato de cubrirme.

-No me toque, por favor, no -le suplico, la oscuridad amenaza con acercarse, busco a Ana con la mirada para calmarme.

-¡Papá! -grita Ana y lo toma por los brazos.

-Ray, yo iba a hacer eso -dice mi papá frustrado.

-¿Señor, se encuentra bien? -es la voz de Taylor entrando al comedor.

-Sí, solo un poco en shock, no te preocupes, está todo bien -se retira.

Ana se arrodilla a mi lado, me besa donde seguramente tengo rojo.

-Lo siento, amor…

-Está bien amor, me lo esperaba, es solo que nadie me ha tocado excepto tú, entré en pánico -hablamos en susurros y como si nadie más estuviera ahí.

Me paro y le ofrezco mi mano a Ana para que también lo haga. Ray y mi padre han vuelto a sus asientos. Los cuatro nos observan. Trago saliva antes de hablar.

-Buenas tardes familia -digo- tenemos hambre, ¿podemos sentarnos? -¿qué más iba a decir?

-Siéntense -dice mi madre con dureza. Vaya, no era el recibimiento que esperábamos.

Corro la silla para Ana y me siento a su lado. Mientras nos sirven acaricia mi rostro y me da pequeños y delicados besos.

-Trae hielo para Christian, por favor, Gretchen -pide mamá.

Ella obedece y trae un poco envuelto en un paño, Ana lo toma y lo pone sobre mi mandíbula izquierda. Nadie hace nada excepto Ana y yo, de verdad tenemos hambre, mientras mi esposa mantiene el hielo en mi mejilla, tomo un poco de comida con el tenedor y le doy en la boca, luego me sirvo yo, estamos acostumbrados a darnos de comer después de todo, aunque eso era cuando estábamos solos, nuestro público mira extrañado, pero no hacemos caso, no nos importa absolutamente nada mientras estemos juntos.

Luego de unos minutos dejamos de llamar la atención y continúan comiendo, ya no siento dolor y Ana deja el hielo a un lado. Seguimos comiendo como si nadie estuviera ahí, yo le doy de mi plato, ella me da del suyo, nos hablamos al oído, sonreímos, es como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, no existe nadie más, hasta que la bocota de mi hermana se mueve.

-¿Christian qué es eso? -apunta a mi mano.

-¿Qué cosa? -digo extrañado.

-Es un anillo.

¡Mierda!, olvidamos las argollas. Noto que todos dirigen su mirada a nuestras manos.

-Ana -dice Ray con severidad- ¿qué es ese anillo en tu mano izquierda?

Abrazo a Ana, no es así como esperábamos dar la noticia, menos con los ánimos que hay en el ambiente.

-Ray… -empiezo a hablar.

-¡Estoy hablando con mi hija! -dice toscamente.

-Papá, no le hables así -lo reprende Ana.

-¡Queremos una explicación, Ana! -dice mi padre con igual severidad.

-¡No le hables así a Ana! -digo comenzando a molestarme.

-¡¿Ahora la defiendes, Christian, después de dos años en que no has dado la cara y te has paseado por Seattle diciendo que eres soltero mientras mi hija lloraba por ti?! -dice Ray.

-¡Papá, cálmate! -dice mi esposa.

-¡¿POR QUÉ SIGUES DEFENDIÉNDOLO, DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE PASASTE?!

-¡NO LE GRITE A ANA! - digo en tono de amenaza y levantándome de la mesa

-¡ES MI HIJA Y LE HABLO COMO QUIERO!

-Es mi esposa... y nadie..., ni siquiera usted, le va hablar así jamás -no grito esta vez, arrastro las palabras lo que lo hace más amenazador.

Todos callan, Ana se para junto a mí y pasa un brazo por mi cintura.

-Este año cumplimos cinco años de matrimonio -dice mirándome y sonreímos.

-¡¿Cómo?! -dice mamá distrayéndonos.

-Mamá, no es el momento ahora..., estábamos listos, no queríamos esperar, sabíamos que no estarían de acuerdo, íbamos a dar la noticia un tiempo atrás, pero luego…-miro a Ana y asiente- luego tuvimos que separarnos, ya les contaremos el por qué, por ahora puedo decirles que fue para protegerla, las entrevistas en la prensa, todo fue para que estuviera a salvo, se suponía que dar la noticia iba a ser un momento feliz, no así.

No quiero hablar de esto con ellos ahora, todos nos miran con sorpresa.

-Será mejor que nos retiremos, no era nuestra intención arruinar su almuerzo, lo sentimos. Vamos amor -con eso salimos del comedor.


	17. Chapter 17

No quería dejar el día a medias, así que aquí está. Un capítulo largo como regalo de día viernes. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

 **La mayoría de los personajes son de E.L. James**

* * *

31 de julio de 2022

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Salimos del comedor y llegamos al vestíbulo, nuestro equipo de seguridad está afuera, observan la propiedad, asumo que este será el procedimiento habitual ahora. Abrazo a Ana acercándola más a mí.

-Lo siento mi vida, no debí hablarle así a tu padre.

-No es tu culpa, no debió golpearte y ya entenderán que solo querías protegerme amor -dice con una leve sonrisa.

Busco su boca y nos besamos un momento. Quiero hacer algo para alegrarla, hoy debe ser un día feliz, estamos juntos después de tanto tiempo.

-Vamos amor, un poco de música nos alegrará el día -tomo su mano y nos dirigimos a la sala de estar donde se encuentra el piano.

Nos sentamos lado a lado en el taburete, apoya su cabeza en mi hombro para escuchar mientras toco los acordes de 'You Raise Me Up' de Josh Groban, observa mis manos moverse por las teclas mientras suavemente tarareamos la canción, una cosa es saber cantar, otra cosa es cantar como Josh Groban.

Somos interrumpidos por mi madre que entra en la sala de estar, está seria aún, aunque su rostro se ablanda un poco cuando nos ve. Trae una bandeja en sus manos, se acerca al piano.

-Les traje el postre -dice sin hacer mucho contacto visual y deja la bandeja sobre el instrumento.

-Gracias mamá -digo con amabilidad.

-Grace… no pretendíamos incomodar a nadie, lo sentimos mucho -dice mi Ana, ojalá todos me perdonaran como ella, pero nadie me ama tanto como ella, sonrío ante tal pensamiento.

-Está bien, creo que todos estamos un poco en shock, hemos estado preocupados, es todo.

-Lo sé mamá, explicaremos todo, pero ahora digamos que no tuvimos el mejor recibimiento -digo tocándome el rostro.

Se acerca a mí.

-¿Quieres que te revise? -levanta su mano para tocar mi mandíbula.

-¡No! -me paro bruscamente, respiro profundamente un segundo, Ana toma mi mano para calmarme-, estoy bien mamá.

Tal como sucedió con mi hermano veo el dolor en su rostro, Ana acaricia mi mano.

-Volveré al comedor -dice apesadumbrada y se retira.

Ana toma un plato de la bandeja y un tenedor, veo que es pastel, seguramente de ayer.

-Sentémonos en el sofá -dice Ana.

Me ubico en el sillón y sonrío cuando Ana se sienta en mis piernas y me da trozos de pastel entre pequeños besos. Mi esposa está aquí, todo estará bien. Inhalo el aroma de su pelo.

-¿Es mal momento para decirte que no quieren hacerte daño? -dice Ana bromeando y besando mi mejilla.

-Creo que es pésimo momento -digo riendo-, aunque estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme y aceptar las atenciones de mi esposa.

-¿Amor, ahora que recuerdo, si viste el certificado verdad?

-Claro que sí señora Anastasia Grey -digo sonriendo-, por cierto, no has visto la inscripción en las argollas.

Se saca su argolla y ve el grabado, sonríe, pero luego veo un poco de tristeza.

-Extrañé tus detalles... -dice con melancolía.

-Recuperaremos el tiempo perdido, mi vida.

-¿Recuperar el tiempo perdido? -dice seductoramente.

-Mm… señora Grey, creo que es hora de irnos a casa -digo en el mismo tono.

-Me parece una excelente idea señor Grey.

Con eso saco mi celular del bolsillo de mis jeans y marco a Taylor.

-Señor -contesta enseguida.

-Prepárate para salir a Escalar en 15 minutos.

-Sí señor.

Subimos a mi cuarto abrazados, no podemos dejar de tocarnos, creo que tenemos miedo de que sea un sueño.

-¿Has remodelado en Escala? -pregunta Ana.

-No, no he hecho nada, lo íbamos a hacer juntos, ¿recuerdas? y luego… ya sabes. Además casi nunca estoy ahí. Los únicos lugares con vida son el dormitorio, la cocina y mi oficina.

-Quizás papá y Elliot puedan ayudarnos.

-Sí, es buena idea, hay un montón de habitaciones vacías.

Cuando entramos me dirijo al closet, encuentro dos sudaderas con gorro, le paso una a Ana.

-Ponte esto amor, cúbrete el rostro, en Escala siempre hay paparazzis afuera del edificio

Comenzamos a echar la ropa de ayer en una de las bolsas que trajo Taylor. Tomo la caja de Cartier del velador, me saco mi argolla y la dejo dentro, Ana me pasa su mano y hago lo mismo, también quito la de compromiso y guardo todo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Ana toma la cadena de oro que dejó ahí.

-¿Qué hora es, Christian?

-Las 2:30 amor, ¿por qué?

-Me falta mi cartera -dice sin responder a mi pregunta.

Marco a Taylor.

-Taylor, necesito la cartera de Ana.

-Enseguida, señor.

En lo que llega Taylor nos ponemos las sudaderas, nos reímos porque a Ana le queda gigante y a mí me queda corta de mangas y apenas llega a mi cintura, debe ser por eso que no me las llevé a Boston.

Golpean la puerta y Taylor me pasa el pequeño bolso de Ana. Ella lo toma y busca algo, saca algo brillante y lo pone en la cadena.

-Ayúdame -dice pasándome la cadena. Me doy cuenta que es la que tiene mi nombre, sonrío. La pongo en su cuello y le doy un beso atrás de la oreja.

Antes de guardar su cartera junto a la ropa saca una pequeña pastilla y se la mete en la boca sonriendo.

-No queremos tener esa discusión otra vez -dice burlándose de mí mientras recordamos nuestra primera pelea.

Ana toma sus flores y salimos de la habitación.

 **Punto de vista de Taylor**

Hace un poco más de dos años comencé a trabajar para el jefe. Welch dijo que tenía constantes amenazas debido a los negocios y su riqueza, su cabeza vale millones según entiendo. Junto conmigo Sawyer y Raynolds fueron destinados a Boston, debían ser la sombra de una tal señorita Steele. Él mismo señor Grey la visitó una vez. Siempre pensé que había algo entre ellos, pero nunca los vi juntos, me hice a la idea de que solo era alguien a quién protegía.

Al comienzo el jefe solía estar nervioso y dudaba de todo el mundo, pero no era una mala persona, solo le gustaba que las cosas se hicieran bien. Un par de meses después cambiaron los términos. Según el reporte que llegó de Sawyer la señorita Steele viajó a Seattle y se fue el mismo día que llegó luego de una visita al señor Grey. El joven buena persona desapareció y llegó un hombre frío y calculador. Sus empleados le temen y pobre de aquel que cometa un error en su presencia. Si alguien se le acerca demasiado se espanta o reacciona con violencia, simplemente no le gusta que lo toquen.

Cuando comenzó a comportarse como un ogro nos despertamos varias veces con Gail al escucharlo gritar en sueños, luego toca una que otra melodía triste en el piano y se va a su estudio. Nos acostumbramos a que vagara por el departamento durante la noche y de a poco sus ojeras se acentuaron.

Nunca lo vi comunicarse con su familia, era un hombre solitario y triste, jamás lo vi sonreír.

Fue una sorpresa ayer cuando me dijo que asistiríamos a la boda de su hermano en casa de sus padres, quizás tiene otra faceta pensé, después de todo es un hombre joven y debe hacerse respetar. Sin embargo, comprobé que con su familia no es diferente, es distante y en ningún momento entabló conversación con ellos, durante toda la noche se dedicó a observar sin ningún disimulo a una de las damas de honor. Una señorita muy atractiva de piel clara, pelo café y ojos azules intensos.

De pronto el jefe se paró y se dirigió a ella, que también caminó hacia él, me tensé pensando que se podría arruinar la fiesta si ella lo tocaba, pero luego fue él quien inició el contacto, comenzaron a bailar como si fuera lo más natural, como si toda la vida hubieran bailado juntos.

-Señorita Grey -le pregunto a su hermana que se acercó a la mesa a hablar con uno de los invitados y se sentó al lado mío en el asiento vacío del jefe, acabo de conocerla- ¿sabe con quién baila su hermano?

Dirige una mirada seria a la pareja y asiente, responde sin mirarme.

-Anastasia Steele -dice con la voz un poco quebrada.

-Gracias, señorita Grey -me pregunto por qué lo dijo así, además estoy intrigado en conocer a la famosa protegida del jefe.

Me doy cuenta que no soy el único que los observa, aunque veo que a ellos no les importa en lo más mínimo, el señor Grey baila con la señorita Steele como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo, varios de los asistentes miran la escena, algunos con tensión, otros preocupados e incluso diviso lágrimas en algunos ojos.

Cuando la música paró, inmediatamente seguí al señor Grey que salió del salón con la señorita Steele. Se da vuelta cuando siente mi presencia.

-Taylor, disfruta de la fiesta, estaré en la casa -dice con el tono más suave que escuchado en años.

-Sí, señor Grey.

No supe más del jefe hasta hoy en la mañana, por lo visto aquí hay historia, y al parecer la señorita Steele saca lo mejor de él. Hoy cometí un error al dejarlo solo pensando que estaba seguro en su hogar y recibió un golpe en el rostro, normalmente hubiera tenido que aguantar sus gritos, sin embargo fue de lo más dócil y antes me dio las gracias por llevarle su encargo.

Viene saliendo de la casa con ella, abro la puerta. Sawyer y Reynolds esperan en el vehículo de atrás. Nos seguirán hasta Escala.

Decir que estoy impactado se queda corto en este momento. El señor Grey y su… amiga/novia/protegida, quién sabe, no han parado de besarse en todo el camino, ella va sentada en sus piernas y va agarrada a su cuello mientras él la toma por la cintura. Ha reído con ella, la llama 'amor' y 'mi vida'. Por el bien de todos ojalá que la señorita Steele no sea algo pasajero.

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Christian ingresa un código en el ascensor y comenzamos a subir, me saco la sudadera y él igual. Como me dijo, había algunos paparazzi afuera del edificio, así que ingresamos por el estacionamiento.

Estoy emocionada de conocer nuestro hogar. Al llegar arriba tal como dijo mi marido parece vacío, el vestíbulo no tiene nada más que unas puertas de entrada al fondo, Christian abre una para mí y quedo impresionada, es mucho más grande de lo que recordaba o quizás en video se veía más pequeño. Lo único que brilla es el piano negro que está en en el área del centro.

A la izquierda hay una escalera y al fondo está la cocina, a la derecha una sala de estar con algunos sillones.

-Amor, esto es deprimente, tendremos que ir de compras -digo abrazándolo.

-Ya sé amor, decoraremos como tú quieras -sonríe.

Llega Taylor y los otros dos guardaespaldas.

-Taylor, ¿está Gail? -pregunta Christian.

-Sí, señor Grey.

-Ve a buscarla -ordena.

-Enseguida, señor.

Mientras Taylor sale Christian me explica que Taylor y Gail viven en un ala del departamento y que Gail es su ama de llaves.

Taylor regresa con una mujer más o menos de su edad, nos sonríe con amabilidad y un poco de preocupación. En realidad ella y Taylor se ven tensos.

 **Punto de vista de Taylor**

-Bien, desde hoy varias cosas van a cambiar… -comienza el jefe retomando su tono de voz más duro, pero lo interrumpen.

-Amor -dice la señorita Steele- sentémonos en el living, no nos tengas de pie.

Esto es más nuevo aún, el jefe recibiendo órdenes.

-Claro -dice sonriéndole- pasemos a sentarnos.

La señorita Steele y él se sientan juntos tomados de la mano. Cuando estamos todos sentados continúa.

-Como les decía, desde hoy varias cosas van a cambiar. Mañana Welch entregará más detalles, pero por el momento nuestra prioridad es proteger a Ana de cualquier amenaza y de los paparazzis.

Todos asentimos.

-Ana, Sawyer y Reynolds han sido tus guardaespaldas durante estos años -dice el jefe señalándolos-, Taylor es el mío -me mira y yo asiento-, y Gail, como te decía, es el ama de llaves. Se sonríen entre ellas. Las órdenes de Ana deben seguirlas igual que siguen las mías. Por cierto, ahora, les presento a la señora Anastasia Grey..., mi esposa -dice con una sonrisa de estúpido mientras se miran a los ojos.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo pasó esto en mi presencia?!

-Por el momento nadie sabe que Ana es mi esposa -continúa-, confío en que ustedes guardarán el secreto por algunos días hasta hacer pública la noticia. Taylor, muestra a Sawyer y Raynolds dónde pueden quedarse. Eso sería todo por ahora, como les dije Welch les entregará más información mañana.

-¿Señor? -pido permiso para hablar.

-Habla Taylor.

-¿En qué momento evadió su seguridad, señor? -Sawyer y Reynolds asienten, preocupados igual que yo. Los tórtolos ríen ante mi pregunta.

-No hemos evadido nuestra seguridad -dice el jefe entretenido, ¿quién es este hombre que sonríe tanto?

-En octubre cumplimos cinco años de matrimonio -dice la ahora señora Grey.

Gail sonríe a mi lado, siempre pensó que el jefe era muy joven para estar tan triste y solo.

-Eso es todo por hoy señores -dice el jefe-.

-Sí señor -trato de quitar el tono de sorpresa de mi voz.

-Señor Grey, ¿quiere que prepare la cena? -dice Gail.

-No, gracias Gail -responde la señora Grey- hoy cocina mi marido -dice sonriendo.

Que bueno que estoy sentado aún porque no sé si me hubiera podido mantener de pie.

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Mientras todos se retiran por un pasillo junto al vestíbulo, me siento en las piernas de mi marido. En algún momento hablaremos de cómo le habla a sus trabajadores, aunque es sexy es muy duro con ellos, parecía que todos creían que en cualquier momento explotaba.

-Es temprano para cenar -dice Christian sonriendo y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Alguna idea para matar el tiempo, señor Grey?

-Estaba pensando en mostrarle la habitación… -susurra en mi oído.

-No sé qué está esperando para hacerlo señor Grey…

Sin nada más que decir me lleva en sus brazos a nuestro cuarto. No tengo tiempo de observar que hay en él porque apenas llegamos Christian me deja en la cama y ataca mi cuerpo.

-Hay que bautizar esta cama como corresponde, señora Grey -dice con la respiración agitada. Mi marido quiere jugar…

-Oh Christian, fóllame -digo mirándolo a los ojos.

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

-Me propongo complacerla, señora Grey -hemos sido tiernos todo el día, ahora necesitamos esto…

Me quito mis zapatillas y luego las de Ana y me ubico sobre ella, comienzo a besar su cuello y desabotonar su blusa, sigo la línea de su ombligo mientras voy bajando, abro el botón de su pantalón y a medida que se lo quito voy besando sus muslos y sus piernas, Ana da pequeños gemidos.

Acaricio sus senos y glúteos por encima de la ropa interior, quito el broche de su brasier y masajeo la piel tierna y suave, me meto un pezón en la boca mientras sigo atendiendo el otro con mi mano. Paso mi lengua en movimientos circulares por ellos, Ana gime más fuerte y entrelaza sus dedos en mi pelo.

Le doy un rápido beso en la boca y bajo nuevamente, toco con mis dedos su entrada por sobre sus bragas, se muerde el labio, mi pene quiere salir a jugar, pero primero le daré placer con mi boca.

Bajo lo que queda de su ropa interior, paso mi lengua por su clítoris, arquea su espalda y acerca más su cuerpo a mi rostro, meto un par de dedos dentro de ella, juego con mi lengua en su clitorís.

-Christian… -exclama mi mujer entre jadeos, sonrío.

Meto un dedo más dentro de ella y da un grito de placer. Luego los saco y me los meto en la boca mirándola a los ojos, me mira con lujuría, saco los dedos de mi boca y los meto en la suya.

-Chupa -le ordeno y obedece, pasa su lengua por ellos, mi polla pronto quiere un poco de eso.

Vuelvo a bajar y esta vez meto mi lengua dentro de ella, da otro grito y toma mi cabeza, tira de mi pelo mientras la follo con la lengua y mi dedo pulgar masajea su clítoris, empieza a tensarse en mi boca.

-No pares Chrisitan -ordena.

Aumento el ritmo en su clítoris, Ana grita mi nombre una vez más y siento la humedad de su corrida en mi boca. Subo para besarla y que sienta su sabor en mí, nos besamos como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello, de pronto Ana envuelve sus piernas alrededor mío y con fuerza me mueve para quedar debajo de ella.

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Christian está debajo mío, es inaceptable que aún lleve puesta su ropa, le quito su polera por la cabeza, beso su boca y comienzo a bajar, gime cuando juego con sus tetillas usando mi lengua, suavemente paso mi uñas por sus abdominales, y beso sus bellos por debajo del ombligo.

Su polla está dura, lo torturo con mi mano por encima de la tela de sus jeans y luego con mi boca, sonrío cuando dice entrecortadamente mi nombre. Desabotono su pantalón y los bajo junto con sus boxer, lo tomo de sus brazos para que se siente al borde de la cama y me arrodillo en el suelo.

Comienzo a lamer desde la base de su pene hasta llegar a la punta, luego repito la acción, pero con pequeños besos, Christian se apoya hacia atrás en la cama. Finalmente lo meto en mi boca, y comienzo a meter y sacar su polla mientra juego con mi lengua en su glande y con mi mano masturbo el resto de su tronco.

-Mierda Ana, se siente tan bien… -dice mi marido entre jadeos.

De pronto me toma por el pelo y comienza a embestir mi boca, lo miro a los ojos mientras siento como llega a mi garganta, aprieto su dureza con mis labios y con una mano toco suavemente sus testículos, de repente para de embestirme, sale de mi boca y me levanta, me deja al bode de la cama, se para tomando una de mis piernas y mete su polla dura en mí de una embestida.

-¡Aah! -gritamos juntos.

Comienza a moverse, con un brazo abraza mi pierna levantada mientras la besa y con la otra juega con mi clítoris al ritmo de las embestidas.

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Le doy duro, como sé que le gusta, ambos gemimos y gritamos de placer, siento que comienza a contraerse otra vez y yo también, salgo de ella y reclama cuando lo hago, no quiero correrme aún.

La tomo por la cintura, beso su boca y luego la pongo en cuatro al centro de la cama, me arrodillo detrás de ella y vuelvo entrar, volvemos a gritar, me inclino y me tomo de uno de sus senos y comienzo a moverme otra vez, beso sus hombros, Ana comienza a recibir mis embestidas, mis bolas chocan con su entrada, paro de moverme, la afirmo de su cintura y la atraigo repetidamente hacia mí, decir que estamos gritando es poco. Una vez más siento que se tensa en mi pene y siento que me falta poco, vuelvo a parar.

-Mierda Christian, quiero correrme -reclama mi esposa con una voz que no parece la suya.

-Lo sé mi amor, lo sé.

La dejo con su espalda apoyada en la cama, abro sus piernas y me acomodo a la altura de sus glúteos con mis rodillas abiertas y entro en ella otra vez, muevo mi cintura, la agarro de las rodillas para impulsarme, nuestros cuerpos están sudados, me inclino sobre ella y nos besamos, Ana rompe el contacto para gemir en mi cuello y comienzo a moverme más rápido, reclina su cabeza hacia atrás gritando y absorbiendo el placer, estamos cerca, sus contracciones envuelven mi polla, grita mi nombre y se corre, me inclino una vez más para besarla y me vengo dentro de ella.

No paramos de besarnos, mi pene comienza a ablandarse dentro de ella, salgo de su interior y reposo un momento mi peso sobre ella, pronto debemos parar para respirar y me recuesto a su lado.

-Christian… eso fue…

-Lo sé mi amor… -digo mientras la abrazo y nos tapo con la sábana.

Nuestras respiraciones comienzan a calmarse y nos quedamos dormidos, exhaustos.

Despierto con hambre, miro el reloj en mi velador, son casi las siete. Ana sigue dormida con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, podría mirarla por horas. Me levanto y busco un pijama, pronto mi esposa despertará con hambre y debo preparar su cena. Me duele el rostro por el golpe de mi suegro, aunque de por sí me duele todo el cuerpo, sí que he usado mis músculos en un día.

Me voy a la cocina, debo buscar por todos lados para encontrar lo que necesito, hallo velas y las dejo junto a los platos, tendremos una pequeña cena romántica.

Estoy picando tomates cuando recuerdo que mañana no iremos a trabajar. Termino de picar, me lavo las manos y voy al dormitorio a buscar mi celular. Vuelvo a la cocina dejo los tomates a fuego lento y mientras espero que hierva el agua llamo a Andrea.

-Señor Grey -contesta enseguida.

-Andrea, cancela toda mi agenda de mañana, no quiero que nadie me moleste, dile a Welch que se comunique a primera hora con Taylor y agenda una reunión con Sam a primera hora del martes y luego otra con mi banquero -no espero su respuesta, corto enseguida y llamo a Roach, se demora en responder.

-Señor -dice.

-La próxima vez que te llame no me hagas esperar como hoy, ¿entendido?

-Sí señor. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

-La señorita Anastasia Steele no irá a trabajar mañana y el martes entrará al medio día.

-¿Puedo saber por qué? -¿acaso tengo que darle explicaciones?

-No, no puedes -corto.

Sigo con la cena y Ana llega a la cocina, lleva puesta una camiseta mía aunque está muy seria.

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Despierto por que no siento a Christian, me angustia que no esté, me pregunto hasta cuando tendré esa sensación. Busco su armario y saco una camiseta, me pongo sus pantuflas, de seguro él anda descalzo, salgo con una sonrisa de la habitación, lo escucho hablando y me quedo en la entrada observando, se ve tan serio.

-Andrea, cancela toda mi agenda de mañana, no quiero que nadie me moleste, dile a Welch que se comunique a primera hora con Taylor y agenda una reunión con Sam a primera hora del martes y luego otra con mi banquero -corta sin decir nada más, frunzo un poco el ceño.

Vuelve a marcar.

-La próxima vez que te llame no me hagas esperar como hoy, ¿entendido?

Vaya, si apenas pasaron unos segundo, ¿con quién estará hablando?

-La señorita Anastasia Steele no irá a trabajar mañana y el martes entrará al medio día.

Oh, debe estar hablando con Roach.

-No, no puedes -otra vez corta sin decir nada más.

Deja su celular a un lado, aprovecho de entrar.

-La cena estará lista en unos 10 minutos amor… -dice en un tono completamente distinto al que estaba usando recién-, ¿por qué estás tan seria?

¿Se me nota?, pienso.

-No me gusta como le hablas a la gente, Christian.

-Oh… -se queda unos segundos en silencio- ¿cómo le hablo a la gente?

-Como si fueran tuyos, no pides por favor ni das las gracias y Taylor y Gail parecían como si estuvieran viendo a otra persona más temprano.

-Ana…, no lo pensé…, rayos, lo siento.

-No te disculpes conmigo -no discutiré por esto, pero él no era así-, trata de ser más agradecido, eso es todo amor.

-Tienes razón Ana, me acostumbré a descargar mi frustración con otros, he sido un monstruo los últimos años…, aunque sí me gusta la rapidez -lo dice con pesar, no quiero que se sienta mal.

-Ya verán al verdadero Christian amor, no te sientas mal, solo quería que lo supieras -camino hasta él y lo abrazo, pero me suelta.

-Amor, toma asiento, estoy cocinando, no distraigas al chef -dice bromeando.

-Lo siento señor chef -digo y me siento-. ¿Por qué entro tarde el martes? -pregunto mientras Christian vuelve a su tarea.

-Hablaremos con Sam, en la mañana, mi encargado de relaciones públicas.

-Tenemos que hablar con nuestra familia y amigos.

-Sí, ¿sabes cuando vuelven Kate y Elliot?

-El jueves, Elliot comienza un proyecto pronto y no pudieron tomar más días.

-¿Qué tal si el viernes preparamos una cena familiar?, Gail puede cocinar.

-Está bien, ¿debo acostumbrarme a que me cocinen? -no sé si me agrada la idea.

-Bueno puedes probar si te gusta tener ayuda un tiempo y veremos, aunque Gail conoce Escala mejor que nadie, es de mucha ayuda, me habría muerto de hambre estos años.

-Está bien, puedo hacer eso. Hay que traer mis cosas del departamento, no tengo ropa.

-Podemos resolver eso ahora -dice Christian mientras vierte el contenido de la olla en un colador.

-Ana..., por cierto me debes un auto, nena. Vendiste mi A3 por Dios -nos reímos.

-Lo siento… -digo- pero no iba a traerlo de Boston y además después de… ya sabes…, nunca lo manejé. Aunque en realidad tú me debes 100 mil dólares, creo que con eso quedamos a mano.

-Buen punto señora Grey -dice llenando mi plato y el suyo, luego va por la salsa de tomate y echa un poco en cada plato.

Va a dejar la sartén y aprieta un botón en un intercomunicador al lado del lavabo, apenas suena se oye la voz de Taylor.

-¿Señor?

-Taylor ven un momento…, por favor -agrega y me sonríe.

-Enseguida, señor.

Taylor llega en lo que Christian enciende las velas que tiene en la mesa y se sienta.

-Buen provecho señorit… señora Grey, señor Grey -dice con nerviosismo.

-Taylor, mis esposa necesita que traigan sus cosas de su departamento, Sawyer sabe la dirección y tiene una copia de la llave -¿qué, tiene copia?

-Sí señor -responde Taylor, comienza a retirarse.

-¿Christian nunca viste Barney? -digo

-¿Qué? -dice sin entender, doy un suspiro.

-Por favor y gracias… blah, blah.

-Mierda... -susurra para sí- ¡Taylor! -grita Christian y vuelve a aparecer frente a nosotros.

-¿Si señor?

-Gracias por la ayuda, Taylor -este último mira contrariado.

-De nada señor -asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a salir.

-Ves que fácil mi vida -digo divertida.

-Mmm… -responde y nos reímos-. Ahora señora Grey, probemos si la mano del chef ha cambiado...


	18. Chapter 18

**La mayoría de los personajes son de E. L. James**

* * *

1 de agosto de 2022

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

-¡No, no. Ana… no! -son los gritos de mi marido que me despiertan. Está teniendo una pesadilla otra vez.

-Christian, despierta -lo muevo por lo hombros.

-¡Por favor..., Ana no! -lágrimas caen por su rostro y su pijama está mojado en sudor.

-¡Despierta, Christian, despierta! -repito elevando el tono de mi voz, por fin abre los ojos.

-Estás aquí… -dice con alivio y me abraza.

-Sí amor, fue solo una pesadilla -digo en su oído intentando calmarlo-, todo está bien.

Nos quedamos unos momentos abrazados en silencio mientras su respiración agitada se calma poco a poco.

-Lo siento, Ana, te desperté -dice con la voz más calmada.

-No importa, Christian, ¿estás mejor?

-Sí… voy a cambiarme pijama -se levanta y se dirige al closet, vuelve a los pocos minutos, se recuesta una vez más a mi lado, me envuelve en sus brazos y pronto nos dormimos nuevamente.

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Son las 6:30 de la mañana cuando despierto, a pesar de haber tenido pesadillas ayer y hoy, hace tiempo no dormía tanto. No quiero levantarme aún, normalmente saldría a correr, pero estoy cómodo con Ana en mis brazos.

Recuerdo la pesadilla de anoche, siempre es lo mismo, ¿volverán las amenazas ahora?, debo protegerla, pero esta vez todo será distinto, estamos juntos, nunca más dejaré que nos separemos. Instintivamente la abrazo con más fuerza mientras observo su rostro relajado y pronto vuelvo a dormirme.

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

La luz que entra por las cortinas comienza a llenar la habitación, Christian aún duerme, me tiene completamente envuelta con sus brazos y piernas, es bastante sofocante, lentamente salgo de su agarre. Voy al baño y me doy una ducha. Me seco y me pongo una bata y las pantuflas de mi marido. Espero tener pronto mi ropa.

Voy a la cocina y Gail está preparando omelette.

-Buenos días Gail -saludo acercándome a la cocina.

-Señora Grey, buenos días.

-Gail, por favor llámame Ana, me hace sentir vieja lo de señora y es demasiado formal.

-Está bien, Ana -dice tímidamente y con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas-. Estoy preparando omelette para el señor Grey, ¿puedo prepararle algo?

-Mmm… ¿panqueques? -digo como una niña- aunque puedo prepararlos yo.

-Es un placer cocinar para más de una persona, Ana, no es problema -sonríe.

-¿Hace cuánto trabajas para Christian?

-Un poco más de dos años.

De pronto suena el ascensor indicando que ha llegado alguien, veo a Taylor salir del vestíbulo con una caja.

-Buenos días señora Grey, estamos subiendo sus cosas. ¿Dónde quiere que las dejemos? -¡qué eficientes!, pienso.

-Buenos días Taylor, creo que en la habitación, aunque Christian aún está dormido.

-Ya desperté -dice la voz de mi marido abrazándome por la espalda y besando mi mejilla-. Buenos días señora Grey -susurra en mi oído-. Buenos días a todos -dice y le contestan-, Taylor dejen las cosas en nuestro cuarto…, por favor -agrega y sonrío, está recuperando sus modales.

Christian se sienta a mi lado mientras Taylor, Sawyer y Reynolds llevan las cajas a la habitación y Gail nos sirve el desayuno.

-Tenemos una gran semana por delante amor, el viernes daremos una fiesta -digo-, tendrá que ser algo especial, debemos invitar a nuestra familia y amigos y debemos ganar la confianza de ellos, no solo nuestros padres están molestos creo.

-Ya sé, debemos arreglar un poco el departamento para el viernes, está muy muerto ahora.

-Sí, necesitaremos una mesa más grande, hay que decorar el vestíbulo un poco y flores para darle vida -digo emocionada-. ¿Tu estarás a cargo de la música, amor?

-Claro que sí, yo de la música y tú de decorar amor -luego se dirige a Gail- Gail, el viernes tendremos invitados, entre 15 y 20 personas, puedes preparar un menú, por favor y queremos pastel de chocolate.

-Claro que sí -responde ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Amor, podemos comprar lo que necesitemos por internet, así no tenemos que pasearnos en el centro comercial aún hasta que no demos la noticia a la prensa, solicitamos el retiro en tienda y envío un camión de GEH a retirar los pedidos -dice Christian.

-Genial, odio ir de compras.

-Lo sé.

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

La mañana y parte de la tarde se nos fue planeando una pequeña 'fiesta' para nuestras familias y comprando online. Ana llamó a todos y aunque se mostraron sorprendidos y otros de no tan buen humor ninguno se negó a venir, solo falta que Kate y Elliot confirmen, porque Ana les envío la invitación por correo a ellos.

Estoy en la cama, leyendo las noticias en el iPad mientras Gail y Ana acomodan sus cosas en el closet, no sé por qué pero para matar el tiempo se me ocurre abrir Facebook, no lo he revisado en unos tres años, puede que más.

Cuando lo abro lo primero que me sorprende es la cantidad de solicitudes de amistad que tengo, que bueno que lo he configurado solo para que mis amigos vean lo que publico, muchas solicitudes son de medios de comunicación.

Mi última publicación es del 20 de agosto de 2019, una foto de Ana y yo con Blip Segundo y la descripción dice: "Tres años, :D". Tiene muchos me gusta y uno que otro mensaje de felicitaciones, busco el que me importa, el de Ana: "Los mejores tres años, te amo. Blip también te ama". Sonrío, me pregunto si existirá Blip aún.

La publicación que le sigue es del 2018, es otra foto con Ana en Aspen con ropa de esquiar. No me detengo a leer los comentarios porque me fijo que tengo un mensaje en el chat, es de Ana con fecha 20 de junio de 2020, lo abro nervioso. Es un link de Youtube, no dice nada, solo es una canción, lo abro, ¡mierda!, la canción es Distance de Christina Perri y Jason Mraz.

Ana sale del armario.

-¿Por qué estás escuchando eso? -dice alarmada.

-Lo acabo de ver -digo triste- lo siento Ana…

-Eso ya es pasado Christian -se acerca y me da un pequeño beso y vuelve a su tarea.

Cierro el link pensando en la estupidez que cometí al permitir nuestra separación. Me meto a su Facebook, Ana tiene razón, ya está en el pasado, pero no deja de ser doloroso pensar que ambos sufrimos y por mi culpa. Lo peor es que la amenaza puede estar en algún lugar aún y me aterra. Comienzo a revisar el perfil de Ana. Su estado civil no sale publicado, me fijo que en el mío aún salgo 'Comprometido con Anastasia Steele' por lo que nunca cambió el de ella, seguro lo dejó personalizado para evitar cuestionamientos.

Lo último que publicó son algunas fotos a comienzo de este año en Europa. Le siguen algunas fotos de ella con mis hermanos, Ethan y Kate de noviembre del año pasado, están en Nueva York en la exposición de José.

Reviso algunos de sus comentarios, me llama la atención que hay un tipo que le comenta y le dio 'me gusta' a absolutamente todo lo que ha posteado sus comentarios son del tipo 'te ves hermosa', 'se ve que lo pasaste bien', 'fue bueno verte ahí', un tal Isaac Ferguson, Isaac Ferguson…, me suena su nombre de algún lado, hago lo que cualquier marido preocupado haría, me voy a su perfil. En las cosas públicas que puedo ver encuentro que fue a Harvard y estudió Literatura. Su foto de perfil llama mi atención, no solo porque sale mi Ana en ella con un par de personas más, incluido José, sino porque su cara me resulta conocida.

-¿Ana? -llamo a mi esposa que está sumida en su tarea con Gail.

-¿Sí, amor? -dice saliendo del armario.

-¿Ana, quién es Isaac Ferguson? -no suenes celoso Grey, me repito.

-Un compañero de la universidad, ¿por qué? -dice mirándome con cara de 'es una broma que estés celoso'. Cambio el giro de mi pregunta.

-¿Lo conocí?, me resulta familiar su cara -digo tratando de sonar solo interesado por eso.

-No que recuerde amor, pero dijo que él fue a la preparatoria en Bellevue, por eso nos hicimos conocidos, ¿quizás lo conociste ahí? -me mira extrañada.

-Puede ser…, siento que lo conozco de alguna parte…-me quedo pensando un momento-, no importa nena, era solo una pregunta, vuelve a lo tuyo.

Tomo el iPad, mi celular y mi iPod y me voy a la oficina. Apenas entro cierro la puerta y marco a Welch.

-Señor Grey -contesta enseguida.

-Welch, necesito un informe completo y lo más detallado posible.

-¿Nombre?

-Isaac Ferguson.

-¿Alguna referencia?

-Estudió Literatura en Harvard.

-Está bien señor. ¿Algo más?

-¿Hablaste con Taylor?

-Sí señor, sus tres guardaespaldas están al tanto de las amenazas a su esposa, Raynolds quedará permanentemente a cargo de la seguridad de las cámaras en Escala y Sawyer será la sombra de la señora Grey, ante cualquier eventualidad tengo lista más seguridad privada para actuar apenas llegue a ser necesario.

-Bien -respondo-, también necesito un pase permanente de gerencia para Ana.

-Está listo señor Grey, es igual al suyo, sirve en SIP también, se lo entregaré personalmente mañana en su visita a la empresa -vaya que eficiente, estoy por cortar y recuerdo las palabras de Ana.

-¿Welch?

-Sí, señor Grey.

-Gracias por tu ayuda -y corto.

Estoy inquieto, no sé por qué, no pueden ser solo celos, sé que lo conozco de alguna parte, creo haber oído a mis padres hablar de él quizás, no puedo recordar, deberé esperar el informe, ojalá ayude.

Luego recuerdo que estoy a cargo de la música del viernes y la canción que acabo de oír resuena en mi cabeza…, no quiero canciones tristes, menos una de uno de nuestros cantantes favoritos y tengo una idea que le va a encantar a Ana, quizás es demasiado, pero es un gusto que me daré para celebrar la noticia, después de todo en algo hay que gastar el dinero, marco a Andrea.

-Señor -contesta apenas marco.

-Andrea, ¿alguna novedad?

-Solo debe llegar a firmar algunas cosas mañana señor Grey, la señora Bailey se ha encargado del resto.

-Bien, ¿las reuniones para mañana están confirmadas?

-Sí señor, Sam y el señor Whelan estarán a primera hora en la oficina a su disposición.

-Perfecto. Andrea, necesito que me consigas algo para el viernes...

He terminado de coordinar con Andrea y creado una playlist para nuestra pequeña celebración cuando recibo el informe de Welch en mi correo. Lo imprimo inmediatamente.

Lunes, 1 de agosto de 2022

 **Isaac Dean Ferguson**

Fecha de nacimiento: 4 de abril de 1997 (25 años)

Dirección: 1287 SW Montgomery Street, departamento 9, Portland, Oregon 98836

Dirección Previa: 567 Cambridge Street, departamento 6, Boston, Massachusetts 02018

Teléfono móvil: 360 977 4243

N° de Seguro Social: 965-34-7624

Datos bancarios: HSBC Bank, Vancouver, Washington 98845

Número de cuenta: 309123 - Saldo: 3240,23 dólares

Profesión: Licenciado en Letras de la Universidad de Harvard, Facultad de Letras - Especialidad: Literatura Inglesa

Nota media: 3,5 sobre 4

Formación anterior: Escuela Privada de Bellevue

Actividad laboral: Profesor de Escritura Moderna en la Universidad de Portland, Oregon

Actividad previa: Auxiliar de correo para Fedex, Boston, Massachusetts

Padre: Erick A. Ferguson

Madre: Mary L. Ferguson

Afiliaciones políticas: desconocida

Afiliaciones religiosas: desconocida

Orientación sexual: desconocida

Relaciones sentimentales: desconocida

Antecedentes policíacos: Víctima de abuso sexual a las edad de 15 años, se negó a declarar en contra de la acusada Elena Lincoln diciendo que fue por voluntad propia, sin embargo no contaba con la edad requerida para consentir relaciones íntimas y su comentario fue tomado como evidencia, además se negó a recibir apoyo médico de cualquier tipo.

¡Mierda!

Suena mi celular, es Welch

-Welch -respondo.

-Señor, ¿recibió el documento?

-Lo acabo de leer, Welch es Elena Lincoln.

-No entiendo, señor.

-Tiempo atrás me preguntaste si tenía un enemigo, alguien que quisiera vengarse de mí. Elena Lincoln Welch, yo la metí a la cárcel.

-Comenzaré a averiguar señor, hay algo más que debo agregar al reporte del señor Ferguson.

-Qué más.

-Tengo mis sospechas también y si su teoría es correcta sobre la señora Lincoln, me atrevería a especular que ella y el señor Ferguson son cómplices. El señor Ferguson trabajó en Fedex, todos los sobres tenían el timbre de esa compañía y eso explicaría que se entregaran sin problema aquellos que tenían direcciones falsas y que no hayamos visto a nadie sospechoso en las cámaras de seguridad. Además de acuerdo a algunos de mis contactos en Policía Internacional, el sujeto viajó a Europa y a cada país que su esposa visitó, según el reporte de Sawyer su esposa y el señor Rodríguez no tuvieron compañía durante el viaje aunque coincidieron en un pub en Irlanda, tengo una foto tomada por él en el informe, que coincide con la que hay del señor Ferguson en su licencia de conducir.

-Welch, envíame la foto e investiga todo lo que puedas -corto.

Recibo la foto y el lugar es similar al de la foto que está en Facebook. ¿Podría estar detrás de las amenazas? Visitó los mismo lugares que Ana y solo se encontraron una vez…, incluso vivíamos en la misma calle en Boston. Nunca pasó por mi mente sospechar de alguien que conociéramos… No hablaré con ella aún sobre esta sospecha hasta tener confirmación, guardo el informe en un cajón del escritorio.

Y si hubo algo más, no puedo evitar preguntarme, estuvieron solos en Boston, luego se encontraron en Europa, era activo en Facebook con todas las cosas que Ana subía, ¿quién hace eso si no para coquetear? ¡Mierda! No debería estar pensando esto, hay cosas más importantes, pero fueron dos años, quizás quiso olvidarme con otro, no debería haber escuchado esa maldita canción.

En eso entra por la puerta, sé que mi cara es de preocupación y enojo.

-La cena estará lista, amor, preparamos algo rápido para todos porque estamos cansadas. ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada?

-Ana, ¿tuviste una relación con Isaac Ferguson? -digo bruscamente y al grano parándome de mi escritorio.

-¿Qué, de qué estás hablando?

-¡Responde mi pregunta, maldición!

-No me hables en ese tono, Christian.

-¡RESPÓNDEME! -descargo mi frustración con la silla que termina dada vuelta, Ana me mira asustada.

-Ana…, pedóname -me acerco pero da un paso hacia atrás- lo siento…, Ana...

-¿A qué viene esto Christian?, nunca me habías gritado así -dice al borde de las lágrimas.

-Estuvieron juntos en Europa -digo casi como un reclamo.

-Coincidimos una vez en un bar.

-¿Sabes que visitó cada mísero país que fuiste mientras estuviste ahí?

-¿Qué?, no, te digo solo coincidimos una vez. ¿Cómo sabes esto?

-¿Sabías que él fue víctima de Elena Lincoln? -digo ignorando su pregunta.

-De Elena, no, no lo sabía y ¿qué tiene que ver?

-Nada, no importa. Bueno a mí no me importa, quizás a ti sí -digo con ironía.

-¡Para con los malditos celos!

-Mierda Ana, ¿tuviste sexo con ese imbécil?

-No puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación. Pero si tanto desconfías de mí que necesitas una maldita respuesta, esa sería claro que no, no se tú Christian, pero yo siempre tuve en la cabeza que era una mujer casada aunque mi marido no quería verme, ahora voy a cenar, si quieres me acompañas, aunque no sé si quiero verte en este momento.

Me paseo por mi oficina para calmarme. Le grité a mi esposa, yo, que dije que nadie le hablaría así, la culpé de algo que sé que no haría jamás y ahora no quiere verme. En vez de enfocarme en protegerla dejé que los celos actuaran, bien hecho Grey, excelente para terminar el día.

Levanto la silla de mi escritorio, me siento un momento mirando la nada, cuando ya estoy lo suficientemente calmado me dirijo a la cocina.

Escucho varias voces, cuando llego veo que mis tres guardaespaldas más Gail están cenando con Ana y hablando de forma animada. ¿Qué mierda?

Me siento en el puesto libre en la cabecera, entre Ana y Taylor, mi esposa y yo no hacemos contacto visual, hay sándwiches en la mesa, tomo uno y lo dejo en mi plato.

-Entonces, tienes una hija Taylor -dice Ana ignorándome.

-Sí señora Grey, la veo cada dos semanas los sábados.

-¿Cómo le ha ido en la escuela? -pregunto tratando de distraerme y sonar interesado, después de todo yo pago su educación.

-Bien señor Grey, es muy inteligente, aunque se metió en problemas hace poco, claro que creo que eso fue mi culpa.

-¿Qué pasó? -pregunta Ana y veo que Gail sonríe.

-Le enseñé algunas técnicas de autodefensa y las utilizó en un compañero -dice divertido y con orgullo a la vez, todos reímos.

-Que bien que sepa defenderse -dice Raynolds y mi esposa elige ese momento para mirarme con cara de 'sí idiota, yo también sé, mi papá que sabe usar armas me enseñó', afortunadamente creo que nadie más lo nota.

-Sí, tuvimos que decirle que se llama autodefensa por algo -continua Gail divertida.

-¿Por qué la ves solo un día cada dos semanas? -pregunta Ana.

-Porque solo tengo esta residencia por el momento señora Grey.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? -Taylor me mira preocupado, por Dios, pienso antes de hablar.

-Puedes traerla cuando quieras Taylor, hay espacio suficiente para ella, ¿verdad amor? -digo mirando a Ana y recalcando bien la última palabra.

-Sí, excelente idea -responde sin mirarme.

Cuando terminamos de comer Gail se para a lavar la vajilla y Ana se ofrece a ayudarla, el resto se excusa y vuelven a sus labores.

-Ana, estaré en el dormitorio -digo y me voy, cuando llego a la habitación sonrío, Blip Segundo decora nuestra cama igual que en los viejos tiempos-, sí Blip, tu padre es un imbécil -le hablo al peluche en voz alta.

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

-Gracias por todo Gail, nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Ana -dice y se retira.

Me quedo un rato sentada en la cocina, estoy molesta, no quiero verlo aún, no sé cómo puede dudar de mí, lo peor es que me gritó.

Reviso mi correo electrónico en el celular, tengo uno de Kate y Elliot confirmando para el viernes. Tengo un par de correos del trabajo, son de Hannah, mi asistente. Tuvo que acomodar mi agenda de la semana. Apenas llevamos dos días juntos otra vez, no quiero irme molesta a dormir, pero es él el que debe disculparse, entonces me entra un correo.

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Asunto:** :(

 **Fecha:** 1 de agosto, 2022 19:03

 **Para:** Anastasia Steele

Lo siento.

Christian Grey

CEO GEH Inc.

Mmm…, necesito más que eso, pienso. Levanto la mirada y ahí está él con Blip Segundo en sus manos.

-De verdad lo siento -dice con un puchero y abrazando el peluche.

-No me gusta que dudes de mí -digo aún molesta.

-Perdóname amor, fui estúpido -dice parándose frente a mí- ¿verdad Blip, verdad que papá lo siente?

-Sí mamá, papá lo siente mucho -dice poniendo voz de niño.

-No quiero que vuelvas a desconfiar, menos gritarme así -digo tratando de no prestar atención a lo que está haciendo.

-Nunca más mi amor, ¿Verdad Blip?

-Mamá, perdona a papi... -dice otra vez con esa voz, no puedo resistirlo más y me río, por Dios, no puede ganar tan fácilmente, pero me rindo por hoy, no quiero discutir.

-Está bien Blip, perdonaré a tu padre, ahora llévame a la cama Christian y tengamos sexo de reconciliación, ¿te parece?

-Soy todo suyo señora Grey, pero no hable así frente al niño, por favor -dice reprendiéndome divertido, me toma en sus brazos y nos vamos riendo al dormitorio.


	19. Chapter 19

**La mayoría de los personajes son de E. L. James**

* * *

2 de agosto de 2022

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Son casi las 10 de la mañana, estoy en la recepción de GEH esperando a Ana, no teníamos ningún apuro en levantarnos hoy y salir a la intemperie, pero el deber llama.

Como sería muy sospechoso para los paparazzis que llegaramos juntos, salí 10 minutos antes de Escala con Taylor y aquí estoy, esperándola.

No puedo estar tranquilo cuando no tengo a Ana en mi presencia, estoy feliz de que estemos juntos y de que pronto daremos la noticia, pero la amenaza está en alguna parte aún, ¿será Isaac, Elena, ambos, quizás estamos completamente equivocados?, ojalá Welch encuentre una pista pronto, ojalá también pronto deje de tener estas malditas pesadillas que me atormentan. Creo que él también está inquieto porque camina nervioso por el vestíbulo hablando con Taylor mientras juega con la credencial de Ana en la mano. Algunos de los empleados que están en el primer piso observan con curiosidad, muchos nunca me han visto en el edificio.

De pronto Welch sale de GEH y veo llegar el SUV de Ana, Sawyer estaciona en la entrada principal que dejamos reservada, da la vuelta al vehículo y abre la puerta de Ana, Welch se acerca a ella y la escolta junto a Sawyer, los paparazzi no prestan atención, no es nadie importante para ellos. Taylor abre la puerta de GEH y mi esposa me sonríe desde la entrada, respiro un poco más tranquilo, camina hacia mí y yo igual me acerco a ella.

-Bienvenida a Grey Enterprises Holdings, señorita Steele -digo con seriedad.

-Gracias señor Grey, es un placer -responde en el mismo tono.

Caminamos sin tomarnos de la mano a los ascensores junto con Welch y nuestros guardaespaldas, no ubicamos al fondo del ascensor y ellos en la parte delantera. Cuando comenzamos a subir paso mi brazo por su cintura y le doy un beso en la mejilla sonriendo. Llegamos al piso 20, la tomo de la mano para caminar más cómodo y salimos.

Olivia está sentada en su escritorio, mientras que Andrea me espera en la puerta con documentos en la mano. Veo a Sam y Whelan sentados en la sala de espera. Los saludo brevemente con un gesto de la cabeza y seguimos caminando hasta mi oficina. No me dirijo a mi escritorio si no que llevo a Ana a los sillones que solo he utilizado una vez, cuando me visitó mi hermano, y antes de que pueda sentarse a mi lado la siento en mis piernas y le doy un rápido beso en los labios, luego la siento a mi lado. Taylor, Sawyer y Welch se miran las manos mientras que Andrea mira sorprendida.

-Tomen asiento, por favor -digo antes de que mi esposa me lo recuerde.

Welch y Andrea miran aún más extrañados, Taylor y Sawyer obedecen enseguida y los otros lo siguen.

-Andrea, te presento a mi esposa, Anastasia Grey -digo sonriendo y le doy otro pequeño beso a Ana. Andrea mira al resto y ellos asienten- debes guardar el secreto por algunos días hasta que se haga público nuestro matrimonio -agrego.

-Cla… claro que sí señor Grey. Mucho gusto señora Grey -dice nerviosa.

-Mucho gusto Andrea -dice mi esposa con su dulce voz y una sonrisa.

-¿Welch? -indico.

-Bien, señora Grey, esta es su credencial de gerencia, eso implica que usted tiene acceso a todas las alas de GEH y SIP, en realidad a cualquier empresa que pertenezca al señor Grey, además tiene un dispositivo especial que permite rastrearla ante alguna eventualidad, es importante que siempre la tenga con usted, no importa si no es un lugar visible, ya que nos permite saber su ubicación exacta.

-Entendido -responde recibiendo la pequeña tarjeta y colgándosela del cuello.

-Te tengo cubierta, amor -susurro en su oído y ella sonríe.

-Señora Grey -continúa Welch-, en SIP contamos con seguridad para usted, pero es importante que siempre obedezca a Sawyer, todas sus visitas, reuniones y correo están siendo monitoreados. En su escritorio Sawyer le mostrará que tiene un botón de pánico que está conectado tanto con su seguridad privada como con la seguridad de GEH, apenas sienta que su seguridad está siendo violada no dude en utilizarlo. También desde ayer tiene un estacionamiento permanente en el subterráneo, así no debería tener problemas con la prensa cuando se dé la noticia. Eso es todo por ahora.

-Gracias Welch. Andrea, durante el día debes comunicarte con la asistente de Ana en SIP y coordinar nuestras agendas, hay un par de eventos la próxima semana a los que asistiremos juntos y haz que Whelan firme un contrato de confidencialidad antes de entrar a mi oficina, por favor -Ana sonríe, he sido de lo más educado esta mañana-, puedes retirarte y envía a Sam, oh, Andrea, antes de Sam, dile a Ros que venga por favor, gracias.

-Sí, señor. En su escritorio dejé algunos documentos que necesitan su firma y tiene reunión en SIP hoy, a las 12:30. En la tarde Barney solicitó una junta de ingenieros.

-Perfecto. Gracias Andrea.

-Ves qué fácil es -dice Ana en mi oído sonriendo.

-Pueden retirarse por ahora -digo a la seguridad- Welch, me mantienes informado.

-Por supuesto señor Grey.

Salen de la oficina y entra Ros.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Ana?

-¡Ros! -dice Ana parándose y se abrazan.

-Sabía que algo muy grande tendría que haber pasado para que te tomaras un día libre, Grey -dice dirigiéndose a mí.

-Ya ves. Ros, solo por si quedan dudas, te presento a mi esposa.

-¿Qué?¿Cómo?¿Cuándo? -Ana y yo reímos.

-Siéntate Ros -le digo-. Respondiendo a tus preguntas, te repito, nos casamos, firmamos un papel el 9 de octubre del año 2017, casi cinco años atrás. ¿Responde eso a todas tus preguntas?

-Por Dios, ¿me engañaron desde siempre?

-Lo sentimos -dice Ana-, pero por ahora aún es secreto, debemos informar a toda nuestra familia aún.

-Por cierto, ¿qué te pasó en la cara Grey?

-Nada importante -digo-. Ros ve con Gwen a Escala el viernes, ropa formal, te esperamos a las 7:00 y tendrás más información -la invito sonriendo.

-¿Gwen? -pregunta mi esposa.

-Mi esposa -dice Ros-, me casé, claro que invité a tu marido y no asistió, aunque no nos quejamos del regalo, fue una luna de miel decente -dice burlándose.

-Felicidades -dice Ana sonriendo.

-Gracias, Ana, por favor, no te desaparezcas, no veo a este hombre sonreír en años -dice con severidad.

-No planeo irme a ningún lado. Nos vemos -reponde Ana.

-Dile a Andrea que haga pasar a Sam, por favor Ros.

-¿Qué dijiste? -dice con cara de impactada, no entiendo por qué.

-Dijo por favor -responde Ana riéndose y yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Ya veo…, Ana, te buscaré por todo el mundo si vuelves a desaparecer -con eso sale de la oficina.

-Se está haciendo popular señora Grey -digo y le doy un beso más apasionado aprovechando que estamos solos. Golpean la puerta.

-Adelante -digo de mala gana. Entra Sam.

-Buenos días señor Grey, señorita…

-Señora Grey, Sam -se pone rojo.

-¿Señora Grey? -dice con incredulidad.

-Sí Sam, Anastasia Grey, mi esposa, por eso estás aquí esta mañana. El próximo sábado debe salir impreso en cada revista y diario el siguiente comunicado, anota.

 ***Christian Grey, Director y Gerente General de Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc., tiene el agrado de informar que contrajo matrimonio el día 9 de octubre de 2017 con su novia de toda la vida la ahora señora Anastasia Grey -apellido de soltera Steele-. El enlace se mantuvo en secreto por acuerdo mutuo de las partes debido a la seguridad y privacidad que la pareja consideró necesarias en el momento***

-El viernes Kavanagh Media dará la primicia en horas de la noche, luego de eso entregas el comunicado a todos los medios. Por el momento no daremos entrevistas Sam, eso es todo, gracias, puedes retirarte.

-Entendido señor, señora Grey, con permiso.

-Que cortante señor Grey -dice Ana.

-Mientras antes terminemos con esto más tiempo nos queda antes de que se vaya señora Grey -digo con maldad.

-Buena idea señor Grey. A propósito me gusta que tú me digas señora Grey, pero que el resto lo haga aún es extraño, amor.

-A mí me encanta, así todos saben que eres mía, y cada vez que dicen tu nombre es un recordatorio.

-Mmm… -dice arrugando la nariz-, supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme.

Vuelven a golpear la puerta.

-Pase -digo y entra Whelan.

-Buenos días señor Grey -dice y mira a mi esposa.

-Whelan, buenos días, te presento a mi esposa Anastasia Grey.

-Mucho gusto, no sabía que estaba casado, señor.

-Muy pocas personas lo saben, por eso firmaste un acuerdo de confidencialidad Whelan, nadie debe saberlo por el momento, ¿entendido?

-Por supuesto señor Grey.

-Bien, necesito que tengas listo el papeleo de todas mis cuentas, chequeras y tarjetas, deben estar a nombre de los dos. Y debes cambiar el nombre de las cuentas de Anastasia Steele, creo que las dos primeras que abrimos tienen su nombre de soltera, si necesitas alguna documentación comunícate con Andrea. Cuando tengas todo programa una cita con ella y podemos reunirnos para firmar.

-Entendido, señor Grey.

-Gracias, Whelan, puedes retirarte.

-Hasta pronto -dice y sale cerrando la puerta.

-Te ves sexy actuando de CEO amor -dice Ana picaramente.

-Usted señora Grey siempre se ve sexy -digo en su oído- vuelvo a tomarla en mis brazos y la siento en mis piernas.

Nos besamos un rato indecorosamente en el sillón de mi oficina como dos adolescentes, estoy pensando seriamente en devolvernos a casa y terminar lo que estamos comenzando, pero Ana interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-Debo irme amor.

-No, deberíamos habernos tomado un día más -digo con un puchero y Ana sonríe.

-Dejemos energías para la noche amor -dice levantándose, por lo menos queda la promesa de la noche.

-Okay, a la noche..., ahora trataré de irme detrás de ti a SIP, tendré una pequeña charla con Roach antes de reunirme con los otros miembros de la gerencia. Al parecer tiene un problema de actitud, no le gusta recibir órdenes o no quiere hacerse a la idea de que el ya no es amo y señor de SIP, así que veremos si es diferente conmigo ahora que puedo pasearme libremente por la editorial, cosa que estoy pensando hacer muy seguido ahora -agrego besándola otra vez.

-Estaré esperando su visita señor Grey -responde entre besos.

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Sawyer acaba de mostrarme dónde está el botón de pánico en mi escritorio y dónde hay cámaras para estar alerta, no sé cómo no vi esto antes. Ahora se retiró a monitorear la entrada.

Hannah firmó un acuerdo de confidencialidad y ya está coordinando mi agenda con Andrea, su cara cuando supo que estaba casada y nada más ni nada menos que con el famoso, millonario y apuesto Christian Grey fue impagable. Que distinta ha sido esta semana a cualquier otro día, si bien nunca he dejado de ser amable con la gente, ahora tengo una sonrisa sincera y constante en mi rostro, estamos juntos, es todo lo que importa.

Estoy comenzando a leer un manuscrito cuando Roach entra en mi oficina sin golpear y deja la puerta abierta.

-Señorita Steele, nos honra con su presencia -dice en un tono que no me gusta nada.

-Buenos días Roach -digo tratando de sonar como que no entiendo de qué habla.

-Señorita Steele, ¿a qué se debió su inasistencia de ayer y llegar a esta hora hoy?

-Motivos personales -digo- creí que estaba informado sobre mi ausencia de ayer -instintivamente miro una cámara.

-Señorita Steele, nuestra empresa se rige con los mayores estándares éticos y de calidad.

-Por supuesto -¿a dónde quiere llegar?

-No sé qué conexiones tendrá usted, pero la próxima vez haré saber de esto a recursos humanos, no es propio de mis empleados pedir permiso por que sí -tengo ganas de reírme en su cara cuando veo a mi marido en la puerta de la oficina.

-¿Decías Roach? -pregunta Christian con una voz dócil.

Roach se da vuelta cuando oye su voz.

-Le decía a la señorita Steele que debe tomarse su trabajo en serio, señor Grey -responde en un tono más calmado.

-¿A qué te refieres Roach, personalmente te comuniqué que la señorita Steele no vendría a trabajar?

-Señor, solo me aseguraba de que no por tener las conexiones debe aprovecharse de la situación.

Christian se acerca a mi escritorio, me da una pequeña sonrisa y se da vuelta apoyándose en él con los brazos cruzados. Veo que Taylor se para en la puerta.

-¿Y qué conexiones serían esas? -dice fingiendo inocencia.

-Creo que es bastante obvio, señor Grey.

-Mmmm…, obvio…, te sugiero Roach que desde hoy en adelante no asumas ni obvies tan rápido.

-Señor Grey, en ningún momento pretendí faltarle el respeto a usted -dice nervioso y tratando de arreglar la situación.

-¿Ah no?, me siento mejor -dice Christian con una sonrisa falsa, ¿es mal momento para decir lo sexy que se ve?, enfócate Ana…-. Señorita Steele, ¿podría decirme por qué faltó ayer y hoy llegó tarde? -continúa dirigiéndose a mí.

-Mi marido me lo pidió -digo con orgullo, Roach no entiende qué es lo que pasa.

-Ana, ¿me prestas un segundo tu credencial por favor?

Me quito la credencial que dejé por debajo de mi blusa para que no se viera y se la entrego.

-Gracias Ana -dice sonriéndome, instintivamente me muerdo el labio y su sonrisa se hace más grande-. Roach, acércate, ven con confianza, dime... ¿qué dice aquí? -le pregunta enseñándole el nombre en la credencial, Taylor disfruta del espectáculo.

-Anastasia Grey -dice en un susurro.

-¿Anastasia Grey, en serio?, y ¿qué dice más abajo, por favor?

-Gerencia General GEH -dice un poco más alto.

-Vaya, apuesto que ese es un montón de información obvia para ti ¿verdad?

-Señor Grey… -Christian lo para con la mano.

-No te hundas más Roach, sigue haciendo tu trabajo, lo haces bien, solo cambia la actitud, aquí se hace lo que yo digo, cuando yo lo digo sin pedir explicaciones y desde ahora tu regla número uno es 'no te metas con la esposa de tu jefe'. Nos vemos en 15 minutos en la sala de reuniones, ahora Taylor, recuérdale a Roach el contrato de confidencialidad que firmó, por favor.

-Claro que sí señor Grey, con su permiso señora Grey -con eso salen y cierra la puerta.

-¿Era necesario ser tan duro, amor?

-No sé si era necesario pero lo disfruté un montón amor -dice acercándose y besándome en los labios.

-Espero que esto no traiga problemas con otros colegas más adelante, estar casada con el jefe del jefe.

-No te preocupes amor, Roach tenía un problema de actitud desde el comienzo, quizás con esto se calme, no me gustaría despedirlo.

Suena mi intercomunicador.

-¿Hanna?

-Ana, el señor Valk está aquí.

-Gracias Hanna, lo atenderé en unos minutos.

-¿Valk? -que no empiece con los celos por favor, pienso.

-Es una autor con el que estoy trabajando jefe -digo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Nos vemos a la noche entonces? -dice comiéndome con la mirada.

-Nos vemos a la noche señor Grey.

-Pasaré a despedirme si no estás ocupada cuando termine con mi reunión, o si no, nos vemos en Escala.

-Está bien, amor. Nos vemos -con un pequeño beso se retira. Me quedo observándolo hasta que cierra la puerta de mi oficina tras él, esta noche promete...

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y como de a poco van dando la noticia y Christian disfruta el momento. Recuerden dejar sus reviews y gracias por leer.

Además les dejo el link de un pequeño one-shot que escribí por si quieren leerlo, su nombre es 'Lo Prometí'. Me cuentan qué tal.

s/11892339/1/Lo-Promet%C3%AD

¡Muchas gracias!


	20. Chapter 20

**La mayoría de los personajes son de E. L. James**

* * *

3 de agosto de 2022

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Welch sigue investigando la relación entre Isaac y Elena, algo no anda bien, no hemos podido conseguir mayor información en la cárcel y cuando quiso visitarla dijeron que tenía prohibida todo tipo de visitas por mal comportamiento, siento que hay algo más. Por lo menos pudo comprobar que Isaac visitó a Elena apenas cumplió los 18 años y que le ha hecho pequeñas visitas durante los años. No entiendo, ¿por qué visitarías a una persona que abusó de ti?. Fuera de eso no tenemos confirmación o prueba aún de que las amenazas sean de parte de ellos. Afortunadamente estas no han llegado aún, pero hasta no saber de dónde venían seguiré preocupado y teniendo putas pesadillas, solo me calma abrir los ojos y ver que Ana está a mi lado, segura.

Suena el intercomunicador.

-¿Sí Andrea?

-Señor, está todo listo para el viernes.

-Perfecto, muchas gracias.

-De nada, señor Grey.

Estaba esperando la confirmación de Andrea para irme a casa, espero que todo salga bien y que Ana disfrute de la sorpresa, sé que es un detalle que le va a encantar. Además he estado practicando con mis guardaespaldas para el viernes, ya puedo darles la mano sin problema, asumo que con mi familia será más fácil. Dar abrazos me ha costado más, pero lo he logrado por pequeños periodos de tiempo, también creo que con mi familia será más fácil y Taylor prometió estar atento a mi suegro y a mi padre, eso es lo que más destruyó mi confianza, que ambos quisieran golpearme.

Cuando llego a Escala, Ana ya está ahí en la cocina con Gail, el lugar está completamente diferente. Flores y pequeñas piezas de arte decoran el vestíbulo y el living. El comedor ahora tiene una gran mesa y los sillones han sido reemplazados y se ve más espacioso y acogedor. El único lugar que se mantiene igual es donde está el piano porque es nuestra pista de baile. En unos días mi esposa ha convertido mi mausoleo en un hogar y un aroma delicado llena el ambiente.

Cuando mi esposa nota mi presencia y ve que la estoy observando camina hacia a mí y la arropo en mis brazos con fuerza. Fue un día ocupado, solo nos vimos en la mañana y ya la extrañaba.

-Te extrañé -le digo.

-Yo igual, amor -dice dándome un pequeño beso-, la cena estará lista en 10 minutos -me informa.

Voy a la habitación y me pongo ropa más cómoda, me lavo las manos y vuelvo a la cocina, es costumbre ya, al parecer que comamos todos juntos. Mientras espero por la cena Ana le insistió a Taylor que trajera a Sophie el viernes para conocerla. Luego de un llamado a su ex esposa tenemos una mini invitada más. Me pregunto cómo será llegar a casa y que me espere un niño, que corra a mis brazos cuando me vea, que me muestre los dibujos que hizo en la escuela. Quizás se parezca a mí, me gustaría que tuviera los ojos de Ana, un pequeño Grey, fruto de nuestro amor… ¿Será seguro tener un bebé?, no sé cómo reaccionaría si llegaran amenazas que afecten a nuestro hijo.

* * *

4 de agosto de 2022

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

 ***Gail, hoy llegaré más temprano del trabajo, verás..., los jueves cocino yo. No comiences sin mí. Gracias* -C**

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Después del incidente con Roach, afortunadamente ha actuado normal conmigo, espero que continúe así, nunca ha sido un mal jefe, quizás el hecho de recibir la llamada de Christian el domingo lo descolocó un poco.

Han sido un par de días muy productivos, pronto cerraré un trato con un autor muy prometedor. No me veo haciendo otra cosa en la empresa, esto es lo que me gusta, leer libros, descubrir nuevos autores, pero Christian dice que al estar a cargo puedo hacer mucho más, trabajar mejor con el potencial de la gente. Aún no me convence del todo, aunque por ahora no me preocupo, falta mucho para que yo esté a cargo, quizás con el tiempo me haga a la idea.

Mientras almuerzo en mi oficina una ensalada césar que Gail preparó me pregunto cómo será mi vida el lunes cuando llegue a trabajar. La noticia estará por todos lados, no me gusta la idea de no tener privacidad, pero a la vez sí quiero que el mundo sepa quién es mi marido. Espero que la presión de la prensa no gatille más pesadillas en Christian, por lo menos ahora duerme y sus ojeras han desaparecido.

Mañana será un gran día, aunque las noticias vuelan rápido, todos o ya lo oyeron por Mía y Grace o tienen suficientes sospechas para saber que estamos casados, ojalá eso haga más fácil la velada, estoy segura que pronto los malos recuerdos y ausencias quedarán en el pasado, por lo menos para Christian y para mí ha sido como si esos dos años nunca hubieran existido.

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Vamos camino a Escala con Taylor y la idea de ayer aún corre por mi mente, un niño corriendo por todos lados, con mi pelo y los ojos de su madre, es muy pronto, me digo, Ana no estaría de acuerdo. Para distraerme le hablo a Taylor.

-¿Taylor sabes cocinar?

-Muy poco señor. Solo carne asada.

-Bien, hoy serás mi asistente, si voy a hacer esto cada jueves otra vez, alguien más debe caer conmigo.

-¿Asistente de qué señor?

-En la cocina Taylor, prepararemos la cena hoy -digo como si fuera lo más normal, él asiente mirándome por el espejo retrovisor, no tiene muchas opciones que digamos.

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos, Gail sentada junto al mesón de la cocina tomando un refresco y observando a Christian y Taylor, que tienen puestos delantales, preparar la cena.

-Taylor, trozos más pequeños, casi una papilla, no es tan difícil -dice la voz irritada de mi marido.

-Sí señor -contesta nervioso.

Sumidos en su tarea no me han visto, Sawyer esconde una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Voy al cuarto de cámaras, señora Grey -dice rápidamente antes de que lo pongan a cocinar a él también.

-Buenas noches -todos voltean a mirarme y me saludan.

-La cena estará lista pronto -dice mi marido concentrado en su tarea, nunca ha cocinado para nadie más que para mí, noto su nerviosismo.

-Está bien -le digo sonriendo-. Gail, ¿llegaron las cosas para mañana?

-Sí señora, están arriba.

Dejamos a los hombres cocinar y subimos a examinar la vajilla y otras cosas que compré para mañana, nuestra pequeña fiesta ya está tomando forma. Hemos contratado además algunos mozos para que Gail disfrute de la fiesta con Taylor y Sophie.

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

-Taylor, solo revuelve, para que no se pegue -digo mientras preparo la mesa.

-Sí señor Grey -dice dando un largo suspiro. No esperaba verse cocinando hoy.

-Mañana Raynolds debe estar muy atento, un invitado especial llegará en helicóptero, apenas esté aquí deben informarme sin que Ana se dé cuenta. Sabe que debe esperar algunos momentos, Andrea ya lo coordinó.

-Está bien, señor Grey.

-Ojalá que los paparazzis no se den cuenta de la llegada de nuestras familias, pero de todas maneras quiero especial atención en las escaleras y ascensores. El momento más tenso será la salida, porque puede que la noticia ya esté dada. Welch tiene seguridad lista para custodiar que ningún paparazzi se sobrepase con ellos al terminar la noche, fuera de eso, nada debería salir mal.

-Entendido, señor Grey.

-Bien, avisaré que la cena está lista -digo dirigiéndome al intercomunicador.

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

-¿Qué crees que pase mañana? -le digo a Christian luego de un largo silencio en la cama en el que solo nos mirábamos, aún es como un sueño que estemos juntos.

-Creo que todo saldrá bien amor, estoy seguro que entenderán.

-Eso espero, estoy nerviosa.

-Yo igual, pero luego del shock será una noche entretenida mi vida, será como en los viejos tiempos, familia y amigos, todos reunidos.

-Me encanta la canción que escogimos para bailar juntos -digo.

-A mí igual, es perfecta para lo que haremos mañana -sonríe-. Por cierto hablé con el señor Kavanagh, claro que no le dije qué era exactamente, aunque todos lo sospechan o mi madre ya lo contó, como sea no tiene ningún problema en dar la noticia primero, estaba encantado de hecho por tener una primicia. He pensado que deberemos dar pronto una entrevista si queremos que los paparazzis no nos molesten tanto.

-No lo sé Christian, no tengo nada que decir en una revista.

-Lo sé, eso decía yo también, pero lamentablemente por un motivo u otro estamos ante la vista de la gente.

-Bueno, solo si es muy necesario, aunque sería de gran alivio que Kate nos entrevistara, así sabemos que será favorecedora para nosotros.

-Sí, pensé lo mismo. Aunque tendré que conversarlo con Sam, dado que Kate también es Grey podría ser un poco mal visto por los otros medios. Pero veremos qué pasa el sábado... -apega más su cuerpo a mí y me abraza-. Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo -dice con seriedad.

-¿Qué pasa? -me asusta un poco su tono, quizás empezaron las amenazas otra vez.

-He estado pensando que sería espectacular tener un Blip de verdad -oh…, no sé qué decir.

-Christian… -¿cómo continúo?, veo su rostro lleno de ilusión.

-Ana, no tiene que ser ahora ya, pero sí podríamos intentarlo pronto.

-¿Qué tan pronto? -digo finalmente.

-¿Algunos meses…?, amor, ¿no te imaginas llegar a casa y que un niño esté ahí para recibirte? -no, aún no.

-No lo sé Christian, no es el mejor momento para mí, estoy comenzando mi carrera, quisiera enfocarme en eso -veo que la ilusión se va poco a poco.

-Entiendo…, era solo una idea -trata de sonreír.

-Lo pensaré bien -digo para darle ánimos-, lo prometo.

-Está bien -dice con otra sonrisa-, no perdía nada con comentarlo ¿verdad?

-No, no quería matarte la ilusión, pero sí me pillaste de sorpresa -digo con sinceridad.

-No importa mi vida, siempre podemos practicar como se hacen los bebés -dice y nos olvidamos de lo que hablábamos por ahora...


	21. Chapter 21

Espero que disfruten este capítulo, es de aquellos que me ha encantado escribir. Dejé volar mi imaginación quizás (ya lo verán), pero recuerden que son súper millonarios y es FanFiction así que me lo permití. Espero sus reviews que siempre alegran mi día (por cierto no sé si es un error de mi cuenta o de la página, pero no he podido responder, sale un error y dice que no encuentra el review, pero me llegan al correo y los he leído). Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mi historia.

 **La mayoría de los personajes son de E. L. James**

* * *

5 de agosto de 2022

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

La música suena en el ambiente, la cena y la mesa están preparadas, la luz tenue más las velas y flores que decoran nuestro penthouse en Escala le dan un toque romántico y Ana y yo nos vestimos coordinados, en realidad ella me coordinó a mí, humildemente, nos vemos muy bien, pero más temprano que tarde lograré sacarla de ese vestido por muy bien que nos veamos. Como siempre en todos estos años tengo en mi chaqueta la pequeña caja de Cartier dándome valor para lo que se viene. Poco a poco nuestros invitados llenan el departamento todos vestidos para la ocasión, por ahora no hemos tenido incidentes.

Armándome de valor he saludado a cada uno, Ana a mi lado me da ánimos, cada vez es más fácil, igual que antes, solo espero que a nadie se le ocurra darme otro golpe o arruinaría mi autoconfianza por la noche y la necesito.

A pesar de las disimuladas miradas de extrañeza que recibimos al comienzo el ánimo en el lugar es festivo, nos ven sonriendo y parecen hacerse a la idea de que estamos juntos otra vez, hay conversaciones animadas en el ambiente, incluso veo a Sawyer conversar muy a gusto con mi hermanita…, no sé que tanto me guste eso.

La llegada de Ray y mis padres fue uno de los momentos de tensión, nos saludamos quizás de manera demasiado cordial, pero pronto se han dejado llevar por el resto de invitados y ahora están teniendo un buen rato.

Mientras Ana endereza mi corbatín por milésima vez veo que Raynolds sale del cuarto de cámaras, me hace un gesto discreto con la cabeza y luego sube al segundo piso. Llegó. Me excuso un momento con Ana y lo sigo, Andrea está aquí, llegó en helicóptero junto con la sorpresa que tengo para mi esposa…, este es el momento. Saludo y doy las gracias, le digo a mi asistente que baje a disfrutar de la fiesta, luego de una pequeña charla coordinamos la entrada de mi invitado y bajo.

Desde la escalera, a cierta altura, observo lo que me perdí por dos años, ver a mi familia y amigos. Mientras disfrutan de un pequeño cóctel, José está inmortalizando cada momento con su cámara. Mis padres, Ray, el señor Rodríguez y los señores Kavanagh ríen por un chiste que acaba de terminar de contar mi papá, de seguro un chiste de abogados. Kate está sentada en las piernas de Elliot mientras hablan de forma animada con mis abuelos que están tomados de la mano. Ana sonríe mientras habla con Mía y Sawyer, Ethan mantiene una seria conversación con Ros y Gwen. Gail y Taylor observan a Sophie bailar con Andrea en el centro del salón.

Sophie es una niña muy dulce, siempre he pensado en tener un niño, pero recién caigo en cuenta de que podría ser niña, sin embargo ahora no es el momento de pensar en eso, debo concentrarme en mi tarea.

Sé que llegó lo que todos están esperando, mi momento de hablar, por eso estamos aquí, toco una vez más el bolsillo de mi chaqueta para darme valor, respiro profundamente y sigo bajando en dirección a mi esposa. Le digo a uno de los mozos que reparta tragos para todos y agua mineral para Ana y para mí.

Tomo a mi mujer de la mano y caminamos a un pequeño alto a la salida del vestíbulo, justo frente a nuestra pista de baile y el piano, así gracias a la altura todos nos ven.

Otro de los meseros que contratamos para la velada cambia la música que le ordené para cuando esto ocurriera. Cuando 'I Choose You' de Sara Bareilles comienza a sonar pedimos silencio en la habitación, Ana y yo elegimos esa canción para este momento, explica más de lo que podemos decir. En una media luna nuestros invitados nos observan. Inhalo otra bocanada de aire, acerco a Ana a mí y comienzo mi pequeño discurso preparado para la noche con una voz firme.

-"Familia y amigos, Ana y yo les damos la bienvenida a nuestro hogar y queremos darles las gracias por venir hoy. Sabemos que hay muchas preguntas dando vuelta y por eso están aquí, para obtener respuestas, pero más allá de la curiosidad, sé que están aquí para ser parte de nuestra felicidad.

Cinco años atrás hablé con Ray antes de irnos con Ana a Boston a estudiar, le pedí la mano de su hija, yo apenas tenía 19 años y ella 18, pero estaba seguro de que Ana era mi para siempre -digo mirándola y dándole una pequeña sonrisa, luego continúo dirigiéndome a nuestra audiencia-. Las palabras de Ray fueron alentadoras. Dijo que confiaba en nosotros, que al vernos juntos él sabía que esto no era un juego para su hija y para mí, la única condición que me puso fue que cuidara de Ana, porque no tenía un tesoro más preciado aquí en la tierra para cuidar que ella, así lo prometió un día él a los padres biológicos de Ana y en ese momento luego de hacer la misma promesa me entregó a su hija para hacerla feliz y protegerla -hago contacto visual con Ray que asiente.

El día 20 de agosto del año 2017, como la mayoría aquí sabe, le pedí que fuera mi esposa y ella aceptó. Esta mujer maravillosa que está aquí a mi lado aceptó casarse conmigo. Nuestra vida marchaba bien, ya vivíamos juntos y hacíamos todo como un equipo por lo que no le dimos vueltas al cuándo y al cómo, para nosotros estar juntos era suficiente, estábamos enamorados y éramos jóvenes.

Un mes y medio después, el 9 de octubre de ese mismo año, estando en nuestro pequeño departamento en Boston simplemente lo supimos, no queríamos ni había necesidad para nosotros de esperar más, nuestra ambición más grande era ser marido y mujer -Ana y yo reímos al recordar aquella tarde-. Muchas cosas pasaron por nuestra mente, no queríamos que nuestras familias y amigos se molestaran, aún estábamos estudiando, mi padre pagaba mis estudios sabíamos que del modo que lo hicimos podría significar la perdida de algunos privilegios en ese entonces y ambos estudiantes y con proyectos por delante decidimos dejarlo como nuestro secreto hasta que llegara el momento apropiado.

Muchas veces quisimos decirle al mundo que ya era oficial, que éramos un matrimonio, pero el tiempo correcto para dar la noticia nunca se daba. Cuando por fin lo encontramos la situación cambió y pasó algo que dio vuelta nuestro mundo casi perfecto. Estoy seguro que todos recordarán la fecha, 18 de junio de 2020, ese era el día que daríamos nuestro gran anuncio -me tomo un momento para sacar el dolor del pecho y respirar otra vez, Ana aprieta mi mano dándome valor mientras todos observan atentos y en silencio.

Lo que nadie sabía, ni Ana, es que desde abril de ese año comenzamos a recibir amenazas. Cuando empecé en los negocios fue algo a lo que me acostumbré, pero esta vez era diferente, no eran amenazas a mí o a mi empresa, eran a mi bien más preciado, eran a lo que había prometido proteger, eran a mi esposa, hasta ese entonces conocida solo como mi prometida por nuestro círculo más cercano -veo las caras de preocupación en mi familia y amigos-. Yo estaba trabajando en Seattle y Ana estudiando en Boston, me sentía atado de manos, era joven, comenzando mi carrera en los negocios y tuve miedo de perderla. Ray -digo nuevamente mirándolo fijamente-, prometí proteger a tu hija y con ese fin me alejé, las amenazas pararon, pero con la promesa de que encontrarían mi próximo punto débil. Ninguno de ustedes aquí -repaso el salón con la mirada-, a excepción de los que trabajan para mí, me vio por dos años. No quería que me vieran con alguien y que se convirtiera en un nuevo blanco de más amenazas, no podría tener eso en mi consciencia. Di entrevistas a propósito diciendo que era soltero y fui a toda clase de eventos sin compañía para que nada me conectara ni con Ana ni con nadie, para alejar toda posibilidad de amenaza de ella y de ustedes.

Fueron dos largos años en que Ana y yo fuimos desgraciados, ustedes fueron testigos de su sufrimiento, que yo causé -debo parar otra vez, pensar en Ana sufriendo no es mi imagen favorita, pero continúo- y mis trabajadores pueden testificar de lo desgraciado que yo era y el monstruo que me convertí sin la persona que saca lo mejor de mí. Porque verán, cuando la conocí, ella fue una cura a mis problemas, era un joven de 18 años que apenas se comunicaba con su familia, nunca sonreía, no toleraba que lo tocaran, se sentía una escoria por la manera en que su vida comenzó y apenas dormía un par de horas en las noches, ese era yo antes de Ana.

Antes de Ana porque el Christian después de Ana era otra persona. Cuando la conocí fue casi instantáneo, la primera vez que la vi fue la primera noche que no tuve pesadillas, que pude descansar como una persona normal, comencé a hablar más con mi familia. Ana me enseñó a aceptarme como soy, me enseñó que la gente que me quiere no desea hacerme daño y que es posible que estén felices por mi felicidad, pude abrazar a mis padres y hermanos, mi hermana me enseñó a bailar -miro a mi hermanita que me ha extrañado y me sonríe-, incluso mi gusto por la música cambió a uno más feliz, ella curó mis cicatrices con amor..., pero cuando nos separamos todo lo que había avanzado se esfumó, me encerré en mi mismo, no dormía, no sonreía, mi fobia volvió, mi mundo era una constante de oscuridad y melodías tristes.

Todo esto hasta hace una semana cuando vino el matrimonio de mi hermano Elliot y Kate. Fue impactante tanto para ustedes como para mí, no los había visto en un largo periodo de tiempo, ustedes pudieron comprobar cómo era yo sin Ana y pude ver por mis propios ojos la infelicidad que provoqué en mi familia y amigos.

Ahora, sin ánimos de ofender a nadie, menos a Kate y Elliot porque era su día, esa noche solo tuve ojos para una sola persona -se escuchan leves risitas, obviamente fue notorio que no miré a nadie más-. Ana y yo nos vimos después de dos años y simplemente devolvimos el tiempo atrás, no nos importó nada, creo que todos fueron testigos del reencuentro. Supe que no podría alejarme de ella otra vez, nunca dejé de amarla, jamás dejé de pensar en ella, no hubo día en que algo no me la recordara, cada día era una lucha constante conmigo mismo entre ir a buscarla o si quiera verla por un instante, pero mi pensamiento siempre fue que debía protegerla y tenía que ser fuerte.

Y siempre estuvo protegida -digo mirando a mi suegro una vez más-, tenía seguridad todo el tiempo, pero tuve que alejarme, era lo único que impediría que algo la dañara, a cambio de eso rompí su corazón y por consiguiente el mío, rompí la otra parte de mi promesa, la de hacerla feliz -Ana acaricia mi mano, sabe lo difícil que es decir esto en voz alta.

Pero por motivos más allá de la razón Ana y yo hace tiempo nos habíamos elegido el uno al otro, ella me perdonó, entendió mis motivos y ya no tengo tanto miedo porque esta vez estamos juntos, ambos hemos madurado y haremos frente a todo lo que se presente en nuestro camino como el matrimonio y equipo que siempre hemos sido -nos miramos con Ana, nuestros ojos brillan- no somos perfectos familia, pero aprenderemos de nuestros errores y cada día nos demostraremos cuanto nos amamos.

Estas son mis palabras para pedirle perdón a ustedes por el daño causado, confío que entenderán, quizás no ahora, no mañana, pero cuando llegue el momento lo agradeceré de corazón.

Ahora, habiendo dicho esto, no quiero dilatarme más, así que familia y amigos basta de secretos e historias tristes -digo soltando la mano de Ana y tomándola por la cintura acercándola más a mí-, les presento a mi esposa, Anastasia Grey".

Lágrimas silenciosas caen por algunos rostros y antes de continuar mi abuelo levanta la voz.

-Christian, familia y amigos, yo también fui joven, también cometí errores, también en alguna oportunidad tuve que pedir perdón y si algo la vida me ha enseñado es que hay que ser muy valiente para hacerlo. Eres mi nieto y estoy orgulloso de ti porque veo el hombre en el que te has convertido. Hoy no solo mi esposa y yo recuperamos a nuestro nieto, además hemos ganado una nieta. Carrick y Grace han ganado una hija. Ray ha ganado un hijo y Mía, Elliot y ahora Kate han ganado una hermana. La vida tiene altos y bajos, puedes estar de pie y puedes caerte lo importante es levantarse con la mirada en alto y con dignidad, no tengas miedo de lo que pueda pasar, vive la vida en paz, lo que tenga que venir llegará y tu familia estará siempre para apoyarte. No me queda nada más que decir salud por ustedes, por Christian y Anastasia, por un largo y feliz matrimonio -dice levantando su copa.

-¡Salud! -dicen todos tomando un sorbo y aplaudiendo, si antes habían pequeñas lágrimas ahora nadie esconde su emoción, pero Ana y yo aún no hemos terminado.

-Gracias abuelo -no hay nada más que agregar, sus palabras fueron perfectas-. Ahora si nos permiten continuar -digo girándome para estar frente a Ana y saco la caja de mi bolsillo, nunca más la llevaré ahí.

-Mi amor -digo con la voz más firme que me permite el momento, abro la caja y saco el anillo y lo deslizo por su dedo mientras hablo-, al fin podemos decirle al mundo que tú y yo somos uno, prometí protegerte y hacerte feliz y delante de nuestra familia y amigos te reafirmo que así seguirá siendo. Elegí, elijo y siempre elegiré ser tuyo por el resto de mi vida.

-Christian -dice mi amada conteniendo las lágrimas y deslizando por mi dedo el anillo-, mi corazón te ha elegido y estoy feliz de poder declarar al mundo que somos dos mitades que se han unido para formar un todo y por eso hoy frente a nuestras familias y amigos prometo hacerte feliz y puedo decir que elegí, elijo y siempre elegiré ser tuya por el resto de mi vida.

Nos besamos como si nadie más existiera, nos separamos al escuchar el gran aplauso de los presentes, el poco ambiente tenso que quedaba se esfumó y los que no tienen lágrimas de emoción tienen una gran sonrisa en el rostro, nuestra familia está aquí y nos apoyan. Pido silencio una vez más, queda mucha noche. Con un gesto paran la música que tenía en repetición y continúo.

-Ahora, a modo de demostrar que mis palabras son sinceras y de que nunca más, Ana, nunca más renunciaré a ti, quiero que me acompañes en este baile -tomándola del brazo la dirijo al centro de la pista- la tomo por la cintura y comienza la música.

Todos se voltean a mirar, hasta Ana, cuando escuchan el sonido de la guitarra que viene desde la escalera y Jason Mraz comienza a bajar y a cantar 'I Won't Give Up'. Una vez que ha asimilado el hecho comienza a bailar conmigo, corren lágrimas por su rostro pero está sonriendo, yo igual tengo lágrimas de emoción, Ana es mía y yo soy suyo y el mundo lo sabrá. Y mientras él canta y nuestra familia observa mi esposa y yo nos movemos mirándonos a los ojos y declarándonos una vez más nuestro amor.

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

No puedo creerlo, Christian ha hecho de esta velada la más perfecta de todas. Habíamos practicado nuestros pequeños votos, el baile y qué haríamos después, pero jamás mencionó que el mismo Jason Mraz estaría aquí cantando, espero que José tenga todo en foto, vi que Mía grabó en su celular, fue un momento mágico. Algún beneficio debe tener ser millonarios después de todo.

Luego de bailar con Christian, Jason comenzó la canción 'You Can Rely On Me' y bailamos con nuestras familias, yo comencé con mi papá, luego Carrick, Elliot y el abuelo Theodore. Mientras Christian bailó con Grace, Mía, la abuela Trevelyan y Kate. Nuestra familia está unida otra vez.

Después de una breve charla con Jason y un par de canciones más y obviamente nuestra preferida 'Love Someone' se retiró no sin antes tomarse fotos con todos. Fue un momento perfecto.

José nos tomó varias fotos para la prensa a Christian y a mí que irán junto a los comunicados que Sam entregará y una especialmente para el señor Kavanagh, pronto el mundo lo sabrá.

El toque emotivo no fue tan solo el del abuelo Theodore y el discurso de Christian, también lo fue cuando antes de comenzar a cenar mi papá y Carrick pidieron la palabra y nos dieron sus mejores deseos. Era todo lo que mi marido y yo queríamos.

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Estamos todos completamente satisfechos, no nos cae nada más en el estomago, hemos comido, reído, bailado y platicado como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía. Nada podría ser mejor, solo por el pequeño detalle de las amenazas, así que cuando veo que están todos ocupados en lo suyo llamo a mi padre y a Ray a mi oficina. Sé que papá puede ser de ayuda y Ray debe saberlo.

Comienzo a contarles todo sobre la sospecha de Isaac Ferguson y de su relación con Elena Lincoln y como ha sido imposible llegar a ella. Papá prometió ayudar y Ray agradeció la información.

Cuando ya comienzan a aparecer caras de cansancio, nuestros invitados comienzan a retirarse, ya son casi las 11 de la noche, es tarde y la mayoría debe manejar a Bellevue o a las afueras de Seattle. El señor Kavanagh prometió dar la noticia después de que se retirarán todos, así no había mayores complicaciones para que todos se fueran a casa con tranquilidad.

No me dí cuenta de cuánto extrañaba el contacto humano hasta hoy, me siento de mi edad al compartir con mis amigos y que mi familia sepa la verdad me ha quitado un gran peso de encima. Espero que pronto pueda dormir tranquilo.

Son las 11:47 de la noche, estamos a punto de irnos a la cama cuando recibo la alerta de Google, abro el artículo.

* * *

 ***Kavanagh Media***

El joven empresario Christian Grey (24), Director y Gerente General de Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. ha sorprendido en horas de esta tarde al declarar de forma exclusiva a nuestro medio y en una ceremonia emotiva e íntima con sus seres queridos la noticia de sus nupcias con quien fuera la señorita Anastasia Steele (23), ahora Anastasia Grey. (En la foto a la derecha el señor y la señora Grey en su penthouse en Seattle a minutos de haber revelado la noticia. _Los derechos de la foto pertenecen a José Rodríguez Jr._ )

La unión se llevó a cabo el día 9 de octubre de 2017 en Boston, donde la pareja se encontraba cursando sus estudios en Harvard con apenas 19 años de edad. Decidieron mantener la noticia en secreto ya que ambos tenían carreras prometedoras que desarrollar antes de ser absorbidos por el escrutinio de la prensa. El señor y la señora Grey mantienen una relación estable desde la secundaria.

La noticia llega 6 días después de la boda del mayor de los hijos Grey, Elliot (28) junto a Katherine Grey (24), apellido de soltera Kavanagh. Sin duda la familia Grey-Trevelyan tiene mucho que celebrar.

Kavanagh Media les da a las felices parejas los mejores deseos.

* * *

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

-Ya es oficial, amor -le digo a Ana que descansa en mis brazos sentada en el living y le muestro el pequeño comunicado.

-Me gusta, dice lo justo y no se enfoca solo en nosotros, habla de Kate y Elliot también.

-Sí, veremos que dicen los otros medios mañana -no creo que sean tan positivos con la noticia, pero no digo nada.

-José es el más feliz, seguro logrará vender un montón de fotos -dice Ana.

-Va a ser la envidia de cada fotógrafo en el área hasta que los paparazzis logren obtener fotos nuestras.

-Mmm..., ojalá no sea para tanto -dice preocupada.

-Eso espero mi vida, pero no nos preocupemos por eso hasta el lunes -digo en su oído y muerdo su oreja con suavidad-, ahora... tengo en la mente que este fin de semana estaremos solos, solo un guardia de GEH estará a cargo de las cámaras, el resto tiene el día libre y usted señora Grey a estas horas de la noche lleva mucha ropa encima para mi gusto, eso en mi esposa es inaceptable...


	22. Chapter 22

**La mayoría de los personajes son de E. L. James**

* * *

6 de agosto de 2022

 ***The Seattle Times***

Hoy Seattle despertó con una gran e impactante noticia, el encargado de Relaciones Públicas de GEH Inc. reveló el siguiente comunicado a altas horas de la noche el día viernes 5 de agosto.

 ***Christian Grey, Director y Gerente General de Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc., tiene el agrado de informar que contrajo matrimonio el día 9 de octubre de 2017 con su novia de toda la vida la ahora señora Anastasia Grey -apellido de soltera Steele-. El enlace se mantuvo en secreto por acuerdo mutuo de las partes debido a la seguridad y privacidad que la pareja consideró necesarias en el momento***

Más detalles no han sido dados a la luz por ahora, Kavanagh Media tuvo la exclusiva y de acuerdo a su reporte el señor y la señora Grey han estado juntos y enamorados desde hace varios años. _(En la imagen cortesía del fotógrafo José Rodríguez Jr., podemos ver a la feliz pareja luciendo con orgullo sus argollas de matrimonio)._

* * *

 ***People Magazine***

Las solteras de Seattle están de luto, el joven, apuesto y multimillonario Christian Grey está fuera del mercado, no solo eso, lo ha estado desde siempre según el comunicado que dio a conocer el encargado de relaciones públicas de GEH Inc. el día de ayer.

 ***Christian Grey, Director y Gerente General de Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc., tiene el agrado de informar que contrajo matrimonio el día 9 de octubre de 2017 con su novia de toda la vida la ahora señora Anastasia Grey -apellido de soltera Steele-. El enlace se mantuvo en secreto por acuerdo mutuo de las partes debido a la seguridad y privacidad que la pareja consideró necesarias en el momento***

Pronto daremos más información. Por el momento sabemos que ambos estudiaron en Harvard y asistieron a la Escuela Privada de Bellevue, lugar donde residen los padres del empresario.

La pareja dio la noticia no solo a la prensa, también a sus familias y amigos este pasado viernes 5 de agosto en una cena íntima, el fotógrafo José Rodríguez Jr., antiguo amigo de la pareja, inmortalizó el momento en que el señor y la señora Grey bailan al ritmo de la música de nada más ni nada menos que el mismo Jason Mraz en persona.

Y si creían que la ceremonia no podría ser más glamourosa que eso solo observen la foto en que Anastasia (23) lleva un vestido negro de seda con encajes blancos en la cintura y en el elegante escote en V de la colección de Carolina Herrera junto con zapatos Manolo Blahnick también en negro satinado decorados al frente con cristales Swarovski. Mientras que Christian (24) viste un clásico traje Armani negro de la línea Soho con detalles de seda en el cuello y pantalón acompañado de una camisa blanca y corbata de moño negra de seda opaca combinando con su traje, el matrimonio vestido en sincronía perfecta.

* * *

 ***Celebrity Laundry***

Solteras y solteros de Seattle, nos han engañado. El reconocido magnate de negocios, Christian Grey, que hace poco daba entrevistas diciendo que su corazón estaba libre y era soltero, ¡pues nos ha mentido! El apuesto galán lleva a cuestas un matrimonio de casi cinco años, leyeron bien, ¡cinco años!. Así lo ha declarado el mismo Christian en un comunicado.

 ***Christian Grey, Director y Gerente General de Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc., tiene el agrado de informar que contrajo matrimonio el día 9 de octubre de 2017 con su novia de toda la vida la ahora señora Anastasia Grey -apellido de soltera Steele-. El enlace se mantuvo en secreto por acuerdo mutuo de las partes debido a la seguridad y privacidad que la pareja consideró necesarias en el momento***

Anastasia Steele es la mujer que robó el corazón de nuestro 'ex soltero' favorito. Ya estamos investigando más información sobre la afortunada señorita Steele, ahora señora Grey. Estamos en completa alerta roja esperando ver junta a la pareja. Solicitamos a nuestros lectores proveernos de cualquier información útil en Twitter con el hashtag #srysragrey.

¿Dónde se escondió la esposa de nuestro Christian durante estos años, cómo es que nadie sospechó nada? Son dudas que esperamos pronto responder.

* * *

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Evadimos lo que más se pudo el mundo real, apagamos nuestros celulares y simplemente nos quedamos en la cama toda la mañana hasta que nos dio hambre y nos levantamos a comer algo.

No solo nos recibieron los diarios y revistas que seguramente Gail dejó amablemente en el mostrador de la cocina, si no un montón de hojas de reclamos de nuestros vecinos de Escala pidiendo que solucionemos la situación con los paparazzis que impiden la entrada y salida normal de los residentes. ¡Mierda!

Mientras Ana prepara un par de sándwiches leo en voz alta los artículos, no sé si reírme de esto o preocuparme. Optamos por reírnos. Estamos a punto de irnos al dormitorio a encerrarnos cuando la voz de Taylor suena por el intercomunicador.

-¿Taylor, qué haces en Escala? -digo con extrañeza mirando a Ana.

-Señor, nos siguieron los paparazzis -mierda-, decidimos volver para evitar problemas con Sophie.

-¿Sawyer y Raynolds?

-Pudieron salir, aún los paparazzis no los reconocen señor.

-¿Han intentado ingresar?

-Sí señor, Welch ha intentado comunicarse con usted.

-Tengo el celular apagado, me comunicaré con él. ¿Cómo está Sophie, debe estar aburrida?

-Un poco señor, trataremos de salir más tarde.

-Bien…, lo sentimos -digo mirando a Ana.

-No es su culpa señor.

-Mantenme informado Taylor, gracias.

Ana y yo nos miramos con preocupación, ¿no puede ser para tanto o sí?, vamos al cuarto de cámara donde un guardia de GEH está observando cada acceso del edificio, mínimo unos 50 fotógrafos se encuentran afuera e incluso se pueden ver algunas cámaras de televisión, no puedo creerlo. Nos vamos al dormitorio, enciendo mi celular y Ana se va al baño, parece que nuestro día en la cama se terminó.

Tengo un par de correos de Sam, todos quieren entrevistas y conocer a Ana. Tengo varios mensajes de felicitaciones de algunos clientes y correos de Andrea con más buenos deseos de otros que no tienen mi cuenta personal. Lo que me preocupa son las 5 llamadas perdidas de Welch, marco su número y no se hace esperar.

-Señor.

-¿Qué pasa Welch? -digo esperando lo peor.

-Hemos tenido algunos incidentes con un par de fotógrafos que han intentado ingresar al edificio, uno de nuestros guardias perdió el control, golpeó a uno de ellos y dijo que no presentaría cargos si le daba una exclusiva.

-¡Mierda..., pídele una tarjeta y envíasela a Sam y evita que esto vuelva a ocurrir Welch!

-Claro que sí, señor -corto.

Me tomo unos segundos para calmarme, y me voy al baño, Ana está dándose un baño en la tina. Me quito mi bata y me meto con ella...

-Extraño los tiempos en que hacerlo oficial era publicarlo en Facebook y fin de la historia -dice mi Ana mientras le extiendo mi mano para que salga de la tina luego de un relajante baño.

-Lo sé amor, no entiendo por qué es tan importante nuestra vida privada, saben hasta la marca de la ropa de usamos, ¿a quién puede importarle eso? -digo mientras busco un par de toallas.

-¿No lo entiende el 'ex soltero favorito de Seattle'? -dice burlándose de mí.

-¿Puedes creer que hay un hashtag con nuestro nombre? -pregunto de vuelta no prestando atención mientras nos secamos.

-Por lo menos notaron que nuestra ropa combinaba, amor -dice riendo-. ¿Qué quería Welch? -pregunta cambiando de tema y con más seriedad.

-Un guardia de GEH perdió el control y golpeó a un paparazzi, pidió una exclusiva para no presentar cargos, ya pensaremos algo amor, no nos preocupemos de eso ahora.

-Me siento mal por Sophie, ayer dijo que quería ir a comer un poco de helado con su papá.

-Sí, y es el primer fin de semana en varios años que pasa con Taylor. De hecho, señora Grey, tengo una idea -digo tomando mi celular de la cama.

Apenas suena Andrea contesta, siempre eficiente.

-¿Señor Grey?

-Buenos días Andrea, necesito que me consigas el número de D'Ambrosio Gelato en Seattle, por favor.

-Se lo envío enseguida por mensaje.

-Excelente, gracias.

-De nada señor Grey.

Una hora más tarde, después de haber firmado contratos de confidencial y con más seguridad que el presidente, dos trabajadores de D'Ambrosio Gelato lograron subir con un par de carros llenos de helado, si Sophie no va al helado el helado viene a Sophie cueste lo que cueste.

No hay nada más hermoso que la sonrisa de un niño o de verdad quiero un hijo con demasiadas ganas, nada borrará el abrazo de Sophie ni su sonrisa de mi mente.

Taylor, Gail, Ana, Sophie y yo nos hemos acomodado en los sofás para ver una película, mi pequeña nueva mejor amiga escogió 'Mi Villano Favorito' y mientras comemos helado como si no hubiera un mañana disfrutamos de una tarde juntos, quizás diferente a lo que habíamos planeado, pero no por eso menos especial.

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Este día no resultó como lo teníamos en mente, pero ha sido mucho mejor. Christian insistió en que Gail y yo no cocináramos para la cena y ordenáramos algo, pero de aquí a que logren pasar por la prensa y luego seguridad sería más rápido preparar algo. Además a Gail y a mí nos encanta cocinar.

Decidimos preparar pizza para contrarrestar lo dulce del helado, creo que si me pusiera el vestido que usé ayer no me entraría hoy de tanta comida.

Estoy poniendo queso en las masas y miro a Christian bailar con Sophie en sus pies, luego Taylor baila con ella mientras mi marido observa y sé lo que pasa por su mente..., para distraerse se va al piano y comienza a seguir la música con él.

Le prometí que pensaría en su propuesta y después de todo lo que hizo ayer y verlo hoy, como movió todo a su alcance solo para que Sophie disfrutara el día con su papá y tuviera su helado no sé si podría negarme. Un bebé..., un pequeño Grey, llegaría a recibir mucho amor, no le faltaría nada.

Además sería bueno intentarlo pronto, no siempre sucede rápido, a veces pueden haber problemas y sería mejor detectarlo ahora que ambos somos jóvenes, mi carrera puede esperar un poco, tampoco es cosa de que apenas me embarace dejaré de trabajar y ¿cuántas mujeres no trabajan y son madres?, yo podría tener ayuda.

Pero me gustaría darle la sorpresa, él siempre me sorprende en todo, qué mejor para él que decirle que seremos padres. Creo que he tomado la decisión, dejaré de tomar la píldora y si pasa bienvenido será.

-Van a ser excelentes padres -dice Gail leyéndome la mente y sacándome de mis pensamientos, no digo nada, solo sonrío y noto mis mejillas sonrosadas.

* * *

7 de agosto de 2022

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Pasé parte de mi día comprando por internet, Mía me asesoró por FaceTime y estoy pensando seriamente en contratarla como mi asesora de imagen, nunca me importó qué ponerme mientras me sintiera cómoda, pero ahora se fijarán en eso y esta semana debo acompañar a Christian a dos eventos importantes, odio comprar.

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

-Welch, novedades.

-Solo algunos paparazzis descontrolados señor, pero nada grave, Taylor logró salir desde el estacionamiento para ir a dejar a su hija sin complicaciones.

-¿Amenazas?

-No señor, nada por el momento. Solo un par de cartas de admiradores -dice entretenido.

-Bien -respondo ignorándolo- mantenme informado.

Ana y yo hemos accedido a dar una entrevista a Kate mañana por la tarde para controlar la situación de los medios. Durante todo el día han estado dando información sobre nosotros, supuestos amigos dando declaraciones. Las imágenes de los dos empleados de D'Ambrosio Gelato se viralizaron en internet y la ambición más grande de la prensa es saber cuál es nuestro sabor favorito. ¡Es una locura!

Mañana pondremos a prueba a nuestro equipo de seguridad, llegar a nuestros trabajos será toda una hazaña. Por el momento me tranquiliza la ausencia de amenazas, incluso este par de días he dormido mucho mejor, quizás el hecho de que la familia lo sepa ha dejado mi mente en paz.

Tener un niño en la casa le dio un aire distinto al ambiente, de verdad me gustaría tener un hijo, pero no quiero presionar a Ana, además, prometió que iba a pensarlo, aunque mi mente fantaseaba un montón al ver a Sophie con Taylor, me recordó a mi padre con Mía, aunque Sophie no es tan princesa, es más como Ana, del tipo romántica, pero no tan delicada, si tuviéramos una niña sería como Sophie, de seguro Ray le enseñaría a defenderse. Aunque mi mente divaga más en la idea de un niño…

-Amor, a cenar -dice la voz de mi esposa por el intercomunicador en mi oficina y distrayéndome de mis pensamientos...


	23. Chapter 23

Perdón por la hora, fue un día ajetreado. Espero que disfruten el capítulo. Como siempre estoy atenta a sus reviews y gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior.

 **La mayoría de los personajes son de E. L. James**

* * *

8 de agosto de 2022

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

La cabeza de Ana reposa entre mi hombro y mi pecho, su mano izquierda cubre el resto de mi torso. Su pierna derecha está entrelazada con mi izquierda mientras que la otra me envuelve por el estomago. Duerme tranquilamente en mis brazos con una respiración calmada. Me encanta observarla dormir, saber que está segura aquí conmigo.

Según el reloj en mi mesa de noche son las 5:23 de la madrugada, llevo despierto una media hora más o menos, no he podido volver a dormir.

Este día no será fácil, pero es un paso que debemos dar, por más que quisiéramos, no podemos vivir encerrados aquí, además tiene cierto grado de satisfacción que el mundo sepa que es mía, ojalá pronto la situación con los paparazzis se resuelva, aunque lo que me causa más ansiedad, como siempre, son las amenazas que pueden llegar en cualquier momento, papá intentará ver a Elena hoy y quizás podamos obtener respuestas, ya sea confirmar o descartar nuestras sospechas.

De solo pensar en esto mi respiración se acelera un poco y Ana que dormía tranquilamente despierta levantando su rostro de mi pecho, me mira con ojos somnolientos mientras me rodea con el brazo que cubría mi pecho apretándome con fuerza.

-¿Qué hora es? -susurra con una voz áspera y adormilada.

-Casi las 5:30 -respondo.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla? -me mira preocupada.

-No, solo desperté y te observaba dormir -digo con una sonrisa tímida.

-Deberías intentar dormir -dice acariciando mi pecho.

-Lo he intentado, pero la vista me distrae -respondo acariciando su espalda.

-Mmm… deberíamos ocupar el tiempo en algo productivo entonces… -me mira fijamente y a pesar de la oscuridad veo el brillo en sus ojos.

-Me parece una excelente idea, señora Grey.

Si algo puede despejar mi mente y quitar toda preocupación es hacerle el amor a mi esposa...

-Señor Grey, por el momento no hay rastros de paparazzis afuera de SIP, aunque probablemente seguirán su SUV al salir de Escala.

-Bien, solo asegúrate que la entrada al estacionamiento esté libre Welch, tampoco quiero procedimientos extremos, no queremos que haya un accidente por evadir paparazzis, no nos importa que obtengan un par de fotos solo que eviten el contacto físico y que no invadan propiedad privada.

-Entendido señor.

Ya hemos desayunado y mientras Ana termina de arreglarse voy a mi oficina a buscar mi maletín, aprovecho el momento para enviarle un mensaje a Andrea.

 ***Buenos días, ¿puedes encargarte de que Ana reciba flores, por favor? Un bouquet de rosas rojas, que la tarjeta diga 'Permítame que le diga que la admiro y que la amo apasionadamente' y la firma 'Su Señor Grey, no Darcy'. Gracias* -C**

Siempre eficiente su respuesta no se deja esperar.

 ***Buenos días, estoy en ello* -A**

Sonriendo me voy al vestíbulo, Ana llega detrás mío.

-¿Lista? -digo entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-Lista amor.

Taylor y Sawyer nos están esperando en el estacionamiento junto con una par de guardaespaldas nuevos, Ryan y Prescott, que seguirán nuestro vehículo. Nos subimos y fijamos los cinturones de seguridad, juego con el anillo en mi dedo creo que como un gesto de nerviosismo, aunque sonrío al pensar que es primera que lo usaré en público.

Taylor termina de dar las últimas instrucciones y se sube por el lado del conductor mientras Sawyer lo hace por el del copiloto. Enciende el motor y avanzamos, apenas comenzamos a subir por la rampa veo los flashes, no sé por qué estoy tan nervioso. Ana toma mi mano con la que aún jugaba con mi argolla y la deja reposar entre nosotros, me acaricia tiernamente mientras nos miramos y de forma instantánea me calmo.

Al salir a la calle varios paparazzis nos siguen en motos o vehículos, Ana y yo simplemente mantenemos la vista fija en nosotros, siento mi celular vibrar, suelto la mano de mi esposa y lo saco de mi pantalón.

-Vaya eso ha sido rápido -digo y comienzo a leer en voz alta.

* * *

 ***Celebrity Laundry***

En este preciso momento uno de nuestros fotógrafos ha captado la salida de un par de SUVs marca Audi pertenecientes a Christian Grey desde el estacionamiento subterráneo de Escala, en tiempo real vamos siguiendo la pequeña caravana, por ahora podemos decir que no se dirigen al edificio de GEH. #srysragrey

* * *

Guardo mi celular y vuelvo a darle la mano a Ana, seguimos nuestro camino en silencio.

Afortunadamente el recorrido no es largo y no hubieron incidentes, apenas llegamos al edificio de SIP ingresamos al estacionamiento.

-¿Nos dan unos minutos, por favor? -pido a nuestros guardaespaldas.

Apenas Taylor y Sawyer bajan del auto, Ana deja su lugar y se sienta en mis piernas, me mira fijamente a los ojos.

-Estaré bien amor, no tengas miedo -dice exactamente lo que quiero escuchar, asiento.

-No salgas del edificio sin Sawyer ni Prescott, un SUV se quedará aquí por si lo necesitas. ¿Almorzamos juntos?

-Te aviso, a veces tenemos reuniones a la hora de almorzar.

-Bien…, te amo.

-Yo también te amo -dice y nos besamos, dejo todo el miedo en ese beso.

-Nos vemos -digo y esta vez logro sonreír un poco más tranquilo.

-Nos vemos -dice y vuelve a su asiento. Golpeo el vidrio, Sawyer le abre la puerta y Ana baja no sin antes regalarme un sonrisa.

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Subo con Sawyer y Prescott a mi oficina, me encuentro con algunos colegas que me sonríen y algunos me felicitan, espero que cuando sepan que mi marido es el dueño de SIP siga todo igual. Hannah me saluda con una enorme sonrisa, al entrar a mi oficina entiendo por qué. Un enorme bouquet de rosas rojas decora mi escritorio, tomo la pequeña tarjeta que lo acompaña y mi sonrisa se vuelve aún más grande que la de ella.

' _ **Permítame que le diga que la admiro**_

 _ **y que la amo apasionadamente'.**_

' _ **Su Señor Grey, no Darcy'**_

Cómo no enamorarme cada día más de este hombre, busco mi celular en mi cartera y le envío un mensaje.

 ***Si tuviera una flor por cada vez que pienso en usted, podría caminar en mi propio jardín por siempre. Su señora Grey, no Alfred Tennyson. Gracias por las flores amor.* -A**

Dejo las flores en una pequeña mesa dentro de mi oficina donde generalmente hay revistas, me acomodo en mi escritorio tratando de volver al mundo real, le pido a Hannah que envíe un correo a informática para que cambien mi cuenta de correo electrónico a Anastasia Grey y que agende un par de reuniones para esta semana con unos autores. Comienzo a redactar un resumen del primer capítulo de un manuscrito que terminé de leer el viernes cuando siento mi celular, lo reviso con una sonrisa anticipada.

 ***Usted, señora Grey, sería la flor más hermosa de ese jardín y eso lo dice su marido. Ya te extraño, pero ahora debo entrar a una reunión, avísame si almorzamos. Te amo.* -C**

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Finalmente he quedado de almorzar con mi padre ya que tal como me lo advirtió mi esposa tuvo que asistir a una reunión de editores durante su horario de colación. Quedamos de reunirnos en el Club de Golf de Seattle.

Cuando llego, lo encuentro esperándome en el vestíbulo, nos damos un apretón de manos y pasamos inmediatamente a nuestra mesa reservada, su rostro no me gusta nada, no sé si está enojado, preocupado o nervioso, pero no es bueno y mis ansiedad no se hace esperar.

-Papá, dime de una vez qué tan mala es la situación, por favor -digo casi suplicando, me debato entre quedarme aquí o irme de una vez donde Ana y comprobar con mis ojos que está bien, a pesar de que hablamos hace unos 15 minutos.

-Tranquilo hijo, creo que son buenas noticias las que tengo. Quizás perturbadoras, pero buenas.

-¿Qué ocurre? -llega el mozo y ordenamos sin prestar mucha atención, cuando se retira mi padre continúa.

-Elena Lincoln fue encontrada muerta en su celda esta madrugada, según el reporte se suicidó con una sábana amarrada a su cuello.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Elena Lincoln está muerta, hijo -pero cómo-. Linc era la única 'familia' que tenía, jamás la visitó, pero lo llamaron a él para confirmar y reconocer el cadáver. Estaba bastante shockeado, dijo que estaba apenas reconocible, su cara estaba llena de golpes y su cuerpo no estaba mucho mejor, su estadía en la cárcel al parecer fue... dura.

¿Cómo debo reaccionar ante esto, su vida me importa una mierda, pero significa que Ana está segura?, no compruebo nada con esto.

-¿Encontraron alguna evidencia papá?

-Tenía varios diarios en su celda, recortaba las letras con sus manos, dejó una nota… -vacila y el mesero llega con nuestra comida interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir.

-¿Qué decía? -digo mirándolo fijamente ignorando la intrusión.

Papá saca su celular, busca algo y me lo enseña, es la foto que nos tomó José para Kavanagh Media, recortada del periódico pegada en la pared de su celda y al lado, escrito con letras de diario: _'Nos vemos en el infierno, Grey'._

Aún no sé qué pensar, ¿esto es bueno, es malo, significa que Ana está a salvo, qué hay de Isaac, era su cómplice o simples coincidencias?, tiene que haber algo, no es posible que la víctima visite al victimario.

-¿Encontraron algo de Isaac Ferguson? -digo luego de un largo silencio en que no encontraba las palabras, no he tocado mi comida, simplemente no tengo hambre.

-No, nada. Sí comprobé lo que dice tu jefe de seguridad, que él la visitó apenas cumplió los 18 años, volvió algunas veces, pero la última vez fue en noviembre del año pasado y antes a eso fue en diciembre del año anterior.

-Tiene que haber más papá, Welch revisó cada carta, foto y sobre y nada tenía las huellas de Elena, no creo que en la cárcel lograra conseguir guantes, logró enviar correspondencia sin ser detectada, ¡tiene que tener un cómplice! -digo comenzando a frustrarme.

-Cálmate Christian -dice con tranquilidad-, si es su cómplice no creo que actúe solo ahora que Elena está fuera del mapa, de todas maneras por qué no lo mandas a vigilar por un tiempo, para tu paz mental hijo, ¿estás durmiendo bien?

-Sí papá, mucho mejor, creo que se me nota -respondo con una leve sonrisa mientras pienso que Ana es mi mejor remedio para el insomnio.

-Mamá quiere preparar un almuerzo el domingo, ya sabes, actividad familiar como antes, los esperamos en Bellevue.

-Gracias papá, le diré a Ana, ahí estaremos.

De a poco papá me pone al día con noticias de la familia, me voy relajando y comienzo a comer, he sentido mi celular vibrar un par de veces, son solo alertas de Google informando donde me encuentro aunque no han logrado saber con quién, ignoro completamente el celular por el resto del almuerzo, extrañaba a mi papá.

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Van a ser las cinco, comienzo a guardar los archivos que tenía abiertos y a ordenar mi escritorio, el último mensaje de Christian decía que venía en camino.

Suena mi intercomunicador y escucho la voz de Hannah.

-Ana, el señor Grey está aquí -termina la frase con una risita nerviosa.

-Dile que pase por favor -respondo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Apenas lo digo Christian abre la puerta de mi oficina, entra sonriendo y cierra la puerta tras él. Me paro de mi escritorio para abrazarlo y darle un pequeño beso que no tiene ningún problema en profundizar.

-Las cámaras -le recuerdo cuando nos separamos.

-Pedí que las apagaran cuando entré -responde con una sonrisa traviesa, luego se pone serio-. Tengo algo que contarte, pero cuando lleguemos a casa el circo va a estar esperándonos por lo de la entrevista, así que será mejor sacarme esto del pecho ahora -¿de qué habla? Por lo menos no se ve preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa? -digo tratando de sonar calmada, que no sean amenazas, pienso.

Antes de responderme me lleva hasta el sillón de mi escritorio y me sienta en sus piernas.

-Verás, con Welch teníamos dos sospechosos tras las amenazas, probablemente cómplices, no tuve la sospecha hasta que… -me mira con cara de culpabilidad, frunzo el ceño.

-¿Hasta qué, Christian? -creo que sé por dónde va.

-Hasta que le ordené a Welch investigar a Isaac Ferguson -dice evitando mi mirada, no alcanzo a replicar nada porque continúa-, te dije que Isaac había sido víctima de Elena Lincoln -asiento-. Pues fue ahí que comencé a sospechar de Elena. Welch averiguó y resulta que Isaac la visitó algunas veces en la cárcel y además los sobre que nos llegaban coinciden con el trabajo que tenía él y explica que haya sido indetectable para nosotros encontrar algo.

-Continúa -digo tratando de pensar que esta conversación no es un acto de celos.

-Encontraron a Elena muerta en su celda hoy -¿qué?

-¿Cómo, por qué?

-Al parecer se ahorcó, según papá estaba irreconocible, llena de golpes. Y me dejó un mensaje mi padre me envió la foto, mira -me muestra una foto en su celular, lo primero que veo es a nosotros dos abrazados, es una de las fotos que nos tomó José. Al lado, escrito con letras de periódico: _'Nos vemos en el infierno, Grey'._

-¿Quiere decir que podemos estar tranquilos ahora, no más amenazas?

-Podemos estar un poco tranquilos, he mandado a seguir a Isaac -dice otra vez evitando mi mirada.

-Christian… -comienzo, pero no me deja terminar.

-Ana, solo será un tiempo para descartar que esté detrás de algo, no tengo pruebas de que él haya ayudado a Elena pero es la única persona que la visitó y es imposible que haya actuado sola desde la cárcel. Papá cree que ahora que ella no está no hará nada por su cuenta si es que estuvo metido detrás de todo esto, creo que tiene razón, pero debo asegurarme -pienso un momento en sus palabras.

-¿Estás seguro que no son los celos actuando? -digo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Muy seguro, amor. Solo quiero protegerte.

-Está bien Christian, pero apenas descartes toda sospecha dejarás de seguirlo.

-Lo prometo amor.

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Vamos camino a Escala, al igual que lo han hecho durante todo el día, los paparazzis siguen el SUV y pequeños comunicados de mi ubicación han salido durante todo el día, no sé qué esperan que haga, por lo menos ahora voy mucho más calmado, Elena está fuera del mapa e Isaac está siendo vigilado. Además en mi mente repaso la sesión de besos apasionados que tuvimos con Ana después de nuestra conversación, no puedo creer que no pueda llegar a casa a terminar lo que comenzamos en su oficina, yo lo hubiera terminado ahí mismo, pero mi esposa se negó a hacerlo en su lugar de trabajo, aún cuando el jefe de su jefe lo aprobara.

Tal como lo predije, al llegar a Escala está el circo armado, Sam a cargo de todo se encuentra teniendo una conversación con Kate y el señor Kavanagh que tienen un pequeño grupo de personas trabajando alrededor. En el sector de la pista de baile hay un pequeño set de fotografía donde el paparazzi que mi guardia golpeó el sábado podrá obtener algunas fotos. Nuestro hogar parece cualquier cosa menos el lugar tranquilo que dejamos por la mañana.

Ana y yo observamos todo esto desde las puertas del vestíbulo, nos miramos por unos segundos con cara de 'maldición', saludamos rápidamente y con la escusa de cambiarnos tomo a mi esposa de la mano y nos vamos a nuestro cuarto, apenas estamos los dos adentro cierro la puerta con seguro y apoyo a Ana contra ella.

-Nena, tendrán que esperar... -digo atacando la boca de mi esposa.

Rápidamente Ana me quita mi chaqueta y suelta mi corbata mientras nos besamos, pronto subo su falda y bajo sus medias y bragas, no hay tiempo para desnudarse, y no por que me importe hacer esperar a la gente si no porque no aguanto más.

Sin ningún otro preámbulo levanto un poco una de sus piernas para darme espacio y entro en mi esposa que está más que lista para recibirme, cuando lo hago ahoga su grito en mi cuello.

-Apenas vea a Elliot le diré que transforme esta habitación a prueba de sonido -digo entre jadeos mientras comienzo a tomar ritmo.

Tratamos de ahogar nuestros gemidos en besos, pero cada vez es más difícil, aunque le da cierto toque erótico saber que un montón de gente puede escucharnos. Empiezo a apurarme en mi tarea, siento como las paredes de Ana comienzan a contraerse y a envolver mi miembro, da un pequeño grito de placer y con mi mano tapo su boca, ahora son mis gemidos los que se escuchan y esta vez es ella quien cubre mi boca con su mano, me muevo aún más rápido y por fin Ana se corre y termino dentro suyo.

Soltamos nuestras bocas, apoyo mi frente en la suya mientras nuestra respiración se calma.

-Creo que no hacíamos eso desde que pasábamos la navidad en Aspen -dice Ana y rompemos a reír.

Cuando ya estamos más calmados nos limpiamos un poco y nos cambiamos la ropa formal por otra un poco más casual. Ana se toma el pelo y salimos del dormitorio. Será una noche muy larga.

 **Punto de vista de Elena**

-¿Ya todos creen que estoy muerta?

-Sí Elena, incluso tu ex marido confirmó que eras tú.

-Perfecto, ahora quedamos igual -con eso corto la llamada.

Conocía demasiados secretos de Jack Hyde como para no salirme con la mía. Su estilo de vida, corría peligro, él era consciente que si no me dejaba libre, Isaac revelaría todos sus secretos a la prensa y ahora, por fin estoy fuera de esa maldita cárcel gracias a la información que poseo del director de la prisión. Pronto mi venganza estará completa. Esta vez Christian Grey no tendrá tiempo de reaccionar, ya disfruté con las amenazas, ahora es mi hora de actuar.


	24. Chapter 24

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios que alegran mi día y a las personas que siguen la historia y que la han agregado a sus favoritos. Creo que este capítulo tiene un poco de todo, espero que lo disfruten.

Para no pillarlos de sorpresa les cuento que esta semana terminaré con esta historia, ha sido genial la experiencia, aunque aún no es momento de despedirse, se vendrán cosas nuevas que tengo en mente y mi historia será adaptada pronto para otro fandom, también me pidieron que la tradujera al inglés, no puedo creerlo, estoy en las nubes.

I did't know until today that I had some readers that were struggling with my story because it's not in English, I'll work on it as soon as I can. Thank you for reading!

 **La mayoría de los personajes son de E. L. James**

* * *

9 de agosto de 2022

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Hoy supe que aún no me embarazo, no lo esperaba tampoco, es muy pronto, apenas hace un par de días dejé de tomar las pastillas, pero la mirada de Christian cuando se dio cuenta que me había llegado mi periodo fue casi de dolor, luché con todas mis fuerzas para no decirle que he dejado los anticonceptivos.

La entrevista de ayer fue bastante entretenida, Kate dijo que a la gente no le importaba cómo rayos Christian había logrado su fortuna, solo hablamos brevemente de eso, lo que a la gente le importa, dijo, es saber que somos como ellos, relacionarse con nosotros y obviamente todos quieren saber la historia detrás de la misteriosa esposa del magnate Christian Grey así que nos preguntó absolutamente de todo, fueron tantas preguntas que no recuerdo, mañana saldrá en la revista Style de Kavanagh Media junto con muchas fotos, me sentí como una modelo.

Luego de que saliéramos de nuestra habitación, nos maquillaron y peinaron un poco, incluso nos dijeron en algún momento cómo sentarnos. Fue un tanto tedioso a ratos, pero lo tomamos como una experiencia más, ojalá que no se repita pronto, aunque sí lo pasamos bien después de todo.

El famoso paparazzi también pudo tomar varias fotos y anotó algunas cosas durante la entrevista antes de retirarse, quién sabe a qué medio venderá todo, pero mientras no sean mentiras no nos importa.

Sam opina igual que Kate, mientras antes le demos a ellos lo que quieren más pronto se aburrirán de nosotros, así que ya tenemos un plan de acción. Ahora que Christian está mucho más relajado y creemos que no llegarán más amenazas, hemos aceptado ser un poquito más públicos en pequeños detalles luego de que salga la entrevista.

-Ana, en 10 minutos comienza la reunión en la sala de conferencias -dice Hannah por el intercomunicador. Es la última reunión del día y pronto podré irme a casa.

-Gracias Hannah -respondo.

Iba a enviarle un mensaje a Christian para que no se preocupe si no le respondo sus mensajes, pero mi celular está descargado así que le aviso a Hannah que si mi marido llama le informe. Últimamente mi batería comienza a morir más temprano de lo usual y he olvidado el cargador, ahora..., es culpa de Christian que tenga el celular descargado porque nos enviamos mensajes todo el día. De hecho en algún momento hablamos de esto durante la entrevista, creo, al parecer a mi marido le molesta eso.

Mientras despejo mi mente y recupero el profesionalismo, saco un chocolate con maní de la caja que me llegó hoy a la oficina de parte de mi marido obviamente, con una tarjeta que decía **'Para que tu corazón siga chocolatiendo por mí'** , ¿cómo recuerda esas cosas?, no lo sé.

Tengo una reunión importante, uno de mis autores ya pasó por todo el proceso editorial, diagramación, impresión y encuadernación. Ahora comenzaremos con la distribución, pero antes de eso debemos revisar una vez más la calidad del producto y tasar su valor, estoy muy emocionada. Mientras me dirijo a la sala de reuniones pienso que me encanta mi trabajo... y el chocolate... y mi marido.

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Hoy tenemos que asistir a una cena de beneficencia, es una buena manera de ahorrar un poco en impuestos, ayudar a una buena causa y hacer negocios. Ana lo sabe, pero olvidé recordarle que pasaré por ella más temprano y no ha respondido mi mensaje, en 15 minutos saldré a buscarla así que llamo a su asistente.

-Hannah, me puedes comunicar con Ana, por favor.

-Señor Grey, su esposa está en una reunión.

-¿Hace mucho o apenas empezó?

-Entró hace media hora, debería tener para una hora más.

-¿Sabes si tiene su celular con ella?

-Su teléfono se descargó -mmm…

-¿Está Roach en la reunión?

-Sí señor.

-Gracias Hannah, hasta pronto.

Le envío un correo a Andrea para que coordine con Hannah que la próxima vez el horario de Ana quede libre una hora antes y busco el número de Roach en mi celular.

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Boyce, un colega editor, está hablando sobre la calidad de la artista que creó el diseño de la portada del libro cuando Roach mira su celular y por un segundo desvía su mirada hacia mí, me parece extraño. Pide un momento y contesta.

-Señor Grey -dice e instantáneamente todas las miradas se dirigen a mí, mi rostro arde-. Sí, está aquí -esta vez me mira sin ningún disimulo-. Enseguida señor -veo la molestia en sus ojos, pero no dice nada, me pasa su teléfono y salgo rápido de la sala.

-Christian, acabas de interrumpir una reunión muy importante, la más importante que he tenido hasta ahora.

-Hola, estoy bien -dice sarcástico.

-Estoy hablando en serio, tengo que volver.

-Ana, pasaré por ti en unos 20 minutos.

-¿Qué?, no puedo, te digo estoy en una reunión importante.

-Tenemos que llegar a Portland, antes debo hacer algunos negocios, necesito que nos vayamos más temprano y tienes que ir conmigo.

-No puedo interrumpir la reunión por ti, esta es mi reunión Christian -digo irritada.

-Ya veremos… y carga tu maldito celular -dice y corta.

Respiro profundamente para calmarme, ¿ha sido eso una 'discusión'?, entro y le entrego el celular a Roach. Me siento y Boyce continúa con su análisis. Trato de concentrarme lo que más puedo pero conozco suficientemente bien a mi marido como para saber lo que se viene.

Nuevamente Roach revisa su celular, esta vez lee un mensaje, me mira. Lo siento digo solo con los labios. Mi jefe revisa la hora, vuelve a mirarme y asiente discretamente. No tiene otra opción.

Diez minutos más tarde Roach interrumpe la reunión.

-Buen trabajo hasta ahora -dice dirigiéndose a todos-, seguiremos mañana con esta reunión, pueden retirarse.

Todos comienzan a salir de la sala de juntas aunque un tanto extrañados, me acerco a Roach.

-Lo siento, no se suponía que esto iba a intervenir con mi horario -explico disculpándome.

-Solo ten más presente tu agenda la próxima vez Ana -su tono me indica que no está molesto, por lo menos no conmigo.

-Lo haré, gracias.

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Estoy en el estacionamiento de SIP esperando a Ana, Sawyer abre la puerta y ella entra, se fija el cinturón y mira al frente. Comenzamos a salir, nos siguen los paparazzis de siempre, los flashes ya no molestan tanto.

-¿Hola? -sé que estoy en problemas, Ana resopla.

-No me hables ahora -dice cortante y sin mirarme.

Hacemos todo el camino en silencio, habíamos quedado de entrar por la puerta principal de Escala para que vieran que solo somos gente común y corriente llegando del trabajo, pero si algo buscan los paparazzis es encontrar defectos en nosotros, hoy no es el mejor día así que cambio de opinión.

-Taylor -digo cuando estamos por llegar-, entraremos por el estacionamiento.

-Sí señor.

Apenas estamos solos en el ascensor mi esposa explota.

-¡No puedo creer lo que hiciste hoy!

-¿Qué hice?, te avisé, tú no cargaste tu celular.

-¡Interrumpiste una reunión muy importante -se abren las puertas del elevador y salimos a nuestro departamento-, es el primer libro mío que va a salir a la venta, era la última reunión para comenzar la distribución y no pude terminarla por tu culpa!

-Me importa una mierda el puto libro, te necesito en media hora lista, debemos llegar a Portland -estoy dando por terminada esta discusión, pero la señora Grey no ha dicho la última palabra.

-¡¿Si te importa una mierda, por qué compraste una maldita editorial?!, ese puto libro como lo llamas te va a hacer más millonario -veo que Gail discretamente se va a su ala del departamento.

-Nos va a hacer más millonarios -la corrijo, no sé por qué, sé que no le importa el dinero.

-No quiero ir contigo -declara.

-Lo siento, tienes que ir, ya estás en la lista de invitados, si no vas probablemente mañana nos estarán divorciando en todas las revistas.

-¡¿A quién le importa lo que digan esas revistas de cotilleo?!

-A mí no, pero si damos de qué hablar no nos dejarán tranquilos, vamos a cambiarnos.

Sin decirme nada se dirige a la habitación, la sigo en silencio. Y así también comenzamos a cambiarnos ropa, Ana se va al baño mientras me pongo el conjunto que dejó preparado para mí en la mañana. Unos minutos más tarde sale solo en ropa interior, ¡Mierda!

Elije justo el momento en que está agachada recogiendo sus zapatos para hablar.

-¿Hizo algo extraño hoy Isaac? -oh no vayas por ahí, mi amor…, pienso.

-No que yo sepa -digo cortante y tratando de no mirarla.

-¿Hasta cuándo lo tendrás vigilado?

-Hasta que sea necesario -no quiero continuar, pero no puedo evitarlo- ¿por qué te importa, quieres verlo? -digo mirándola fríamente.

-¡Quizás el tome en serio mi trabajo! -me responde fulminándome con sus ojos azules, no sabe lo hermosa que se ve enojada, pero quiere ponerme celoso y lo está logrando, debo calmarme.

-Ana, no quise ofenderte, claro que me importa tu trabajo.

-Hoy no se notó Christian, ¿sabes la vergüenza que pasé cuando mi marido llamó a mi jefe para hablar conmigo y luego la reunión mágicamente terminó casi una hora antes de lo que debía?, ¡mi reunión, por mi libro!

-Lo siento, olvidé decirte que debíamos irnos más temprano, ya hablé con Andrea para que coordine con Hannah en el futuro, no se volverá a repetir.

-No quiero que abuses de tu poder en SIP ni de Roach. Es más no quiero que des la noticia de que la editorial es tuya.

-¿Por qué? -por Dios.

-Porque no quiero que mis colegas actúen raro conmigo, apenas Roach contestó tu llamada todos voltearon a verme, nadie me va a tomar en serio si saben que es tuya, no estoy preparada para eso -responde mientras se pone el vestido.

-Primero, es nuestra editorial, no mía. Segundo, está bien, hablaré con Ross para que aún no se lleve a cabo el cambio de nombre.

-Bien y la próxima vez me dejas un recado con Hannah o con Sawyer como lo haría la gente normal y súbeme el cierre -me acerco para hacer lo que me pidió con una leve sonrisa.

-Okay, lo acepto, yo te pido que cargues el celular.

-Está bien, aunque es mitad tu culpa por hablarme todo el día -esto lo dice en otro noto, casi escapa un sonrisa en sus labios, ¡bien!, se voltea y arregla mi corbata para que quede derecha.

-¡Maldición Ana, tendremos que esperar toda la maldita noche para tener sexo de reconciliación y quisiste ponerme celoso! -digo en broma.

-Se lo merecía señor Grey.

-Mmm…, si no fuera por qué debemos irnos Ana, ya no estaríamos vestidos -digo en su oído, no solo yo sufriré toda la noche, la haré pagar por quererme poner celoso.

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

-¿Sí te acuerdas que estoy con mi periodo? -le susurro a Christian en el oído, es la cuarta vez que toca mi muslo por debajo del mantel, me está volviendo loca.

-¿Cuándo me ha importado? -responde mirándome a los ojos, sus pupilas están dilatadas, sé que las mías también.

Estamos terminando de cenar, solo he tenido pequeñas conversaciones con algunas personas, he intentado ser lo más normal posible, no sé si me gusta del todo el ambiente, no es como Coping Together donde ya conozco a todos y el ambiente es mucho más de fiesta.

Por otro lado Christian me ha presentado como su esposa y nadie logra sacar la sonrisa de mi rostro, excepto cada vez que su mano discretamente toca más de lo que debiera en público, sé que en ese momento no sonrío, me muerdo el labio casi descaradamente para que él lo note, si quiere jugar sucio, yo también puedo.

-¿Bailemos, amor? -pregunta mi marido levantándose de la mesa y extendiéndome su mano.

-Claro, mi vida -respondo inocentemente y escucho algunos aww…, ante nuestra muestra de cariño.

Tomando su mano nos vamos a la pista de baile, suena la melodía de 'Save The Last Dance For Me' en la voz de Michael Bublé. Hemos bailado esta canción antes, en nuestro departamento en Boston.

Christian no suelta mi mano y sonriendo comenzamos a bailar, es un ritmo rápido y mi chico y yo sabemos movernos juntos, hay algunos flashes, pero no nos importa, nunca apartamos la mirada ni quitamos la sonrisa de nuestro rostro, nos gusta esto, solo que ahora debemos hacerlo con público.

Cuando las trompetas suenan con fuerza haciendo un cambio en la música, Christian me impulsa y mi espalda queda en su pecho, nos movemos en sincronía perfecta mientras mi marido me canta en el oído.

\- Baby don't you know I love you so, Can't you feel it when we touch, I will never, never let you go, I love you oh so much -me muerdo el labio y sonríe.

Termina de cantar y vuelve a girarme, esta vez quedamos de frente, tomamos nuestras cintura con una mano y nuestras otras manos entrelazadas quedan levantadas y nos deslizamos por la pista, no sé si hay más parejas y no sé si estamos siendo observados, solo mi marido y yo importamos, como siempre, y siento su entrepierna.

-Mmm…, creo que alguien quiere salir a jugar -digo seductoramente molestando a mi esposo.

-¿Eso cree señora Grey? -dice mientras baja un poco más la mano que tiene en mi cintura, me muerdo el labio otra vez-, mi amigo necesita una amiga para jugar, ¿quizás usted pueda presentarle a alguien? -apenas veo el gris de sus ojos.

-Con gusto señor Grey, pero mi amiga es algo tímida, primero tenemos que estar en privado -termina la música y se escucha un aplauso, no sé si es a nosotros, estoy demasiado concentrada en Christian.

-Nos vamos a casa amor, pero después del siguiente baile, si me despego de ti en este momento sí que daremos que hablar en la prensa -no escondo mi risa, es de orgullo.

Elvis Presley canta 'Can't Help Falling In Love'. Bailamos lentamente mientras mi marido trata de distraerse, apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho.

-No estás ayudado, nena -dice frustrado.

-Lo siento -digo riéndome y levantando mi cabeza.

Sigo el resto del baile tratando de comportarme, cuando termina la música ya estamos listos para retirarnos, es un largo viaje a casa.

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Definitivamente es el momento para tomar clases para pilotar helicópteros, estaríamos en casa en mitad del tiempo, ha sido un viaje eterno. Me siento como un adolescente frustrado. Me estoy planteando seriamente poner un separador a prueba de sonido en cada SUV, deberíamos habernos quedado en Portland. Ana me mira divertida y con justa razón, ¿dónde está mi autocrontol?

Cuando llegamos a escala literalmente Ana y yo atracamos en el ascensor, apenas se abren las puertas en el departamento tomo a Ana en mis brazos y la llevo al baño de nuestro cuarto, largo el agua tibia de la ducha, rápidamente bajo el cierre de Ana que ya se quitó los zapatos, yo comienzo a quitarme el reloj, las colleras, la corbata. Ana sale de su vestido y me ayuda con el resto de mi ropa.

Una vez que estoy completamente desnudo le quito primero su sostén y luego sus bragas, con cuidado tiro del hilo de su tampón y lo boto en el tacho de la basura mientras Ana entra en la ducha. Soy muy calenturiento como para que me importe un poco de sangre, nunca ha sido un problema.

Entro en la ducha junto con mi esposa y nos besamos como si no hubiera un mañana, nuestras manos exploran nuestros cuerpos, mi polla está completamente erguida y dura, sin esperar más apoyo a Ana contra la pared, la tomo por los muslos abriéndola de piernas y entro en ella con facilidad gracias a sus fluidos.

Comienzo a empujar hacia arriba con mis caderas mientras juego con los pezones de Ana en mi boca. Ella gime de placer mientras tira de mi pelo, me encanta que haga eso.

-Amor... -digo mientras las embisto- de verdad lo siento mucho por hoy -busco su boca y la beso con ternura.

-Yo también amor -dice apartándose para gemir en mi oído, continúa- no debí ponerte celoso, lo siento.

Lo que empezamos como bestias lo estamos terminando tiernamente, esto somos nosotros, podemos ser todo a la vez. Nos susurramos nuestro amor al oído y sigo entrando y saliendo de mi esposa hasta que siento la familiar contracción de su cuerpo en mi pene, ahoga su orgasmo en mi boca y mientras lo tiene apuro mi ritmo y no paro hasta que encuentro mi propio orgasmo.

Salgo de Ana, aún nos besamos, cuando despegamos nuestras bocas tomo una esponja y jabón, lavamos nuestros cuerpos como si fueran lo más preciado que tenemos y así es, no necesitamos nada más. Sobra decir más palabras, nos basta con demostrarnos nuestro amor, nos basta con saber que estamos juntos.


	25. Chapter 25

Un capítulo un tanto diferente, espero que lo disfruten. Gracias por sus reviews y por leer. Thank you for reading.

 **La mayoría de los personajes son de E. L. James**

* * *

10 de agosto de 2022

 **Kavanagh Media Style Magazine**

 _La pareja del momento de Seattle nos concedió en exclusiva una entrevista para responder  
todas las preguntas de su misteriosa relación escondida por años. Hablo, por supuesto,  
de Anastasia y Christian Grey.  
_

Por **Katherine Grey**

Ana y Christian me reciben en su penthouse en Seattle. Es casi inevitable no contagiarse del buen humor y la animada atmósfera en su hogar dado que son todo sonrisas. Hace apenas unos días la pareja anunció, primero a sus familias y amigos y posteriormente a la prensa, que llevan a cuestas casi cinco años de matrimonio que lograron mantener en completo secreto. Hoy Kavanagh Media tiene la exclusividad a todas las preguntas.

 **K: Primero felicidades por su matrimonio, aunque llegan un poco tarde las felicitaciones.** _La pareja ríe antes de contestar y me uno._

A y C: Gracias Kate. _Se miran sonrientes al responder al mismo tiempo._

C: Sería más apropiado que nosotros te felicitáramos.

 **K: Muchas gracias. Y bien, con el hashtag #Katepregunta, le pedimos a nuestros lectores que nos siguen en Twitter, que nos dijeran cuáles son las preguntas que ellos les harían, la más recurrente es ¿por qué Christian mintió?**

C: En un principio nunca escondimos nuestra relación como pareja, la 'mentira' se dio cuando con apenas 20 años me vi rodeado de paparazzis que querían saber de mi vida privada. Fue entonces que decidimos escondernos un poco del ojo de la prensa, Ana estaba en Boston estudiando en Harvard, yo estaba en Seattle comenzando un negocio exitoso, no queríamos ser blanco del escrutinio de nadie, nuestras mentes estaban enfocadas en otras cosas y quisimos mantener nuestra vida privada así, además guardábamos el secreto de nuestro matrimonio, que no queríamos revelar sin que nuestros seres queridos supieran antes.

 **K: ¿Por qué guardar cinco años un secreto así?** _Christian mira a su esposa antes de responder._

C: Simplemente el momento nunca se dio, la explicación más detallada la entregamos personalmente a nuestras familias y amigos y es parte de un evento íntimo que preferimos se quede así.

 **K:** _Respetando la privacidad del matrimonio continúo._ **¿Cómo se conocieron? No duden en utilizar nombres.** _Una vez más nos reímos antes de que puedan entregar una respuesta._

A: Tú nos presentaste en la escuela Kate.

 **K: Lo sé y de nada, por cierto.** _Bromeo y volvemos a reír._ **¿Quieren desarrollar un poco más la historia?**

A: Claro. Todos íbamos a la Escuela Privada de Bellevue, luego de que nos presentaras simplemente conectamos, a la semana me pidió ser su novia, le dije que sí, el resto es historia. _Christian besa la mano de Ana._

C: De hecho este mes cumplimos seis años desde que me dio el primer sí.

A: Los mejores seis años. _Afirma la señora Grey mirando a su marido._

 **K: ¿Seis años con o sin lagunas?** _Vuelven a mirarse con intensidad._

C: Sin lagunas. _Responde Christian con seguridad._

 **K: ¿Habrán tenido discusiones en el camino me imagino?**

C: Muy pocas, la primera discusión la vinimos a tener cuando íbamos a cumplir el año de casados y duró apenas unos cuantos minutos. _La pareja se mira con complicidad y se negaron a dar detalles de la discusión._

A: Además olvidamos rápido, no sacamos en cara las cosas al tiempo después.

 **K: ¿Cómo solucionan tan rápido sus problemas?** _Vuelven a reír._

A: Para tranquilidad de mi padre y mis suegros diremos que hablando las cosas. _Me uno a sus risas, es inevitable no hacerlo._

C: Fuera de broma es la verdad, si algo no nos gusta lo conversamos, tenemos una excelente comunicación.

 **K: Además de la comunicación ¿cuáles dirían que son sus fortalezas como pareja?**

C: Somos muy buen equipo, desde el día 1 hacemos todo juntos, Ana hace de mis debilidades fortalezas y viceversa.

A: Además no solo conversamos lo que no nos gusta del otro, que son cosas mínimas, si no que siempre destacamos lo que nos gusta, lo que nos enamora del otro, nos lo decimos todo el tiempo.

 **K: ¿Qué te enamora de Christian, Ana?**

A: Uf, si tuviera que elegir solo una cosa, diría que es el hombre más detallista que hay en la tierra.

 **K: ¿Christian, la misma pregunta?**

C: Cocina mejor que nadie. _Ríen._

A: Responde en serio, amor.

C: Está bien..., aunque me encanta de verdad como cocina, puede sonar cliché, pero Ana saca lo mejor de mí, soy mejor persona cuando estamos juntos.

 **K: ¿Y dentro de esas cosas que no les gusta qué podrían nombrar?**

A: Muy fácil, que ande descalzo, sobre todo cuando cocina.

 **K: ¿Cocinas, Christian?** _No escondo mi impresión._

C: Muy poco, Ana me ha enseñado y he perfeccionado lo poco que sé.

 **K: Debo decir que me sorprendes, y bien, ¿qué puedes decir que no te gusta de Ana?**

C: Muy fácil también, nunca encuentra su billetera o el celular en su enorme cartera y generalmente nunca tiene el celular con suficiente batería.

A: No es justo, no sabía que te molestaba lo del celular.

C: No había salido a colación, amor.

A: Trataré de tenerlo en cuenta.

C: ¿Ves que fácil es?. _Dice Christian dirigiéndose a mí._

 **K: Tomo nota.** _Respondo._ **Queremos saber más de ustedes. ¿Cuáles son sus actividades favoritas?**

A: Somos bastante aburridos, creo. Nos gusta estar mucho en casa. Nos encanta bailar juntos.

C: Es mi turno de decir por el bien de mis padres y suegro que nos encanta hablar mucho. _Dice Christian antes de romper en risas una vez más._

A: Eso no era necesario, amor.

C: Solo decía. _Responde entre risas._

 **K: ¿Cómo lo hacen para después de cinco años de matrimonio, seis de relación, seguir en la etapa de 'luna de miel'? Tomo nota como recién casada.** _Agrego._

A: No sé si estemos en condición de dar consejos de matrimonio a esta edad, pero yo diría que es importante recordar qué fue lo que te enamoró de tu pareja cada día y reconocer que es un ser humano con defectos y virtudes, no un ser perfecto, aunque mi marido está muy cerca de la perfección, no me quejo.

C: Oh amor, estoy lejos de ser perfecto, tú eres casi perfecta. _Se puede palpar la electricidad entre ellos._

 **K: Para acotar un poco, reconocer que tu pareja no es perfecta, pero es perfecta para ti.**

A y C: Exacto.

 **K: Muchas personas están incrédulas ante su relación ya que nunca los han visto juntos. ¿Cómo lograron esconderse?**

C: Luego de que me volví una figura pública en Seattle solo yo viajaba a Boston cada vez que podía, no soy lo suficientemente popular allá, además como dice Ana, no somos de salir mucho, somos felices en casa, no fue difícil no ser vistos.

A: Pero que quede claro, tal como dijo Christian al comienzo, jamás fue nuestra intención escondernos, simplementes las circunstancias nos empujaron a hacerlo.

 **K: ¿Cambiarían algo?**

A: No.

 **K: Hablemos un poco de los negocios. ¿Influyó de alguna manera en su relación el éxito de GEH?**

A: Solo de manera positiva, porque a pesar de que estábamos casi a un país de distancia siempre tuvimos claro cuáles eran nuestras prioridades.

 **K: ¿Qué hay sobre su éxito profesional, Christian es muy exitoso, quizás los egos pueden jugar en contra?**

C: Para nada, primero creo que ambos somos capaces, no por nada ambos fuimos aceptados en Harvard, solo teníamos ambiciones diferentes. Ahora, es primera vez que diré esto públicamente, pero sin Ana no habría GEH, ella es la accionista número uno, confío en mi decisión de dejar la universidad para comenzar mi empresa e invirtió su dinero en mis sueños.

A: Nuestro dinero, ya estábamos casados. _Corrige Ana mirando a su esposo._

 **K: Ahora que ya la noticia es pública, son un matrimonio joven, enamorados, millonarios, son la definición de éxito, ¿qué planes tienen ahora?**

C: No hemos planificado mucho a futuro, yo me adelanté algunos años al dejar la universidad y aún estoy construyendo mi pequeño imperio, hay muchos proyectos en los que estamos trabajando con mi equipo. Ana está recién comenzando su carrera, quizás cuando obtenga más experiencia veremos que rumbo toman las cosas, por ahora, principalmente disfrutamos del momento que estamos viviendo.

 **K: Siguiendo con la premisa de matrimonio joven, enamorados y millonarios, se ha hablado mucho de que son una pareja glamourosa.**

A: ¿Glamourosa? No lo creo, estamos lejos de ser íconos a seguir o marcar tendencia.

C: Nunca nos ha gustado hablar de moda, o salir de compras, somos muy sencillos, estamos muy lejos del glamour y no pretendemos acercarnos.

 **K: Dentro de su sencillez, ¿podrían contarnos quizás que gustos comparten?**

C: Son muchas cosas, desde la comida hasta nuestro estilo de vivir la vida.

 **K: ¿Cuáles son los gustos por la comida que comparten?**

A: No hay nada como un buen chocolate, ya sean bombones, un pastel, helado, etc.

 **K: ¿Y en cuanto al estilo de vida?**

C: A ambos nos gusta la tranquilidad, no nos incomoda el silencio, nos encanta la música por nombrar algunas cosas.

 **K: Para terminar, aún me quedan algunas preguntas de Twitter, si no quieren responder pueden pasar.**

A y C: Okay.

 **K: ¿Dónde fue su primer beso?**

C: En el living en casa de mis padres.

A: Después de una deliciosa degustación de chocolates debo agregar.

 **K: Un regalo significativo.**

A y C: Su corazón. _Se miran sonrientes._

 **K: Una canción que tengan como pareja.**

A y C: Love Someone de Jason Mraz

 **K: ¿Es uno de sus artistas favoritos?**

C: Sí, uno de muchos, como decía compartimos mucho el gusto por la música, pero Jason se ha destacado en nuestros momentos más felices.

 **K: Mejor recuerdo juntos.**

A: Cuando decidimos casarnos.

C: Concuerdo, pero para mí creo que fue el 23 de septiembre de 2016. _No dio más detalles de la fecha._

 **K: Por último qué le dirían a las personas que lean esta revista.**

C: Que no pierdan su tiempo con nosotros, no somos nada fuera de lo común.

 **K: Muchas gracias por permitirnos esta entrevista y aceptarnos en su hogar.**

A: Ha sido un placer.

Vea fotografías exclusivas de la pareja desde las páginas 5 a la 8. _Fotos cortesía de Andrew Photography, todos los derechos pertenecen a Kavanagh Media._

* * *

 **Celebrity Laundry**

Anastasia y Christian Grey tuvieron su primera aparición pública ayer martes en una cena a beneficencia del Hospital de Niños de Portland. Fotógrafos oficiales del evento captaron el memorable momento.

El magnate no solo se lució presentando a su esposa a quien se cruzara en su camino, además hicieron despilfarro de un poco de dinero al donar medio millón de dólares a la causa.

Como broche de oro, el matrimonio Grey bailó un par de canciones antes de terminar la velada, si alguien tenía dudas de este enlace, quedó más que claro el amor y la química de la pareja cuando pisaron la pista de baile. Donde no solo comprobaron que están en sincronía para vestirse, además se mueven con naturalidad.

Las fotos oficiales de la pareja fueron subidas a la página web del hospital, donde pueden ser descargadas al pagar un pequeño monto, que va dirigido también a la causa. Obviamente las fotos de Ana y Christian han logrado recaudar un extra de 15 mil dólares siendo la foto más descargada en la historia de dicha caridad.

Recuerden hacernos llegar cualquier información con el hashtag #srysragrey.

* * *

 **People Magazine**

En apenas unos días Anastasia y Christian Grey se han convertido en la pareja favorita del momento. El día de ayer se lucieron una vez más demostrando su naturalidad y estilo.

Ana sorprendió esta vez al lucirse con un vestido Óscar de la Renta sin mangas color turquesa con finos bordados de flores en negro, la caída natural del vestido a la altura de la rodilla le daba el toque final de clase y estilo a cualquiera que se parara cerca de la señora Grey.

Christian por su parte no se quedó atrás con un terno Tom Ford gris oscuro de dos botones que combinó con accesorios en negro y corbata turquesa, una vez en sincronía perfecta con su esposa.

El matrimonio además hizo una significativa donación para el Hospital de Niños de Portland y sigue sumando gracias a las fotos obtenidas durante la noche que han sido vendidas para obtener donativos extra. Hasta antes de la publicación de este artículo ya iban en 17 mil dólares, equivalente a unas 1700 descargas. Nuestra favorita es la imagen de Christian y Ana bailando, según nuestras fuentes, al ritmo de 'Save The Last Dance For Me', donde se puede ver al señor Grey sosteniendo a su esposa por la espalda mientras susurra algo en su oído.

En esta edición además incluimos algunas fotos, cortesía del fotógrafo Dante Corbé, quien estuvo presente en la exclusiva entrevista que realizó Kavanagh Media a la pareja. Corbé recalcó que el matrimonio es muy amable y habría que ser ciego para no ver el amor que se tienen y la seriedad con que hablan de su vida a pesar de ser tan jóvenes.

* * *

 **Punto de vista de Elena**

-Eso es todo lo que habla la prensa hoy, Ama.

-Veremos hasta cuándo les dura la felicidad.

-Ama, debo tener cuidado, me están siguiendo -maldito Grey.

-Lo imaginé, recuerda limitarte a hacer tu vida normal, ¿estás seguro que no hay micrófonos?

-Seguro, lo comprobé.

-Bien, que bueno que alcanzaste a traerme lo que necesitamos, me preocuparé de montar todo. Por ahora no hagas nada hasta que dejen de seguirte, limítate solo a las llamadas telefónicas desde tu departamento.

-Sí ama.

* * *

15 de agosto de 2022

 **Celebrity Laundry**

Christian y Ana fueron vistos este fin de semana junto con una dama de unos cuarenta años, al parecer su ama de llaves, y sus ya conocidos guardaespaldas en un supermercado comprando mercadería. Reportó así uno de nuestro seguidores y nos regaló una foto tomada con su celular donde Christian lleva el carro de compras mientras Ana lee detenidamente la etiqueta de un producto. #srysragrey

* * *

20 de agosto de 2022

 **Celebrity Laundry**

Dos hermosos Audi R8 año 2023, en blanco y gris, llegaron hoy a Escala, el blanco con un gran moño rojo. Uno de los guardaespaldas de Grey los recibió y se le veía más que feliz de poder poner sus manos sobre ellos. Una fuente del edificio que prefiere mantener el anonimato dijo haber escuchado que hoy la pareja celebra 6 años de relación. ¡Vaya manera de celebrar! #srysragrey

* * *

26 de agosto de 2022

 **Celebrity Laundry**

Christian y Ana decidieron cenar fuera hoy, hace solo unos minutos ingresaron a un privado en el bar-restaurante Mile High Club del que Christian es el dueño acompañados de un par de guardaespaldas. Al parecer no están solos, se ha visto llegar a su hermano Elliot con su esposa Kate y un par de amigos más junto con Mía, hermana también del clan Grey, quien además va acompañada por el guardaespaldas de la señora Grey. #srysragrey

* * *

10 de septiembre de 2022

 **Celebrity Laundry**

Ha habido un flujo mayor de autos en Escala hoy, al parecer hay celebración en el matrimonio Grey, estaremos atentos a mas detalles. #srysragrey

 **Celebrity Laundry**

Efectivamente, la misma Mía Grey ha confirmado nuestras sospechas cuando ingresó al edificio de Escala acompañada de la mano por el guardaespaldas de Anastasia con una enorme caja envuelta para regalo. La señora Grey hoy cumple 24 años. Le damos el mayor de nuestros deseos a la cumpleañera. La señorita Grey no quiso entregar más detalles. #srysragrey

* * *

24 de septiembre de 2022

 **Celebrity Laundry**

Hemos divisado a la pareja hoy en el centro comercial. Lejos están de vitrinear, fueron directamente a la tienda de libros donde estuvieron por una media hora y luego de salir con su compra visitaron la chocolatería. Ambos abandonaron el recinto sonrientes.

Cuando le preguntamos a las empleadas del local qué habían pedido el señor y la señora Grey sin ninguna duda dijo, 'lo mismo de siempre, chocolate amargo con menta, otros rellenos de naranja y frutilla y chocolate con maní'. Al parecer son clientes habituales del lugar. #srysragrey

* * *

3 de octubre de 2022

 **Punto de vista de Elena**

-Ya no me siguen Ama.

-¿Estás seguro? -digo antes de sonreír.

-Sí, hice la prueba varias veces, no es difícil si ando en bus. Llevo un par de días sin ser vigilado.

-Excelente. Te quiero aquí en una hora para analizar los últimos detalles de nuestro plan y quizás te premie Isaac.

-Ahí estaré Ama.


	26. Chapter 26

**La mayoría de los personajes son de E. L. James**

* * *

4 de octubre de 2022

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Estoy encerrada en el baño de SIP, he sido muy cuidadosa de hacer esto en un lugar en que Christian no pueda sospechar nada, incluso envié a Hannah a comprar el test para que ni Sawyer sospeche o informe a Welch o le cuente a Mía, le dije que era para Kate, aunque no sé si me creyó.

Debo esperar otros tres minutos...

El mes pasado mi periodo fue distinto, mi flujo no fue el de siempre, de hecho casi no tuve flujo, pero no he querido hacerme ilusiones, no he notado ningún cambio y me deshice de la idea. Hasta hoy he sido muy cobarde para hacerme una prueba de embarazo.

Hoy me decidí porque por primera vez me sentí diferente, el café de Christian en la mañana me provocó unas nauseas horribles y tuve que correr al baño. ¿Quizás sí tengo un pequeño Grey en el estomago?, sonrío ante la idea. Mi periodo debiera llegar en unos días, así que preferí hacerme el test ahora para saber si sí o no antes de que me baje y evitar la sorpresa, además si resulta que sí lo estoy coincidiría como el perfecto regalo para Christian, este fin de semana cumplimos 5 años de matrimonio e iremos a Aspen a celebrar, incluso la familia se unirá, es el primer aniversario que celebraremos en familia.

Suena la alarma de mi celular, es el momento, de a poco me he hecho a la idea de un bebé y ahora también lo espero con ansias. Me armo de valor y miro el test…

Es negativo…

Llevo unos diez minutos en el baño mirando el pequeño signo negativo, de verdad pensé que sería otro el resultado, levanto mi blusa y miro mi estomago plano, estoy decepcionada, quizás si hay algo mal en mí, tal vez debería ir al doctor, no creo que nadie tenga tanto sexo como nosotros, después de este tiempo ya debería estar embarazada, ¿o estoy exagerando...?, solo quería sorprender a mi marido...

Golpean la puerta, envuelvo el test en papel higiénico y lo tiro a la basura, salgo del baño y trato de olvidarme del tema, debo trabajar, tengo una pequeña reunión con un autor nuevo, debo concentrarme.

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Ha sido un largo día, pero estoy súper emocionado, hace un par de semanas comencé mis clases para pilotar helicópteros, Stephan es mi instructor y mi piloto por el momento ya que finalmente hoy compramos un helicóptero, servirá mucho para GEH, pero también para mostrarle a Ana Seattle desde el aire. Pronto quiero comprar un Jet privado, Ros está ayudándome con la expansión de la empresa, pronto GEH tocará tierra neoyorquina y tendré que viajar mucho.

Afortunadamente las cosas han ido bien, ya no siguen a Isaac, me convencí de que el tipo finalmente fue solo una marioneta para Elena, durante casi dos meses no hizo nada inusual, ni siquiera salió de Portland, generalmente estaba en la universidad dando clases, nada interesante. Incluso Prescott y Ryan pasaron a ser seguridad de GEH ahora, ya no son nuestros guardaespaldas, claro que seguimos con Sawyer, Taylor y Raynolds en casa.

Hablando de Sawyer, un día quiso hablar conmigo en privado, resulta que mi hermanita y él se llevan muy bien, tan bien que son novios. Mía está en las nubes y la verdad prefiero que sea Sawyer antes que cualquier otro patán que se pueda encontrar, así que con mi autorización, mi guardaespaldas sale con mi hermana.

También los paparazzis se han aburrido de nuestra vida tan normal, solo un par nos siguen o algunas personas nos reconocen en algunos lugares a los que vamos, Kate y Sam tenían razón, hemos hecho nuestra vida de manera común y corriente y ya no somos tan interesantes, de vez en cuando recibo alertas de Google sobre nuestra ubicación, pero ya estamos acostumbrados.

Solo una cosa podría hacerme más feliz en este momento, un pequeño Grey. Ana aún no me ha dicho nada al respecto, no he querido tocar el tema por que no quiero presionarla, las cosas van muy bien en su trabajo y entiendo que quiera crecer en su carrera antes de ser mamá, además aún somos jóvenes. De todas maneras, leí que aunque la mujer esté tomando anticonceptivos, mientras más relaciones sexuales tenga, más posibilidades tienen de fallar los métodos, así que confiando en las estadísticas no he dejado a mi pobre esposa tranquila, si dijeran que tener tanto sexo como nosotros es ilegal, tendría cadena perpetua. Ana no se sintió bien esta mañana, fue extraño, pero durante el día dijo que ha estado todo normal.

-Señor Grey, la señora Bailey está aquí -dice la voz de Andrea.

-Dile que pase, por favor -Ros viaja hoy a Nueva York.

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Manejo mi R8 blanco a casa, Sawyer me sigue en el SUV, debo recordar en este auto no ir tan rápido es fácil dejarse llevar por la velocidad en él. Aprovecho el breve momento a solas para pensar, no creí que estaría tan triste al saber que no estaba embarazada, quizás es el hecho de ver una vez más la tristeza disimulada de Christian cada vez que me llega la regla, queriéndolo o no me había hecho la ilusión de un bebé.

Creo que iré al médico, si algo anda mal, será mejor detectarlo ahora y ¿qué pasaría si no puedo tener hijos?, Christian de verdad quiere uno, ¿y si dejara de amarme por eso?, no, no debo pensar en eso, siento ganas de llorar. Apenas llegue a Escala agendaré una hora.

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Estamos cenando en casa, Gail nos informa que llegaron unos pedidos que habíamos hecho para las habitaciones del segundo piso que estaban desocupadas, El equipo de Elliot y Ray trabajaron en ellas e incluso tenemos una sorpresa para Sophie, mi suegro confeccionó muebles especiales para ella y una habitación será suya cuando nos visite, cosa que cada vez es más frecuente.

-Mi ex esposa me envió un dibujo que hizo Sophie -dice Taylor sacando su celular. Busca el documento y pasa el celular por la mesa, cuando llega a mí sonrío.

Sophie no solo dibujó a Taylor y a su mamá con su pareja, también dibujó a Gail a Ana y a mí, incluso dibujó a Sawyer y Raynolds, asumo que son ellos porque están vestidos de negro en el fondo.

-Le pidieron que dibujara a su familia y nos dibujó a todos -dice Gail con orgullo.

Le paso el celular a Ana que sonríe, pero luego veo que corre una lágrima por su mejilla.

-¿Ana, estás bien? -digo preocupado, todos la miran.

-Sí, lo siento, creo que me emocioné, es un lindo gesto -responde sin mirarme y limpiándose el rostro. Algo no me gusta en su voz, suena más triste que emocionada, no me ha mirado, pero no diré nada con todos aquí.

Estoy en mi dormitorio esperando a Ana que como siempre se ofreció a limpiar con Gail. De pronto entra en la habitación sin mirarme otra vez, casi distraída. Me paro y voy a su encuentro.

-Amor, ¿segura que estás bien? -noto la preocupación en mi voz.

-Sí..., sí..., no sé solo ha sido un día largo, estoy cansada -evita mirarme mucho a los ojos, me está ocultando algo, lo sé.

-¿Tuviste más nauseas hoy? -tal vez está enferma.

-No, no sé qué me pasó en la mañana, tal vez algo me cayó mal al estómago.

-Quizás deberías ir al médico -sugiero.

-Veré cómo me siento mañana.

-Si eso es lo que quieres amor -respondo mientras la envuelvo en mis brazos con fuerza.

-¿Christian? -pregunta en un susurro.

-Sí amor.

-¿Podemos... solo dormir hoy?, estoy cansada… -se sonroja un poco.

-Claro que sí Ana, no tienes que preguntarme eso... ¿quieres darte un baño?

-Solo quiero dormir -responde.

Nos ponemos pijama en silencio, mientras nos cambiamos la observo, tiene algo distinto, no sé qué es, quizás se hizo algo y no lo noté y se sintió mal, no lo creo, ella no es así, pero algo diferente tiene.

Aún es temprano para dormir, pero aún así nos acostamos, la abrazo por la espalda y toma mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos. Sé que está llorando, pero no sé por qué, si no me ha dicho es por que no quiere o no está preparada, ya me dirá qué le pasa y por alguna razón sé que no debo preguntar, ahora necesita que esté con ella eso es todo, quizás tuvo un mal día en el trabajo, ya veremos en la mañana, no creo que sea algo grave ¿o sí?.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, en algún momento su respiración toma un ritmo distinto y sé que está dormida, comienzo a sentir sueño yo también, antes de dormirme pienso en lo raro que es esto, Ana llorando por que sí, las náuseas de la mañana, el cambio que noto en ella…, el cansancio, ¿podría ser…?, no lo creo, pero Ana habría notado algo, me habría dicho…, me duermo con la imagen de un niño en los brazos de mi esposa.

* * *

5 de octubre de 2022

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Cuando despierto Christian no está a mi lado, miro la hora, son casi las 8, he dormido una hora más de lo que acostumbro, mi marido sale del closet vestido, listo para comenzar su día, se sienta a mis pies.

-Hola -dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola -respondo.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí, necesitaba descansar -es la verdad, necesitaba borrar las sensaciones de la tarde anterior.

-Que bueno… -duda, antes de continuar- voy a tomar desayuno mientras te preparas para ir a trabajar, o ¿prefieres quedarte en casa?, puedo llamar a Roach.

-No, estoy bien amor, ve a desayunar, ya te sigo.

No le diré a Christian que iré al doctor, tendré que convencer a Sawyer que no le diga a Welch, no quiero preocupar a nadie. Pedí hora para un chequeo general, tuve miedo de pedir directamente hora para un especialista.

Cuando llego a la cocina a tomar desayuno voy con mi mejor cara y sonriendo, no dura mucho, al acercarme a Christian siento el olor del café, no otra vez por favor. Devuelvo mis pasos corriendo hasta llegar al baño. Siento las manos de mi marido afirmar mi pelo mientra boto lo que quedaba en mi estómago de la cena de anoche. Cuando termino, me toma en sus brazos con delicadeza y me deja en la cama. No dice nada, solo me mira preocupado.

-Iré al doctor -le digo-, aunque solo debe ser algo que me ha caído mal.

-Descansa un par de horas y vengo por ti amor, tengo una reunión, Ros viajó ayer a Nueva York y no puede reemplazarme.

-No te preocupes, puedo ir sola, estaré bien, voy con Sawyer.

-¿Segura? -me mira a los ojos, veo su preocupación, la verdad yo también lo estoy, si no estoy embarazada ¿qué rayos me pasa?

-Sí, amor. Ve tranquilo.

-Está bien, pero no manejes, ve en el SUV con él.

-Okay -digo con una voz un tanto más débil de lo que me gustaría.

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Mi reunión es en Portland, estuve completamente desconectado de todo, ni siquiera disfruté del primer vuelo de Charlie Tango, así nombré a mi nueva adquisición. Estoy muy preocupado por mi esposa. Estuve a punto de decirle que quizás podría estar embarazada, pero no sé cómo se tomaría la noticia, esperaré a ver que dijo el doctor, espero que no sea nada grave, no me gusta verla así, normalmente mi esposa es muy fuerte.

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Estoy en mi oficina, ya me siento mucho mejor, el médico me mandó a hacer un examen de orina y otro de sangre, durante la tarde tendré los resultados. Ayer olvidé por completo cargar mi celular y no traje el cargador, acabo de darme cuenta, no he podido comunicarme con Christian, Andrea dijo que está en Portland, de todas maneras dejé avisado que estoy sin celular y que estoy en la oficina, para que no se preocupe.

 **Punto de vista de Welch**

Las cámaras de SIP han presentado problemas durante el día, a ratos se corta la señal, tendré que enviar a revisarlas durante la noche. Me pregunto si debiera avisarle al jefe, aunque no está en GEH, mejor le diré a Sawyer que esté más atento.

 **Punto de vista de Sawyer**

-Welch, están arreglando un problema con las cañerías en SIP, quizás han influido de alguna manera en las cámaras o han pasado a llevar un cable.

-¿Tú crees?¿por qué no sé de esto? -espero no estar en problemas, pero yo tampoco lo sabía, además hoy llegamos más tarde.

-No lo sé Welch, pensé que la seguridad de SIP te había avisado.

-¿Viste a la gente que está trabajando?

-No, entraron por una puerta de servicio y ya estaban aquí cuando llegué con la señora Grey, hoy llegamos más tarde -¡mierda!, si estaré en problemas.

-¿En qué piso están trabajando?, no logro verlos en las cámaras.

-Deberían estar en el -1.

-Perdí la conexión de esas cámaras. Sawyer, saca a la señora Grey de SIP, algo no me gusta, solo por precaución, no la preocupes.

-Está bien.


	27. Chapter 27

Falta muy poco, disfruten este mini capítulo, gracias por sus reviews y por seguir.

 **La mayoría de los personajes son de E. L. James**

* * *

5 de octubre de 2022

 **Punto de vista de Isaac**

A medida que fui creciendo me acostumbré al dolor. Mi padre era un maldito alcohólico que golpeaba a mi madre y a mí. Ella nunca se defendió, nunca hizo nada para evitarlo, su excusa era que ya iba a cambiar, en ciertas ocasiones decía que hasta se lo merecía, ella era feliz mientras no la golpeara en la cara, para mamá era más importante mantener su estatus en Bellevue que reconocer que su marido la maltrataba constantemente y jamás me defendió a mí de sus golpes, me acostumbré tanto que lo comencé a ver como algo normal.

Cuando tenía 15 años, buscando una escapatoria de casa logré trabajar para los Lincoln, hacía un poco de trabajo de jardín y limpiaba su piscina, Linc me pagaba bien y me daba libertad de hacer lo que yo quisiera, no estaba encima mío obligándome a trabajar, muchas veces viajaba y la señora Lincoln quedaba sola en casa. Ahí comenzó todo.

Una tarde calurosa estaba juntando un poco de hojas en el patio cuando la señora Lincoln me dijo que la acompañara a la casa para ayudarla con algo. Me pareció extraño, pero la seguí, después de todo era mi trabajo ayudar en la casa, además ella era atractiva a mis ojos, no podía negarme.

Nunca olvidaré cuando entré en una habitación roja, llena de artículo curiosos, apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando la señora Lincoln cerró la puerta, se me acercó y me besó como nunca antes me habían besado y cuando terminó me dio una fuerte bofetada en el rostro. Desde ese día me inició en un mundo hasta entonces desconocido y que me hizo apreciar el dolor de una manera diferente, fue la mejor escapatoria al infierno de mi hogar que alguien me pudo haber ofrecido.

Sin embargo, unos meses después mi Ama solo hablaba de cómo conseguir a Christian Grey, ¿acaso yo no era suficiente para ella, por qué quería a Grey cuando me tenía a mí?, se lo pregunté y dijo que era para ayudarlo, tal como me ayudó a mí. Aún así no lo entendí, siempre envidié a los Grey, eran la maldita familia perfecta, siempre sonriendo y protegiéndose, los odiaba, y ahora mi Ama quería a uno de ellos.

Finalmente logró tener un plan que resultó mal para todos, el muy poco hombre de Grey despreció a mi Ama y el lío que se armó terminó con ella en la cárcel. Para ese entonces yo ya tenía 16 años, me negué a declarar contra ella y aceptar la ayuda de doctores, sobre todo por que eran comandados por los Grey y porque no entendían que Elena me salvó.

Como la culparon por pedofilía no podía acercarme a ella hasta cumplir los 18, aún así, mi Ama es una persona poderosa y con la ayuda del director de la cárcel, un tal Jack Hyde, lograba enviarme correspondencia, pude mantener mi energía encapsulada, la dediqué a los estudios y logré quedar en Harvard, siempre me impulsó a ser inteligente, decía que no le gustaba la estupidez, hasta que llegó el momento de visitarla al fin.

Jack nos ayudó con el historial de visitas, muy pocas de ellas quedaban registradas, para cualquiera parecería que nos vimos solo un par de veces, nadie sabía que iba casi todos los meses a verla y que gracias al mismo director de la cárcel podíamos cubrir ambos nuestra necesidades. Todo esto porque mi ama conocía secretos de él, al parecer sus gustos eran mucho más peculiares que los nuestros.

Unos años más tarde mi Ama requirió de servicios especiales, su plan era la venganza, ¿y vengarse de quién si no de Grey?, con gusto hice todo lo que me pidió, odio a Grey. Ahora más que nunca, desde que posé mis ojos en Anastasia Steele durante una clase en la universidad lo odié más que nada en el mundo. El imbécil no solo metió mi escapatoria a la cárcel, además tenía la familia perfecta y ahora tenía la novia perfecta y se estaba convirtiendo en un puto millonario, no es justo que lo tenga todo.

Nunca deseé a nadie como a Ana, siempre pensé que con mi Ama era suficiente, pero su voz dulce, su inteligencia, su humor, su cuerpo, su olor todo me atraía, aunque nunca se lo dije a Elena, me hubiera golpeado, de todas maneras su venganza me convenía, si todo resultaba como estaba planeado obtendría mi parte de Anastasia. Lo peor de todo es que ella no tenía ojos para nadie más, su vida comenzaba y terminaba con Grey, nunca fui lo suficientemente bueno para ella incluso cuando logramos separarlos nunca se fijó en mí.

Pasaron dos años para que Elena pudiera llevar a cabo su venganza, nuestra venganza, logré actuar normal cuando me di cuenta que me seguían, quité toda sospecha de mí mientras mi Ama trabajaba en secreto. Jack encontró un edificio abandonado a las afueras de Seattle donde se ha escondido luego de simular su muerte. Alcancé a comprar lo que necesitábamos, no tendrá la misma clase que el cuarto que tenía mi Ama en su hogar, pero será suficiente para que Grey sufra y yo gozaré de su sufrimiento.

Desde hoy no seré más el sumiso de Elena, ahora seré el Amo de Anastasia, así le guste a ella o no, mientras más sufra más gozaré con el dolor del puto Grey, por fin Ana será mía y lo será de maneras que Grey jamás pensó.

Logré disfrazar un poco mi rostro y hacerme pasar como parte del equipo de mantención, tuve suerte, el guardaespaldas de Ana no se encontraba en la entrada, nadie reconoció mi identificación falsa. Mientras trabajaban en las cañerías, con cuidado me alejo del grupo y abro el panel de cables, veo el cableado azul que dice cámaras, con mucho cuidado para evitar sospechas, solo corto algunos hilos, lo suficiente como para que tengan interferencia en la señal y corto por completo el del piso en que estamos juntos con el del estacionamiento, si Grey o su equipo son tan paranoicos como lo han sido hasta ahora, nuestro plan resultará a la perfección.

Me muevo sin que nadie me vea, me quito el overol naranjo que llevo puesto para quedar vestido completamente de negro y subo al estacionamiento, espero en la oscuridad, si tengo suerte no será mucho tiempo…, apenas tenga a Ana conmigo empezará la tortura de Grey, apenas reconozca el sobre va a empezar a sufrir, veremos si va a querer a su esposita después de hoy y si no la quiere, más que feliz me la quedaría para mí.


	28. Chapter 28

**La mayoría de los personajes son de E. L. James**

* * *

5 de octubre de 2022

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Estoy editando un manuscrito cuando golpean la puerta de mi oficina y entra Sawyer con una mirada preocupada.

-Señora Grey, Welch me ordenó que abandonáramos inmediatamente el edificio, las cámaras no están funcionando bien, es solo por precaución -mmm...

-¿Es de verdad necesario? -digo haciendo mueca, me pregunto por qué tanta preocupación, no es como que tengamos amenazas nuevamente, además ya llegué tarde hoy.

-Solo recibo órdenes, señora Grey -dice incómodo-, sé que no tiene ninguna reunión pendiente por hoy, ¿quizás pueda trabajar desde Escala?, por favor… -lo pienso unos minutos.

-Está bien. Le aviso a Roach y vamos.

-Gracias señora Grey.

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Llegué recién a GEH, Andrea me informó que Ana no tiene su celular, de seguro ayer olvidó cargarlo luego de nuestra tarde tan... extraña, a falta de una palabra mejor. Estoy a punto de marcar a su oficina cuando me entra una llamada, es un número desconocido, respondo.

-Grey.

-Señor Grey, habla la Dra. Green -¿doctora…, Ana estará bien?

-¿Está todo bien con mi esposa? -digo enseguida con preocupación.

-Sí señor Grey, he intentado comunicarme con ella, pero su celular está apagado y me dejó su celular en caso de emergencias, quizás pueda darme otro número donde pueda contactarle -si puedo, pero debo saber qué pasa antes.

-Tiene su celular descargado, lo siento, pero puede decirme a mí lo que tenía que decirle a ella.

-No sé si deba, señor Grey -su voz es tranquila, no debe ser grave y debo preguntar.

-¿Está embarazada verdad? -mi respiración se acelera.

-Señor Grey…

-Solo dígame sí o no, por favor -digo nervioso.

-Sí, lo está, su esposa goza de muy buena salud, probablemente aún es reciente y por eso el test resultó negativo -¿Ana se hizo un test?-, a veces a muy temprana gestación la prueba no logra detectar la hormona que indica el resultado positivo o pudo haber ingerido mucho líquido, siempre hay casos especiales. Le realizamos un examen de sangre y es 100 por ciento seguro que usted y su esposa esperan un bebé -ya la notaba rara yo, lo sabía.

-Muchas gracias -digo con una enorme sonrisa-, le daré la noticia y le diré que se comunique con usted.

-Gracias señor Grey, es importante que venga pronto para verificar que está todo bien y en qué periodo de la gestación está. Que tenga una buena tarde y felicidades.

-Gracias -cortamos.

No lo puedo creer, voy a ser papá, tendremos nuestro pequeño Blip de verdad, un Grey más en la familia, tal vez por eso estaba triste ayer, por el resultado negativo, Ana quiere un bebé tanto como yo. Esperaré llegar a casa para darle la noticia, no quiero decírselo por teléfono ¿por qué no me dijo nada?, tal vez quería sorprenderme, ahora seré yo el que la sorprenda.

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Tal como lo ordenó Welch bajamos al estacionamiento de SIP, de pronto una sombra negra sale de la nada y veo a Sawyer en el piso. Me toman del brazo bruscamente, trato de zafarme, pero no puedo con su fuerza. Me ponen un paño en la cara y pierdo la conciencia.

 **Punto de vista de Welch**

Observo el punto verde en la pantalla, la señora Grey está en movimiento, me parece extraño, Sawyer no toma el camino de siempre, es más, me atrevería a decir que no va a Escala, ¿a dónde va?, ¡le dije que la llevara a su casa!

Marco a Sawyer, suena el tono una y otra vez y no contesta. El punto verde sigue moviéndose, alejándose cada vez más de su destino. Entonces entra Prescott con un maldito sobre amarillo. ¡Mierda!

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Welch entra sin golpear, por un momento estoy por gritarle que quién rayos se cree que es, luego lo veo..., el sobre..., no puede ser, debe ser una pesadilla, ¿por qué tiene un maldito sobre amarillo en sus manos?, no otra vez, y las palabras que salen de su boca no las quiero creer, no las quiero entender.

-Señor, tienen a su esposa...

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Una luz potente alumbra mi cara, me toma tiempo adaptar mi vista, estoy mareada, mi cabeza no puede sostenerse firme sobre mis hombros. Hay alguien junto a la luz, solo veo una silueta.

No puedo hablar, mi boca está tapada con cinta, intento moverme y me doy cuenta que estoy atada a una silla.

De pronto alguien más, otra sombra negra, se para frente a mí y quita la cinta rápido y sin previo aviso, doy un grito de dolor.

-Anastasia Steele… -dice la silueta junto a la luz, es una voz de mujer-, no, no, perdón, Anastasia Grey, la flamante esposa del joven y apuesto millonario Christian Grey…

-¿Quién es usted? -pregunto sin aliento.

-¿Yo querida?, soy la peor pesadilla de tu pobre marido…, por cierto dile hola.

Solo en ese momento noto una cámara de video frente mí.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí, por qué nos odia? -pregunto con voz firme.

-No, cariño, a ti no te odio, no es nada contra ti, aunque no sé si mi amigo aquí presente dirá lo mismo..., pero el joven Christian arruinó mi vida.

Se acerca a la cámara y le habla de frente.

-¡El pequeño niño, no quiso hacerse hombre conmigo y huyó a sus padres, no quiso soportar un poco de dolor, ahora vas a pagar por los años que me robaste por cobarde!, y es una lástima, podríamos habernos divertido tanto..., ¿qué mejor manera de pagar que viendo sufrir a tu esposita, Christian? -no puede ser…, Elena está muerta.

Más rápido de lo que puedo asimilarlo está parada frente a mí y siento la cachetada en mi rostro, doy otro grito de dolor.

-¡Está enferma! -grito-, ¡usted quería abusar de él cuando tenía 15 años!

-Vaya, vaya… el pequeño Christian habló de mí con su esposa… -recibo otra cachetada, otro grito sale de mi boca-. ¡El único enfermo era tu marido, yo pretendía ayudarlo, tal como ayudé a muchos!

-¡Está loca! -vuelvo a gritar. Esta vez me golpea con su puño en la nariz y siento la sangre correr.

-¡No vuelvas a gritarme ni hablar sin mi permiso, ¿me oyes?!

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que usted quiera! -pago por mi osadía con su puño en mi ojo.

-¿Estás haciendo las cosas muy fáciles para mí, Anastasia… -se gira otra vez a la cámara-, ¿te gusta lo que ves Christian...?

-Ahora Isaac..., desamarra a la señora Grey.

-¿Isaac? -digo.

-Hola Anastasia… -no, no puede ser, Christian tenía razón.

-¿Todos estos años fuiste tú con esta mujer?

Siento otra bofetada en mi rostro.

-No te he dado permiso para a hablar -repite Elena.

-Isaac, ¡al cuarto de juegos ahora! -ordena.

¿Cuarto de juegos?¿De qué está hablando? Isaac me desamarra de la silla, pero aún estoy atada de manos y pies, estoy mareada, Elena toma la cámara.

-Vamos, es hora de jugar y dejaremos todo grabado para tu maridito querida, puede que hasta lo disfrute y se arrepienta de lo que se perdió.

 **Punto de vista de Taylor**

El jefe lleva incontables minutos mirando a la nada, luego de la noticia de Welch se quedó completamente en blanco.

-¿Señor Grey, Señor, me oye…? -repito una vez más con frustración, me dan ganas de golpearlo para que reaccione, prefiero verlo gritar a verlo tan desorientado, me decido por moverlo bruscamente por los hombros.

Logro captar su atención, me mira, pero no se detiene mucho en mí, sus ojos están perdidos, aún así le hablo para calmarlo.

-Su esposa llevaba la credencial señor, la tenemos localizada, en cosa de minutos Welch llegará al lugar -dirige lentamente la mirada a mi, asiente levemente y mueve los labios.

-Taylor… -dice con voz apenas audible-, mi esposa…, mi bebé…

¡¿Qué?!¡¿Bebé?! ¡Mierda! Marco a Welch.

-Welch, ¿tienes una maldita ambulancia en camino?

-Debería venir una en camino. ¿Qué pasa?

-La señora Grey está embarazada.

-¡Mierda Taylor!. Estoy llegando, veo un lugar, un edificio antiguo, nos prepararemos para entrar. Debo cortar.

-Señor Grey, Welch se encuentra en el lugar y habrá preparada una ambulancia para su esposa señor, todo va a estar bien.

-Llévame, Stephan está en el helicóptero.

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

No estoy amarrada a la silla pero sigo atada de pies y manos, apenas puedo dar pequeños pasos con mis pies. Me guían por un pasillo oscuro, debo adaptar mi vista otra vez, entramos a una habitación roja, la luz es tenue.

¡No!, Christian me habló de esto, veo látigos, cinturones, varas, cosas que no sé su nombre, respiro profundamente, el encierro me produce náuseas, son muy fuertes.

-Verás Anastasia, Isaac ha sido mi sumiso durante muchos años, incluso durante el tiempo que estuve en la cárcel, gracias a la ayuda de Jack Hyde, apenas cumplió los 18 años comenzó a visitarme, claro, nos conocimos mucho antes, lo inicié en mi estilo de vida y ahora está listo para convertirse en un hombre, y se estrenará con usted querida señora Grey.

-No, no por favor, no -¿qué quieren hacerme?

-Tus súplicas son nada para mí Anastasia. Por cierto, disculpa la calidad de la habitación, trabajamos con pocos recursos, aunque quedó bastante decente, de seguro le traerá recuerdos a tu marido.

-Por favor… -lágrimas corren por mi rostro.

-Anastasia -dice Isaac con voz firme- voy a quitar las amarras de tus manos y pies para desvestirte, si por un segundo intentas huir o atacarme te daré algunos varazos, ahora respóndeme si entendiste con un sí o un no -¿desvestirme?

Me quedo callada.

-¡Dije que me respondieras! -dice cerca de mi oreja.

-Sí -digo entre sollozos- por favor, no me hagas daño, pagaremos lo que sea, pero no me hagan daño.

-Su dinero no nos importa Anastasia -dice Elena-, lo que quiero es venganza, no sabes cómo disfrutaré verte sufrir, aunque puede que hasta te guste.

-Éramos amigos, ¿por qué quieres hacerme daño? -digo a Isaac intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Amigos… ¿Amigos? ¡Amigos! Nunca nadie fui lo suficientemente bueno para ti, solo Grey ocupaba tu mente, y ¿sabes cuál es el problema?, Grey me quitó él único escape que tenía en el infierno de mi hogar. ¡Si quieres culpar a alguien culpa a tu maridito!

Isaac comienza a desatar las amarras, quisiera poder correr, pero apenas puedo mantenerme en pie.

-No hagas esto por favor -suplico una vez más.

-Última vez que hablas sin mi permiso, a la próxima me aseguraré de que no te queden ganas de seguir hablando -Elena ríe casi con orgullo por las palabras de Isaac.

 **Punto de vista de Welch**

Lo único que me faltaba, no le dije al jefe que las cámaras estaban fallando pensando que era un problema técnico nada más, tomé la precaución de decirle a Sawyer que se llevara a la señora Grey a Escala por mejor, y resulta que los atacan en el estacionamiento, no pasó por mi mente que no tenía señal de cámara ahí en ese momento y que iba solo con un guardaespaldas, luego recibo el sobre, lo único que decía era 'La tenemos, haz algo ahora Grey', corrí a informarle al jefe, aunque no sé si escuchó algo de lo que le dije y, para colmo Taylor me informa que está embarazada, presiento que me cortarán la cabeza hoy, pero tengo una misión que cumplir.

Un grupo de 10 hombres me acompaña, sacamos nuestras armas y tal como lo hemos practicado cientos de veces en nuestros simulacros entramos a este edificio abandonado, nos rodea la oscuridad, muy en silencio y tratando de no chocar con nada avanzamos.

Veo luz salir por la ranura de una puerta al fondo, llegó el momento de actuar.

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Solo el pánico ha evitado que vomite, el encierro de este lugar me marea, no hay aire. Siguen corriendo lágrimas silenciosas por mi rostro.

-Tranquila Anastasia, lo vas a disfrutar -dice Elena.

Muevo la cabeza con gesto negativo, tengo miedo de hablar. Doy un pequeño salto cuando Siento las manos de Isaac en mi cuerpo.

-Por favor… no -vuelvo a suplicar y siento la madera golpear mi espalda con fuerza y otro grito de dolor sale de mi boca.

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

-¿Falta mucho?

-Estamos a unos minutos de las coordenadas de Welch.

-Señor, debo aterrizar un poco antes, solo veo un espacio suficientemente grande para hacerlo.

-No importa, solo apurate -digo a mi piloto, por fin he recuperado el habla.

Esto es peor que en mis pesadillas, en mis sueños Ana no tenía a mi bebé en su vientre, debo llegar a ella, por favor que no le hagan daño. ¿Cómo mierda pasó esto, qué pasó con Sawyer?

-¿Qué pasó con Sawyer? -pregunto a Taylor.

-Lo atacaron en el estacionamiento de SIP, señor. De alguna manera cortaron las cámaras de seguridad.

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Isaac desabrocha cada uno de los botones de mi blusa, entre imágenes borrosas por las lágrimas que caen por mi rostro veo la lujuria en sus ojos, siento asco, una vez más trato de respirar profundamente, debo hacer algo, pero Elena tiene la varilla en sus manos, ¿cómo me defenderé de ellos?

 **Punto de vista de Welch**

No hay nadie en la habitación, solo una luz potente, una silla y un pasillo que va hacia el fondo, lo seguimos una vez más en silencio, pronto divisamos otra luz más tenue, esta vez oigo voces.

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

Voy corriendo con Taylor, él es mucho más rápido que yo, aunque no sé si es eso o mis piernas no están reaccionando, no lo sé, es solo 1 kilómetro me repito y llegaré a ella…, a ellos. Flashes de mis pesadillas llegan a mi mente, ¡no!, tiene que estar bien, ¡tiene que estar bien!

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Isaac besa mis hombros ahora desnudos mientras pasa su mano por mi espalda.

-¡No me toques, me das asco! -digo con fuerza, no sé cómo me mantengo en pie.

Veo venir la varilla una vez más, pero de pronto se abre la puerta de golpe y veo a Welch apuntando con un arma y un grupo de hombres que lo siguen, aprovecho el momento y golpeo a Isaac en la cara, justo en la nariz, siento los huesos sonar, no me detengo a observar el actuar de nadie, salgo de la habitación y busco una salida, necesito aire, no puedo con los mareos, escucho una risa que no puede ser de otra persona si no de Elena, corro, llego a la habitación con la luz y sigo avanzando por una puerta, veo la salida, necesito aire, por fin llego… a unos 100 metros veo dos hombres correr hacia mí.

-¡Ana! -es su voz, es lo último que escucho junto con el ruido de sirenas y pierdo el sentido por segunda vez en este día.


	29. The End

Y llegó el capítulo final, espero que lo disfruten. Quizás es más simple de lo que esperaban pero me costó mucho escribirlo, creo que no quería despedirme de la historia aún, pero no tenía más tema para continuar, habrá un epílogo, probablemente lo suba durante la noche o mañana, estén atentos.

Quiero agradecer a Garu0212, ValeH1996, AleCz, mireia83, FSOGFanFictionAddiction, evecullen94, Twilight all my love 4 ever y a los guests que me dejaron reviews durante el desarrollo de este fic, de verdad, lo aprecio mucho, los consejos todo lo tengo presente para el futuro, tengo muchas ideas en mente que pronto comenzaré a publicar. Gracias a cada persona que siguió mi fic y que lo agregó a sus favoritos y a cada lector, ojalá se animen a dejar un review de despedida.

Quiero agradecer a **tbeans3** que me permitió utilizar algunas de sus idea, si leen en inglés y no han leído **High School Better** , vayan a hacerlo inmediatamente, es de mis historias favoritas y es la que inspiró **When We Were Young**.

If you have read this fic and you don't know Spanish but used an online translator, just WOW, thank you! I'll start translating it, I'll try to post the first chapter next week so follow me for updates. Thank you so much for reading my story!

I want to thank **tbeans3** that allowed me to take a few of her ideas, I couldn't have done it without her, if you haven't read her story **High School Better** I don't know what are you waiting for, it inspired **When We Were Young**.

 **La mayoría de los personajes son de E. L. James**

* * *

5 de octubre de 2022

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Me pesan los párpados, entreabro un poco los ojos, está oscuro, escucho un bip constante de una máquina cerca mío, es molesto. Poco a poco abro por completo mis ojos, me duele la cabeza y la cara, un orificio de mi nariz está tapado, siento un leve dolor en mi brazo izquierdo y tengo un peso en el derecho, lentamente miro y es Christian, se durmió sentado a mi lado, su cabeza está en mi brazo mientras afirma mi mano con la suya.

Desde algún lugar llega el olor del café a mi nariz mezclado con el olor a hospital, no…, ¡¿quién rayos tomó café aquí?!

-Christian… -digo con una voz seca. Se mueve un poco pero no despierta-. Christian -digo más fuerte.

Levanta su cabeza de golpe.

-¡Ana! -dice con preocupación.

-Necesito ir al baño, quiero vomitar -digo sin preámbulo y tratando de pararme.

-Tienes una intravenosa en el brazo amor, no puedes levantarte.

-Necesito vomitar… -digo tratando de respirar profundamente por un solo orificio de la nariz.

-Está bien -rápidamente aprieta el botón para llamar a la enfermera, enciende la luz y toma el basurero que está en una esquina de la habitación, lo acerca a mi rostro y boto lo poco que había en mi estómago, el olor venía de ahí, lo que hace mis náuseas más fuertes.

-¡¿Tú tomaste café?! -pregunto casi con agresividad.

-Sí, lo siento, lo olvidé. Parece que el pequeño Grey no tendrá mi gusto por el café -dice Christian sonriendo, dijo ¿pequeño Grey?

-¿De qué hablas? -no entiendo.

No alcanza a contestar porque entra la enfermera.

-¡Señora Grey, está despierta! ¿Todo bien? -pregunta mirando a Christian que tiene el tacho de la basura en sus manos.

-Solo tuve náuseas cuando desperté, sentí el olor del café -digo con mirada acusadora a Christian que sonríe y va a lo que asumo es el baño a dejar el basurero.

La enfermera comienza a revisar la máquina que sigue sonando y la bolsa de suero, escribe algo en una tabla mientras habla.

-Es normal en su situación -dice, ¿qué situación? Christian vuelve a mi lado, aún sonriendo.

-No lo creo -digo-, no tiene nada que ver con el post-trauma, hace días el café me da asco.

-No me refiero a la situación que acaba de vivir -dice ella como no entendiendo, algo no me cuadra, recuerdo los exámenes que me hice.

-¿Qué tengo entonces, estoy enferma? -miro a Christian preocupada pero él sonríe.

-No estás enferma amor, fuera de que golpearon tu cara y el golpe en tu cabeza cuando caíste desmayada -dice con una mueca de dolor- estás muy saludable, solo tienes un pequeño Grey en tu vientre y no le gusta el café -¿qué?

-No, me hice una prueba y salió negativa -digo con testarudez.

-No amor, el examen de sangre que te hicieron arrojó que estamos esperando un bebé. Tuviste un falso negativo, la doctora me llamó hoy antes de que comenzara esta locura y tengo pruebas -¿un bebé?, sí tengo un pequeño Blip dentro mío, pero... ¿está bien después de hoy?

-¿Está bien? -digo preocupada y llevándome un mano a mi vientre, Christian saca su billetera de uno de sus bolsillos y me muestra una imagen en blanco y negro.

-Sí amor, todo está bien -Christian posa su mano junto a la mía-, nuestro pequeño está muy afirmado a su mami, ese pequeño puntito blanco es nuestro bebé, la doctora te examinó apenas llegaste al hospital -lágrimas comienzan a caer por mi rostro, mi bebé..., nuestro bebé...

La enfermera interrumpe nuestro momento.

-Por ahora sus signos vitales están perfectamente, en algunos minutos vendrá la doctora a darles más información -sale de la habitación, aun tengo lágrimas en el rostro.

-Estaba tan triste ayer, pensé muchas cosas creyendo que no estaba embarazada.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste amor? -dice mi marido secando mi rostro con sus manos.

-Quería darte la sorpresa.

-Pues nuestro pequeño Blip nos sorprendió a ambos -dice sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasó con Elena e Isaac, cómo está Sawyer? -pregunto recordando esta tarde.

-Sawyer está bien, debe estar en observaciones esta noche por el golpe en la cabeza, Mía está con él, no fue nada grave por suerte -que bueno-. Y Elena e Isaac se van a pudrir en la cárcel junto con Jack Hyde -dice con dureza evitando mirarme- una vez que Welch llegó y tú saliste no opusieron resistencia, luego se entregaron a la policía y confesaron todo como si nada. Gracias a Jack Hyde, Elena fingió su muerte y preparó todo con la ayuda de Isaac, está por todos lados que el mismo director de la prisión ayudó en este circo, todas las autoridades están tomando cartas en el asunto, perdí la cuenta por todos los crímenes que serán juzgados.

-Siempre tuviste razón -le digo-, sobre Isaac.

-Es mi culpa Ana, debí mantenerlo vigilado, todo es mi culpa.

-Hubiera pasado tarde o temprano Christian, no te culpes, por favor, creímos que Elena estaba muerta…, Isaac nunca mostró indicios de estar tan loco como ella...

-Vi el video… -susurra- van a pagar por lo que te hicieron Ana, no puedo creer que te hayan golpeado, ¡y ese imbécil se atrevió a tocarte!, afortunadamente Welch actuó rápido, no puedo decir lo mismo de mí, me bloqueé por completo, recién había recibido la noticia de nuestro hijo y no reaccioné, si no hubiera sido por Welch no quiero ni pensar qué te hubieran hecho, lo siento Ana...

-Christian, ya pasó, no es tu culpa, la justicia hará lo suyo y me imagino que tendré que declarar y que Carrick se encargará de todo -asiente-, ahora debemos enfocarnos en nuestro bebé -logra sonreír.

-Te amo -dice intentando besarme.

-Acabo de vomitar -le digo apartándolo.

-No me importa -responde, pero antes de que pueda intentarlo otra vez entra la doctora junto con Grace que me sonríe, se acerca a mí y me da un pequeño abrazo.

-Que bueno que ha despertado señora Grey, yo soy la doctora Green, seré su gineco-obstetra de ahora en adelante, claro si usted quiere -dice revisando las notas de la enfermera, luego se acerca a mí y con una pequeña linterna ilumina mis ojos, anota otras cosas, luego me quita lo que tapaba mi nariz, ¡al fin!, Grace mira a Christian y a mí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Está todo bien con el bebé? -pregunto para estar segura antes de que hable.

-Absolutamente bien, los golpes que recibió fueron en su mayoría en el rostro, tiene algunos hematomas, pero nada para preocuparse, el impacto más fuerte fue en su nariz, afortunadamente no se quebró ningún hueso, solo un par de venas que ya están cicatrizando. Tiene una marca en la espalda, según los paramédicos provocada por una varilla, el golpe no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para causar daño al feto. Por el momento su bebé crece fuerte y sano -Grace da un pequeño gritito de emoción-. Le recomiendo que se tome las cosas con calma un par de días, y esperemos que pronto se difuminen los hematomas en su cara, ahora debe pasar la noche aquí, solo como precaución y mañana por la mañana podrá irse a su casa.

-¿Por qué la prueba de embarazo salió negativa? -debo saberlo.

-Es recomendable hacerse las pruebas de embarazo a primera hora de la mañana, es decir, la primera orina del día, así es más seguro que el test identifique la hormona HCG que es la del embarazo -mmm…-, también es recomendable no ingerir líquidos en exceso antes de realizar el test, eso puede diluir la cantidad necesaria que se necesita para que sea detectada -vaya, hice todo lo que no debería haber hecho.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

-7 semanas -¿qué?

-¿7 semanas?, pero tuve mi periodo el mes pasado, aunque no fue igual que siempre, ¿es normal?

-Lo que usted tuvo fue un sangrado no menstrual, es común que pase durante las primeras semanas del embarazo, ya que la misma implantación del embrión en el útero puede provocarlo, e incluso a veces tener relaciones sexuales puede provocar un leve sangrado.

-¿Pero sí puede tener relaciones sexuales, verdad? -de todas las preguntas esa es que tiene que hacer él, me sonrojo, Grace está aquí por Dios -veo que esconde una sonrisa.

-Sí señor Grey, no hay nada que se los impida, si notara que tiene un sangrado con un flujo mayor al que tuvo el mes pasado ahí sí debe preocuparse y venir inmediatamente a urgencias, de lo contrario no hay nada que temer. Eso es todo creo.

-Gracias doctora -decimos con mi marido antes de que salga.

-Ana, no sabes lo feliz que me hacen -dice mi suegra-, ¡mi primer nieto o nieta!

-Mamá guarda el secreto, creo que queremos dar la noticia nosotros -dice Christian mirándome y yo asiento.

-Claro que sí -responde Grace-, ahora los dejaré descansar -nos abraza a ambos y sale de la habitación.

-¿Qué hora es? -pregunto.

-Van a ser las 11 amor -en eso entra la enfermera.

-La doctora dijo que no era necesario el suero -dice y comienza a quitarme la intravenosa.

-Tengo hambre -le digo a mi marido.

-Pediré comida, ¿qué quieres?

-Cualquier cosa que no sea café -reímos- algo liviano, sopa quizás, necesito un cepillo de dientes también.

-Le diré a Taylor.

Con mi estómago lleno y mis dientes limpios vuelvo a la camilla. La enfermera me dio algo para el dolor de cabeza y nos aseguró que no era nada dañino para el bebé. Me hubiera gustado haberme ido a casa. Me acuesto y me quedo acomodo en un rincón de la cama.

-Acuéstate conmigo -le digo a Christian.

-No creo que sea apropiado, amor -hago un puchero y sonríe, se acerca a mí, se quita los zapatos y se acuesta a mi lado, apoya mi espalda con su pecho y rodea mi estomago con sus manos, pongo mis manos sobre las suyas.

-Buenas noches señor Grey.

-Buenas noches señora Grey, buenas noches pequeño Grey -sonrío mientras acaricia mi estómago.

* * *

9 de octubre de 2022

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

Ya que no fui a trabajar debido a los últimos acontecimientos y dado que otra vez somos interesantes para la prensa gracias a lo mismo, Christian y yo adelantamos nuestro viaje a Aspen para celebrar nuestro aniversario.

Me siento mucho mejor, solo quedan leves marcas de los moretones en mi rostro que Mía y Kate lograron fácilmente disimular con maquillaje, aunque en la nariz aún se nota un poco morado, pero es lo de menos.

Nuestra familia y amigos llegaron ayer para celebrar con nosotros. La verdad no queríamos hacer una gran fiesta, solo disfrutar como en los viejos tiempo, han sido un par de días geniales. Hemos jugado, reído, comido, bailado, no hay nada como un buen rato en familia.

Todos están más que felices por el primer bebé Grey-Steele, sin duda nuestro pequeño Grey llegará a un hogar feliz lleno de amor. A ratos es increíble pensar que tengo un bebé creciendo en mí, me pregunto cuándo comenzará a notarse o a moverse dentro mío, será niña o niño, Christian siempre habla de un varón, ya veremos, con que sea saludable me basta.

A Christian le tomó un par de días dejar de tratarme como si fuera de cristal, finalmente cedió a mis encantos y hemos podido celebrar nuestro aniversario como es debido, claro que no ha sido nada más que tierno y delicado conmigo.

Con Elena, Isaac y Hyde en la cárcel esperamos no tener que preocuparnos por amenazas nunca más y ojalá podamos ocultar lo que más se pueda la noticia del bebé a la prensa, estoy segura que cuando se sepa Christian va a tener un ejército de guardaespaldas detrás mío, pero hasta entonces, disfrutaremos cada paso en esta nueva etapa, seremos padres, nuestra pequeña burbuja de dos incluirá uno más, un pequeño bebé fruto de nuestro amor...


	30. Epílogo

**La mayoría de los personajes son de E. L. James**

* * *

Epílogo

10 de septiembre de 2032

 **Punto de vista de Ana**

-Seguro... que la puerta... está cerrada... con pestillo... -pregunto entre los insistentes besos de Christian.

-Sí amor -dice mi marido bajando a mi cuello-, no te preocupes..., aún es temprano, los niños están durmiendo..., por cierto, feliz cumpleaños señora Grey.

Levanta mi camisón y comienza a atender mis pezones, doy pequeños gemidos de placer mientras juego con su pelo, sé que le encanta que haga eso, comienza a seguir la línea de mi ombligo cuando escuchamos el leve golpeteo en la puerta.

-¡Mierda! -susurra Christian y da un fuerte suspiro antes de contestar- ¿Sí…?

-Papi, abre la puerta -es la voz de Phoebe, nuestra hija.

-Ya voy -responde él.

Acomodo mi camisón riendo mientras Christian trata de calmarse, cuando está listo se para rezongando y abre la puerta de nuestra habitación. Sonrío ante la imagen en la entrada del dormitorio.

Ted sostiene una bandeja con mi desayuno, Phoebe tiene un ramo de rosas rojas en su mano y Nigel afirma una gran tarjeta.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños mami! -dicen al mismo tiempo. Christian toma la bandeja y las flores, nuestros tres pequeños se acomodan en la cama conmigo llenándome de abrazos y besos mientras me explican sus regalos.

-Gail me ayudó a hacer el desayuno mamá, hice panqueques, tus favoritos -dice Teddy con una gran sonrisa llena de orgullo, es el vivo retrato de Christian, pero con mis ojos.

-Gracias cariño -digo besando su mejilla.

-Mi papito y yo te compramos flores mami y con Nigel te hicimos una tarjeta -dice Phoebe y le indica a mi pequeño niño que me entregue el gran trozo de papel que dice: "Feliz Cumpleaños Mamá" y un dibujo de los cinco- le doy un gran beso a mi hija y tomo a mi pequeño en mis brazos que sonríe.

Christian comienza a servir el desayuno ahora sonriente después de la interrupción de nuestros hijos. No podría ser más afortunada. Este año Ted cumplió 9 años, el tiempo ha pasado volando, cuando nuestro primogénito estuvo lo suficientemente grande como para caminar solo mi marido y yo decidimos tener otro bebé, así que casi tres años después nació Phoebe, la princesa de nuestro hogar y los ojos de su padre, este año cumple 6 años y su misión en la vida es casarse con Christian. Nigel por otro lado tiene 4 años, pero lleva con nosotros seis meses, luego de algunos trámites y de esperar un poco logramos adoptarlo.

Un día la policía lo encontró en la calle abandonado, en estado de desnutrición y casi hipotérmico, Grace fue la doctora que lo atendió y coincidió con el chequeo médico de nuestros hijos, Christian y yo lo supimos enseguida y así llegó Nigel Grey a nuestras vidas. Después de todo mi marido y yo fuimos adoptados, quizás fue la manera en que el universo nos recordó de dónde venimos y nuestra familia estuvo más que feliz de recibir un Grey más. Aún es un poco tímido y callado, pero de a poco se ha ido adaptando.

No podría haberle tocado un mejor padre que Christian, hay algunos días que mi pequeño no logra expresar lo que quiere decir y se frustra, cuando eso pasa, él lo toma en sus brazos y lo lleva al piano, pueden pasar horas tocando las teclas hasta que se calma o hasta que encuentra las palabras, a veces pienso que Christian se ve en un espejo con él.

Otros que tomaron el camino de la adopción fueron Ethan y José, claro que la historia no es tan dramática como la de nuestro Nigel, o quizás sí, ya que para hacerlo más rápido adoptaron a una hermosa bebé vietnamita que pronto cumplirá 3 años, su nombre es Lily.

Kate y Elliot tienen dos hermosas niñas de pelo rubio como el sol y ojos verdes, Ava que tiene 7 años y Rose que tiene 5.

Mía finalmente se casó con mi guardaespaldas luego de un largo noviazgo, no hay vez que se vea con Elliot y Christian y que no le canten 'I Will Always Love You', según cuentan los hermanos Grey precisamente 'El Guardaespaldas' era una de las películas favoritas de ella en su adolescencia. Ahora esperan su primer bebé.

Nuestros padres no podrían estar más felices con la gran familia que hemos ido armando durante los años, aunque hemos tenido penas, los abuelos Trevelyan ya no están con nosotros, fue un golpe duro para todos, siempre fueron un símbolo de unidad para la familia y hasta el último día nos llenaron de sus consejos.

Christian y Ros han logrado armar un gran imperio en el mundo de los negocios, ya no solo son reconocidos dentro del país si no que en el exterior, la idea de mi marido es trabajar unos 10 años más y luego delegar su responsabilidad y recorrer el mundo con nuestros hijos.

Por mi parte una vez que sentí que estaba más que claro que mi puesto en SIP me lo gané y no me fue entregado por que sí dimos la noticia de que pertenecía a GEH, ahora su nombre es Grey Publishing. Cuando Roach anunció que se retiraba supe que era mi momento y me enseñó todo lo que sabía del negocio, hoy soy la flamante Gerente General de GP y debo reconocer que me encanta, tal como mi marido me dijo, al estar a cargo puedo hacer mucho más, hemos logrado obtener ganancias en el mercado moderno, no podría estar más orgullosa de mi trabajo y de mi equipo.

* * *

La familia se ha retirado después de una tarde de celebración y hemos terminado de acostar a nuestros niños, Teddy fue el último que visitamos, se durmió antes de que llegáramos a su cuarto, hoy se levantó más temprano de lo que acostumbra, le damos un pequeño beso en la frente, lo arropamos y apenas Christian cierra la puerta de su habitación, me aprisiona contra la pared.

-Al fin solos señora Grey -dice jadeando, puedo sentir su excitación.

-Al fin solos -confirmo y me muerdo el labio inferior.

Me toma en sus brazos y me lleva a nuestro dormitorio. El día aún no termina, mi marido dejó una misión pendiente esta mañana...


End file.
